Saga Honor: Código de Honor (9 Libro)
by Maiteshd
Summary: ADAPTACIÓN. Shoot Y Clexa.
1. Chapter 1

_**ADAPTACIÓN. Ni los personajes ni la historia me pertenecen, está adaptado por Martasnix.**_

 ** _Comenzamos con el Libro 9 de esta saga, espero que al igual que los anteriores también les guste. Gracias a quienes comentan, leemos todos los mensajes._**

 _ **Capítulo 1**_

Shaw pisó el acelerador y de inmediato el velocímetro se deslizó a 60. El aire fresco de la noche cortaba su garganta y congelaba el aliento que salía a través de su nariz. Su piel se estremeció. La adrenalina se apoderó de su torrente sanguíneo. El asfalto se desplegaba bajo sus luces como una franja de plata girando a través de chocolate oscuro, una provocación seductora, instándola a dejarse llevar en los placeres privados. Un error, un mal cálculo y la enorme moto podría salirse de la carretera girando hacia el denso y oscuro bosque. Shaw rió contra el viento…nunca se había sentido tan viva como cuando se encontraba en peligro. Una vibración débil contra su muslo izquierdo, le indicaba una llamada en su celular, escondido en el bolsillo interior de su túnica de cuero. Quien sea que estuviese llamando, no era uno de los Renegados. Nadie en el club la llamaría a mitad de una carrera. Había pasado dos años y medio trabajando a su manera para llegar hasta las jerarquías del club, de prospecto a miembro con derecho a voto, pero todavía era una teniente. Si el presidente del club, quería suspender la carrera o cambiar las órdenes, estaría llamando a Quincy, su vicepresidente, no a ella. Y Ramsey, estaba condenadamente segura, no le estaría llamando por un teléfono que él ni siquiera sabía que poseía. Alejó la llamada de su mente y mantuvo la velocidad constante. Finalmente estaba acercándose a su objetivo y todo lo demás podría esperar…sobre todo el representante que estaba en su puesto para mantener felices a los burócratas. La enorme Harley ronroneó entre sus muslos. La carretera giraba hacia el norte hasta Bitterroots y a las 23:30 en una noche fría de diciembre, los caminos estaban desiertos. Le gustaba andar en moto por la noche, incluso en invierno, aunque las maniobras nocturnas eran siempre más difíciles. Tres de ellos habían salido por su cuenta, a kilómetros de cualquier contingencia, para reunirse con un grupo de fanáticos que les duplicaban y superaban en armas. Locos sueltos con armas cortas. Las organizaciones paramilitares a menudo ignorantes y los clubs de motociclistas, estaba en la misma ola anarquista, vinculando a todos los rebeldes y bandidos que vivían al margen de la sociedad, ignorando la ley y el orden, amenazando el statu quo. En cierta forma, la comparación era cierta…ambos grupos evitaban las leyes impuestas por un gobierno que no reconocían y protegían su territorio con armas y sangre. Internamente, sin embargo, los grupos eran fundamentalmente diferentes. Dentro del club, la lealtad absoluta era un hecho. Nadie traicionaba al club, nadie entregaba a un hermano o hermana, nadie acusaba a un miembro o compañero del club. El sacrificio por el bien del grupo estaba arraigado. La milicia era diferente. Lo primero que notó cuando tuvo que lidiar con los grupos paramilitares de extrema derecha, como el de las Forces for a Liberated America, era la poderosa y hambrienta competitividad en plena ebullición por debajo de la rígida jerarquía. El general podría exigir obediencia a través de la fuerza, pero la cohesión interna que hacía una familia fuera del club, se estaba perdiendo en el campamento. En alguna parte encontraba a alguien dispuesto a negociar por dinero o poder y estas grietas internas en la milicia era exactamente lo que ella necesitaba para entrar. Delante de ella, la luz trasera de la moto de Quincy parpadeó y él desaceleró. Shaw frenó acomodándose en fila india entre él y Armeo, quien se mantuvo en la retaguardia. Salieron de la carretera principal y se internaron en un camino relleno de grava, resbaladizo por el hielo de la reciente precipitación. Su rueda trasera patinó en la superficie lisa y ella apoyó la pierna para ayudar a estabilizar la Harley mientras patinaba nuevamente para mantenerse alineada. La descarga de adrenalina la dejó momentáneamente colocada. Le encantaba la libertad de adentrarse en la oscuridad sin las trabas de las barreras de metal y vidrio, a pesar del riesgo. No le temía a la muerte, solo a una vida irrelevante. Se detuvo detrás de Quincy haciendo una maniobra semicircular y apagó el motor, pisó con fuerza el suelo y desmontó. Dos Hummer estaban paradas al otro extremo, la salida de lo escapes provocaban una corriente de aire gélido, como si fuera el aliento de dos monstruos prehistóricos. Durante la temporada turística la zona se llenaba de excursionistas, pero ahora, en mitad de la noche y en un camino que no llevaba a ninguna parte excepto a los lugares más elevados de las desiertas montañas, podrían haber estado en un planeta lejano. Los pinos imponentes bordeaban la carretera a ambos lados, empequeñeciéndolos en ese pequeño claro. El mirador daba una vista hacia la profunda oscuridad. Ella balanceó su casco sobre el tanque y acomodó su delgada gorra negra sobre las orejas. Su cabello corto y rizado sobresalía debajo de los bordes a lo largo de su cuello. Armeo, casi de la misma estatura y casi indistinguible con el gorro negro, los pantalones de cuero, la chaqueta y botas negras, se acercó a ella.

"No me gusta esto" murmuró él.

"Solo quédate tranquilo, pero prepárate" murmuró ella. Cuando Quincy avanzó hacia las Hummers, ella deslizó la mano en el bolsillo delantero derecho de su chaqueta, agarrando su Glock (pistola semiautomática) y caminó siguiendo los pasos de Quincy.

Un hombre bien afeitado con chaqueta de piloto, uniforme y botas de paracaidista, salió de la primera descomunal SUV. 6,3 pies de alto, esbelto aún en ropa de invierno, sin sombrero, su cabello oscuro corto hacía que su rostro y cabeza alargada parecieran una bala. No lo conocía, pero sabía por su expediente lo que tenía que saber. Augustus Graves…61 años, ex agente de las fuerzas especiales del ejército, ex-especulador inmobiliario. Había cometido asesinato por un negocio de tierras con los promotores de la comunidad turística de Bear Lake, a mediados de los 90 y luego se perdió de vista. Una década más tarde resurgió autoproclamándose el general de los FALA, una de las más grandes y mejor organizadas de las organizaciones paramilitares de derecha. Se rumoraba que tenían partidarios poderosos en ambos lados de la ley y el trabajo de Shaw era averiguar quiénes eran. Y qué tipo de riesgo para la seguridad representaba la FALA. Dos hombres jóvenes con similar uniforme militar, cada uno con un rifle de asalto colgando a través del pecho, salieron detrás del hombre y tomaron posiciones ligeramente a su espalda y a los lados. El trio se acercó a paso firme, pero con cautela, hasta llegar exactamente al centro del cono de luz que arrojaban las Hummers.

"Veo que el clima no te detuvo" dijo Graves con voz ronca de barítono. Sus brazos descansaban libremente a sus costados. No extendió su mano para estrecharla con Quincy.

Quincy se encogió de hombros, su chaqueta de cuero crujiendo con el aire helado "No hay muchas cosas que nos detenga"

Graves esbozó una sonrisa, sus ojos azul pálido escudriñaron a Shaw y Armeo. Nada reflejó su expresión, pero su mirada de detuvo por más tiempo en Shaw que en Armeo. Ella le devolvió la mirada sin pestañear. Después de un segundo, él volvió su atención a Quincy

"¿Tienes las muestras?"

"Justo aquí"

Shaw dio un paso atrás seguida de Armeo y Quincy esperó hasta que Graves se acercó a su lado. Los dos hombres caminaron a la vez hacia las motos y ella y Armeo los mantuvieron a ellos y a los guardias de la FALA que los seguían, vigilados. Cuando el grupo llegó hasta las motos, Shaw se movió hacia la de ella y desató el saco de dormir que estaba en la parte posterior. Se apoyó en el amplio asiento de la Harley y bajo la luz de la luna desenrolló la manta para exponer un rifle de asalto Kalashnikov. Quincy y Armeo hicieron lo mismo, exponiendo unas pistolas semiautomáticas y unas metralletas.

Uno de los hombres jóvenes de Graves silbó entre dientes. El otro dijo "Fantástico"

Graves extendió la mano hacia el rifle que estaba apoyado en el asiento de Shaw "¿Puedo?"

"Sea mi invitado" dijo Shaw metiendo la mano nuevamente en su chaqueta. No esperaba que hubiese ningún problema en ese momento crítico…la traición probablemente ocurriría durante la transferencia de la carga total…pero quería cubrir toda posibilidad, por si acaso. Graves levantó el rifle, revisó el visor y miró a través del telescopio nocturno integrado. Su expresión no cambió "¿Cuántos puedes conseguir?"

Shaw no respondió, a pesar de que era ella quien tenía la conexión para el armamento. Reglas del club. Quincy estaba a cargo. Él dijo "Todas las que puedas manejar"

"¿Cuánto?"

"Mil quinientos por las grandes y ochocientos por las armas"

Graves miró nuevamente a través del telescopio "Mil y quinientos"

Quincy se quedó en silencio por un momento y luego con una rápida inclinación de cabeza dijo "De acuerdo"

"Vamos a empezar con un centenar de cada una"

"No hay problema" dijo Quincy como si ellos movilizaran miles de dólares en armas ilegales cada día. Esa era una orden grande, más grande que cualquier otra que Shaw hubiese presenciado. Dondequiera que sea que estos individuos estuviesen recibiendo su dinero, era de alguien con influencia ¿Y que iban a hacer ellos con un centenar de rifles de asalto? ¿Comenzar la 3ra guerra mundial? Pero mantuvo su expresión neutral y aprovechó la oportunidad para darles un buen vistazo a los tres hombres, para grabar sus rasgos en su memoria. Su memoria era fotográfica, nunca olvidaba un detalle en una conversación, podía esbozar los detalles exactos y era capaz de determinar con precisión su localización sin GPS, con una precisión de unos pocos cientos de metros, incluso después de una hora de viaje. Esos rasgos, su herencia genética de su madre matemática y su padre artista, hacían de ella la mejor en lo que hacía.

"Entonces hemos terminado aquí" el general miró a Shaw "Feliz Navidad"

Shaw le devolvió la mirada. Ho-púdrete-Ho. Ni siquiera recordaba que hubiesen previsto reunirse la noche de navidad. No era como si tuviese la intención de pasar la noche intimando frente al fuego con alguien. Como si alguna vez hubiese habido alguien…al menos alguien que ella pudiese arriesgarse a ver por más tiempo que un rápido polvo en el patio trasero de un club. Tenía que demostrar que era uno de ellos, después de todo. Miró a Graves hasta que su sonrisa se volvió más depredadora y finalmente él se dio la vuelta alejándose. Quincy y Graves negociaron un poco más acerca de cuándo y dónde se haría el intercambio, mientras ella y Armeo envolvían la mercancía nuevamente y aseguraban sus sacos de dormir en sus respectivas motos. Cinco minutos más tarde montaron y dieron la vuelta para su viaje de dos horas de regreso de las montañas hacia Silver Lake, la base de operaciones de los Renegados de Bitterroots. Su casa, durante los últimos dos años y medio. El teléfono volvió a vibrar contra su pierna. Una llamada de Root Groves, la única persona que tenía ese número, solo podía significar problemas. Shaw la ignoró.

"Feliz Navidad" dijo Lexa a Brock Núñez el nuevo miembro del equipo de seguridad de Clarke, mientras cerraba la puerta del piso y lo dejaba en el pasillo. Retiró de sus hombros el abrigo de lana negro, lo colgó en el perchero y se apoyó en la puerta para ver a Clarke descalzarse de sus tacones y colgar su abrigo en el respaldo del sofá situado frente a los grandes ventanales que iban del piso al techo. Más allá de los cristales, la Casa Blanca brillaba como una joya en medo del negro terciopelo de la noche. Acababan de salir de allí y no habían estado solas desde que las fiestas comenzaron doce horas antes. Para el presidente y su familia, a menudo las tradiciones privadas daban paso a las ceremonias públicas. A pesar de que el evento de hoy, con solo unas pocas docenas de amigos y simpatizantes de la familia, había sido un evento más pequeño y tranquilo que la fiesta oficial donde la Casa Blanca había albergado a cientos unas semanas atrás, la política tenía un trasfondo silencioso y omnipresente. Nunca le había preocupado la política. Había crecido en un mundo político. Viviendo en el extranjero con su padre como embajador, había aprendido desde joven que cada mensaje tenía un subtexto y muchas veces un significado completamente diferente de lo que se decía en voz alta. Nada era como parecía en la superficie y en cualquier lugar, menos en casa. En la casa de campo, llena de risas y arte, con su madre pintora y su padre que las adoraba, se había sentido segura, protegida y amada. Todo eso había terminado la mañana en que su padre subió al coche que explotó ante sus ojos, destruyendo el mito de seguridad que sus padres habían creado para ella con tanto esfuerzo. Desde ese momento, proteger la vida de aquellos que se le confiaban, se había convertido en su vida.

Clarke pasó los brazos alrededor del cuello de Lexa y la besó. Inclinándose sobre ella, amoldándose a sí misma a los ángulos y planos que conocía tan bien pero que nunca se cansaba de explorar, apoyó su mejilla contra el hombro de Lexa "¿Qué ocurre? Algo te ha entristecido"

Lexa rodeó con sus brazos la cintura de Clarke y acarició la piel suave por encima del escote posterior de su vestido de seda. Besó el cabello rubio sobre la sien y acarició con su nariz las ondas fragantes "Lo siento. Estoy bien. Sabes cómo me siento con estas festividades"

"Oh ¿el Grinch de las navidades está de vuelta?" Clarke rió suavemente y deslizó las manos sobre el pecho de Lexa "Sé que en realidad no lo dices en serio, hay algo más"

"Estaba pensando en estar a solas contigo. Realmente a solas"

Clarke echó la cabeza hacia atrás estudiando el rostro de Lexa "Soy muy egoísta. A veces olvido que no soy la única que vive en una pecera a causa de mi padre. Te he arrastrado en ella ¿no es así? La boda solo va a empeorarlo"

"Hey, no. No me estoy quejando. No cambiaría una sola cosa acerca de estar contigo" Lexa sacudió la cabeza, tratando de sacudir la melancolía "Hoy estuviste maravillosa como siempre. La prensa prácticamente estaba rendida a tus pies, aunque puedo ver porque" enterró sus dedos en el cabello de Clarke y la besó, lenta y delicadamente. Su corazón latía con fuerza cuando se alejó "Eres inteligente, hermosa, encantadora…"

"Lexa…" murmuró Clarke mordisqueando el labio inferior de Lexa "…si solo quieres un polvo conmigo, no tienes que halagarme"

Lexa rió y las nubes se desvanecieron "Cuando lo pones así… ¿quién podría resistirse?"

"Bueno, tu no, espero" Clarke echó hacia atrás un mechón de cabello negro que insistía en caer en la frente de Lexa "¿Seguro que estás bien? ¿Es la nueva misión?"

"No voy a negar que está en mi mente" Lexa agarró la mano de Clarke y la guio hacia el dormitorio "El terrorismo no se detiene en vacaciones…de hecho, las vacaciones son un momento ideal para hacer declaraciones. Necesito reunirme con mi equipo y empezar a avanzar en esto. Especialmente cuando la programación de Jake comienza después de Año Nuevo"

"¿Crees que lo intentarán nuevamente?" Clarke no pudo ocultar el temblor en su voz.

"No hay razón para pensar eso" enojada consigo misma por preocupar a Clarke, Lexa se quitó la chaqueta y la tiró sobre el sillón cerca de la cama "Pero no podemos suponer que no hay un plan de reserva y no podemos permitir que los terroristas crean que pueden lanzar un ataque contra el presidente de los Estados Unidos, sin exponerse a las represalias"

Clarke asintió con la mandíbula apretada y reflejando miedo en sus ojos "¿Qué planeas hacer primero?"

Lexa desabotonó su camisa y se la quitó junto a la elástica de seda "Lo primero es decidir a quién puedo interpretar en esto. Después tengo la intención de hablar con alguien que pudiese darme una idea más cercana de lo que está pasando con los grupos de la milicia"

"Baja mi cremallera" dijo Clarke dándole la espalda a Lexa "¿Quién?"

"Tengo algunos contactos que me pueden llevar con otros agentes que están monitoreando las organizaciones paramilitares. Podría cobrar algunos favores, pero voy a empezar por ahí"

"Supongo que no serás capaz de mantenerte alejada del trabajo de campo"

Lexa bajó la cremallera hasta la porción más pequeña de la espalda de Clarke, apartó los tirantes del vestido de noche de Clarke de sus hombros y la atrajo hacia su pecho. Besó el hombro de Clarke en la curva de su cuello "Lo haría si pudiera, pero no podemos darnos el lujo de tener fugas. Y la única manera de contener la fuga es limitar la información solamente en algunos. Todo aquel que _sepa_ algo deberá tener las botas bien puestas en la tierra"

Clarke se puso rígida pero mantuvo su voz ligera "Eres la Directora Adjunta de la Oficina de Seguridad Nacional. No tienes que mojar tus botas"

Lexa deslizó el vestido de Clarke lentamente por sus caderas donde éste cayó hacia sus pies como un fondo resplandeciente bajo la luz de la luna. Deslizando sus manos hacia arriba por el torso de Clarke, tomó sus pechos y rozó con su boca la oreja de Clarke "Se lo que quieres. Voy a hacer mi mejor esfuerzo"

La cabeza de Clarke cayó hacia atrás sobre el hombro de Lexa y se arqueó entre las manos de Lexa "Sé que lo harás. Siempre lo haces"

"Te amo Clarke" Lexa giró a Clarke hasta que los pechos de Clarke rozaron su pecho. La besó, sintiendo sus cuerpos fundirse, sus espíritus unirse y el recuerdo de la perdida y el temor por el futuro desvanecerse. Solo estaba Clarke…y Clarke lo era todo.


	2. Chapter 2

_**ADAPTACIÓN. Ni los personajes ni la historia me pertenecen, está adaptado por Martasnix.**_

 _ **Capítulo 2**_

El senador James Pike dirigió al último invitado por el amplio salón central hacia la puerta principal de su finca en Idaho Falls. Su asistente le tendió un largo abrigo negro para la decana de la provincia, una viuda que ejercía el poder que su dinero podía comprar con la fría indiferencia de una segadora. Quien quiera que tuviese la mala suerte de estar en el camino de su plan para poner a un hombre digno de Dios y el país en la Casa Blanca estaba destinado a ser abatido. Afortunadamente para él…él era ese hombre.

"Estoy tan contento de que haya podido venir esta noche, Eleanor"

Eleanor Bigelow apenas le sonrió y le dio la espalda para que el ayudante deferente de Pike, un hombre de treinta años de edad, en una chaqueta azul marina conservadora, pantalones de carbón y estrechas rayas rojas, pudiese cubrir sus hombros con el abrigo "Sé lo ocupado que estás James y he estado esperando un momento contigo por algún tiempo. Siempre es bueno saber lo que mi dinero está comprando"

James mantuvo su expresión ligera recordándose a sí mismo que una vez que se sentara en la oficina oval, nadie podría ser su dueño. El poder sería suyo. Hasta entonces, tendría que congraciarse con quien necesitaba. Tenía sus propios recursos y sus fondos de campaña eran sanos, pero había algunos desembolsos que no podía permitirse el lujo de hacer públicos. Los benefactores privados rara vez exigían cuentas exactas de cómo se gastaban los fondos. El conocimiento era poder pero también lo era la culpabilidad y los ricos codiciaban la ilusión de tener las manos limpias. El lenguaje de la política era menos de lo que se decía y más lo que se implicaba e insinuaba y entendía muy bien a la Sra Charles Bigelow. Ella esperaba que su candidato pusiera un arma en cada casa, a Dios en todas las escuelas y a la élite blanca en todas las posiciones de poder. Dado que él estaba de acuerdo, no estaba preocupado por aplacar la necesidad que ella tenía de ejercer su autoridad, al menos en la superficie.

Él se inclinó ligeramente "Puede estar segura que veré que su generosidad se utilice en apoyo al programa…"

"Puedes guardarte el discurso para tu campaña James. Solo asegúrate que Washington no regale nada de lo que queda del país y pon el poder nuevamente en manos de los que saben qué hacer con el"

"Sí señora" dijo James solícito "Sin duda lo haré"

James estaba de pie en el marco de la puerta, de espalda al amplio salón brillantemente iluminado, decorado con adornos navideños, hasta que el chofer de la limusina se apresuró por el sendero de la calzada para escoltar a su empleadora hacia la limusina. La nieve caía sobre el rostro de James y cubría sus hombros, pero no se movió hasta que Bigelow partió. Entonces sacudió la brizna de nieve de su chaqueta de cachemira negra y volvió a entrar. Derrick lo estaba esperando "¿Debo suponer que la reunión fue un éxito?"

"Ella nos ha prometido tres millones…para comenzar"

"Feliz Navidad" murmuró Derrick suavemente. Indicó con la cabeza hacia la puerta del estudio de James al final del pasillo "¿Puedo servirte un trago?"

"Yo diría que esto lo requiere" James frunció el ceño "¿Dónde está mi esposa?"

"Se retiró hace un momento"

"Por supuesto" James siguió a Derrick hasta el estudio y se acomodó detrás de su amplio escritorio. Su esposa podía realizar sus deberes de anfitriona por un largo y arraigado sentido del decoro, una virtud que recibió de su educación sureña, pero apenas podía hacer mucho más. Cada semana que pasaba, se volvía más un estorbo que una ventaja. Ociosamente se preguntaba que crearía una figura más compasiva ante los ojos de los votantes…un viudo o un esposo devoto hacia una esposa enferma. Griffin sin duda había recibido una gran ventaja por su condición de viudo y la ausencia de una Primera Dama le había dado a Griffin la excusa para poner a su degenerada hija en el escenario nacional "Sirve uno para tí"

"Gracias señor" dijo Derrick entregándole a James un vaso de cristal con dos dedos de Scotch en las rocas y sosteniendo uno para él "Por una campaña victoriosa"

"Por el triunfo" James tomó de un trago su whisky. Aún tenía 10 meses hasta que todos sus planes rindieran frutos, pero no tenía la intención de esperar tanto tiempo para hacerse cargo de Jake Griffin.

* * *

Shaw notó a la castaña al instante que entró en el bar. A las 3 de la mañana las únicas personas en el lugar deberían ser los miembros del club, sus damas antiguas y con suerte las chicas aspirantes a ser la dama antigua de alguien. La castaña parecía demasiado confiada y demasiado de clase alta para ser una aspirante, a diferencia de las dos chicas en tops reveladores y pantaloncillos tan diminutos que sus vellos púbicos se habrían mostrado si no se hubiesen afeitado y quienes estaban sentadas en un par de sillas maltratadas, durmiéndose debido al consumo excesivo de alcohol o de sexo o de ambos. Nadie estaba detrás de la barra pero la castaña tenía un vaso de whisky delante de ella. Al darse cuenta que había aminorado sus pasos mirando el cabello de la castaña que caía en ondas hasta sus hombros, su tez cremosa, sus ojos marrones y un cuerpo de muerte, Shaw desvió la mirada y siguió a Quincy a través del pasillo que llevaba a los cuartos del club en la parte de atrás. Quincy se detuvo junto a la castaña y Shaw se detuvo detrás de él.

"¿Te has perdido?" preguntó Quincy.

La castaña se giró en el taburete para responder, una de sus largas piernas delgadas cubiertas con vaqueros ajustados, se cruzaban sobre sus rodillas y terminaban en unas botas de cuero negras brillantes con tacones de 10 centímetros. Su chaqueta de cuero estaba abierta por la parte delantera, dejando al descubierto una ajustada camiseta en color turquesa, con un escote debajo de los límites permitidos y sin sujetador. Tenía hermosos senos, del tamaño justo. Tenía apasionada y sexy escrito por toda ella. Shaw levantó su mirada notando como la castaña también se fijaba en su aspecto.

Quincy tocó su barbilla con la punta del dedo y repitió "¿Estás perdida cariño?"

"No lo creo" dijo la castaña con una voz gutural, dándole finalmente una sonrisa lenta "Vi las motos afuera frente a la puerta. Adoro las motos. También a los motociclistas"

"El lugar está cerrado" dijo Quincy.

"La puerta estaba abierta"

"Mira cariño…"

El estruendo de una voz áspera desde el otro extremo de la habitación dijo "Que se quede. Ella ilumina el lugar. Es un agradable cambio del paisaje"

Shaw, Quincy y Armeo voltearon en dirección al presidente del club. Ramsey estaba inclinado contra la puerta con sus musculosos brazos cruzados sobre el chaleco de cuero negro, la camiseta que vestía metida entre los vaqueros rotos. Su cintura lucía un cinturón negro con una hebilla que tenía el logotipo del club…una bandera americana con alas. Su anillo de bodas brillaba en su mano izquierda. Sus ojos brillaban hacia la chica en el bar. Parecía como si la presa ya estuviese en su territorio y Shaw reconoció una oleada de ira que rápidamente dejó de lado. No era de su incumbencia con quién se imponía el presidente del Club. Quincy comenzó a avanzar nuevamente y Shaw caminó a su lado.

La castaña murmuró "Hasta luego" y Shaw pudo haber jurado que estaba hablándole directamente a ella.

Todos entraron al salón del club y las pesadas puertas de madera se cerraron tras ellos. Todos los miembros votantes estaban allí: Ramsey el presidente, Quincy el vicepresidente, Armeo el tesorero, Shaw…la descripción exacta seguía abierta, pero la encargada de las adquisiciones era probablemente el mejor término…y Griffin el ejecutor. Todos se sentaron alrededor de la mesa en el orden tradicional con Ramsey a la cabeza, Quincy a la izquierda, Griffin a la derecha, luego Shaw frente a Armeo. Ramsey sacó un cigarrillo del bolsillo interior de su chaleco de cuero negro, mordió uno de los extremos y lo escupió hacia la papelera que estaba en la esquina y lo prendió con un encendedor Zippo (rectangular con una tapa superior abisagrada y recargable) de plata. Aspiró saboreando el humo y exhaló lentamente. Su mirada se movió sobre Shaw y Armeo para luego posarse en Quincy "¿Todo salió bien esta noche?"

Quincy dijo "Sin problemas"

"¿Los términos?"

Quincy le transmitió los detalles de la reunión y el precio acordado. Ramsey asintió con satisfacción.

"¿Vamos a tener problemas para completar el pedido?" preguntó a Shaw.

Shaw sacudió la cabeza "Va a tomar al menos dos semanas, pero eso no debería ser un problema" pensó en la llamada que tenía que hacer, las armas que necesitaría mover hacia el almacén "Para esa cantidad, sin embargo, debemos hacer dos movimientos en días diferentes, con diversos mensajeros en ambas direcciones"

Ramsey asintió con la cabeza "Prepáralo"

"¿Qué tan seguros estamos de poder confiar en estos tipos militares?" dijo Quincy.

"The Bloods han tratado con ellos anteriormente y dicen que son económicamente sólidos" dijo Ramsey.

"Vamos a estar dentro de su territorio cuando hagamos el intercambio…" continuó Quincy "…es mucho dinero y mercancía de lo que estamos hablando"

Shaw avistó una posibilidad, quizás no tendría otra "Estoy con Quincy en esto. Si aceptamos hacer el intercambio dentro del campamento Liberation, vamos a estar superados en número y armamento. Las personas desaparecen todo el tiempo en los Bitterroots. Y no podremos presentar un informe exacto de personas desaparecidas si alguno de nosotros no regresa"

"Así es que tomaremos precauciones" dijo Ramsey "¿Podemos llevar un equipo de refuerzo a la montaña para cubrir la reunión?"

Quincy negó con la cabeza "No hay manera porque solo hay una entrada. Ellos podrían estar vigilando"

Ramsey gruñó "¿Alguien tiene alguna sugerencia?"

"¿Qué tal si pedimos una especie de póliza de seguro antes de la reunión?" dijo Shaw "Uno de sus chicos viene aquí y uno de nosotros va allí. Nadie vuelve a su casa hasta que el dinero y las armas sean transferidos y todo el mundo regrese hacia el punto neutral"

"¿Qué pasa si ellos envían aquí a alguien a quien no teman perder?" dijo Griffin "Un rehén solo vale la pena por el valor que tiene para el otro bando. Podrían dispararle a nuestros muchachos, estafarnos y nos dejarían con un rehén inútil"

Quincy apuntó con sus dedos como si estuviese disparando una pistola "The Bloods conocen a estos tipos. Podemos obtener un informe detallado de sus principales hombres. Asegurarnos de que envíen aquí a alguien de peso"

"Déjame pensarlo" dijo Ramsey "No me gustaría poner a uno de nuestros chicos por ahí sin nada más que su pene como arma"

"No hay problema" dijo Shaw "Yo iré"

Todo el mundo se echó a reír. Shaw se encogió de hombros como si no le importara pero sus nervios se pusieron de punta por la anticipación. Las cosas finalmente se iban acomodando. Podría finalmente ser capaz de echar una mirada de primera mano a la organización FALA. Ramsey apagó su cigarro "¿Hay algún otro asunto de negocios que tratar? ¿O podemos ir a casa y disfrutar de lo que queda de la navidad?" cuando nadie respondió Ramsey se puso de pie "Se levanta la sesión. Buen trabajo" Shaw empujó su silla hacia atrás sintiéndose fatigada por primera vez. Había estado en vilo durante semanas preparando esta compra y estaba a punto de recibir la recompensa. Los hombres comenzaron a levantarse para salir y Ramsey dijo "Sameen, espera un minuto ¿quieres?" Quincy miró hacia atrás entrecerrando los ojos. Cuando Ramsey no lo invitó a quedarse, cerró la puerta dejándolo a solas con Shaw. Ramsey estaba apoyado con su cadera en la esquina de la larga y rayada mesa. La Glock estaba metida en la parte baja de su espalda. La de ella estaba todavía en su chaqueta pero no podía deslizar la mano en su bolsillo mientras él la observaba. Lo había visto ejecutar a un traidor en el club una vez. Él había sonreído, palmeando la mejilla del chico justo antes de sacar su arma y dispararle en medio de los ojos. "Ve que puedes averiguar sobre esa novieta en el bar" Shaw debió parecer muy sorprendida ya que él se rió. "Bueno, no puedo pedirle a mi señora que lo haga" dijo Ramsey "Y si envío a uno de los chicos, van a estar husmeando en su coño antes de que siquiera les dé su nombre. Hazme saber lo que descubres"

"Por supuesto jefe ¿Quieres que te llame?"

"En la mañana, no muy temprano. A Trish le gusta dormir tarde y los niños están con los suegros" sonrió.

Ella asintió con la cabeza "Lo tengo. Buenas noches"

"Si"

Shaw regresó de nuevo al bar. Las luces de las lámparas de cristal estaban tenues haciendo que el lugar pareciera menos ordinario que durante el día. Las pocas mesas redondas parecían menos desgastadas, la barra menos maltratada. Las dos chicas aspirantes habían desaparecido, probablemente durmiendo la mona con Armeo y Griffin…probablemente juntos. La castaña seguía sentada en el bar con un cuarto de pulgada del líquido ámbar en las rocas en el vaso que tenía delante. La mano que sostenía el vaso tenía uñas brillantemente esculpidas, en forma de óvalo. Con clase. Shaw se sentó en el taburete que estaba a su lado, se inclinó sobre la barra tomando un vaso de la parte de abajo y abrió la tapa de la cerveza de barril. Con el dedo índice deslizó fuera la espuma y bebió un largo trago "¿Por qué será que no me creo que estás aquí por accidente?"

La castaña se volvió rozando con su rodilla el muslo de Shaw "Porque no me parece que seas una persona estúpida"

"¿Cómo te llamas?"

"Lisa"

"¿Lisa….?"

Ella sonrió "Smith"

"Uh- uh. Así que…Lisa Smith… ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?"

"Jerome me envió"

La columna de Shaw se puso rígida. Jerome era el presidente internacional de los Renegados, cada local a lo largo de la costa del Pacífico y el Lejano Oriente, Montana e Idaho le pagaban a él los beneficios por el manejo de drogas, armas o trata de chicas "¿Por qué?"

"Has estado muy ocupada aquí. Moviendo mucho producto. Soy una contadora"

Shaw se echó a reír "Si…y yo soy una policía encubierta"

La sonrisa de Lisa se amplió mientras pasaba un dedo por el centro del pecho de Shaw. El torso de Shaw se puso de piel de gallina y sus pezones se tensaron.

"No lo creo…" murmuró Lisa "…eres demasiado guapa para ser policía ¿Así que por qué estás _tú_ aquí en realidad?"

Shaw rió nuevamente "Estoy aquí en una misión del presidente…él está interesado en tí"

"¿En serio?" Lisa terminó de beber de su vaso y lo dejó "No es mi tipo"

"No dejes que el anillo de bodas te moleste"

"No me molesta" Lisa se inclinó hacia adelante y besó a Shaw en la boca "Es más en lo del pene en lo que no estoy interesada"

"Y yo no estoy interesada en perder la vida por un poco de coño"

Lisa pasó la lengua lentamente sobre la superficie del labio inferior de Shaw "¿Y qué tal por mucho?"

Shaw retrocedió. Su clítoris estaba hinchado pero no estaba loca. Nadie se interponía entre Ramsey y una mujer "Voy a tener que pensarlo un poco"

"Hazlo" Lisa se bajó del taburete, sus altos pechos firmes rozaron el brazo de Shaw "Ten una agradable noche Shaw"

Lisa se dio la vuelta para alejarse y Shaw dijo "No recuerdo haberte dado mi nombre"

Lisa miró por encima de su hombro "No lo hiciste. Buenas noches"

* * *

Root Groves se sentó al volante de su coche de alquiler de mierda y salió al camino de grava para internarse en la carretera desierta. El cielo estaba claro como el cristal, como si una manta lo adornara con estrellas y luna llena. La luz plateada brillaba casi como la luz del día. Antes de acelerar para alejarse de Ugly Rooster, miró por la gran ventana plateada y se preguntaba si Sameen Shaw estaría mirándola por la ventana o si se habría olvidado de ella desde el momento en que se habían separado. No se preguntó porque le importaba. Sameen no era exactamente lo que había esperado. De alguna manera había pensado que Sameen podía mantener un bajo perfil pero aparentemente estar en un asiento trasero no era su estilo. En sentido figurado, realmente. Una mujer no podía ser aceptada en un club de motociclistas como uno de los miembros y no uno de los miembros mayores, a menos que tuviera algo especial que ofrecer. Sameen tenía eso y más. Una veterana del ejército que había empezado como una experta en mecánica en un parque automovilístico y se abrió camino hasta dirigir una empresa de suministros. En el camino había hecho un montón de contactos y pronto su misión no oficial era procurar lo necesario para ser recibida en el cargo. Todo desde combustible adicional, mercancía excedente de chalecos antibalas y piezas de contrabando de todo tipo de maquinarias. La agencia la había reclutado en aquel entonces y sus actividades ilegales fueron sancionadas. Su historia encubierta había llevado mucho tiempo de preparación y para cuando había llegado a Silver Lake, donde era dueña de su propio garaje, su historia era más que una cubierta. Era su realidad. Ellas nunca se habían conocido en persona, en este tipo de juegos y operaciones laberínticas, donde la más pequeña brecha podría significar un desastre, mientras menos agentes se pudiesen identificar entre sí, mucho mejor. Hasta hacía una hora, ella no era más que una voz para Sameen…su voz de teléfono no se parecía en nada a su tono natural…y Sameen era solo una fotografía en blanco y negro adjuntado a un archivo clasificado. Un archivo redactado en media hoja. La foto había sido tomada con Sameen en el desierto camuflajeada. Se veía muy diferente ahora, cubierta con ropa de cuero, cabello oscuro ingobernable repartido por un rostro que podría decirse era bonito si los bordes fuesen un poco más suaves y sus ojos negros como el carbón fuesen un poco menos penetrantes. Guapa no era lo correcto, pero si lo más cercano. Valiente, temeraria, peligrosa. En uniforme había sido imponente; de motociclista una tentación. Sameen se movía con una letal clase de confianza que decía que no dudaría en utilizar el arma que llevaba consigo en el bolsillo delantero de su chaqueta, lo que tendría que demostrar en el terreno de los Renegados. Los Renegados no eran un club de los sábados por la noche lleno de abogados, contadores y otros guerreros del fin de semana. Todos ellos eran motorizados de toda la vida, muchos de ellos amigos desde jóvenes hasta la vida adulta, casi todos con antecedentes y en el radar del FBI y la ATF (agencia de alcohol, tabaco y armas de fuego) durante una docena de años o más. Pero su nivel de amenaza…y por lo tanto su nivel de interés…se había desvanecido cuando otros grupos más peligrosos se habían infiltrado lentamente en la Costa Oeste…las pandillas salvadoreñas, los carteles mexicanos y los grupos paramilitares de derecha que estaban asociados al terrorismo doméstico. Las drogas de bajo nivel, el tráfico de armas y los círculos de pornografía estaban asociados con la mayoría de los clubs de motos, pero estos no planteaban el tipo de amenaza de seguridad nacional que los otros grupos si representaban. Así que en lugar de arrestar a los motociclistas, se infiltraban entre ellos. Root se internó en el acceso pedregoso hacia el complejo de moteles en decadencia donde había tomado una habitación esa tarde. Se había registrado como Lisa Smith, la mujer cuya identidad había asumido. Sus órdenes, previsiblemente vagas, habían sido apretar la correa de Sameen y estar lista para elevar la participación de Sameen con la milicia en un corto plazo. No sabía porque, no había sido instruida en el cuadro grande y no estaba dispuesta a hacer esa llamada desde 3000 km de distancia. Quería una mirada cercana si iba a enviar a su contacto a lo más profundo y estaba enferma por ocupar un escritorio. Quería dar una mirada de primera mano. Su Smartphone sonó y deslizó su mano hacia el bolsillo derecho de sus vaqueros ajustados para sacarlo. Reconoció el número pero no estaba de humor para una reprimenda. Al menos no del tipo del que sabía iba a venir después de su acto de desaparición. No había logrado hacerse un camino en la agencia siguiendo los canales regulares, pero esta vez estaba fuera de los límites. Pero entonces ¿Qué iban a hacer ellos? ¿Despedirla? Sonrió. Desempacó las pocas prendas que había traído y las metió en la tambaleante, astillada cómoda y se sentó en la cama para deshacerse de las espantosas botas de tacón alto ¿Por qué alguien elegiría llevar estos zapatos? Deslizó sus pies dentro de las pantuflas y eligiendo no mirar muy de cerca la alfombra descolorida, se dirigió al cuarto de baño para abrir la ducha. Se sentía un poco sucia. Quizás eso había sido el resultado de las actividades del día más que de las largas horas, pero optó por no pensar acerca de eso tampoco.


	3. Chapter 3

_**ADAPTACIÓN. Ni los personajes ni la historia me pertenecen, está adaptado por Martasnix.**_

 _ **Capítulo 3**_

Root durmió mal y despertó con sus terminaciones nerviosas vibrando debajo de la superficie de su piel. Los problemas venían, podía olerlo. Tenía una extraña habilidad para decir cuando una operación se estaba dirigiendo hacia el sur, al igual que siempre había tenido la habilidad inexplicable para saber cuándo alguien estaba mintiendo, sin importar cuan bueno fuese en eso. Había perfeccionado esa habilidad innata desde joven, cuando aprendió a anticipar los golpes de su padre o cuando el disimulado _vamos_ de su hermanastro mayor la había salvado de otro ataque. Se había dado cuenta de esos rasgos cuando todavía era una agente novata, pero había sido su capacidad para vencer el polígrafo lo que le había conseguido por la vía rápida participar en las operaciones encubiertas. Podía regular sus biorritmos tan completamente que podía engañar las máquinas, repetidamente. No sudaba, no si ella no lo quería. Tendría que haber sido la favorita para un puesto como encubierta y eso era lo que había querido. Ir hasta el fondo, crear su propio personaje, escribir sus propias reglas. Sin embargo el perfil psicológico apuntaba en otra dirección…era más adecuada para manejar a los agentes encubiertos que ser uno. Era la mejor convenciendo a los agentes a punto del suicidio cuando estos habían estado encubiertos mucho tiempo. Podía leer el horror, el remordimiento o la desesperación en sus mentes y decirles justo lo que necesitaban escuchar para que pusieran los pies en la tierra nuevamente. Podía analizar su pánico sin siquiera ser tocada por este. Era una empática sin empatía, al menos eso decía el resultado de las evaluaciones psicológicas. No se molestó en discutir. Demonios, incluso tal vez era cierto. Pero nunca había perdido un operativo y eso la hacía intocable. Tal vez se había alejado un poco de la cautela, en algunos momentos…como ahora…pero los de arriba le habían dado mucha cuerda y aún no se había ahorcado. Molesta por el hilo que estaba llevando sus pensamientos, se quitó las mantas y se levantó de la cama. La ducha podría despejar las cucarachas en su cabeza. Ninguna luz se filtraba a través de las persianas metálicas cubiertas de polvo. Su reloj interno le decía que eran las 06:30. El amanecer llegaba tarde en pleno invierno en zonas tan al Norte. Un ligero golpe sonó en su puerta justo cuando estaba a punto de quitarse la camiseta que se había puesto después de la ducha de la noche anterior. Saltó hacia el arma que estaba en la maleta que había dejado abierta en la silla junto a la cama y la tuvo en la mano sin el seguro en menos de 5 segundos. Nadie sabía dónde estaba. Se acercó hacia la puerta manteniéndose alejada de las ventanas y moviéndose hacia los lados para ofrecer un menor blanco si alguien decidía acribillar la puerta. Había puesto la cadena en la puerta cuando había llegado, pero esa no era ninguna clase de protección.

"¿Quién es?" preguntó Root.

"Servicio de habitación"

"Buena frase, pero no en este lugar. Tienes la habitación equivocada"

"No lo creo _Lisa_ "

Root preparó su arma a la altura de su hombro y puso la mano en la perilla de la puerta "Quieres darme más pistas"

"El vicepresidente de Jerome verificó tu visita. Dijo que te recomendaba para este trabajo"

"Entonces estamos todos en orden ¿no es así?" reconoció la voz de Sameen Shaw.

"No exactamente. Parece que él mencionó que eras una Chicana (termino con el que los norteamericanos se refieren a los mexicanos-estadounidenses) sexy. Es curioso, no me pareces una hispana"

Mierda. Esperaba que alguien la verificara, pero se había arriesgado a que ellos no discutirían exactamente sobre la apariencia de la tal Lisa "Probablemente él estaba pensando en alguien más"

"Él fue muy específico…aparentemente él tiene…conocimiento personal. Será mejor que me dejes entrar"

Root lo consideró por un segundo. Jaque mate. Deslizó la cadena y abrió la puerta.

* * *

El celular de Lexa sonó mientras estaba en la ducha y Clarke lo tomó para leer en la pantalla. Reconoció el número y contestó "Pensé que podrías tomar el día libre…es Boxing day (día después de la navidad). Hay un montón de ofertas en las tiendas"

Abigail Washburn respondió amablemente "El timón de Washington nunca se detiene, ni siquiera por el 50% de descuento"

"Eso es realmente una lástima ¿Segura que no quieres disfrutar de un día de salida de chicas?" Abigail soltó una carcajada, un sonido que Clarke no había escuchado mucho en los últimos 3 años y medio. Lo había extrañado "Sabes, Abby, papá estaría perdido sin tí"

"Tu padre es un hombre de recursos. Él estará bien"

"Lo sé, pero no estoy hablando del presidente Griffin. Estoy hablando de papá. Tienes que cuidar de ti misma, lo sabes" La línea se quedó en silencio por un largo rato y Clarke se preguntó si finalmente se había propasado. Abigail había sido muy paciente con ella, más que nadie en su vida, a excepción de Lexa y Abigail la había visto en sus peores momentos. Esperaba que en el mejor de ellos también, pero no estaba muy segura. No estaba segura que alguien, excepto Lexa, hubiese visto realmente lo mejor en ella. No podía volver atrás y cambiar el pasado. No podía borrar su salvaje, juventud resentida o todas las veces en que ella había pasado por alto su propio juicio para reafirmar su independencia, colocándose en riesgo y poniendo a los que la querían en una posición insostenible de hacerla aún más infeliz con el fin de protegerla. Esos días, con suerte, habían pasado, aunque sabía que ella nunca entraría fácilmente dentro de los límites, nunca tomaría las decisiones más fáciles acerca de las cosas que no le parecieran correctas. La seguridad de su padre y la de Lexa eran las dos cosas más importantes en su vida "Mira, Abby, si he…"

"No" dijo Abigail suavemente "Solo me tomaste por sorpresa"

Clarke rió "Eso no es algo fácil de hacer"

"No estoy segura que tengas razón de todos modos" dijo Abby sonando inusualmente insegura. La jefa de personal de Jake Griffin nunca estaba insegura. Todo lo que pasaba en la Casa Blanca y más allá, era canalizado a través de ella. Era la confidente del presidente, su mediadora, algunos decían que era su ejecutora. Era la primera a quien él acudía en busca de consejo en una crisis o para discutir la nueva política y nadie llegaba a él sin que antes hubiesen tenido que lidiar con ella. Pero también era la mujer que había sido la mejor amiga de Jake Griffin durante toda su vida, aún más después de la muerte prematura de su esposa.

"Sabes…" dijo Clarke con cuidado "…él podrá ser el presidente, pero también es un hombre. Y ha estado solo durante mucho tiempo. Bueno, realmente no se eso…y no es que quiera saberlo…" dijo rápidamente "…pero algunas veces deberías pensar acerca de que es lo mejor para los dos"

"Desearía poder tener una décima parte de tu valentía"

"No es valentía" Clarke escucho la ducha en el otro cuarto, pensando en Lexa saliendo desnuda con el agua goteando sobre la superficie suave de su piel. Esa piel que tenía cicatrices de heridas que podrían haberla alejado de ella. El corazón de Clarke se congeló por un instante hasta que desterró esos recuerdos y el miedo "Es egoísmo. La amo y el mundo puede irse al demonio"

"Bueno, no podemos mandar al presidente al demonio con una elección en camino" dijo Abby con el tono frío como el acero regresando a su voz "Y en este momento nuestra principal preocupación es que él esté seguro mientras está afuera ganándose las mentes y los corazones de las personas"

"Está bien, tú ganas…por ahora. No habrá Boxing Day, ni cenas con velas. Así que ¿Qué podemos hacer por ti?"

"Oh, en realidad estaba llamando a la Directora Roberts"

"Bueno, suerte para ti que ahora nos tienes a las dos"

Abigail suspiró "Necesitamos una reunión de estrategia. Digamos ¿a las 9 en punto?"

Clarke miró el reloj. Aún no eran las 07 am "Es buena hora. Nos vemos entonces" Terminó la llamada y se inclinó sobre la cama para poner el celular nuevamente en la mesa de noche de Lexa.

"¿Quién era?" preguntó Lexa entrando en la habitación mientras secaba su cabello con una toalla.

Clarke empujó la sabana a un lado y se levantó también desnuda. Tomó la toalla de Lexa y la besó "Abigail"

"Ah ¿A qué hora?"

"A las 9"

Lexa se volvió hacia el vestidor contiguo y Clarke le tomó la mano "Aún no estas seca. No te muevas" Lexa levantó una ceja pero obedeció. Clarke terminó de secar el cabello de Lexa, luego el pecho y el abdomen. Se puso detrás de ella y pasó la toalla por sus hombros bajando por la espalda hacia la curva de los músculos de su culo. Tirando la toalla hacia el baño, envolvió la cintura de Lexa con sus brazos y la besó en la nuca. "Mmm. Buenos días" susurró Clarke presionando sus pechos sobre la piel caliente de la espalda de Lexa.

"Clarke…" dijo Lexa "…no olvides a Abigail"

"¿Cómo podría?" Clarke atrajo a Lexa de vuelta a la cama. Se sentó en el borde girando a Lexa hacia ella y besó su vientre plano y firme "No necesito mucho tiempo. Pero si te necesito a tí"

Lexa apoyó las manos en los hombros de Clarke y separó las piernas "Soy toda tuya"

Clarke la besó más abajo "Lo sé"

Lexa se estremeció y cerró los ojos. Clarke la tomó profundamente, su conciencia eclipsada por el aroma y el sabor de ella. Tiempo era algo que nunca daría por sentado. Lexa era de ella y no cedería eso a nadie. Nunca.

* * *

La puerta blanca de la habitación del motel se abrió. La habitación contigua estaba ensombrecida, solo un pequeño haz de luz escapaba de una puerta parcialmente abierta en la parte trasera…probablemente era el cuarto de baño. La castaña era una silueta oscura, una silueta ligeramente gris en la penumbra.

Shaw entró "No necesitas el arma"

"Supongo que lo averiguaremos" la castaña, cuyo nombre seguramente no era Lisa, hizo un gesto hacia la silla de madera con respaldo recto, ubicada en la esquina junto a la cómoda

"¿Quieres poner tu chaqueta allí y dejar el arma en el bolsillo?"

"Eso no parece justo"

"¿Quién ha dicho que sea justo? No te invité"

Shaw se quitó la chaqueta y la dejó caer en el asiento de la silla dejando su Glock en el interior. No le gustaba estar sin arma, pero no estaba dispuesta a entrar en un tiroteo, ni podía permitírselo. Ahora no era el momento para llamar la atención sobre sí misma y dejar un cuerpo en un motel de carretera volvería la atención hacia ella. Se volvió, sus ojos se ajustaron a la luz tenue. La castaña lucía incluso mejor sin la ropa que había llevado la noche anterior. Todavía llevaba la camiseta color turquesa, pero los vaqueros se habían ido y sus largas piernas estaban desnudas, excepto por las bragas blancas. Shaw alzó las manos "Tienes la ventaja ¿Ahora quieres dejar el arma?"

La castaña bajó el arma a su costado "¿Qué quieres?"

"Respuestas"

La castaña rió "Esos son productos muy raros"

Shaw sonrió "Lo sé"

"¿Por qué no negociamos?"

Shaw sacudió la cabeza "No lo creo. Eres quien está aquí fingiendo"

"¿En serio?"

"¿Dónde está la verdadera Lisa Smith?"

"Tomando unas pequeñas vacaciones"

"Sabes lo que Jerome te hará cuando averigüe que estás aquí, utilizando a uno de los suyos como cubierta"

"No estaba pensando en decírselo ¿Y tú?"

"Supongo que eso depende"

"¿De qué?"

"De quien eres y que estás haciendo aquí"

Root sopesó sus opciones que eran casi nulas. No había estado segura la noche anterior si el club tenía dispositivos de grabación en el Ugly Rooster y no podía arriesgarse a exponer su identidad a Shaw mientras estuviesen sentadas en el bar. Ni siquiera había estado segura de si iba a desaparecer en medio de la noche y seguir dirigiendo a Shaw a distancia. Ahora la decisión estaba fuera de sus manos.

"No has estado revisando el calendario previsto"

Shaw, para su crédito, no reaccionó. No había sobrevivido como agente encubierto siendo ingenua o fácilmente manipulable "No entiendo"

Root sonrió "Claro que sí. Nunca exijo informes regulares pero… ¿no contestar mis llamadas?" sacudió su cabeza fingiendo un ceño fruncido "¿Olvidaste tus reportes semanales? ¿Qué pensaste que iba a pasar?"

"No te conozco"

Root colocó su Sig (Sig Sauer-arma semiautomática 9 mm) en la tambaleante mesita de noche al lado de la cama, alcanzando sus vaqueros y colocándoselos. Levantó la pequeña maleta sobre la cama, empujó la ropa a un lado y abrió un cierre oculto. El interior de una de las paredes se abrió y extrajo el teléfono celular. Pulsó el número uno de la marcación rápida. Un segundo más tarde Shaw miró hacia su pierna. Root murmuró "Contesta el teléfono Shaw"

"¿Dónde conseguiste mi número?" Shaw no hizo ningún movimiento para tocar el teléfono que debía llevar bajo su ropa de cuero.

"¿Aún no me crees?"

"Como he dicho, no te conozco"

Root sostuvo la mirada de Shaw y con su dedo pulgar terminó la llamada "Nadie lo hace"


	4. Chapter 4

_**ADAPTACIÓN. Ni los personajes ni la historia me pertenecen, está adaptado por Martasnix.**_

 _ **Capítulo 4**_

Abigail había programado la reunión en la sala de la planta baja del ala oeste. Lexa y Clarke fueron las primeras en llegar. El servicio de café con rosquillas, magdalenas y otras variedades de galletas estaban en el aparador. Se sirvieron y se sentaron alrededor de la larga mesa en el centro de la habitación. Unos minutos después la puerta se abrió y Tom Turner, el agente especial a cargo de la División de Protección Presidencial, entró solo. Sus intensos ojos marrones se centraron en Lexa y se mantuvieron en ella unos segundos antes de asentir hacia Clarke "Con todo respeto Sra Griffin, esto es algo que es mejor discutir a solas con la Directora Woods"

"¿Por qué no te sientas, Tom?" Lexa hizo un gesto hacia una silla cercana "Estoy más tranquila si Clarke está presente. Ella está al tanto de todos los detalles"

El rostro de Tom se desfiguró por un momento, gesto muy raro en él, puesto que era la personificación de la calma en todas las situaciones y rara vez mostraba alguna emoción, incluso en una crisis. Hoy, sin embargo, la ira tiño sus rasgos oscuros con un bajo tono de rojo "Supongo que soy el último en saberlo"

"Esa fue mi decisión" Lexa había estado esperando una confrontación después de que Tom hubiese sido excluido de la reciente detención del terrorista que intentó asesinar al presidente, hombre que Tom era responsable de proteger. Sospechaba que Abigail había dispuesto dejarlos a los tres a solas para que tuvieran unos momentos para arreglar las cosas "A estas alturas, probablemente has leído el informe posterior a la acción y podrás entender porque no estuviste al tanto"

Tom permaneció de pie, pero su voz estaba calmada "Entiendo que uno de los principales sospechosos se llamaba Tom, pero no estoy seguro de entender la conexión conmigo"

Lexa entendía su enojo. Ella hubiese estado furiosa si alguien le hubiese excluido de una operación por cualquier razón, pero especialmente si ella hubiese estado bajo sospecha. La confianza lo era todo en su posición. Personalmente se hubiese sentido ofendida y ultrajada, pero profesionalmente hubiese reconocido la necesidad de proteger no solo la operación, sino en última instancia al presidente. Sus decisiones no eran personales, no debían ser personales y Tom lo sabía tanto como ella. En este momento él estaba reaccionando como un hombre cuyo honor había sido cuestionado y la única respuesta era recurrir a su ética profesional "Cada miembro del equipo sabía que tu no estabas involucrado, pero la vida del presidente estaba en juego. La decisión correcta…la única decisión…tenía que ser garantizar su seguridad, en un 110%. Como dije, mi decisión"

El músculo de la mandíbula de Tom se tensó y Lexa se preguntó si había perdido a un amigo. Habían trabajado en estrecha colaboración con Tom desde que había estado a cargo del equipo de seguridad de Clarke y continuaría trabajando estrechamente con él mientras él estuviese dirigiendo la PPD. Pero el deber triunfaba sobre la amistad. El deber triunfaba sobre casi todo excepto en una cosa. Excepto Clarke. Cuando se trataba de la vida y la felicidad de Clarke, Lexa sospechaba que haría cualquier cosa que fuese necesaria para preservarlas. Cualquier cosa, excepto traicionar lo que más significaba para las dos y porque sabía que Clarke nunca se lo pediría, ella nunca se preocuparía acerca de lo que tenía el deber de hacer.

Finalmente Tom habló "Me gustaría pensar que yo hubiese tomado la misma decisión"

"Lo habrías hecho" dijo Lexa en voz baja "Y probablemente yo estaría tan enfadada como tú lo estas ahora"

Él sonrió irónicamente "Si. Creo que lo estarías" sus hombros se relajaron mientras se volvía hacia el aparador para servirse una taza de café.

El silencio llenó la habitación hasta que, un momento después, Abigail entró seguida de Raven Reyes…jefa del equipo de seguridad de Clarke, Bo Dennis…otro agente del PPD y Lauren Lewis…jefa de la Unidad médica de la Casa Blanca. Raven, Bo y Lauren habían sido parte del equipo que había aprendido a Echo Pattee, una enfermera en la WHMU (Unidad Médica de la Casa Blanca) quien había sido parte de un complot para asesinar al presidente. Había sido capturada unos días antes con un frasco robado que contenía el virus de la gripe aviar, el cual había sido mutado genéticamente para mejorar la transmisión de un ser humano a otro y estaba siendo estudiado, incluso ahora, en el Laboratorio Bethesda del nivel 4, para determinar todas sus propiedades. No sabían quién estaba detrás del complot o en qué medida la fuga había penetrado en las altas esferas de seguridad de la Casa Blanca, pero Abigail había designado a Lexa para averiguarlo. Esta reunión…la operación completa…era confidencial, ya que los registros ya no eran dignos de confianza.

Abigail no perdió tiempo "El presidente tiene previsto comenzar un viaje de campaña a través de todo el país a mediados de mes. Primero va a aterrizar en Chicago para una reunión de recaudación de fondos, luego viajará por aire y por tren a través de todo el medio oeste, donde la influencia de la oposición es más fuerte en estos momentos. Estará en tierra la mayor parte del tiempo y estará estrechando muchas manos"

Lexa imaginó las multitudes, las sesiones de fotos improvisadas, los cambios de itinerario de última hora. El presidente estaría expuesto, vulnerable y Clarke estaría justo a su lado en la zona caliente. Cuando Kennedy fue asesinado, el gobernador de Texas sentado en el mismo vehículo, también resultó herido. Durante el atentado de Reagan, el secretario de prensa de la Casa Blanca fue baleado y quedó paralizado de por vida. Si Lexa le ordenaba a Clarke que permaneciera al margen, el presidente apoyaría su decisión, a pesar de que Clarke había sido una poderosa y positiva influencia en su primera campaña electoral. La familia siempre era una parte importante en cualquier plataforma, pero nunca tanto como ahora, cuando Pike estaba basando su bandera sobre los valores familiares. La familia del presidente era su hija. Ella era inteligente y popular entre los votantes de todas las edades, pero especialmente entre los jóvenes y las mujeres, segmentos críticos de la población electoral. Jake casi siempre había estado encasillado por ser parte de la élite liberal de hombres blancos, a pesar de que su riqueza personal era superada en creces por James Pike. Clarke ayudaba a humanizarlo y el presidente tenía que ser visto como un hombre del pueblo. Lexa no podía demandarle a Clarke que se quedara en casa… _no podía_ …por muchas razones. La elección no era suya, e incluso si lo fuera, la única cosa que nunca haría sería encerrar a Clarke para aliviar sus propios miedos.

Clarke dijo "¿Qué vamos a hacer acerca de la seguridad?"

"Bo va a dirigir los equipos de avanzada y nosotros haremos exactamente lo que hemos hecho siempre" dijo Lexa "Conoceremos cada centímetro del recorrido del presidente y estaremos preparados para desviarnos por rutas secundarias. Mantendremos sus movimientos exactos entre las personas de esta habitación. Nadie más va a saber más de lo necesario, hasta justo antes de despegar"

"¿Qué pasa con el seguimiento del bioterrorismo? ¿Estamos seguros que no hay más de esas cosas alrededor?" preguntó Raven Reyes. La jefa del equipo de Clarke lucía más joven que sus 30 años con su cabello negro y sus rasgos suaves y regulares. No era una joven sin experiencia, después de haber estado bajo fuego y recientemente herida. Recuperada ahora estaba totalmente enfocada "Él va a estar rodeado de cientos de personas cada día. Ese sería el momento perfecto para liberar uno de esos agentes bioquímicos"

"Vamos a entrevistar a las personas en el laboratorio de donde el espécimen fue robado…" dijo Lexa "…para saber si tenemos todo lo que perdieron" miró hacia Lauren Lewis, capitana de marina y médico del presidente "Tengo programado volar hasta allá mañana. Te quiero conmigo en esto"

"Por supuesto" dijo Lauren.

"También voy a entrevistar a Echo Pattee…" dijo Lexa "…hasta ahora, no nos ha dicho nada. Tal vez unos pocos días tras las rejas le hayan hecho cambiar de opinión"

"Tenemos que asumir que habrá objetivos secundarios" dijo Reyes en voz baja. El pecho de Lexa se tensó. Si el presidente era invulnerable, los asesinos probablemente se desplazarían hacia sus objetivos secundarios y el objetivo secundario con más alto perfil sería Clarke "Vamos a tener que limitar el número de personas en situación de riesgo potencial y los excluiremos de la zona caliente, sobre todo cuando…"

"Ni siquiera pienses en incluirme en ese grupo" dijo Clarke mientras bebía su café.

Reyes sabiamente no dijo nada.

Lexa dijo "¿Qué tal si esperas unas cuantas semanas par…?"

"No" dijo Clarke "Se espera mi presencia en esos viajes con el presidente y cualquier cambio de lo esperado, solo hará que la otra parte suponga que anticipamos que algo más viene. Necesitamos que piensen que todavía tienen el sartén por el mango"

Lexa no pudo discutir. Clarke tenía razón, Había estado involucrada en este juego desde que era una adolescente. Comprendía no solo la política sino la estrategia de quienes se oponían a su padre, política e ideológicamente.

"Estoy de acuerdo" dijo Abigail colocando su taza y el plato sobre la mesa de más de 200 años de antigüedad "Vamos a continuar haciendo pública la información, como de costumbre, pero ocultaremos lo que podamos. Yo me encargo de eso. La Directora Woods estará a cargo" caminó hacia la puerta y se detuvo, su sonrisa amable como siempre, pero su mirada dura como la piedra "Todo el mundo sabe lo que hay que hacer. Disfruten el resto de las festividades"

* * *

La castaña quería ella creyera que era Root Groves. Shaw no había permanecido viva por confiar en otras personas. Había sobrevivido en Irak y Afganistán y con los Renegados por no creer nunca en lo que la gente decía. En vez de eso, miró sus ojos buscando indicios físicos, persiguiendo pequeñas inconsistencias que le indicaran que sus palabras eran falsas. No tenía ninguna razón para creer en esta mujer. Lo que le molestaba, lo que carcomía la parte animal de su cerebro, era que quería confiar en ella. Aún podía sentir la calidez de la yema de los dedos de la castaña cuando los desplazó por el centro de su camiseta, como si la mujer hubiese acariciado su piel desnuda. Shaw no era fácil de seducir, a pesar de que no le era extraño el toque casual de una mujer. No se dejaba llevar a menudo y no le daba mucha importancia al sexo. Cuando había sido desplegada en el frente, no había habido muchas oportunidades e incluso aunque las hubiese habido, robar un momento íntimo cuando el más leve desliz en la concentración podría llevarte a la muerte debilitaba el placer de un encuentro casual. Había decidido, cuando llegó a Silver Lake y el primer miembro de los Renegados se había paseado dentro de su garaje para una mirada, que interpretaría las cosas tan cerca de la verdad como le fuese posible. Así que cuando la oportunidad surgió, permitió que supieran que le gustaban las mujeres. Por alguna extraña razón eso le dio credibilidad, le hizo más como ellos. Aun así, era cuidadosa. Cuidadosa de no meterse en medio entre uno de ellos y una mujer. No quería competir, no de esa manera y no había habido nadie por quien estuviese dispuesta a arriesgar su posición en el club. Si confiaba en esta desconocida, estaría arriesgando mucho más que su posición en el club. Arriesgaba su vida todos los días pero por un propósito, una meta. No por placer.

"Digamos que te creo…" dijo Shaw "…y sabes algo acerca de mí ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?"

"Mira, no sé tú, pero ha sido una noche muy corta para mí y me vendría bien un poco de café" Root apartó su cabello grueso hacia la espalda y lo retorció en un nudo, un rápido movimiento inconsciente que Shaw encontró inesperadamente sexy "Hay una cafetería a un par de kilómetros por la carretera ¿Por qué no vamos allí y hablamos?"

Shaw no vio ningún inconveniente en la propuesta, además la habitación estaba empezando a sentirse sofocante. No por el goteo constante del calentador que hacía un ruido metálico al caer, sino por la cercanía de la castaña, que incluso vestida, enviaba oleadas de calor sexual

"Entonces ¿Cómo quieres que te llame en público?"

Root sonrió "¿Qué tal bebe?"

Shaw se rió "No antes de la primera cita"

Los ojos de Root se ampliaron un poco y los labios se entreabrieron como si estuviese a punto de decir algo y luego había pensado mejor al respecto "Porque no me llamas Castaña, no es muy original, pero me he acostumbrado a oírlo muy seguido"

"Está bien. Castaña. Vamos a tomar un café" Shaw se puso la chaqueta mientras Root se ponía las botas, botas de montar de tacón bajo, no las de pollita motociclista que había usado la noche anterior, y encogía los hombros dentro de la chaqueta ajustada de cuero negro. Afuera, la salida del sol cubría el estacionamiento desierto con una leve luz grisácea. Shaw miró hacia el manto de nubes "La nieve se acerca"

"Un cambio inesperado de clima" Root hizo una mueca "¿Hay algo más que hacer por aquí?"

"No entre noviembre y mayo" Shaw señaló hacia la moto "Hay un casco extra enganchado en la parte posterior ¿De dónde eres?"

Root vaciló un momento mientras sacaba el casco y se lo ponía "Me muevo mucho por los alrededores"

"¿Y tu lugar de origen?"

"Texas" dijo Root sorprendiéndose a sí misma cuando respondió con la verdad. Ahora ¿Por qué había hecho eso? Nunca daba información personal, incluso en situaciones personales y de seguro tampoco cuando se trataba de trabajo.

Shaw montó sobre la moto y Root detrás de ella, envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de Shaw. Shaw era delgada y firme. Root agachó la cabeza contra la espalda de Shaw para evitar el viento en el rostro. El cuerpo de Shaw estaba caliente a pesar del aire frío de invierno, pero eso tenía que ser su imaginación. Root cerró los ojos.

"Sujétate" Shaw quitó el soporte y encendió el motor. Los brazos de Root se apretaron alrededor de su cintura y la mejilla de Root presionó la parte posterior de su hombro. Ignorando la oleada de calor que corría por su vientre, salió hacia la carretera y se dirigió hacia la cafetería. Unos camiones daban los últimos toques al suelo sin pavimentar, acomodando los montones de nieve sucia. La condensación del aire se reflejaba en el interior de las ventanas de cristal de la estructura metálica y corría hacia abajo del cristal, formando caminos irregulares. En el interior, el aire caliente se mezclaba fuertemente con el olor de cocina grasienta, carne frita y huevos. Shaw se quitó la chaqueta y la guindo sobre su hombro mientras se dirigían por el pasillo estrecho entre los taburetes de vinil color rojo acomodados a un lado de la cafetería y las mesas de fórmica que ocupaban la pared opuesta. Ninguno de los reservados estaba ocupado y escogió uno, lejos de los hombres que estaban en el mostrador encorvados sobre tazas de café y platos de loza blanca colmados con tocino, huevos y patatas.

Un minuto más tarde se deslizaron sobre los rígidos asientos, una morena con vaqueros negros ajustados, una blusa blanca con volantes de nylon de corte bajo y ajustada sobre sus generosos pechos y un delantal corto negro, se acercó. Sostenía un block de notas en una mano y un bolígrafo en la otra "¿Qué les sirvo?"

"Café, huevos revueltos y tostadas" dijo Shaw.

"Que sean dos" dijo Root.

La camarera tomó nota y se alejó sin hacer comentarios. Shaw se reclinó en el asiento y extendió su brazo izquierdo sobre la parte superior "Así que estabas a punto de decirme lo que estás haciendo aquí"

Root tuvo la incómoda sensación de que estaba siendo dirigida y eso no le gustaba. Sameen era inteligente, una agente experta y había estado encubierta por mucho tiempo. A veces un agente perdía de vista su objetivo y se integraba en la cultura del mundo donde se había infiltrado, lo que les hacía más difícil salir de él. Era una cuestión de orgullo para ella que nunca hubiese perdido a un agente, ni física ni psicológicamente. Esta no iba a ser la primera, pero no estaba completamente segura de cuánto podría confiar en ella "Ya te he dicho quién soy"

"Lo dijiste. Si estás aquí bajo una identidad falsa ¿Por qué no dos?"

Root sonrió "No es una mala idea. Un doble-doble" Shaw asintió. "Pero existe el pequeño detalle de que tengo tu número" Root sonrió.

El calor en el vientre de Shaw de intensificó. Solo era una línea y ni siquiera era cierta. Nadie tenía su número. Nadie la conocía. Ser conocida podría llevarla a la muerte "Es peligroso para ambas estar aquí"

"Solo si cometemos un error. No sé tú, pero yo no cometo errores"

"¿Qué crees que puedes lograr?"

"Mira…" Root esperó hasta que la camarera deslizara sus tazas de café frente a ellas. Una vez a solas se inclinó hacia adelante "…si vas más adentro, entonces necesitaras a alguien cercano en caso de que necesites extracción"

"Nunca he necesitado que me rescaten. Y no lo necesito ahora"

"No enviaríamos a un soldado sin armas a internarse en las montañas sin respaldo. Esto no es diferente"

"¿Y crees que tú serías suficiente para sacarme?"

"Yo y todos los que están a mi disposición"

Shaw dejó escapar un suspiro "Las cosas están muy calientes aquí. No podemos darnos el lujo de levantar sospechas"

"Entonces no lo haremos. Mi cubierta es buena. Y si consigues ser _amigable_ , tendremos una razón más para ser vistas juntas"

"Amigable" dijo Shaw. El calor se clavó dentro de su pecho.

"Los miembros del club saben que estas interesada en las mujeres" Root sonrió "Así que adelante y muéstrate interesada"

"Podría haber un problema con eso. Ramsey también está interesado"

Los ojos de Root se endurecieron "Eso no pasará"

"Tal vez no, pero no hay manera de que yo me interponga en su camino"

"Yo sabré manejarlo. Solo haz tu parte"

"¿Y estarás jugando una papel conmigo también?" Shaw no sabía porque lo había preguntado. Ya sabía la respuesta.

"¿Tiene importancia?"

"No" dijo Shaw "Todo es un juego"

"Entonces nos entendemos la una a la otra perfectamente"


	5. Chapter 5

_**ADAPTACIÓN. Ni los personajes ni la historia me pertenecen, está adaptado por Martasnix.**_

 _ **Capítulo 5**_

Augusto Graves condujo su Hummer a través de la verja cubierta con alambre de púas afilados, dentro del campamento FALA, 800 acres de bosque sin explorar, invisible desde el aire e inaccesible por tierra excepto por un camino de doble vía camuflado y creado en la densa montaña. Los centinelas, un hombre y una mujer vestidos con trajes militares, rifle de asalto y armas cortas, lo saludaron al pasar. Algunas de sus tropas vivían tiempo completo en el campamento. Otros vivían fuera de la base, manteniendo relaciones con importantes contactos en el exterior, de quienes podían obtener municiones y otros suministros. Y luego estaban esos otros miembros especiales esparcidos aún más lejos…los que habían sido preparados desde su nacimiento para la más importante de todas las misiones. Cada vez que cruzaba esa puerta y veía los cursos de entrenamiento, los cuarteles y los depósitos de armas, rodeados por el campamento boscoso, su pecho se hinchaba de orgullo y satisfacción. Sus músculos se tensaban y su corazón latía más rápido. Después de la masacre de Ruby Ridge _(ataque perpetrado en 1992 por agentes especiales del servicio de alguaciles federales, FBI y SWAT contra un ex boina verde convertido en fanático de derecha donde resultaron muertos él, esposa e hijos. El ataque fue catalogado como injustificado)_ y Waco _(ataque perpetrado en 1993 por agentes SWAT contra una comuna religiosa en las afueras del pueblo de Waco, en el estado de Texas, los "Branch Davidians" también injustificado y que murieron más de 20 personas)_ él había comprado esa zona de tierra en el área despoblada de Bitterroots Range, usando varias empresas fantasmas con fondos aportados por los apasionados defensores radicales de la 2da enmienda (derecho a portar armas) de todo el país, así como algunos políticos altamente posicionados que lo necesitaban para impulsar las agendas que no podían enarbolar públicamente. Ya sabía, mucho antes que sus socios de la milicia, que contar con un lugar seguro para sus entrenamientos y planes era esencial. Y había planeado esto desde hacía 30 años, desde que había saltado dentro del último helicóptero que salió de Saigón mientras las fuerzas especiales de los Estados Unidos daban media vuelta y echaban a correr para deshonra de los comunistas. El gobierno EEUU y los militares acobardados se inclinaron ante eso, le habían fallado a la nación y tirado a la basura la vida de sus hermanos de armas. Había regresado a casa con una visión clara y precisa de su misión y finalmente la victoria estaba a la mano. Nunca había querido la aprobación pública, no estaba interesado en la adulación de las masas sin rostro como los políticos que lo sostenían. Quería ver la convicción arder en los ojos de los hombres, y ahora las mujeres, quienes creían como él en una América libre y poderosa y quienes estaban dispuestos a poner su honor y sus vidas en la línea de fuego para restaurar la nación hacia la gloria que le correspondía. Un centenar de soldados ocuparon el campamento desde un principio, pero él había logrado reunir cinco veces más, bajo su mando, a través de todo Idaho y de los estados vecinos. No contemplaba una guerra abierta. La suya era una acción de guerrilla, ataques cuidadosamente planeados, diseñados para maximizar la destrucción y la desestabilización de las instituciones que se creían inexpugnables. Las acciones violentas enviaban un mensaje a la opinión pública que no podía ser ignorado: el gobierno era corrupto y había sido minado por aquellos que habían perdido de vista los principios básicos de la constitución y la carta de los derechos. La evidencia estaba a la vista…cada año veía la mayor erosión de los derechos básicos del hombre de controlar su propio destino, pero las masas complacientes se negaban a reconocer los peligros. Su objetivo era cambiar eso, forzar la verdad en aquellos que se negaban a verlo. La sangre era difícil de ignorar. Estacionó junto al edificio del cuartel general de una sola planta con estructura de madera y salió del vehículo. Podía sobrepasar y tenía más empuje que la mayor parte de los hombres con la mitad de su edad. Caminando rápidamente a través del piso cubierto de nieve, se precipitó por las escaleras del porche de madera hacia el interior. Un hombre con cuerpo fornido, cabello rubio rapado y mejillas quemadas por el viento, estaba sentado detrás de un escritorio de metal gris, con una computadora en una mano y el teléfono en la otra. Su camisa caqui se estrechaba firmemente sobre sus hombros de jugador de futbol americano. Williams, ex-estrella de futbol americano en la preparatoria, fue ayudante de plomero antes de que Graves le hubiese elevado de rango y le diera un trabajo de tiempo completo. Era leal, ferviente y estaba feliz de recibir órdenes. El soldado perfecto.

"Buenos días señor" dijo Williams saludando elegantemente.

"¿Algo que reportar cabo?" Graves saludó y abrió la cremallera de su chaqueta antibalas de nylon color verde.

"No señor. No hay nada en las noticias acerca del…incidente"

El estómago de Graves se revolvía cuando pensaba en la fallida misión en Washington. Había confiado demasiado en los mercenarios, hombres que él no había entrenado, intermediarios que no tenían la disciplina y el coraje para arriesgar sus vidas por una causa justa. Cuando el complot para liberar un virus contagioso y mortal que paralizaría a los líderes de la nación había sido descubierto y frustrado, había perdido no solo el elemento sorpresa sino que había perdido un recurso valioso y otro gravemente comprometido. Años de cuidadosa planificación habían sido aniquilados, todo por culpa de la cobardía de algunos agentes claves. Agentes que lo pagarían.

"Muy bien" dijo Graves secamente como si el informe fuera de poca importancia. No sería correcto que los soldados se dieran cuenta que estaba molesto por este…contratiempo.

"Ah…" dijo el cabo vacilante mientras tenía la mirada puesta en la puerta cerrada del despacho de Graves.

Graves se calmó y entrecerró los ojos "¿Qué pasa?"

"La capitana Graves llegó esta mañana señor" William pareció encogerse en su asiento "Ella dijo que no le molestase, por eso no le llamé…"

"Gracias cabo" dijo Graves caminando hacia la puerta adornada con la palabra _Comandante_ en letras mayúsculas y negras. Entró en su oficina y cerró la puerta con fuerza detrás de él.

Nia, en uniforme de combate con una pistola Glock enfundada en su cadera izquierda, estaba junto a la ventana mirando hacia el campamento. Habían pasado más de dos años desde que ellos se habían reunido en persona por última vez. Estaba más delgada de lo que recordaba y su perfil era más duro. Finas líneas se difundían alrededor de sus ojos, como si hubiera pasado mucho tiempo bajo el sol. Se había cortado el cabello oscuro y brillante, el cual se arremolinaba junto a su cuello de manera incongruentemente delicada.

Su hija mayor se volvió y saludó "Hola papá"

* * *

Lexa y Clarke salieron de la Casa Blanca a través de la entrada noroeste. Dos SUV estaban frente a la puerta. Tan pronto como salieron del edificio, Reyes se adelantó para seguirlas. Clarke dijo a Lexa "Vamos al gimnasio"

"¿Tienes energía acumulada?"

Clarke rió con aspereza "De hecho, siento una pequeña cantidad de energía acumulada. Me gustaría que hubiese alguna manera de evitar que él hiciera este viaje de campaña"

"Siempre puedes…"

"Por favor"

Lexa tomó el brazo de Clarke. Lo apretó con delicadeza mientras la atraía hacia ella "Va a ser una larga campaña. La mayor parte del tiempo…"

"Sé que tienes que tratar y ya lo has hecho. Ya es suficiente"

"Está bien" Lexa no estaba dispuesta a dejarlo ir, no cuando la vida misma de Clarke estaba en la línea de fuego, pero tendría que elegir sus batallas con un poco más de sabiduría. Alguien… _algunos_ …había organizado un atentado elegantemente planeado contra el padre de Clarke. Probablemente Clarke estaba enojada, asustada y sintiéndose impotente y su instinto le decía que debía luchar. Tal vez una sesión de ejercicios la calmaría lo suficiente como para escuchar razones "Creo que el gimnasio sería una excelente idea"

"Solo recuerda que tú lo dijiste" murmuró Clarke al momento de subirse a la SUV.

Reyes se inclinó en la parte trasera "¿Hacia dónde Sra Griffin?"

Clarke le indicó el lugar y Reyes se acomodó en el asiento del pasajero, retransmitiendo el destino a los otros agentes y al conductor. Clarke se acomodó al lado de Lexa "Así que ¿cuán enojada estás?"

Lexa puso su mano sobre la nuca de Clarke y la acarició suavemente "No lo estoy"

"Entonces ¿no vas a intentar patearme el culo en el ring?"

"No he dicho eso"

Clarke rió suavemente "Sé que no es lo que quieres. Lamento que sea así"

"Lo sé"

"Tal vez no estés enojada pero yo si lo estoy" Clarke apoyó su mejilla contra el hombro de Lexa. Hablaba en voz baja, su cuerpo vibraba por la tensión "Estoy jodidamente furiosa de que alguien en quien confiábamos haya estado tan cerca de lastimar a papá. Ahora no sabemos en quien confiar. Sé que siempre hay riesgos, pero esto parece una traición. Está mal"

"Es una traición…de la peor clase" Lexa deslizó su brazo alrededor de los hombros de Clarke.

"¿Realmente crees que dejarle hacer este viaje ahora sea sensato?" Clarke suspiró.

"No es mi decisión" Lexa besó la parte superior de su cabeza "Pero todos sabemos que hacer"

"No mencionaste nada acerca de tener a alguien dentro de las líneas de la milicia en la reunión"

"Eso es porque no tengo nada definido todavía. He hecho un par de llamadas y estoy encontrando algunas trabas. No estoy segura del porque"

"A veces pienso que tenemos más secretos de la gente que se supone está de nuestro lado, que de la gente que está contra nosotros"

"Desafortunadamente, incluso la gente buena es humana"

"Si" Clarke deslizó su brazo alrededor de la cintura de Lexa y cerró los ojos. Humanos y vulnerables. Y eso era lo que más le asustaba.

* * *

James dejó su taza de café a un lado y se levantó de su asiento en la cabecera de la mesa del comedor. Besó a su esposa en la mejilla distraídamente mientras pasaba a su lado hacia el extremo opuesto, con la mente puesta en la entrevista que debería hacer para el canal cristiano de televisión esa tarde. La navidad era un momento excelente para reforzar su imagen, vinculándola a la del Mesías. Su núcleo de electores, más allá de los derechistas mayormente cristianos, eventualmente podrían olvidar la diferencia. La voz de su esposa, suave y temerosa, le llegó justo cuando estaba a punto de salir al pasillo

"Sé lo ocupado que estás cariño ¿pero no podrías al menos quedarte en casa esta mañana? Jac dijo que ella…"

Los músculos de su espalda se tensaron y mantuvo su voz constante con esfuerzo "Jac no consiguió estar presente en los servicios de navidad y perdí una excelente oportunidad para mostrar a los medios de comunicación una familia unida. No veo porque hoy debo cambiar mis planes por ella"

"Tal vez si la hubiésemos invitado…"

"Le he dejado bien claro a Jac que mientras ella insista en tener esa relación pública con otra mujer, tendrá que llevarla a otro lugar" se volvió y miró fijamente a su esposa. Ella se echó hacia atrás en su silla "Lo entiendes ¿no es así querida? Solo estoy haciendo lo que es mejor para la familia. No podemos detener a Jac de haber tomado las malas decisiones que tomó en los últimos años, pero necesariamente debemos hacer saber al pueblo estadounidense que nosotros no la apoyamos. Ella no nos ha dejado otra alternativa. Cualquier dolor que haya sobrevenido por todo esto, es por su culpa"

Charlotte bajó la mirada hacia la mesa, sus dedos delgados ansiosamente recogieron la servilleta de lino fino de su plato "Entiendo que sientas que su elección de pareja sea un problema, pero incluso la hija del presidente…"

La rabia estalló en la garganta de James "Sí, la hija del presidente es una pervertida. Y la nuestra también. Jac ha optado por hacer de su desviación un asunto de interés público y he trabajado con esa mancha negra ante los ojos de quienes me apoyan, desde hace años. Ella casi me cuesta la candidatura. Pero la diferencia entre Jake Griffin y yo, entre muchas otras, es que yo no acepto la anormalidad de mi hija. Y por eso, seré recompensado en noviembre"

La mirada de Charlotte sostuvo la de él, asustada, pero inesperadamente resistente "Sé que debes hacer lo que te parezca mejor. Pero Jac es nuestra hija y quiero verla"

"Y esa es tu elección. No la mía" se dio la vuelta y se marchó. Había intentado durante años relegar a Jac a un segundo plano, mantenerla fuera de la opinión pública y mientras ella había sido asignada al extranjero, había sido capaz de darle un giro positivo al servicio prestado por ella así como al sacrificio que él estaba dispuesto a hacer por el bien de su país. Cuando ella había regresado y había tomado la ridícula decisión de convertirse en bombero forestal, lo mejor que pudo hacer fue pedir algunos favores para que la enviaran a algún puesto remoto. Ni siquiera eso había funcionado. Simplemente ella no podía permanecer invisible. No solo había tomado a una mujer como amante, esta vez al parecer de forma permanente, sino que había insistido en hacerlo público. Incluso se había aparecido en una de sus fiestas para recaudar fondos con esa…mujer. Si, Jake Griffin podría optar por exhibir a su hija lesbiana por el escenario nacional, asumiendo, lo que con toda seguridad era falso, que su liberalismo le ayudaría a ganar apoyo y finalmente los votos. Pero Griffin estaba equivocado y se daría cuenta de eso tarde o temprano. James giró sus hombros, haciendo una nota mental para contactar a Hanna y disponer de unas horas a solas con ella después del programa de televisión. La tensión en la ingle le recordaba que no la había visto mucho últimamente, con todas las obligaciones familiares necesarias durante las fiestas. Hanna era más que su jefa de campaña. Ella comprendía sus necesidades.

Derrick apareció desde la biblioteca, donde había estado estudiando las escrituras para sacar citas apropiadas para la entrevista de James de esta tarde. Se detuvo con un fajo de papeles en la mano al ver a James caminando hacia él "¿Hay algo que pueda hacer por usted señor?"

"Solo trae el auto. Quiero pasar por la oficina de campaña antes de dirigirnos a los estudios"

"Por supuesto" Derrick le extendió una nota de papel "Esta es la única llamada que debe devolver antes de salir"

James tomó el papel. No vio nada excepto un número de teléfono "Me ocupare de esto"

Derrick se dio la vuelta y James se desvió hacia su despacho y cerró la puerta. Se sentó detrás de su gran escritorio y distraídamente se ajustó los pantalones, su erección incómodamente contenida. El reloj antiguo en la repisa de la chimenea sonó 10 veces. Tal vez tendría tiempo para ver a Hanna antes de la grabación de esta tarde. A toda prisa abrió con una llave el cajón superior derecho de su escritorio y sacó el teléfono no registrado. Marcó el número anotado en el papel…el número asignado de esta semana. Titus respondió inmediatamente.

"¿Qué pasa?" preguntó James.

"Los hombres de la montaña necesitan una inyección de fondos"

James frotó sus ojos y suspiró "¿Por qué?"

"Un contrato grande de armas"

"¿Estás realmente seguro de que vale la pena hacer negocios con ellos? Nos han costado mucho con el último fiasco y no podemos exponernos al riesgo"

"Si quieres acción directa, ellos son los únicos que la pueden proporcionar. Es tu decisión"

"Supongo que tendremos que mantenerlos cerca por un tiempo. Sus métodos pueden ser crudos, pero son efectivos ¿Cuánto?"

"Doscientos cincuenta mil"

"Será mejor que estemos comprando más de lo que estamos hablando"

"Así será. Cuando estés listo para indicarles el objetivo…si esa es realmente la forma en que deseas que se haga…"

"Ni nuestro objetivo ni nuestro blanco ha cambiado" James registró una oleada de preocupación. Titus parecía estar perdiendo su voluntad, cuestionando más y más la dirección de su campaña de forma más frecuente. Si Titus se estaba suavizando, James tendría que encontrar otro mercenario para llevar a cabo sus deseos. Titus soportaría mirar "¿Hay alguna noticia de Washington?"

"Nada hasta ahora. La Casa Blanca quiere enterrar la historia. Cualquier signo de debilidad ahora, podría lastimar la posición de Griffin…y probablemente reavivar el debate sobre el control de armas. Él no querrá eso porque no puede permitirse el lujo de parecer débil y no puede soportar una represalia armada"

James sonrió. Le encantaba apretarle las bolas a Griffin y los tornillos se estaban apretando más a cada momento "¿Y la persona responsable? ¿Estamos seguros que no lo podrán conectar con nosotros?"

"No hay manera. He utilizado una serie de intermediarios, ninguno que pudiesen conocerse entre sí o que pudiesen ser rastreados hacia nosotros"

"¿Qué hay de la mujer en Georgia? la que suministró el agente"

"No hablaría. Enfrentaría cargos de traición. De todos modos, ha desaparecido. Se habrá recluido, probablemente por tiempo indefinido"

"Bien" James preferiría que estuviese bajo tierra pero esa orden del día podría esperar "Ocúpate de eso con mucho cuidado. Esto aún no ha terminado"

Titus se quedó en silencio durante unos segundos "Washington estará esperando algo más"

"Por supuesto. Tendremos que darles una sorpresa. Voy a estar en contacto" James colgó el teléfono, lo dejó caer en la gaveta y volvió a cerrarla. Cuando salió al vestíbulo, Derrick estaba esperándolo con el abrigo de lana oscura de James en un brazo y el maletín en la otra "¿Está listo el coche?"

"Si señor"

"Bien. Llama a la Sra Fleming ¿podrías? Y dile que voy a pasar por allí por una reunión de estrategia previa a la entrevista"

El rostro de Derrick no reveló nada mientras le entregaba el abrigo a James "Por supuesto señor. Voy a informar al conductor del cambio en nuestra ruta"

James lo siguió rápidamente por el pasillo. Treinta minutos con Hanna lo pondrían en mejor forma para reunirse con la prensa y cada día que tuviese la oportunidad de compartir su mensaje era ciertamente un buen día.


	6. Chapter 6

_**ADAPTACIÓN. Ni los personajes ni la historia me pertenecen, está adaptado por Martasnix.**_

 _ **Capítulo 6**_

"¿Tuviste alguna dificultad para llegar hasta aquí?" preguntó Graves a su hija. Nia dio unos pasos hacia él y luego vaciló cuando él no hizo ningún movimiento hacia su encuentro. Él enterró el extraño y espontáneo impulso de ir hacia ella. No podía recordar la última vez que había abrazado a alguno de sus hijos. Quizás nunca lo había hecho. Desde que eran jóvenes, su atención se había centrado en entrenarlos. Prepararlos. Todos lo habían hecho muy bien y estaba orgulloso de ellos. Buenos soldados, los tres…leales y fieles en sus creencias. La responsabilidad de un comandante no era elogiar a sus soldados, sino endurecerlos para la batalla. La recompensa llegaba al cumplir con el deber. Ese era suficiente elogio.  
"No señor. Ningún problema" los ojos de Nia sostuvieron su mirada "Tomé transportes públicos, autobuses y trenes en su mayor parte. No dejé rastros. Me tomó un tiempo para llegar aquí, pero no quería correr riesgos de hacer una llamada"  
Graves caminó hacia su escritorio y se sentó detrás de él. Nia se volvió hacia él en posición de descanso. Él asintió con la cabeza cuando ella terminó su informe "Una maniobra táctica inteligente"  
"Señor" Nia se centró en algún punto del lado izquierdo de los hombros de Graves, permitiéndole respetuosamente que quedara en una posición superior a pesar de que ella estaba de pie "Me fui cuando no escuché nada de la teniente en el tiempo fijado. Nuestras órdenes eran proteger nuestras posiciones frente a cualquier amenaza de exposición"  
"Sus órdenes fueron correctas"  
El párpado izquierdo de Nia se movió, la única señal de incertidumbre "Si me permite la pregunta ¿Cuál es la situación de la teniente?"  
Un puño apretó las entrañas de Graves. Una sensación punzante, como el ácido recorriendo un camino a través del acero, erosionó su interior. Ignoró el dolor ardiente que estaba sintiendo desde la fallida operación en DC.  
"Nuestra última comunicación confirmó la recepción del virus. Más allá de eso, no hemos tenido contacto"  
"¿Cree que fue detenida?" un destello de sincera preocupación recorrió el rostro de Nia, antes de que pudiese controlar su expresión volviéndose nuevamente neutral. Sus manos se apretaron en puños a los costados.  
Él tendría que hablar con ella acerca de esas pequeñas rupturas en la disciplina. Un buen interrogador podría aferrarse a esas pequeñas demostraciones físicas como sanguijuela sobre la piel.  
"Tenemos que hacer esa suposición" dijo Graves.  
"Con todo respeto señor ¿hay planes para liberarla? Me gustaría ser voluntaria"  
"No por el momento" dijo Graves rotundamente. Y posiblemente nunca. Él no podía arriesgar a comprometerse tan solo por el bien de un soldado, aunque fuese uno muy valioso. Echo no los traicionaría, estaba seguro de ello. Había entrenado a sus soldados muy bien, pero había entrenado a sus hijos aún mejor. No fueron criados simplemente para seguir órdenes. Se les inculcaba la misma dedicación a la misión, que él poseía. Ellos actuaban con el mismo fervor. Creían, como él, que el sacrificio personal era un pequeño precio a pagar por el éxito. Los había criado para sobresalir, para seguir trayectorias profesionales que los colocarían en puestos en los que podrían ser utilizados para la causa, cuando fuera el momento adecuado. Nunca había esperado la oportunidad que se le había presentado cuando un hombre llamado Titus se había acercado a él con la petición de un arma inusual. Un WMD (arma de destrucción masiva) no desarrollada por el pentágono o el DOD (departamento de defensa) sino por un complejo industrial capitalista. Graves no sabía quién financiaba a Titus, aunque tenía a sus hombres trabajando para averiguarlo, pero el plan apestaba a ambición política. Por el momento, Graves estaba dispuesto a proporcionar los soldados y las armas de su milicia en apoyo. Habían perdido la batalla en DC y no perderían la siguiente.  
"¿Podemos saber algo de ella?"  
"Según los términos de la ley Patriota…" dijo Graves casi ahogándose con la hipocresía del término "…ella puede estar incomunicada indefinidamente. Con suerte, ella encontrará una manera de comunicarse con nosotros"  
"¿Y Liam?"  
"Su posición sigue siendo segura. Él está a salvo"  
"Bien" Nia enderezó los hombros "Estoy preparada para nuevas órdenes señor"  
Graves sospechaba que Echo podría estar encarcelada hasta que su misión se llevara a cabo, lo que podría tomar años. Su hija del medio, solo un año más joven que Nia, había logrado posicionarse en el centro mismo del poder del enemigo, la Casa Blanca. Su pérdida era un importante revés estratégico. Nia, la más cerebral de sus hijos había evitado una carrera militar por una carrera en ciencias e investigación. Él la había empujado hacia los laboratorios experimentales donde podía tener acceso a los proyectos de alto nivel y los bioagentes letales. Ella había superado sus expectativas, avanzando rápidamente en la Corporación Eugen, cuando había sido asignada al laboratorio del nivel 4. Ahora que los intentos de infectar a Griffin y a los miembros de alto rango del gobierno con un contagio virulento, había fracasado y la cubierta de Nia estaba casi con toda seguridad comprometida, ella ya no era valiosa para las operaciones encubiertas. Pero aún era una de sus mejores tiradoras.  
"Necesito francotiradores"  
Ella sonrió "Va a ser bueno llevar nuevamente un arma más grande que un tubo de ensayo"  
"Pasa tiempo en el campo, demuestra que estás apta para el servicio de campo y te voy a dar el mando de la Compañía C"  
Ella se enderezó en posición de atención y saludó enérgicamente "Si señor. Gracias señor"  
Él se puso de pie y saludó "Es bueno tenerla de vuelta capitana"

* * *

El gimnasio estaba casi desierto. La mayor parte de la ciudad había tomado unas largas vacaciones y las calles estaban llenas de gente con bolsas de compras, entrando y saliendo de las tiendas, corriendo hacia las plataformas del metro y en general disfrutando del aire de celebración después de las vacaciones. Lexa abrió la cerradura de combinación del casillero que ella y Clarke mantenían en el gimnasio a pocas cuadras de Dupont Circle. A diferencia del gimnasio favorito de Clarke en la ciudad de Nueva York, este era un gimnasio más moderno y completo. Todas las luces funcionaban, los pisos estaban limpios con baldosas en lugar del hormigón rayado y picado, roto y abollado por el peso del uso a través de los años y los vestuarios de hombres y de mujeres estaban iluminados, limpios y equipados con duchas privadas funcionales. Si bien disfrutaba de las comodidades, Lexa extrañaba el olor a cuero viejo y caucho. Echaba de menos los gruñidos y maldiciones de los hombres llevando sus cuerpos a más, golpeando más fuerte, moviéndose más rápido. Incluso extrañaba la mirada apreciativa de Clarke cuando ella trabajaba en el cuadrilátero, veloz y letal. El gimnasio en DC tenía un número casi igual de hombres y mujeres y en su mayor parte el énfasis era fitness (entrenamiento para mantenerse en forma) y no pelea. Sin embargo, los propietarios habían dividido una parte del enorme espacio para un cuadrilátero de entrenamiento. En una ciudad llena de agentes federales, el cambio había sido inteligente. Si bien cada agencia tenía su propio gimnasio, muchos agentes preferían alejarse del trabajo cuando se relajaban y el entrenamiento era muy a menudo la principal forma de relajarse. Mientras Lexa seguía a Clarke hacia el ring, mirando la ondulación de los músculos de sus hombros desnudos y sus muslos firmes con cada paso decidido, consideró que el entrenamiento también podría ser una forma de seducción.  
Clarke disminuyó el paso, miró por encima de su hombro y dijo "Sparring (tipo de entrenamiento en boxeo) primero. Diversión después"  
"Deberías dejar de leer mi mente"  
Clarke sonrió "No lo creo. Pero será mejor que mantengas la mente en guardia. No me siento muy amistosa"  
Lexa rió "Bueno, entonces vamos a ver lo que tienes"

* * *

Shaw miró a Root mientras terminaba su desayuno de una manera indiferente y sin prisa, mientras trataba de entender todos los ángulos que podría haber en esto para que Root saliera de la oscuridad de esta manera si en realidad era la agente de Shaw. O, mirando el otro lado de la moneda, para quien estaría trabajando Root si su objetivo era exponer a Shaw como una agente encubierta. La lógica y la experiencia de Shaw le decían que el segundo escenario era mucho más probable, Root estaba mintiendo. Tal vez uno de los intermediarios que Shaw usaba para conseguir armas, había encontrado algo sospechoso y había ejecutado un rastreo a fondo. Su cubierta era muy buena pero si alguien buscaba lo suficientemente a fondo, descubriría que no había mucha historia antes de haber entrado al ejército. Al menos no una historia que alguien pudiese encontrar. Sin embargo tenía una familia, padres y un hermano menor. Su única demanda, cuando había aceptado la oferta del hombre desconocido que había aparecido en su tienda de campaña en medio del desierto y en medio de la noche, ofreciéndole la oportunidad de servir a su país de una manera, como él había dicho, que sería mucho más importante que cualquier cosa que pudiera hacer si permanecía en las fuerzas regulares, fue que su familia debía ser intocable. Él le había asegurado que eso sería posible si ella estaba dispuesta a dejar su pasado atrás, todo por completo. Le había dado una semana para decidir y no había dormido la mayor parte de ella, preguntándose si había alguna manera de hacerle saber a su familia lo que estaba pasando sin ponerlos en riesgo. Lo mejor que había sido capaz de hacer fue decirles que confiaran en ella y que se pondría en contacto cuando pudiera. Había hablado por Skype con su madre y pudo darse cuenta que la mente brillante y matemática de su madre estaba analizando lo que ella no le estaba contando, como siempre lo había hecho. Su madre le había mirado durante un largo rato en silencio y finalmente le había dicho: Siempre nos has hecho sentir orgullosos. Sé que eso nunca va a cambiar. Ten cuidado. Hablaremos contigo pronto. Shaw había hablado con su padre después y él tenía esa mirada un poco confundida como cuando estaba concentrado en un nuevo proyecto y una parte de su mente estaba en otro lugar, pero al final, cuando ella le había dado las buenas noches, su enfoque se había afianzado y clarificado. Él le sonrió y dijo: Buenas noches es una buena frase. Nunca me gustó el adiós. Te amo. Una profunda revisión de sus antecedentes podría poner en cuestionamiento su pasado, pero prefería ser la vulnerable y no ellos. Quizás Root era el cebo que alguien había enviado para tratar de convencerla de que en realidad estaba hablando con su agente. Entonces otra vez, Root tenía su número de teléfono desechable y nadie más que su agente lo tenía. Había comprado el teléfono ella misma y enviado el número por texto a un número de buzón, después de redireccionarlo alrededor del mundo una docena de veces. Alguien podría haber matado a su agente y tomado el teléfono, pero la posibilidad para eso era, analizó mentalmente las probabilidades casi tan rápido como su madre lo hubiese hecho y terminó obteniendo un número muy pequeño.  
"¿Tomando una decisión todavía?" preguntó Root.  
"Creo que olvidaste agregar a tu lista de logros que puedes leer la mente"  
"En realidad no" Root limpió su boca con una servilleta de papel, la envolvió y la metió en su bolsillo. Tomó otra servilleta de papel del servilletero y metódicamente limpió cada utensilio que había utilizado así como el borde de su vaso. Sus movimientos eran experimentados y a menos que alguien estuviera observándola con mucho cuidado, no era evidente.  
"Está bien, eso es impresionante"  
Root rió brevemente "Nunca se puede ser demasiado cuidadosa"  
"Lo sé"  
Echándose hacia atrás, Root se encogió de hombros "No hay mucho más que pueda hacer para convencerte. Y, en realidad, si lo aceptaras fácilmente, estaría preocupada. Pero no tenemos mucho tiempo. Las cosas se están calentando y no estoy segura de que tengamos un cuadro exacto de donde van a caer todas las piezas. Tenemos que enfrentar todo esto"  
"No hay nada que esté pasando con los Renegados que no haya pasado durante el último par de años. Así que estás aquí por la milicia"  
La ceja izquierda de Root subió una octava de pulgada "Bueno, ya veo que has tomado la decisión"  
Tenía que tomarla y no se debía a ninguna conclusión que hubiese llegado a través de la lógica o el análisis. Su instinto le decía que Root estaba en su nivel y su instinto la había mantenido con vida durante todo este tiempo. Si estaba equivocada, entonces solo podía esperar averiguarlo antes que Root se lo informara a quien le hubiese contratado. Si se deshacía de Root y lo hacía parecer un accidente, tendría tiempo antes de que alguien viniera a buscarla. Sólo tendría que mantenerse cerca de Root "¿Así que? ¿Qué está pasando con la milicia?"  
"Eso es lo que queremos averiguar. En este momento, todo lo que estamos oyendo es un montón de charlas en la internet y los informes de alto nivel de varios informantes, detalles turbios" Root se inclinó hacia adelante "Tenemos que comparar información"  
Shaw escudriñó la cafetería. Nadie les prestaba mucha atención, pero no le agradaba permanecer en un lugar por mucho tiempo. Si tropezaban con alguien que la conociera, no estaba segura de cómo iba a explicar su desayuno tan temprano con un bombón que había aparecido de la nada la noche anterior. Sacó su billetera del bolsillo trasero y dejó un billete de 20 $ en la mesa "Vamos a otro lugar para hablar"  
"¿Dónde sugieres?"  
"Mi casa"

* * *

Lexa cayó estrepitosamente sobre su espalda y pegó su barbilla para prevenir que su cráneo golpeara el delgado tapete. Clarke descendió al lado de ella y atrapó su brazo derecho haciendo una figura de cuatro antes de girarla sobre su estómago. La presión en su hombro se incrementó mientras Clarke elevaba su brazo colocándolo entre sus omóplatos. Lexa golpeó el tapete y la presión desapareció. Se dio la vuelta y Clarke se arrodilló sobre el tapete con las manos relajadas sobre sus muslos.  
"Buen movimiento" dijo Lexa.  
"Tu atención era inconstante" sonrió Clarke.  
"No, no lo estaba. Fuiste un poco más rápida esta vez"  
"He querido probar este movimiento por un tiempo" Clarke se encogió de hombros "¿Tuviste suficiente?"  
Habían estado en eso durante 45 minutos. La camiseta de Lexa estaba empapada en sudor. El cabello de Clarke caía en oscuros mechones dorados a lo largo de su cuello, su rostro resplandecía y sus ojos estaban brillantes y claros "Si estás satisfecha, podría tomar una ducha y un desayuno tardío"  
"¿Ducha aquí o en casa?" preguntó Clarke.  
Lexa se impulsó para quedar sentada y retiró el sudor de su frente. Miró a Clarke lentamente  
"Creo que en casa sería más seguro"  
Clarke rió y se levantó con gracia sobre sus pies "¿Tienes algo en mente?"  
"Sí. Una posición que he estado esperando probar"


	7. Chapter 7

_**ADAPTACIÓN. Ni los personajes ni la historia me pertenecen, está adaptado por Martasnix.**_

 _ **Capítulo 7**_

Lexa esperaba en la línea telefónica mientras el operador en Quántico la comunicaba con Eddie Byrnes, un agente especial del FBI con quien había trabajado cuando estaba en la división de investigación. Habían dirigido una fuerza de trabajo juntos persiguiendo el lavado de dinero del narcotráfico a través de operaciones de juego aparentemente legales en Atlantic City. Eddie se había movilizado hacia la lucha anti-terrorista después de los atentados y eventualmente se le redirigió a la Seguridad Nacional. El anti-terrorismo cubría una gran cantidad de áreas potenciales de amenaza, desde el seguimiento de las actividades terroristas en el extranjero hasta el rastreo de células dormidas en casa. Eddie estaría trabajando muy de cerca con los equipos que monitoreaban los grupos subversivos nacionales y él sabría con quien tenía que hablar. Solo tenía que obtener la información de él sin revelar exactamente porque la necesitaba.

"Byrnes" dijo una voz ronca.

"Eddie, soy Lexa Woods"

"Lexa, hey. He oído que debo felicitarte"

"Ah, gracias" dijo Lexa, aún no se acostumbraba al hecho de como su vida privada se había convertido de repente en algo público. Cuando te casas con la hija del presidente, la privacidad se convierte en una ilusión.

"Buena atrapada ¿Algún consejo?"

Lexa se rió "Me temo que no. Cuestión de suerte"

"Uh-huh. Entonces… ¿en que estas trabajando?"

"¿Me puedes dedicar unos minutos?"

"Claro… ¿Cuál es tu programación?"

"Tenía la esperanza de que fuera hoy"

"Debe ser importante" dijo Eddie haciendo un pequeño sondeo.

"El tiempo es crítico. Iré hasta allá… ¿aún estas asignado a la base Richmond?"

"Me enteré que ahora estabas en HS (Seguridad Nacional) ¿También te dan tu propio avión?"

"Un préstamo"

Eddie soltó un bufido "Odio decepcionarte pero estoy en DC. Puedes tomar un taxi"

"Mucho mejor ¿Cuándo y dónde?"

"¿Qué tal Duggin? Cerca de las 3"

"Allí estaré. Gracias Eddie"

"Seguro"

Lexa colgó y revisó el texto que había entrado mientras estaban hablando. Abigail. Reunión a las 13:45, Su oficina. Lexa suspiró. De regreso a la Casa Blanca. _Voy en camino_. Lexa envió el mensaje de vuelta.

Clarke se había ido a la habitación de invitados que utilizaba como estudio para pintar y Lexa se detuvo para despedirse. Clarke estaba de espaldas a la puerta aplicando un fondo de colores en un lienzo de 5 por 5, en amplias pinceladas de color magenta y púrpura. Estaba escuchando algo a través de sus auriculares y balanceándose rítmicamente con cada pincelada. Se había quitado la camisa y solo llevaba una franelilla verde con vaqueros desvanecidos de corte bajo. Estaba descalza con el cabello húmedo por la ducha que finalmente habían compartido luego de un rápido y furioso momento en la cama. Hacer el amor se había sentido como una catarsis así como la sesión de ejercicios en el gimnasio y casi tan agotador. A pesar de la intensa conexión que habían compartido un rato antes, Lexa estaba irritada por la incómoda sensación de que algo estaba mal entre ellas. Sospechaba que ella era la causa, no quería a Clarke en ningún lugar cerca de la campaña electoral hasta que se resolviera la amenaza de represalia por el ataque frustrado y la captura de Echo Pattee. Y ella no podía hacer nada para detenerla. Decidió no imponer su mal humor en Clarke y se dio la vuelta.

"Llámame si vas a llegar tarde" dijo Clarke a su espalda.

Lexa se volvió "Lo siento, no quería molestarte"

Clarke la estudió seriamente con sus brillantes ojos azules tornándose grises.

"Me molestas de muchas maneras Lexa, pero estar cerca de mí nunca ha sido una de ellas"

Lexa se acercó y la besó "Me encanta verte pintar"

Clarke mantuvo ambas manos lejos de la camisa blanca de Lexa y la chaqueta color carbón, hecha a la medida "No te va a encantar si te lleno de pintura"

Lexa sonrió "Me encantaría. Depende de las circunstancias"

Clarke se inclinó y le mordisqueó el labio "Supongo que tendremos que verlo entonces"

"Espero no volver muy tarde. Reuniones. Ya sabes cómo es eso"

"Muy bien. Haz lo que necesites hacer"

"Volaré a Atlanta a primera hora de la mañana"

Clarke asintió "Si no te importa creo que iré a casa por un tiempo"

"Si, por supuesto" el condominio de Lexa era la residencia de ambas en Washington, pero nunca había sido una casa para Clarke. El santuario que había hecho para sí misma en la ciudad de Nueva York, cruzando el Gramercy Park era su casa. El piso, el amplio estudio, pero más que nada la ciudad en sí, ya que podía salir por la puerta y desaparecer entre la multitud de personas, con quienes no tenía nada en común. La ciudad representaba la libertad para ella como ningún otro lugar. En este momento, enfrentar las limitaciones de una mayor seguridad en la campaña electoral, probablemente necesitaba esa libertad, o al menos la apariencia de libertad, más de lo había sentido en mucho tiempo "¿Cuándo?"

"Mañana después que te vayas"

"¿Quieres que te alcance allí?"

Los ojos de Clarke se suavizaron y las nubes de tormenta desaparecieron. Se inclinó y puso su mejilla contra el hombro de Lexa "Por supuesto que quiero. No hay ningún lugar en el mundo donde quiera estar sin tí"

Lexa besó su frente "Entonces estaré allí. Tan pronto como pueda"

Clarke le besó en el cuello "Lo sé. Te amo"

"Yo también te amo" dijo Lexa en voz baja.

* * *

El ayudante de Abigail dirigió a Lexa, tan pronto como llegó, a la oficina de Abigail en el ala oeste. Raven Reyes y Adam Eisley, estratega político y director de campaña de Jake Griffin, un hombre entrado los cuarenta, graduado en la universidad de mayor prestigio, con una mirada de halcón, ya estaban esperando en la sala de estar. Abigail dejó a un lado el informe y se unió a ellos.

"¿Puedo pedir algo en la cocina para ti Lexa?" preguntó Abigail.

"No, estoy bien. Gracias" Lexa saludó con un movimiento de cabeza a los demás y se sentó.

"No los retendré mucho tiempo entonces" dijo Abigail "Raven y Adam han estado discutiendo el itinerario y puesto que hay algunas diferencias de opiniones, en cómo se debe proceder, pensé que debías estar aquí para la discusión"

Adam parecía que había desarrollado una úlcera aguda "Esta es una pérdida de tiempo, como ya se los he señalado. No hay nada que discutir"

Los ojos oscuros, normalmente tranquilos, de Reyes brillaron "Usted no puede tomar decisiones unilateralmente sobre las áreas fuera de su competencia"

"Puedo hacerlo cuando mi trabajo tiene prioridad sobre el de los demás, lo cual es así, si alguno de ustedes quiere _seguir teniendo_ trabajo por unos cuantos meses más"

"No estamos hablando de seguridad laboral, estamos…"

"Si hicieran el trabajo que debieran…"

Lexa siguió por unos minutos los insultos apenas velados que estaban siendo lanzados entre uno y otro, sin saber qué o quién tenía la última palabra, entonces interrumpió "Supongo que se trata de Clarke"

Raven y Adam la miraron como si acabaran de darse cuenta que estaban discutiendo de su esposa. Raven se sonrojó. Adam se limitó a mover la cabeza en aparente disgusto.

Raven dijo "Para que quede constancia, estoy en contra de que la Sra Griffin acompañe a la comitiva de la campaña, dadas las actuales circunstancias"

Adam hizo un sonido como si una roca estuviese cayendo por un tobogán de metal "¿Qué diablos significa eso?"

Abigail dijo "Hemos tenido una reciente ola de amenazas de muerte dirigidas a POTUS"

"Y ¿qué es lo nuevo? Eso es parte de la descripción del trabajo" inclinó la cabeza hacia Lexa "¿No es el objetivo principal del Servicio Secreto velar que nada suceda?"

"Si…" dijo Lexa consciente de que Abigail a propósito no le había dicho a Adam sobre el ataque actual "…pero cuando la solidez de las amenazas se incrementan, prestamos atención"

"Y…pongan más agentes a su alrededor"

"Entonces se quejará de que lo estamos manteniendo alejado del público" murmuró Reyes.

"Lexa" dijo Abigail con calma "¿Cuáles son las probabilidades de que el nivel de amenaza de seguridad disminuya en el momento que salgamos?"

Lexa suspiró "Una situación como esta puede cambiar rápidamente, no hay manera de decirlo"

Adam gruñó "Ahí lo tienen. No podemos mantener oculto al presidente bajo y si él toma camino, Clarke también"

"Clarke no es esencial" dijo Raven "Es suficiente que ya los riesgos sean elevados. Ella ha sido un objetivo antes. Ahora sería obviamente un objetivo secundario" miró a Abigail "No puedo ordenarle que se quede, pero ud o el presidente sí podrían"

"Mira…" dijo Adam "Nadie quiere a alguien en peligro, pero esta es la realidad del juego. Ninguno de ustedes puede decir si la próxima semana o el próximo mes o dentro de cuatro meses a partir de ahora será más seguro" miró a Lexa "¿No es así?"

"Es así" dijo Lexa a regañadientes.

Raven se inclinó hacia adelante en su silla "Desde el punto de vista de seguridad, tiene sentido táctico eliminar un objetivo secundario y poner todos nuestros recursos en asegurar al objetivo primario, por lo menos hasta que podamos investigar alguna de las amenazas potenciales"

"Estoy de acuerdo" dijo Lexa "Si pudiéramos tener un par de semanas más para lograr aclarar esto, antes de que Clarke…"

"Acabas de decir que no se puede garantizar una solución rápida…" dijo Adam "…y el presidente tiene una pelea en sus manos _en este momento_ "

Abigail frotó sus ojos "Lexa, se cómo te sientes, pero me temo que Adam tiene razón. La oposición está ganando fuerza en todo momento y Jake, cierto o no, ha ganado una reputación de ser ajeno y estar alejado de la gente. No importa que él esté trabajando 36 horas al día manejando la crisis externa y la agitación económica aquí en casa. Los votantes necesitan creer que es uno de ellos, que entiende sus problemas, que puede ponerse en sus zapatos. Y la única manera de hacerlo, es que él salga allá afuera con ellos"

Adam se levantó y miró fijamente a Lexa "Usted solo tendrá que velar que las personas asignadas para protegerlos hagan su trabajo"

"Gracias por su tiempo" dijo Abigail levantándose "Cualquier cosa que necesites Lexa, házmelo saber"

La mandíbula de Reyes parecía lo suficientemente apretada como para romperse, pero no dijo nada, mientras Adam daba la vuelta y se marchaba.

"Gracias" Lexa agradeció la oferta de apoyo de Abigail, pero lo único que necesitaba, Abigail no podía dárselo. La garantía de que Clarke estaría a salvo.

* * *

"Así que…" dijo Root mirando alrededor del enorme garaje. Tres motocicletas en diferentes fases de montaje ocupaban el centro de la habitación y una pared entera era un estante cubierto con herramientas. Los estantes superiores e inferiores se hundían bajo revoltijos de piezas de repuesto. Algunas ventanas pequeñas en una pared larga dejaban entrar algo de luz, cubriéndolo todo un manto gris. A pesar del desorden, el lugar parecía inusualmente limpio para ser un garaje "… ¿esto es tu casa?"

Shaw colgó su chaqueta de cuero en una percha junto a la ancha puerta doble desplegable y pulsó el botón para cerrarla automáticamente. Mantenía la temperatura en el garaje cerca de los 60 grados, lo suficientemente fresco para soldar con comodidad el chasis de las motocicletas pero lo suficientemente alto como para ser habitable si no estaba trabajando. Señaló una media pared hacia el otro extremo de la habitación "Duermo ahí abajo"

"Acogedor" dijo Root.

"Es suficiente" Shaw puso agua en la cafetera de vidrio, llenó el depósito de la cafetera de goteo, puso el filtro y acomodó el contenedor para preparar café. Apoyada en el mostrador, Shaw puso los codos en la repisa de madera y estudio a Root. Ella desabrochó su chaqueta y permaneció de pie con las manos en las caderas luciendo sexy, arrogante y perturbadoramente seductora, en su franelilla ajustada y sus vaqueros a la cadera. Shaw ignoró la punzada de atracción "Entonces ¿Por qué estás aquí?"

"Ya te lo he dicho" Root respondió con fingida paciencia "Las cosas se están calentando y quería una mirada de primera mano"

"Si Ramsey se entera que no eres Lisa Smith te matará. O algo peor"

"Él no va a descubrirlo. Lisa nos dio todos los detalles de su asignación, incluyendo cuando y como se supone debe reportarse con el hombre de Jerome. Mientras ella se reporte a tiempo y les provea datos de inteligencia, ellos estarán felices"

"¿Realmente el presidente internacional está interesado en las finanzas del club?"

Root se echó a reír "El año nuevo se acerca y se enteró de las armas. Quiere asegurarse de que recibirá su parte"

Shaw maldijo "Así que tenemos una fuga"

"Probablemente no de tu parte, quizás a quien sea que le estés comprando, está hablando por allí, buscando superar tu oferta con algo mejor"

"¿Con quién me enfrento?" preguntó Shaw. Si la castaña era quien decía ser, lo sabría.

Root suspiró "Eres difícil de vender. A los _rusos_ no les importa a quien venden las armas, sino quien está dispuesto a pagar más"

"Está bien…aprobaste" dijo Shaw. Y Root tenía razón, todas las armas en movimiento a lo largo de la costa oeste, llegaban a través de la mafia rusa. Hace dos años y medio, cuando abrió por primera vez su tienda en Silver Lake y regó la voz de que estaba en el negocio de la adquisición nuevamente, llamó a los contactos que había hecho en el medio oriente para que dieran fe de ella ante la mafia. Solo que esta vez, estaba trabajando para los Renegados y no para el ejército de los EEUU "Mis acuerdos con los rusos son sólidos…ellos no tratarán de superarme"

"Sabes que no existe eso de la lealtad con esos sujetos. Y si hay una lucha internamente, alguien podría tratar de construir una base de poder aliándose con los Soledads"

"Sería una estupidez entonces" murmuró Shaw.

"Si pero nadie ha dicho que estos tipos sean unos genios"

"Así que tenemos que actuar con rapidez antes de que muestras armas terminen en el depósito de los Soledads" Los Soledads eran una ramificación de una de las pandillas más violentas del Salvador que surgieron en la última década. Fueron sumando territorios en todo el país matando a sus rivales. Hasta ahora, no habían hecho ningún movimiento sobre el territorio de los Renegados, pero si pudieran poner sus manos en los doscientos rifles de asalto, lo harían.

"Yo diría que cuanto antes mejor" Root se sentó a horcajadas sobre una Harley que Shaw había reconstruido y equipado ella misma. Root se inclinó hacia adelante y agarró el manillar, con las piernas abrazaba la suave elevación del tanque negro con llamas de color rojo danzando junto con sus curvas sensuales "Linda moto ¿Tu creación?"

"Si" dijo Shaw con su garganta inusualmente seca. Metió la mano en la pequeña nevera que estaba bajo el mostrador, saco una botella de agua y bebió un largo trago. El frío hizo muy poco para extinguir la oleada de calor que ardía aún más fuerte mientras más miraba a Root.

"¿De dónde está consiguiendo FALA esa cantidad de dinero?" preguntó Root casualmente.

"Aún no lo sé"

Root le miró a través del reflejo del tanque rojo brillante "¿Y qué es lo que van a hacer con ellas?"

"Tampoco lo sé"

"No podemos darnos el lujo de tener a un montón de lunáticos radicales utilizando armas que nosotros les ayudamos a conseguir para que realicen algún tipo de ataque terrorista"

El deseo de Shaw se enfrió. Su voz se endureció "No lo harán. Para el momento en que el intercambio se establezca y las armas estén moviéndose a un punto intermedio, sabremos lo que tenemos que saber y podremos preparar una incursión con la ATF (Oficina de Bebidas Alcohólicas, Tabaco y Armas de Fuego) Las armas nunca llegaran a manos de la milicia"

"Si" dijo Root levantando una larga pierna sobre la moto para desmontarla con elegancia "Ese es el plan. Y yo estoy aquí para asegurarme de que funcione"

Shaw le miró en silencio. Root realmente no había dicho mucho y eso que no estaba diciendo estaba revelando, quien la enviaba, porque ahora y que era lo que realmente estaba buscando. Por supuesto, asumiendo que lo que había dicho fuese la verdad. Shaw no tenía más remedio que seguir jugando y el juego hubiese sido más sencillo si Root no tuviese el inusual y desagradable efecto de nublar su mente con una neblina de deseo. Una distracción como esa podría llevarla a la muerte.


	8. Chapter 8

_**ADAPTACIÓN. Ni los personajes ni la historia me pertenecen, está adaptado por Martasnix.**_

 _ **Capítulo 8**_

Duggin era un bar en la esquina de Adams Morgan, que había escapado a la clase adinerada, proyectando un aire de indiferencia casual, típica de las tabernas locales que habían servido durante generaciones en los barrios de DC. El bar con paneles de madera y techo bajo, estaba iluminado por bombillas polvorientas sin pantallas suspendidas a lo largo de la pared opuesta a la barra larga de madera barnizada, que parecía había sido fregada desde hacía mucho tiempo por un sin número de trapos, a causa de galones de cervezas derramadas. Detrás de la barra las botellas de licor estaban acomodadas en fila sobre la encimera, con fácil acceso a las marcas de élite empolvadas casi tanto como los artefactos de iluminación. El gran espejo detrás de las botellas reflejaba imágenes deformadas de botellas y rostros, opacadas por el humo de los años pasados. El cantinero era un irlandés corpulento, vestido con una camisa blanca de cuello abierto y pantalones negros imperfectos quien había heredado el lugar de su padre, quien a su vez lo había heredado del suyo y éste del suyo y así sucesivamente de aquellos que habían estado detrás de esta barra sirviendo a los policías y bomberos locales y eventualmente a algunos agentes federales. Duggin era un bar de policías y aunque el cantinero no conocía a Lexa, pero conocía los de su clase. Los policías eran policías, fuesen locales o federales. Él le saludó con un dedo en su frente en reconocimiento mientras ella pasaba y luego la ignoró conscientemente. Eddie había elegido un buen lugar. Su presencia sería olvidada incluso entes de que se hubiesen marchado. Eddie estaba sentado en el otro extremo de la barra, con una cerveza en un vaso de vidrio grueso. No había cambiado en los dos años y medio que tenía sin verlo. Las entradas en su cabello, su cara larga y delgada, le daban el aspecto de tener una década más de sus 30 años, pero su cuerpo aún estaba firme y delgado. En su suéter de los Redskins y sus vaqueros, podría pasar perfectamente por uno de los policías locales que se detenían rápidamente por un trago luego de su turno. Nadie se había sentado cerca. La hora feliz no comenzaría hasta dentro de una hora y luego el lugar se llenaría de pared a pared. Ahora había pocos hombres en el bar que veían deportes en los monitores de televisión ubicados en las esquinas de la habitación o contemplando el licor en sus vasos como si buscaran respuestas que siempre les habían eludido.

Lexa se deslizó en el taburete que estaba junto a Eddie y le extendió la mano "Gracias por venir"

Él le dio la mano "No hay problema ¿Cómo va todo en la gran casa?"

"No tengo ninguna queja"

El camarero se acercó y Lexa le dijo "Una cerveza…cualquiera que tengas de barril y que sea oscura"

Él asintió con la cabeza y se alejó como una sombra silenciosa. Eddie se quedó mirando inconscientemente el anillo en su mano izquierda "Quien lo hubiese pensado ¿eh?"

"Sé lo que quieres decir" sabía lo que él quería decir, aunque sin duda estaban pensando cosas diferentes. Para Eddie la idea de que un presidente reconociera públicamente la homosexualidad de su hija y apoyara su decisión de casarse con su pareja del mismo sexo, habría sido inconcebible apenas unos años atrás. Para Lexa, el anillo simbolizaba algo que nunca había esperado, amar tan profundamente a alguien que todo lo demás era secundario, incluso el deber que la había motivado y guiado durante toda su vida. Cerró su mano sintiendo el anillo apretarse contra su dedo, un vínculo tangible con Clarke que la estabilizaba sin importar lo caótico de las circunstancias.

"Entonces" murmuró Eddie en el silencio.

Lexa dijo "Necesito información de inteligencia sobre los grupos paramilitares, más de lo que puedo conseguir en los informes. Quiero hablar con alguien que esté cerca de lo que está ocurriendo sobre el terreno. Me he puesto en contacto con algunas personas, pero todas las fuentes que he probado se han cerrado"

Eddie apretó los labios y de pronto se interesó mucho en su cerveza.

"Sé cómo proteger a un agente encubierto" dijo Lexa en voz baja. Esperó a que el cantinero deslizara solapadamente el vaso de vidrio grueso ante ella y al instante desapareció. Lexa tomó un sorbo. La cerveza estaba oscura y amarga. Duggin servía lo mejor "Y esto es máxima prioridad"

"Eres la directora adjunta de la seguridad nacional ¿Por qué me preguntas a mí? Puedes conseguir todo lo que quieras ¿no?" Eddie no sonaba enojado o acusador sino más bien curioso.

"Tienes razón en que puedo hacer que suceda, pero si lo hago, se correrá la voz de que estoy buscando algo y eso no es bueno para nadie"

"Has estado en el campo Lexa" dijo Eddie "Sabes que algo como esto puede hacer que la gente muera"

"Es por eso que estoy aquí hablando contigo y no presionando sobre los canales"

Eddie respiró profundamente y soltó el aire lentamente. Lexa esperó mientras él lo consideraba. Ella podría o debería comenzar tocando puertas, podría usar su posición para obligar a la gente a darle respuestas, pero de esa manera el riesgo para todos aumentarían. Ningún departamento era hermético y su investigación así como la identidad de los agentes en el campo podrían verse comprometidas. Igualmente, estaba poniendo a Eddie en una situación difícil. Él tenía que proteger sus fuentes o no le quedaría ninguna.

"¿Dónde estás interesada en buscar?" dijo Eddie finalmente "Es un país muy grande con un montón de locos andando por allí en camuflajes y parloteando sobre los derechos de la 2da enmienda. Te encontraste con algunos de ellos no hace mucho tiempo, por lo que recuerdo"

Lexa hizo una mueca. Clarke apenas había escapado de ser una víctima de los grupos paramilitares, que creía habían ayudado secretamente a los terroristas que habían atacado el World Trade Center. La guerra del terror de repente había asumido un rostro muy personal, con un enemigo mucho más cercano de lo que se imaginaban "Estoy persiguiendo a un líder que me llevó a un callejón sin salida en Idaho"

"Lo que no me sorprende" Eddie alejó su cerveza "Te puedo poner en contacto con alguien que conoce a alguien que está ejecutando una operación allí. Él está a varios niveles por encima de la zona cero, creo. No sé qué tan cerca podrás llegar a las personas que podrían ser capaces de darte nombres"

"No voy a saber lo que necesito hasta que pueda conseguir a alguien que conecte unos cuantos hilos por mí, todo lo que necesito es un hilo donde comenzar a tirar. Estas milicias organizadas no pueden existir sin grandes bolsillos que los respalden. Y seguir el dinero siempre es una decisión inteligente"

Eddie sonrió "Igual que en los viejos tiempos ¿eh?"

"Nuevo juego…misma estrategia"

"Está bien. El sujeto con quien deberías hablar se llama Chuck Ferrel. FBI"

"Él no sabrá cómo di con él" dijo Lexa "Estoy dispuesta a salir allá afuera, conocer a su gente cara a cara. Nada será reportado. Ningún nombre saldrá a la superficie"

"Dile eso a Chuck, eso podría convencerlo"

Lexa no se molestó en decir que Ferrel no tendría otra opción. Sacó un billete para pagar la cuenta "Te lo agradezco"

Eddie se giró en el taburete y se acercó "Algunas de estas pandillas y milicias no siguen las leyes que nosotros reconocemos. Algunos de ellos no lo hacen porque tienen a los policías en sus bolsillos" hizo una mueca "No solamente a los locales. Deberás tener mucho cuidado de no confundir amigos con enemigos. O al revés"

"Lo sé" Lexa había ejecutado suficientes operaciones donde un poco de dinero era canjeado por drogas con el fin de rastrear al intermediario hacia el verdadero poder, para saber que algunas veces los criminales eran protegidos manteniéndolos como informantes o usarlos como aguijón para llevar a cabo operaciones encubiertas "Pero agradezco el consejo. Gracias por la ayuda. Te debo una"

"¿Sabes qué?" dijo Eddie "Me alegro de no tener tu trabajo. Prefiero perseguir ladrones y traficantes de drogas"

"Algunos días…" dijo Lexa levantándose "…yo preferiría lo mismo"

* * *

El móvil de Clarke bailó en la pequeña mesa al lado de su caballete, su tono disminuido por el ritmo palpitante de la música rock que salía de las bocinas en la repisa de la ventana. Revisó el gran reloj de pared estilo gimnasio. Lexa tenía pocas horas de haberse ido, por lo que probablemente no era ella. Por un segundo pensó en dejarlo sonar para que entrara en el correo de voz, no había tenido la oportunidad de sumergirse en la pintura en mucho tiempo y estaba emocionada por esta, pero comprobó el identificador de llamadas de todos modos. Habían ocurrido demasiadas cosas últimamente para ignorar una llamada. Cuando vio el número recogió su teléfono y presionó contestar "Hola papá"

"Hola cariño" dijo su padre "Lo siento, no pude verte esta semana"

"No hay problema ¿Todo está bien?"

"Estaba a punto de preguntar lo mismo"

Clarke dejó su pincel en un frasco de limpiador y agarró el paño que guardaba en el caballete y limpió el exceso de pintura de sus manos "¿Por qué?"

"Quería estar seguro de que Adam no estaba presionándote para que vinieras durante el tiempo de campaña. Es muy bueno en lo que hace y confío en sus instintos cuando a estrategias de refiere, pero tiende a perder el elemento humano en todo esto"

"No estoy siguiéndote papá. No he visto a Adam desde antes de la boda"

"Oh" dijo su padre "Él tuvo una especie de reunión hace poco y al parecer Lexa y Reyes necesitaron algo de persuasión. Adam dijo que ellas estaban a bordo y quería estar seguro de que tú también lo estuvieras"

Clarke caminó y desconectó su IPod de las bocinas. Un frío corrió a través de su pecho "¿Lexa y Reyes se reunieron con Adam…acerca de mi participación en el viaje?"

"Ah…" dijo Adam "…no estoy seguro de los detalles. Creo que podría haber recibido la información incorr…"

"Papa"

Jake suspiró "Fue una especie de sesión de lluvia de ideas de última hora con Abby…"

"¿Abby estaba allí?" el frío se propagó y dentro de ella la ira comenzó a aflorar.

"Cariño, conoces a Adam. Ahora está en modo campaña por completo. Es probable que llame a las 2 am con un nuevo plan para ganar los indecisos"

Clarke se abría reído de la imagen, sabiendo que era verdad, si no hubiese estado luchando por mantener su temperamento. Adam era un manipulador, manejaba a todos los que pertenecían al círculo de su padre como si fuesen piezas en un tablero de ajedrez cuando llegaba el momento de la campaña, posicionando a cada uno exactamente dónde y cómo los quería para una mayor efecto, prácticamente escribiendo sus diálogos para jugar con la sensibilidad de cada elector en el mapa demográfico. Por mucho que a su padre le gustara la política, ella sabía que a él no le gustaban las maniobras políticas, tenía a Adam para eso. Su padre era un orador carismático y realmente creía en el mensaje que llevaba, pero despreciaba cualquier tipo de giro. A veces la franqueza lo metía en problemas y Adam hacía todo lo posible por filtrar declaraciones emitidas por el presidente, antes de que tuviera oportunidad de darlas a la prensa y se lo masticaran.

"Está bien… ¿de qué está preocupado Adam?"

"De nada…solo mencionó que Lexa y Reyes no estaban a favor de que tú nos acompañaras, por lo menos las primeras semanas. Estoy de acuerdo si deseas retrasarlo. Adam está en contra de eso pero…"

"Ya veo" dijo Clarke con cuidado y en voz baja "Estoy completamente bien papá. He estado planificando todo y no estoy preocupada por nada"

"Bien. Sabes que te quiero a mi lado siempre, pero más que nada deseo que te sientas a salvo"

"Lo estoy papá. Y voy a ir" dijo Clarke "Si Adam me hubiese preguntado a mí le habría ahorrado el tiempo"

"Está bien cariño. Estaré encantado de tenerte. Abigail te mantendrá informada sobre la agenda"

"Perfecto. Gracias papá" Clarke lanzó el paño sobre la pintura con una mano "Oh…por cierto, voy a estar en Nueva York hasta que nos vayamos. Llámame si surge algo"

"Lo haré. Hasta pronto cariño"

"Adiós papá"

Clarke desconectó la llamada, tapó los tubos abiertos de la pintura y lavó sus manos de cualquier resto de pintura en el pequeño cuarto de baño contiguo. Se echó agua fría en la cara y esperó a que el rayo de furia desapareciera. Había odiado que toda su vida fuese dictada por el personal de su padre, porque había sido demasiado joven para hacer algo al respecto, ese punto ahora estaba en el pasado. Y tener a Lexa tomando parte… Clarke presionó el número de su jefe de seguridad y Reyes respondió inmediatamente.

"¿Sra Griffin? ¿Puedo ayudarle?"

"Me voy a Nueva York"

"Por supuesto ¿Cuándo le gustaría…?"

"Me iré tan pronto como haga las maletas"

"El coche estará esperando" dijo Reyes "¿Cuánto tiempo va a estar allí?"

"No lo he decidido" Clarke colgó. No había estado tan enojada en mucho tiempo, pero derramar su ira sobre Reyes no ayudaría.

Tiró algo de ropa y otros artículos personales en la maleta y se dirigió a la puerta. Una vez le había prometido a Lexa que no desaparecería cuando estuviera enfadada. Técnicamente no estaba desapareciendo, le _había_ dicho que iría a Nueva York. Solo que se iba un poco antes. Después de todo, todavía tenía el derecho de determinar su propio horario, si acaso y si se quedaba aquí podría decir o hacer algo que después lamentaría.


	9. Chapter 9

_**ADAPTACIÓN. Ni los personajes ni la historia me pertenecen, está adaptado por Martasnix.**_

 _ **Capítulo 9**_

Shaw sintonizó la vieja radio de transistores sobre la mesa de trabajo a una estación de ritmos y blues, despojándose de su camiseta y sacó el carburador de 1949 de la Indian que había comprado en una subasta en el otoño. Puso las partes sobre las hojas de periódico para limpiarlas e inspeccionarlas. El trabajo mecánico era su forma de meditación, la rutina centraba su mente y asentaba sus nervios, la primera vez en el desierto, durante las interminables horas de tedio intercalados con los pocos momentos de caos cuando los proyectiles de artillería excavaban cráteres en la arena y hacían retorcidas esculturas improvisadamente de los vehículos y provocaban las bajas de sus amigos y ahora en esta batalla, donde una falla de concentración y una palabra equivocada podría comprarle una tumba poco profunda en una zona salvaje. El acuerdo de armas con los rusos era su camino dentro de las FALA y la anticipación tenía su excitación en el buen sentido. Tenía sus bases cubiertas, tanto como era posible en una operación con tantos jugadores volátiles involucrados. Lo que tenía sus nervios bailando con una rara combinación de inquietud y emoción era Root. Ella era una desconocida, una pieza que no encajaba en la gama de paisajes que representaban la realidad cambiante de Shaw y eso hacía a Root peligrosa. Shaw era una experta pensando rápidamente, cambiando las estrategias en medio del juego, adaptándose a los cambios violentos en el juego de poder entre los motociclistas, las pandillas y jefes del crimen, y todo porque conocía a los jugadores y planificaba lo inesperado. No conocía a Root, sólo lo que Root decía que era. Y esa era la estrategia menos fiable de todas. Había hablado con Root Groves, su agente, pocas semanas durante casi tres años. Sus conversaciones consistían en instrucciones, informes y en muy raras ocasiones, actualizaciones sobre la familia de Shaw. Groves podría haber sido una computadora por todo lo que Shaw sabía, nada personal jamás había ocurrido entre ellas. Groves le preguntaba cómo estaba, si necesitaba algo, si quería copias de seguridad, pero cuando Shaw se negaba en repetidas ocasiones, Groves nunca presionaba. Shaw nunca habló sobre los hombres que le habían metido mano en la parte de atrás de la casa club cuando era un prospecto, forzándola contra una pared, deslizando sus manos sobre su cuerpo, dejándole sentir su dominio físico mientras le recordaban su lugar en la jerarquía. Se habían detenido cerca de haberla violado y había mantenido su expresión en blanco, mientras resistía su intestino y el profundo deseo de volarle los sesos. Eventualmente, había ganado su puesto, ofreciendo el tipo de conexiones que el club quería con los rusos y otros proveedores y todo lo que le había dicho a Groves era "Estoy dentro"

Ahora, una mujer que decía ser Groves estaba aquí y nada de lo que había ocurrido anteriormente significaba una mierda. Root podría ser la única persona que conocía realmente la verdadera identidad de Shaw, no quién había sido, pero quién era, y eso era tan aterrador como estimulante. Porque incluso Shaw no estaba segura de cuanto de la agente especial Sameen había conservado estando por tanto tiempo al margen de la ley. Había estado trabajando alrededor de una hora cuando la puerta de la tienda se abrió y se cerró de golpe. Sólo vendía restauraciones que hacía ella misma o tomaba de puestos de trabajo de personas que conocía. No mantenía horas regulares de trabajo y no esperaba a nadie. Deslizó su mano por debajo de la plataforma agarrando la Glock dentro de una funda fijada debajo de la cornisa. Se volvió lo suficiente para proteger sus movimientos y miró por encima de su hombro.

Ramsey paseó por la habitación con una sonrisa en su rostro. Como de costumbre, llevaba el uniforme del club, camiseta negra, pantalones vaqueros, cinturón ancho de cuero y botas de motociclista. Tenía cuarenta y cinco años y empezaba a ablandarse por el centro, pero sus hombros y brazos estaban cubiertos de músculos. Su cabello negro veteado de gris era abundante y peinado hacia atrás desde la frente, corto de los lados aún más que muchos de los chicos. Afeitado, su rostro chupado lucía duro y riguroso. Lo había visto pelear y no sólo era hábil, sino implacable. Luchaba para ganar, sin importar lo que hiciera falta.

"Hola" dijo Shaw apoyada contra el mostrador y dejando caer su mano a un lado. Podía llegar a la Glock en menos de un segundo si tenía que hacerlo. Lo había visto desenfundar y también era rápido. Probable un enfrentamiento si llegaba el momento.

Él admiró la India montada en el caballete de trabajo "Bonita. Si consigues que corra, vas a ganar dinero con ella"

"Sí, lo sé. Sin embargo, podría conservarla para mí"

"Sí, puedo ver eso" le dio otra sonrisa lenta "Tal vez puje por ella" Ella se echó a reír ante el incesante recordatorio que si él lo quería, él lo tendría. Como presidente del club, podía tener más o menos cualquier cosa o persona que quisiera. "Así que, dime más sobre la castaña" dijo Ramsey, elevando la cadera en un taburete frente a la mesa de trabajo. Se frotó la mandíbula y su sonrisa se volvió salvaje "No estaba exactamente en condiciones de mantener una conversación esta mañana"

Lo había llamado después de que se acercara a los altos mandos de la organización nacional, antes de que decidiera enfrentar a Root. Él estaba agitado y las quejas lastimeras de Tricia en el fondo le dieron a Shaw una muy buena indicación del por qué. Le había dicho lo esencial y eso era todo lo que planeaba darle ahora. Si ella incluso insinuaba que la historia de Root era sospechosa, estaría firmando la sentencia de muerte de Root, sin importar quién era realmente. Quizás Root estaba allí para acabar con ella, pero si lo estaba, Shaw se encargaría de ella por sí misma, cuando estuviese segura "Hablé con ella por unos minutos la noche anterior antes de salir del club. Fue bastante clara acerca del por qué había venido, no lo suficientemente inteligente como para ocultar algo. Jerome quería una explicación y tal vez echarnos en cara su importancia…mis palabras, no las de ella. Dougie la conocía de algún lado y tuvo una palabra con Jerome por ella. Él lo verificó"

Ramsey sacó un palillo de dientes del bolsillo de su chaleco, se lo metió en la boca, lo hizo rodar hacia atrás y adelante varias veces y se encogió de hombros "Jerome nunca había pedido una explicación anteriormente ¿Crees que tiene que ver con las armas?"

El estómago de Shaw se apretó. No quería que Ramsey conectara a Root con las armas o incluso contemplara una conexión. Negó con la cabeza "No lo creo. No he notado ningún interés por parte de ella o cualquier otra persona. Los rusos no querrían acuerdos con los Soledads. Tienen una tregua, pero los rusos no son tan tontos como para colgar un envío así delante de un competidor que comparte una frontera con ellos"

"Tal vez Jerome está contemplando moverse dentro de nuestra expedición. Una gran expedición como ésta traería un montón de dinero a las calles"

"No puedo discutir con eso" no quería protestar demasiado "Pero Jerome es el presidente, si lo quería, solo tenía que decirlo. De todos modos recibirá una tajada"

El palillo rodó perezosamente sobre el labio inferior de Ramsey "Si él secuestra nuestras armas antes de hacer el intercambio, tendrá mucho más que una tajada"

"Se estaría arriesgando a una guerra con nosotros y muchas de las confraternidades nos respaldarían"

Ramsey asintió "Cuida tu espalda de todos modos. Y vigila a esa vieja. Hare que Armeo le muestre los libros…" sonrió con esa sonrisa perezosa nuevamente "…los que mantiene para la revisión pública y veremos si eso la mantiene feliz"

"Claro" dijo Shaw.

Ramsey rascó su estómago, colocando los dedos en la cintura de sus vaqueros por encima del contorno de su polla "Por ahora, ella es territorio libre"

"Lo que tú digas"

Él se rió "No me digas que no estabas buscando"

El fuego saltó en el vientre de Shaw y por un segundo quiso lanzarse a través del espacio entre ellos y plantar su puño en su rostro. Había tenido que tragar mucho para probarse a sí misma con Ramsey y los demás. Aun cuando habían detenido las burlas físicas contra ella, había tenido que escuchar como degradaban a cada mujer que no fuese sus señoras, tragarse su retórica racista y homofóbica y pretender que estaba de acuerdo. Pero saber que estaba desvistiendo a Root en su mente, deslizando sus manos sobre su cuerpo y su polla entre sus piernas, casi rompió su contención de todo lo que había tenido que soportar personalmente. Dio un largo suspiro y se rió, sintiendo como si su garganta estuviese llena de vidrios rotos "Tiene mucho que ver"

"Sí, me ha enviado a casa con algo que darle a la vieja anoche" Shaw sabía que no podía comentar sobre su esposa. Él podía decir lo que quisiera, pero si alguien siquiera la miraba durante mucho tiempo, pagaría por ello. "Muy bien" se puso de pie estirándose un poco "Mantenme informado ¿Cuándo esperas que estarás moviendo la mercancía?"

"Es una orden grande, va a tomar un tiempo para traerla dentro, necesitamos mover los envíos parcialmente, tener todo almacenado con seguridad e inspeccionarlo antes de que podamos establecer el intercambio. Una o dos semanas"

Él asintió con la cabeza mirando a su alrededor "Bonito lugar el que tienes aquí" Él la miró durante un largo momento "Eres una mujer sorprendente, Sameen"

Shaw se puso tensa y le devolvió la sonrisa "¿Cómo es eso?"

"Por lo menos la mitad de los chicos en el club quieren caerte encima y por lo general, las tortilleras no causan ese tipo de reacción. Puedes disparar mejor que la mayoría, correr como cualquier otro y eres lista. Sin embargo, estás dispuesta a recibir órdenes ¿Cómo es eso?"

"Me gusta ser un soldado" dijo Shaw con la verdad "Entiendo la necesidad de recibir órdenes. No me importa seguir a un líder en quien confío"

Él se rió y le señaló con un dedo "Como he dicho, eres inteligente. Mantén un ojo en la vieja"

"Lo haré" dijo Shaw en voz baja mientras miraba a Ramsey paseándose hacia afuera. Se preguntaba cuanto exactamente él sospechaba sobre Root. Y sobre ella.

* * *

En la última hora del día, cuando la mayoría de las tropas estaban estableciéndose en las barracas o las tiendas de campaña, Nia se abría camino a través de la carrera de obstáculos ubicada en el bosque detrás del complejo, caminando fatigosamente a través de la nieve cuya altura le llegaba al muslo en algunos lugares con un rifle atado a su espalda. El hielo bordeaba su nariz y el aire gélido le quemaba la garganta. Las lágrimas se congelaron en sus pestañas. Cada cincuenta metros más o menos, se detenía, se descolgaba el rifle de asalto, apuntaba contra objetivos en forma humana ubicados a diferente distancia en la pista de maleza, pendientes y en los árboles. Estaba cronometrando su carrera y a la vuelta, recogería los objetivos y determinaría su exactitud. Le mostraría a su padre la prueba de que estaba lista para el mando. Mientras había estado en Georgia trabajando en el laboratorio, había tenido que mantenerse en forma en el gimnasio y con visitas infrecuentes a los campos de tiro. Siempre había recorrido, al menos un centenar de kilómetros desde su casa al campo de tiro, para no encontrarse con cualquier persona que pudiese reconocerla en el recorrido. En cuanto a los que estaban en el laboratorio sabían que era una mujer solitaria y tranquila, cuyos intereses principales eran su trabajo, viajes ocasionales al teatro y montar en bicicleta a lo largo de los muchos senderos fuera de la ciudad. Mantuvo un perfil bajo en el trabajo, amigable pero no tanto como para ser incluida en los eventos después del trabajo o fines de semanas ocasionales. No quería causar una impresión y no quería ser forzada en situaciones en las que tendría que revelar información personal. Afortunadamente, cuando se ofreció a trabajar en el turno de noche, ya no tuvo que interactuar con sus colegas. Sólo un reducido equipo trabajaba de noche y el laboratorio de nivel 4 excluía del camino la conversación. Ahora que estaba en casa, nada cambiaría mucho. Sus hermanos y ella siempre se habían mantenido aparte de los otros hijos de los supervivientes, educados en casa por su padre y madre, entrenados para ser soldados desde que tenían edad suficiente para disparar y se preparaban para ser líderes de la organización algún día. Nunca había tenido amigos que no fuesen su hermana y su hermano. Un agudo dolor atravesó su pecho cuando se irguió sobre un terraplén cubierto de hielo. Echo, sólo un año más joven, era casi su hermana gemela. Su mejor amiga, su compañera, su hermana. Pensar en Echo enjaulada, interrogada, encarcelada por el enemigo le llenaba de rabia y dolor. Entendía que la suya era una guerra a largo plazo, pero no iba a dejar a Echo tras las rejas por años. La quería libre y de alguna manera haría que eso fuese posible. Si no podía, haría que alguien pagara.

* * *

El conductor de Lexa la dejó un poco antes de las siete. Se detuvo justo dentro de las puertas del vestíbulo y escudriñó el vestíbulo. Nadie del equipo de seguridad de Clarke estaba presente. El portero detrás del escritorio asintió con la cabeza.

"Buenas noches, Steven ¿Noche tranquila?"

"Hasta ahora, Directora Woods"

Ella tecleó el ascensor hasta su piso, un escalofrío de recelo le hormigueo a lo largo de su columna vertebral. Ni un puesto permanecía. Se detuvo en la puerta, escuchó. No había música. Con cuidado, entró en su apartamento. La única luz provenía del resplandor silencioso de la campana por encima del tope de cocina. Sabía que el apartamento estaba vacío, pero llamó de todos modos "¿Clarke?"

El silencio fue total. Sin encender las luces, dejó caer su abrigo en el respaldo del sofá y caminó por la sala vacía al final del pasillo y hacia el dormitorio. Se dio la vuelta hacia el interruptor en el interior de la puerta. La cama estaba hecha, las puertas del armario estaban cerradas. La mesita de noche al lado del lugar de Clarke en la cama estaba vacía. Su iPad, el teléfono y la cartera se habían ido. Así como ella. Lexa apagó la luz, volvió a entrar en la sala de estar, se sentó en el sofá e inclinó su cabeza hacia atrás. La luz reflejada bailaba en el techo. Hacía unas semanas paseaba por la playa con Clarke, inundada con la increíble sensación de ser recién casadas. Por un corto tiempo, el mundo había retrocedido y solamente había estado Clarke. Se preguntaba cómo sería vivir una vida donde la única cosa que más le importaba en el mundo no fuese algo que sólo pudiese abrazar en momentos robados fuera de tiempo. Se frotó los ojos y desabrochó su teléfono. Presionó el número de Clarke y esperó. La llamada fue al buzón de voz. Escuchó el sonido familiar de la voz de Clarke diciéndole que dejara un mensaje.

Cuando la voz de Clarke se desvaneció ella dijo "Hola, soy yo. Imagino que estás en algún lugar del tránsito, así que permíteme saber cuándo llegues. Tengo un vuelo a las 06 a.m., así que voy a estar fuera la mayor parte del día de mañana. Ten cuidado. Te amo"

Guardó el teléfono y pensó en la noche por delante. Luego se puso el abrigo y salió por la puerta.


	10. Chapter 10

_**ADAPTACIÓN. Ni los personajes ni la historia me pertenecen, está adaptado por Martasnix.**_

 _ **Capítulo 10**_

Tan pronto como Clarke llegó a su apartamento, se duchó, se vistió en un par de pantalones negros, una camisa de seda negra y botas negras con tacones gruesos de dos pulgadas. Sacó un abrigo de cuero negro de su armario y salió. Clarke se dirigió a través del vestíbulo y salió a la acera, dos agentes de su equipo le seguían una docena de metros atrás. El Suburban agazapado junto a la acera de en frente del Gramercy Park, una bestia descomunal con dos figuras en la sombra en el asiento delantero. Clarke no había dado diez pasos cuando Reyes saltó de la camioneta y la alcanzó. Reyes caminó junto a ella por el lado más cercano a la calle y le dijo "No sabía que iba a salir esta noche…"

Clarke le cortó con un vistazo "No estoy escondiendo exactamente el hecho"

Reyes habló por su micrófono de muñeca y la Suburban rodó hacia ellas, disminuyendo la velocidad para recoger a los agentes a pie "Sería de ayuda si lo supiésemos de antemano"

"Sí" dijo Clarke "Estoy al tanto de eso"

Reyes no dijo nada mientras Clarke se dirigía al oeste hacia Chelsea. Reyes no dijo nada más, incluso si estuviese molesta, que probablemente lo estaba. El Servicio Secreto odiaba los viajes extraoficiales. Bueno, mala suerte. Ella estaba enojada también.

"¿Preferiría montar al vehículo?" preguntó Reyes a los pocos minutos.

"No, prefiero caminar. Sola, en realidad" Clarke apretó los puños dentro de los bolsillos. La helada de enero aún no había terminado y las temperaturas estaban por debajo de los 30. Fresco, pero para alguien que caminaba rápido y de mal humor, la noche era lo suficientemente caliente. Su abrigo desabrochado, ondulaba detrás de ella como el de un pistolero. Sonrió oblicuamente ante la ironía. Era la que supuestamente estaba en peligro y la única de la comitiva que estaba desarmada. No tenía una gran historia de amor con las armas de fuego, pero era buena disparando y sabía con absoluta certeza que podría matar si su vida dependiera de ello. Si fuese así ella lo haría. Pero aun así ellos jugaban este juego, que la importancia de su vida superaba la de todos los demás y desde que era así, no tenía que decir sobre eso.

"Te puedes ir" dijo Clarke "Voy a Francine"

El bar era uno de los antiguos lugares de reunión de Clarke, un cruce entre una parada técnica para la hora feliz de los trabajadores de oficina salvajes y después de ciertas horas, un lugar para los jugadores interesados en recoger algo más picante que una rápida e inocente revolcada. Clarke había pasado muchas noches recogiendo mujeres en Francine, especialmente en los días en que había hecho un hábito eludir a su equipo de seguridad y haciendo rondas de incognito en varios bares. No había tratado de ocultar su aspecto esta noche, a pesar de que había dejado su cabello suelto y vestía de esta manera, probablemente no sería reconocida por la mayoría de las personas que no prestaran atención. Reyes no hizo ningún comentario, pero algo en la dureza de su mandíbula sugería que estaba disgustada. Demonios. El enfrentamiento silencioso era casi tan irritante como el resto.

"Sabes algo Raven…" dijo Clarke "…si tienes reservas sobre el próximo viaje de campaña, podrías haberlo hablado conmigo. Podríamos haber hablado acerca de cómo modificar nuestras rutinas"

"No pensé que estaría receptiva a la idea"

"Pero no lo sabías ¿verdad? Simplemente asumiste que sería más fácil y más conveniente ir a mis espaldas con mi esposa y Abigail ¿Lo hiciste incluso hasta mi padre?"

"Seguí el protocolo"

"Oh, eso es una mierda…" espetó Clarke "…no me metas en un saco de arena con la excusa del protocolo. Todos ustedes se esconden detrás de protocolo cuando no quieren molestarse con la simple cortesía"

Reyes se sacudió encarando a Clarke, su expresión abiertamente sorprendida. Tal vez ella no se daba cuenta de cómo se sentía estar en el otro lado de protocolo.

Clarke se detuvo en medio de la acera "¿De verdad no tienes ni idea de lo que se siente cuando tienes a un montón de personas sentadas discutiendo sobre lo que puedes y no puedes hacer?"

La cejas de Reyes se unieron hacia abajo en confusión reemplazando la incredulidad "Eso es más o menos lo que sucede todos los días acerca de casi todo…lo que hace su padre, lo que hacemos, lo que hace Ud. Así que, supongo que no...No pienso en eso y no considero hacerlo de otra manera"

"Ese es el problema. Todos ustedes están tan bien entrenados que no pueden desviarse del protocolo, aunque tal vez sería mejor que lo hicieran"

Reyes sacudió la cabeza con vehemencia "No. En el momento en que comiencen los segundos pensamientos sobre tu entrenamiento, desviándote de lo que ha demostrado ser la mejor y más segura manera de manejar una situación, se cometen errores. Dejas aberturas, creas vulnerabilidades"

Clarke resopló "Ese es tu entrenamiento hablando"

"Sí, lo es. Y confío en él por completo"

"Dios…" Clarke negó con la cabeza "…suenas igual que Lexa"

"Es un honor"

Reyes lo decía en serio y Clarke entendió por qué. Reyes, maldición, de todos los agentes, caminaría a través del fuego por Lexa porque ella moriría por cualquiera de ellos. Casi lo había hecho, más de una vez. Una flecha de dolor la atravesó y Clarke rápidamente la echó a un lado. Lexa probablemente estaría en casa y se habría dado cuenta que se había ido. También sabría el por qué ¿Cómo podía Lexa conocerla tan bien, pero no lo suficiente como para pensar que le importaría que Lexa hubiese ido detrás de su espalda? La idea todavía le dolía tanto como lo había hecho unas horas antes.

El letrero de Francine apareció a la vista.

"Mantente cálida, Raven" dijo Clarke "Espera en el SUV"

"Voy a esperar dentro"

"Haz lo que quieras" Clarke entró a través de las puertas al calor familiar de los cuerpos en la cacería y esperaba que en poco tiempo fuese capaz de olvidar el dolor por un rato.

* * *

Lexa no se molestó en llamar a su conductor para que regresara por ella, tomó un taxi en la calle delante de su apartamento. Le dio la dirección del edificio federal donde mantenían a los presos de alta seguridad, donde los registros cifrados permanecían enterrados tan profundamente que si alguien buscara en las bases de datos federales no sería capaz de encontrarlos. Mostró sus credenciales al guardia en una puerta lateral y se le permitió la entrada hacia un largo y estrecho pasillo que terminaba en una batería de ascensores sin marca. Insertó una llave, bajó una sola planta y continuó su camino más allá de otro puesto de seguridad. Otro pasillo gris, con puertas cerradas sin marcas en ambos lados terminaba en un acristalado puesto de seguridad en el que tres agentes armados supervisaban las señales de video desde el interior y el exterior del edificio. El sargento se levantó y se reunió con ella en la puerta. Mostró sus credenciales nuevamente y dijo "Me gustaría ver al prisionero número 1329 ¿Puede pasarla a una sala de interrogatorios?"

"Sí, señora. Cinco minutos"

"Gracias. Y apague las cámaras de esa habitación, por favor"

Él asintió con la cabeza "Sí, señora" se dio la vuelta, dijo algo a uno de los otros agentes y luego entró por una puerta hacia el interior del centro de seguridad y desapareció. Un momento después, uno de los otros guardias escoltó a Lexa a través de la misma puerta y por otro pasillo a una ventanas de diez por diez con una habitación amueblada con una mesa de acero en el centro. Las sillas plegables de metal a cada lado de la mesa estaban atornilladas al suelo, como la mesa. Esposas soldadas en varios intervalos a lo largo del borde de la mesa ofrecían anclas donde las restricciones podrían ser aseguradas. Lexa se sentó a la mesa entre ella y la puerta sin ventanas. Cinco minutos más tarde, un guardia con rostro de piedra escoltaba a Echo Pattee dentro de la habitación. Llevaba un traje gris indeterminado con la cremallera cerrada en el frente, desgastadas zapatillas deslizantes en sus pies. Su cabello oscuro parecía limpio, pero colgaba en una maraña suelta sobre sus hombros. No llevaba maquillaje y a pesar de las sombras bajo sus ojos, parecía alerta y no intimidada. Tenía las manos esposadas con esposas de acero unidas por una cadena corta, que se adjuntaba a la correa de cuero alrededor de su cintura. Sus tobillos estaban libres. Cuando se sentó en la silla frente a Lexa, el guardia adjuntó la cadena que conectaba sus puños sobre la mesa. Podía estrechar sus manos en el borde de la mesa, pero no podía llegar hasta su rostro o alcanzar el espacio entre ellas.

El guardia salió en silencio y Lexa se levantó, se quitó el abrigo y lo puso sobre la silla a su lado. Se sentó y miró a Echo "Háblame otra vez sobre el hombre que te entregó el virus"

Echo Pattee era una hermosa mujer de ojos luminosos, características fotogénicas, y un cuerpo voluptuoso. Incluso en el atuendo de prisión sin forma, se sentaba como si posara para una foto con una seductora sonrisa en su rostro. Su mirada se deslizó lentamente desde el rostro de Lexa hacia todo su cuerpo y viceversa "Sé que no lo has olvidado. No pareces ser el tipo de mujer que olvida algo"

"No lo he olvidado" dijo Lexa con calma "Simplemente no lo creo. La manera en que lo veo, la única forma de ayudarte a tí misma es ayudándonos a nosotros"

"Desde luego lo haría si pudiera" dijo Echo "Después de todo, ese es mi trabajo. Me inscribí en la Unidad Médica de la Casa Blanca para poder ayudar a cuidar del presidente ¿Por qué iba yo a querer hacer algo que lo pusiera en peligro o a mi juramento?"

"Desde donde estoy sentada…" dijo Lexa como en una conversación "…estabas en una posición perfecta para hacer exactamente lo que hiciste, reportar los movimientos del presidente mientras te movías en su círculo íntimo sin ser observada y totalmente fiable. Cuando llegó el momento oportuno, diste un golpe de muerte…o trataste"

"Has visto mi expediente. Es impecable. No hay nada que sugiera que alguna vez hiciera algo así, porque no lo haría"

"¿Quién es el hombre de la cafetería que te dio el virus?"

"No lo sé" dijo Echo "Esto es un error"

"Estabas preparada para dispararle a un agente federal. Dirigiste una pistola hacia el agente Dennis"

"Me sentí amenazada. No estaba segura de lo que iba a hacer. Tengo derecho a defenderme, al igual que cualquier otro ciudadano estadounidense"

"Apoyas el derecho a portar armas"

"Por supuesto. Estoy a favor de la Constitución y la Declaración de los Derechos"

"¿Es eso lo que te enseñaron cuando te educaron en casa en Idaho?"

Por un instante, la expresión en el rostro de Echo parpadeó a uno de incertidumbre antes de que su mirada de confianza regresara. Esa mirada decía que había algo allí. Echo no había esperado que ellos supieran o se preocuparan por ese hecho, lo que significaba que importaba.

"Aprendí lo que cada niño aprende en la escuela, lectura, escritura y aritmética" Echo sonrió "Y el juramento a la bandera"

"¿Con quién fuiste a la escuela?" preguntó Lexa.

Las cejas de Echo se unieron hacia abajo "¿Qué tiene esto que ver con todo?"

"Creo que podría tener que ver con un montón de cosas ¿A dónde fuiste a la escuela? ¿En casa o en el campo de entrenamiento?"

"No sé de qué estás hablando"

"Claro que sí ¿Con quién fuiste a la escuela, Echo? ¿Con los hijos e hijas de otros americanos justos que apoyan el derecho a portar armas, incluso contra el gobierno?"

Echo rió "No hay ninguna ley en contra de ser educados en el hogar, Directora Woods"

"No, no la hay. Existe una ley, un buen número de ellas, en realidad, en contra del intento de asesinato al presidente de los Estados Unidos"

"Desde luego no lo hice. Soy la víctima aquí. No tenía ni idea de lo que había en ese paquete"

"Sabes que aquí podemos seguir el tiempo que queramos y a menos que empieces a decirnos la verdad, lo haremos"

"Quiero un abogado"

"Estoy segura de que así es. Veremos que consigas uno" Lexa se levantó y dobló su abrigo sobre el brazo "Algún día" Lexa se movió hacia el final de la mesa y se detuvo "Estoy segura de que tienes familia con quien deseas ponerte en contacto. Tan pronto como comiences a cooperar, serás capaz de hacerlo"

"No estoy interesada en hacer una llamada telefónica. Pero agradezco la oferta"

"Que tengas una buena noche, Sra. Pattee"

"Es teniente" dijo Echo con frialdad "Teniente Echo Pattee, del cuerpo médico naval de los Estados Unidos"

"Buenas noches, entonces, Teniente. Hablaremos de nuevo, pronto"

"Espero con ansia tu visita"

* * *

Clarke tomó un sorbo de vino y observó a la mujer que realizaba su camino a través de la multitud hacia ella. Las cabezas se volvieron para seguir a la elegante belleza pelirroja y Clarke sonrió mientras se acercaba. Girando cuando su mejor amiga se deslizó en el taburete a su lado, Clarke se inclinó y le besó en la mejilla "Gracias por venir tan pronto con tan poco tiempo de aviso"

Zoe Monroe ondeó una mano elegante "Las gracias no son necesarias. Estoy siempre lista para una noche fuera en la ciudad"

Clarke rió "Creo que no he dicho eso"

"Sí, pero estamos en Francine ¿Qué más podríamos estar haciendo?" Zoe dio al camarero un guiño seductor "Chardonnay, por favor. Y no la marca de la casa. Algo atrevido y audaz"

El camarero, un guapo latino con ojos oscuros y una encantadora sonrisa asintió con la cabeza

"Creo que puedo conseguir algo para usted"

"Estoy segura de que puedes"

"Ya, ya…" murmuró Clarke "…no alimentes sus esperanzas"

"Oh, no pensaría en hacerlo. Solo estoy sacando el óxido por si alguna vez tengo alguna razón para usar mis artimañas de nuevo"

"Uh-huh" Clarke rió "¿Y cómo está Harper en estos días?"

La expresión mundana de Zoe se suavizó "Maravillosa, cuando la veo, lo cual nunca es suficiente. Está siempre fuera haciendo algo enorme y secreto que no puedo saber. Todo ese negocio es muy pesado"

"Sí" dijo Clarke, girando el vaso medio vacío en el pulido granito negro de la barra frente a ella "Así es"

Zoe cruzó las piernas, con la falda de seda verde a medio camino deslizándose por su muslo, atrayendo miradas apreciativas de los hombres y algunas mujeres cercanas. Apretó ligeramente el antebrazo de Clarke "¿Eso es lo que ocasionó esta visita improvisada? ¿Ha hecho Lexa algo repugnante otra vez?"

El pecho de Clarke se llenó de afecto. Zoe la entendía y la apoyaría, aunque toreara suavemente las verdaderas razones detrás de sus acciones "No te pongas de su lado en esto"

Zoe se llevó una mano a sus pechos, los diamantes y pulseras de oro en su muñeca brillaron contra la seda champán de su camisa "Yo sólo dije que sabía que había hecho algo horrible otra vez ¿Cómo es que la apoyo a ella?"

"No es lo que has dicho, es la forma en que lo dijiste. Y sé que siempre has tenido una debilidad por Lexa"

"Cariño…" dijo Zoe "…tengo una debilidad por las mujeres hermosas y tienes que admitirlo, ella lo es"

"Sí" dijo Clarke en voz baja "Ella es hermosa"

La mano de Zoe se deslizó sobre la de Clarke y la apretó suavemente "Entonces…" dijo ella sin sarcasmo en su tono "… ¿qué ha pasado?"

Clarke suspiró "Oh, sólo más de lo mismo. Algunas cosas han surgido en la seguridad y Lexa quiere mantenerme rodeada. Bajo vidrio o más que eso"

"Oh, no eso de nuevo ¿Está de vuelta en eso de querer mantenerte a salvo a toda costa?"

"No hagas bromas de eso" dijo Clarke de mal humor, sabiendo que sonaba petulante.

"No quise hacerlo. Sólo…a riesgo de perder a mi amiga más antigua y querida…" dijo Zoe "…a veces estoy de acuerdo con ella. También quiero que estés segura y no estoy casada contigo"

"Zoe…" dijo Clarke "…me has conocido más que nadie, excepto Callie. Soy mucho más cautelosa ahora de lo que nunca antes fui y nunca pasó nada, incluso cuando estaba corriendo por allí medio loca con ninguna protección en absoluto"

"Bueno, todas éramos jóvenes y tontas. Pero, ya sabes, era un mundo diferente entonces. Claro, siempre había riesgos, pero Clarke…" Zoe acarició suavemente la mejilla de Clarke "…cariño, la gente ha tratado de hacerte daño. Y hay amenazas ahora en la que ni siquiera pensábamos cuando éramos jóvenes. No teníamos que pensar en ellas, porque no estaban tan cerca de casa"

"Créeme, sé lo que son las amenazas. Y ya no soy joven, ni salvaje, ni loca"

"No, no lo eres y lo sé. Lo mismo sucede con Lexa"

"No me hables de ella"

"Oh. Bien" Zoe tomó un sorbo de vino y asintió con la cabeza al camarero, que esperaba con una mirada expectante en su rostro "Excelente"

Él se inclinó hacia adelante, con una sonrisa de complicidad en su rostro "Pensé que te gustaría. Te ves como el tipo de mujer que aprecia algo audaz y un poco atrevido. Yo lo hago"

"Oh, yo también" dijo Zoe "Apuesto a que tú y yo probablemente también apreciemos las mismas cosas en las mujeres"

Él sacudió la cabeza con fingida tristeza "Oh, bueno. Disfruta del vino"

Ella le dio una brillante sonrisa y se volvió hacia Clarke "Bueno, ahí va mi oportunidad para una noche salvaje. Supongo que tú y yo tendremos que hacer nuestra propia diversión"

"Entonces supongo que es una buena cosa que realmente te amo"

Zoe se inclinó y besó su mejilla "Lo es"


	11. Chapter 11

_**ADAPTACIÓN. Ni los personajes ni la historia me pertenecen, está adaptado por Martasnix.**_

 _ **Capítulo 11**_

Root cerró las persianas en la única ventana que daba hacia el estacionamiento en su habitación del motel y encendió su computadora. Se conectó al punto de acceso, cambiando el cifrado y entró en línea. Lo primero que hizo fue revisar su correo electrónico del trabajo. Una docena de e-mails de su homólogo ATF en las últimas cuarenta y ocho horas, aumentando en frecuencia durante el último día. El mensaje era más o menos el mismo en todos ellos, comenzando con "No he sabido nada de ti, repórtate cuando puedas" y progresando a "¿Dónde diablos estás? Necesitas confirmar que estás bien" los borró, escudriñando los burocráticos irrelevantes y los suprimió. Nada más parecía urgente, y cerró el programa de correo. A continuación abrió uno de los archivos protegidos para revisar los fondos que Shaw iba a necesitar para la compra del armamento. La ejecución de una operación encubierta podría tomar años y costar cientos de miles, sino millones de dólares, para abastecer la caja de los agentes secretos, necesarios para construir casos contra las organizaciones que infiltraban. Operativos orquestando compras de drogas, haciendo compras de armas y financiando pornografía, todo en nombre de la seguridad de sus cubiertas. Entonces comenzaba el verdadero trabajo, a fin de salvaguardar la identidad de un agente encubierto, los adiestradores tenían que mantener el número de personas que sabían en el menor número posible, lo que significaba construir mucho de los casos por sí mismos. Cada pedacito de evidencia necesitaba ser registrada, analizada y catalogada. Las fotografías, cintas, transcripciones, todo tenía que ser fechado, referido y en la mayoría de los casos, revisado con los abogados del estado para asegurarse de que estaban construyendo el tipo de caso que daría lugar a condenas federales. Como la agente principal, Root supervisaba toda la recopilación de pruebas, catalogándola y requisándola. Root había sido quemada anteriormente, tratando de formular cargos contra los pandilleros. La ley antipandillas de Idaho se veía bien en papel, permitiendo imponer penas mejoradas contra los delitos relacionados con las pandillas, pero probar la afiliación a una pandilla podía ser muy difícil. Había visto condenas similares, en virtud de las leyes estatales, rechazadas y eso no iba a pasar esta vez. No después de todo el tiempo, el dinero y los recursos que habían invertido en la operación de Bitterroots. O los años de su vida que Sameen Shaw había sacrificado. El caso que Root quería, lo que quería todo agente federal, hacer frente a las bandas criminales, incluyendo organizaciones paramilitares como la FALA, era un caso RICO (ley federal contra las organizaciones corruptas y la extorsión criminal). Necesitaba pruebas que demostrara un patrón de comportamiento en los miembros de pandillas, que incluyeran varios delitos comprendidos en la Ley RICO, tráfico de drogas, tráfico de armas, lavado de dinero, prostitución, asesinato, los elementos básicos de la vida pandillera. Sameen había hecho un buen trabajo recopilando evidencias hasta el momento, pero esta compra de armas sería el cierre. No es que estuviese bajo ninguna ilusión acerca de poner fin a las actividades de las pandillas, sin importar cuántos líderes atrapaban en su red. Los cargos del crimen organizado llevaban a las penas más rígidas y era como paralizar la infraestructura de una organización de arriba hacia abajo, pero las pandillas y las organizaciones de la mafia eran como hidras (monstruos con muchas cabezas), muchas cabezas. Hasta ahora nadie había sido capaz de acabar con uno de estos grupos. Un nuevo líder siempre parecía surgir antes de que el anterior si quiera hubiese llegado a su celda, pero al menos podrían frenarlos. Root dirigía media docena de agentes encubiertos a la vez y hacía que cada uno de ellos estuviese tan seguro como podían estar. Nadie podía predecir lo que sucedería en el campo y un agente tenía que estar preparado para reaccionar con rapidez e inventiva cuando su cubierta era desafiada. Pero nunca enviaba a ninguno de ellos por ahí solos. Siempre estaba disponible y podía permanecer a disposición de algunos de los más nuevos, hablando con ellos una docena de veces al día, al principio. Shaw había sido una excepción. Parte del acuerdo de Shaw era que no conocería a nadie cara a cara, ni siquiera a su adiestrador. Root había objetado en un principio, pero los activos de Shaw eran tan únicos que había sido obligada a aceptar las condiciones. La agencia quería a Shaw. Punto. Shaw seguía las normas, a duras penas. Sus informes eran eficaces, pero a menudo descuidada para transmitir sus planes hasta después de hechos. Por lo general hacía los contactos necesarios con Root, llamando en más o menos los intervalos esperados, pero nunca pedía asesoramiento o respaldo. Shaw era un llanero solitario y ese patrón de comportamiento era a menudo una señal de alerta, lo que indicaba que un operativo podría naturalmente, dejarse seducir por el estilo de vida y perder el contacto con su misión. Era demasiado pronto para decidir si Shaw había sucumbido a la seducción de la vida fuera de la ley, pero una cosa era cierta, necesitaba respaldo ahora, le gustara o no. El teléfono de Root sonó y comprobó la lectura. Tras debatirse por un segundo respondió

"Hola, Dan"

"Por los clavos de Cristo Groves ¿Dónde coño estás?"

"Estoy de vacaciones. Esquiando en los Bitterroots" El silencio fue tan pesado como un puño. "¿Cómo está SoCal (compañía de gas)?", preguntó Root, imaginando la cara ancha de Dan volviéndose tan roja como una zanahoria.

Dan se aclaró la garganta "Solitario. Te necesito aquí. Puede ser que tengamos visitantes de la costa este"

Root garabateado al dorso de un recibo de comida rápida. Dan Bussy era un buen sujeto, un agente de la ATF con experiencia que había hecho algunas redadas de drogas de alto perfil a lo largo del gasoducto México-California en los últimos años. Pero era nervioso, siempre imaginando escenarios de desastre. Peor aún, era un purista de las reglas. Root tendía a salir fuera de las líneas. Mucho. El de ellos era un matrimonio lleno de baches, pero los dioses habían declarado que correrían esto juntos.

"No creo que pueda hacer eso. Estoy atrapada aquí por un tiempo" Root rodeó las iniciales S _M_ _S_ que había dibujado a lápiz en negrita. Sameen Markham Shaw "¿Cuál es la palabra del este?"

"No estoy seguro todavía, pero nuestro territorio podría coincidir con otra persona. Como Seguridad Nacional"

El pulso de Root saltó por una fracción de segundo antes de atraparlo bajo el aumento de adrenalina y pudiese regular los latidos de su corazón. No mucho la agarraba con la guardia baja, pero la perspectiva de una operación más grande le aceleraba la sangre "Voy a dejar que lleves a cabo la reunión"

"Bien, pero responde tu maldito e-mail"

"Sí, querido" Root tachó las iniciales de Shaw, molesta de que Sameen hubiese surgido en su inconsciente. Solía tener un mejor control. La imagen de la agente morena apoyándose en el mostrador, aparentemente relajada, su cuerpo larguirucho hirviendo de energía, disparó un rayo de excitación a través de su centro. Otra extraña y no deseada sensación. Root arrugó el papel y lo tiró en el cesto de los papeles "Mantenme informada"

"Sí. Como tú lo haces conmigo" gruñó Dan.

"Lo siento"

Dan suspiró "Estaré en contacto"

"Yo también" Root desconectó, recuperando la pequeña bola de papel de la basura y arrojándola por el inodoro. Seguridad Nacional. Eso sólo podía significar que la milicia estaba en algo más que solo compras de armas. Y estaba justo aquí en la zona cero. Ahora más que nunca, tenía que estar segura de que Sameen estaba firme.

Volvió a su ordenador, llenando una solicitud de cien mil dólares para la compra de armas y la envió a la oficina regional. Las arcas estaban llenas en esta época del año y no anticipaba ninguna dificultad. Apagó la red inalámbrica, cerró su laptop y agarró su abrigo. Planeaba comer algo en el restaurante y luego sería tiempo de conocer a los chicos y chicas en el Ugly Rooster.

* * *

Lexa salió del centro de detención federal y se dirigió por la Avenida Pennsylvania hacia el edificio del Tesoro y su oficina. No tenía sentido ir a casa a un apartamento vacío. Miró su teléfono mientras caminaba. No había ningún mensaje de Clarke. Podría llamar a Reyes y preguntar por el paradero de Clarke. Reyes lo mantendría entre ellas, pero guardó su teléfono, encorvando sus hombros contra el viento, siguió caminando. Clarke tenía derecho a su privacidad, tanto como fuese posible para alguien que había sido objeto constante de la atención de la prensa y la vigilancia de un equipo de seguridad. Cuando Clarke estuviese lista para llamar, lo haría. Por qué se había marchado no era más un misterio. Clarke había escuchado que era el objeto de la reunión estratégica de la tarde y probablemente también supo de la oposición de Lexa a su adhesión a la campaña. No había secretos reales en Washington, ni siquiera en la Casa Blanca. No culpaba a Clarke por estar enojada, especialmente porque no podía decirle a Clarke con honestidad que lamentaba el tratar de hacer cambiar de opinión a Eisley y a Abigail sobre incluirla en la programación inicial. No había llamado a la reunión, pero había estado feliz por la oportunidad de tratar, una vez más, de mantener a Clarke fuera de la zona caliente.

Lexa mostró su insignia al guardia de la puerta mientras continuaba su camino y se abrió paso por los pasillos silenciosos y casi desiertos hacia la oficina del gobierno amueblado de manera impersonal. Tenía que dejar los problemas personales a un lado por el momento. Reyes vería que Clarke estuviese a salvo esta noche. La mejor manera de poder garantizar la seguridad de Clarke y la del presidente, era descubrir quien había orquestado el plan de Echo Pattee para atacar al presidente. Echo Pattee era su mejor ventaja y su mayor desafío. La teniente era disciplinada, confiada y preparada para ser interrogada. Algo de su resistencia en el interrogatorio podrían ser el resultado de su entrenamiento militar, pero Lexa sospechaba que su sangre fría iba mucho más allá de eso. Había conocido terroristas de la clase de Echo anteriormente, fanáticos pero no desequilibrados. Absolutamente dedicados a su causa, inquebrantables en sus creencias de que lo que estaban haciendo era lo correcto y en muchos casos, equitativos. Echo tenía el aspecto de alguien que había sido entrenado toda su vida para hacer exactamente lo que estaba haciendo en este momento, hacerle la guerra al gobierno estadounidense. Cuando Lexa llegó a la oficina que rara vez utilizaba, colgó el abrigo y la chaqueta, enrolló sus mangas y encendió su computadora. Estaba buscando a un fantasma, el fantasma del pasado de Echo Pattee, porque quien quiera que sea que Echo afirmaba ser hoy, no era lo que había sido cuando alguien la entrenó para el terrorismo.

* * *

Clarke puso a un lado su copa de vino sin terminar, la tercera que había fallado en terminar durante la noche. La banda era buena, joven, experimental, llena de energía salvaje y pasión. Ella y Zoe se habían movido de Francine después de que habían sido sitiadas por demasiadas ofertas de compañía. El club estaba muy concurrido y agitado por la tensión sexual, pero ella y Zoe habían ubicado una mesa cerca del escenario sentándose lo suficientemente cerca para alejar un par de rollos, manteniendo a raya a los cazadores. La vocalista, una veinteañera andrógina en jeans negros, botas altas hasta las rodillas con hebillas de metales pesados y una camisa blanca abierta entre sus pechos, se movía con la rabia apenas contenida de un tigre enjaulado. Las ondas de energía sexual que irradiaba de ella arremetían contra un mundo que se negaba a verla. Mientras cantaba, su mirada volvía una y otra vez hacia Clarke, la conexión entre ellas chisporrotea en el aire.

Zoe se acercó "Esa chica está ardiendo"

"Ella es buena" dijo Clarke.

"Es sexy"

Clarke se rió en voz baja "Sí, eso también"

Zoe miró por encima de su hombro "¿Dónde están tus fantasmitas?"

"Están aquí en alguna parte" Clarke ya no se molestaba en buscarlos, no le importa lo que pudieran observar de su vida. Si lo hacía, estaría aceptando la prisión de la que había luchado por escapar toda su vida. Lo mejor que podía hacer era aceptar su presencia y luego ignorarla.

"No vas a usarme como algún tipo de distracción mientras te escapas ¿verdad?" preguntó Zoe.

Clarke observó a la cantante, recordando todas las veces que había desaparecido entre la multitud mientras Zoe la cubría. Había hecho una especialidad en el hecho de eludir a sus guardianes y declaraba su independencia acostándose con extrañas, cuando lograba llegar a una cama. A veces ni siquiera esperaba tanto tiempo. No se había preocupado por los riesgos. Todo lo que le había importado era la libertad.

"Creo que me encargaré yo misma de eso" dijo Clarke.

"¿En serio? ¿Qué tienes planeado?"

Clarke apartó la mirada de la joven salvaje en el escenario, rompiendo el tenue filamento de calor entre ellas. Ya sabía que la realidad la dejaría fría "En realidad pensaba que podríamos volver a casa ¿Está Harper en casa esta noche o puedes tolerar a una invitada?"

"Cariño, siempre estoy encantada de tenerte como invitada. A Harper no le importaría, además no estoy esperándola"

"Bien, entonces vámonos"

"¿Qué pasa con...?" Zoe señaló con su cabeza hacia el escenario.

Clarke se echó a reír "Estás bromeando ¿verdad? ¿Qué iba a hacer con eso?"

"Oh, yo podría pensar en muchas cosas"

"Pensar y hacer son dos cosas diferentes" Clarke deslizó su brazo alrededor de la cintura de

Zoe mientras caminaban hacia la puerta, sus abrigos sobre sus brazos "Y en caso de que hayas perdido el anuncio, ahora estoy casada"

"Estaba allí ¿recuerdas?"

"Por supuesto que sí ¿Creías que todo era sólo para los medios de comunicación?"

Zoe se detuvo, con una expresión completamente seria "Por supuesto que no. Sé exactamente lo mucho que significa para ti. Y estaba bromeando acerca de la chica fuego"

"Lo sé"

"No lo lamentas ¿verdad?"

"¿Acerca de casarme con Lexa?" Clarke se colocó el abrigo. Su rabia peleaba contra el dolor de la separación que siempre experimentaba cuando estaban alejadas "Ni por un segundo. Pero todavía puedo estar enojada"

"Oh, por supuesto. Detengámonos por un helado camino a casa"

"Muy bien. Sólo espera un segundo" Clarke tomó su teléfono del bolsillo y le envió un texto a Lexa. _Con Zoe. Ten cuidado mañana. Te amo_.


	12. Chapter 12

_**ADAPTACIÓN. Ni los personajes ni la historia me pertenecen, está adaptado por Martasnix.**_

 _ **Capítulo 12**_

Titus se alejó de la rubia de pechos grandes y rebuscó en el bolsillo de sus pantalones en el suelo por su teléfono. La chica… ¿Nancy? ¿Nina, tal vez?...lo rodeó y agarró su polla.

"No conteste eso, bebe. Tenemos toda la noche ¿recuerdas?"

Titus gruñó y apartó su mano. Jesús ¿por qué las mujeres no entendían que no podían exprimir la maldita cosa como un paño de cocina? Y ya que había pagado por su compañía, debía saber cuán lejos debía llegar. Estaba tomando un descanso después de que la maldita casi había chupado sus ojos a través de su polla. Y por muy buena que fuese con la boca, negocios eran negocios.

"Sí" dijo con voz áspera cuando logró enderezar el teléfono.

"Cumplí con mi parte del trato" dijo una voz masculina enojada en un susurro apretado "Te toca pagar. No se suponía que terminaría de esta manera ¿Dónde diablos estabas?"

"Mira…" dijo Titus "…no puedo hablar ahora. Pero mi parte terminó cuando traspasé la mercancía. La entrega no era parte del trato"

"¿Así que contratas a un lacayo que sopla todo el asunto?"

"No fue él quien enterró el intercambio. La mujer fue quien dio el aviso y ese fue _tú_ fin de las cosas" Titus se tensó cuando una boca cálida se deslizó velozmente a lo largo de su polla y se cerró sobre él. Él agarró la parte posterior de la cabeza y la empujó hacia abajo.

"De ninguna manera. Ec…ella nunca filtraría algo"

"Si tú lo dices"

"Entonces ¿qué vamos a hacer para sacarla?"

"¿Nosotros?" Titus rió bruscamente y tiró del cabello de la rubia, alejándola de su polla "Tienes al hombre equivocado, amigo"

"¿En serio? Entonces tal vez debería preguntarle a tu jefe"

Titus apretó el teléfono. La pequeña mierda tenía las pelotas para amenazarlo. No podía saber para quien trabajaba Titus, había sido muy cuidadoso en mantener a Pike en las sombras. Pero tenía que estar seguro de lo que el informante sabía "Mira…vamos a hablar sobre esto ¿Cuándo podemos encontrarnos?"

"Yo te llamo"

"¿Qué más tienes?"

Silencio por un momento "La hija va definitivamente. Voy a tener la información de la avanzada pronto"

"Bien. Entonces déjame ver qué puedo hacer sobre la otra cosa"

"Que sea más temprano que tarde, queremos a la mujer fuera de allí.

Sí, claro. Y él quería una polla de diez pulgadas "Eso es pedir un milagro"

"No estamos pidiendo"

La línea se cortó y Titus dejó caer el teléfono sobre la pila de ropa al lado de la cama "Joder"

"Mmm, bebe. Ahora si estás hablando"

La boca volvió a trabajar en su polla mientras Titus miraba el techo oscuro, preguntándose cuánto tiempo podría conservar al soplón antes de que se convirtiera en más problemas de lo que valía. Una cosa era segura, no podía dejar que Pike supiera que su cubierta estaba en riesgo o Titus estaría fuera del trabajo y posiblemente, sería un hombre muerto.

* * *

El guardia acompañaba en silencio a Echo a su celda, caminando un paso detrás, presionando su pistola eléctrica contra la parte media de su espalda, un recordatorio de que no podía escapar. Las cadenas que conectaban sus puños sonaban suavemente con cada paso. La puerta de la celda estaba abierta, una invitación burlona, pero caminó a través de ella sin detenerse. No iba a mostrar debilidad ante sus captores. La puerta de metal sólida, con una ventana de vidrio reforzado de un metro cuadrado, se cerró detrás de ella al igual que la cerradura, incrementado con el pesado sonido su realidad. La habitación sin ventanas de ocho por ocho era desolada y estéril: pisos lisos con baldosas grises, paredes blancas, aire acondicionado y ventilación de calefacción atornillados en su lugar, un inodoro de acero inoxidable en una esquina sin el beneficio de una cubierta para la privacidad, un lavabo de acero inoxidable ubicado al lado y un marco de cama de metal con un solo colchón, sábanas blancas funcionales y una manta de lana gris claro. No había televisión, ni radio, ni computadora, nada que la conectara con el resto del mundo. No estaba siendo torturada. Le alimentaban. Estaba cálida y seca. Y totalmente aislada. No tenía reloj y las luces se encendía de acuerdo a un horario demasiado aleatorio para que pudiese juzgar el tiempo. En una época donde la información era instantánea y el mundo era accesible con la prensa a un dedo, estaba tan perdida como un náufrago en una isla desierta. No sabía si habían sido capturados los otros o si alguien siquiera sabía que _ella_ lo había sido. Estaba completamente a merced de sus carceleros. Si la olvidaban y algunas veces cuando las horas se extendían, parecía que así era, en su mundo desorientado, cuando pocos segundos parecían horas, podía morir de hambre o morir de sed. Pero siempre volvían, en silencio deslizaban las bandejas de plástico, con platos y vasos de papel llenos de comida institucional, a través de la ranura de la puerta. No se estaba muriendo de hambre, pero a veces estaba hambrienta de una manera que nunca había experimentado, por una conexión sencilla con un ser humano para afirmar que todavía existía. Dejó correr el agua fría del lavabo y lavó su rostro, sorprendida al ver que le temblaban las manos. Había cámaras siguiéndola, lo sabía, pero no podía estar segura de cuantas de ellas se encontraban en su celda manteniéndola bajo vigilancia. Tenía que estar siempre en guardia. No les daría la satisfacción de pensar que estaba angustiada. Se secó las manos en la toalla blanca de algodón y se sentó al lado de su cama. Que la observaran. Los guardias no la intimidaban, no invertía en ellos ningún pensamiento. No tenían ningún poder verdadero. La mujer que la había interrogado esta noche tenía todo el poder. Lexa Woods, Directora

Adjunta de la Seguridad Nacional. Woods era quien trataba de descubrir sus secretos, exponer su identidad. Fracasaría. Ellos habían planeado para algo así, la habían preparado para esto. Sabía que esperar y de ninguna manera iba a dar información. Las palabras de su padre resonaban en su mente con tanta claridad como las muchas veces que las había repetido. _Eres más fuerte que ellos. Más inteligente que ellos. Y nunca estarás sola. Vamos a ir por ti._ Él vendría. Sólo tenía que tener fe. Su padre la había preparado para esto, había planeado para esto. Su identidad estaba segura. Woods le había preguntado acerca de ser educada en el hogar. Eso no había estado en ninguno de sus antecedentes. La pregunta la había pillado por sorpresa y le había tomado unos segundos darse cuenta de que Woods estaba pescando. No era un secreto que muchos de los estadounidenses independientes eran educados en el hogar. Woods no sabía nada en realidad. Afortunadamente, no le había dado nada. Se estremeció ligeramente, aunque el aire caliente se filtraba por la rejilla de ventilación superior. Su padre le había prometido que no sería abandonada, pero no estaba cautiva en un lugar apartado en las montañas donde su padre y sus soldados podrían lanzar un ataque para liberarla. Estaba en la celda de una prisión federal en el corazón de la capital del país. Tal vez nadie vendría por ella. Echo enderezó la espalda y apretó la mandíbula. Sabía lo que estaban tratando de hacer, no la habían torturado, probablemente no lo harían. Pero el cautiverio era en sí mismo una forma de tortura y estaban tratando de hacerle perder la fe. Ellos fallarían. Su padre y sus soldados vendrían y si no podían, ella iba a encontrar su propia salida.

* * *

Root estacionó su coche de alquiler en el extremo de una larga línea de tiendas Harley. La calefacción en el auto de alquiler estaba tibio y su respiración había empañado el parabrisas por lo que había tenido que limpiar en círculos con su mano desnuda para ver la carretera en su camino hacia el Ugly Rooster. Guardó las llaves y salió del coche en la noche helada. No podía creer que estos ciclistas montaban realmente en este tipo de clima. Cueros o no, tenían que congelarse las pelotas. Caminando hacia la puerta, sonrió en su interior cuando imaginó a Shaw sentada a horcajadas sobre la gran Harley. Al menos un motorizado no tendría que preocuparse por la congelación de sus puntos calientes. Sin dejar de sonreír, se paseó dentro del bar lleno de hombres con vestimentas de motorizados y mujeres usando lo menos posible, a pesar del helado invierno afuera. Franelillas sin mangas, diafragmas descubiertos y traseros apenas cubiertos contorneándose y sacudiéndose en medio de las cabezas rapadas y torsos tatuados. El lugar parecía una convención de prostitutas en el bulevar de Santa Mónica. Root se había vestido para encajar así que se quitó su chaqueta para mostrar sus cartas. Vaqueros ceñidos y brillantes de vinilo botas de tacón alto negros, sin sujetador y una franelilla marrón ajustada del color de la sangre que se abría un poco sobre su pecho, ofreciendo una mirada a la pálida piel de sus pechos. Había conseguido el efecto deseado. Los hombres le miraron y las mujeres gruñeron mientras caminaba hacia la barra y ocupaba un taburete libre. El barman, uno de los cabezas rapada, con el tatuaje de una hoz que se extendía por todo su cuello desde la oreja hasta la clavícula, le dirigió una dura mirada antes de mirar hacia el otro extremo de la habitación. Si estaba buscando permiso para servirle, debió haberlo conseguido porque deslizó una servilleta cuadrada de papel blanco ligeramente humedecida frente a ella

"¿Qué quieres, cariño?"

Root sonrió "¿Qué tienes?"

Él se echó a reír, todo su rostro enrojecido, mientras sus ojos se deslizaban hacia la abertura de su franelilla "Tanto como puedas manejar"

"Esa es una promesa enorme"

"Es una muy buena carne de primera" la agarró por la muñeca y tiró de ella hasta que tuvo que inclinarse a lo largo de la barra para quitar presión de su hombro. Él olía a sudor y cerveza. La posición le dio una bonita vista del resto de sus pechos y él tomó su tiempo mirando "Mantén ese asiento caliente nena y voy a darte una probada más tarde"

"Por qué no…"

"Esa es una frase bastante barata, Wheels" Shaw se situó junto a Root y puso una mano en el medio de su espalda.

El camarero miró a Shaw y se encogió de hombros "No puedo dejar de decir la verdad. Diez centímetros de lo mejor de Idaho"

"Bueno, mantén tu hamburguesa en el envoltorio" Shaw rodeó a Root y golpeó la mano del camarero que aún sujetaba la muñeca de Root "La castaña aquí está conmigo"

"¿No me digas?" Wheels miró a Root, su boca una línea dura en su rostro de granito.

Shaw se inclinó y rozó su boca sobre la oreja de Root "¿Qué dices, castaña?"

Ignorando el agarre en su muñeca, Root se volteó en el taburete de la barra y llevó su boca hacia la de Shaw. Shaw tenía una bonita boca y como no tenía un montón de opciones, bien podría aprovechar la oportunidad. Se tomó su tiempo, pasando la punta de su lengua por el labio inferior de Shaw antes de presionar su boca firmemente sobre la de Shaw, respirando en el fresco sabor a invierno de ella. Cuando se echó hacia atrás, un par de motorizados cercanos silbaron.

Shaw sonrió "Acabas de recibir su respuesta, Wheels"

"Sigan así…" dijo el fornido cantinero y gruñendo soltó con renuencia la muñeca de Root "…y voy a tener suficiente para las dos"

"¿Qué tal dos cervezas en lugar de eso?" Shaw deslizó su brazo alrededor de la cintura de Root y deslizó su mano hasta que tomó la parte inferior de los senos de Root. El pezón de Root se endureció contra la palma de Shaw.

Wheels gruñó y sacó dos cervezas de barril colocando los tarros frente a ellas. Cuando se alejó, Shaw acarició con la punta de su nariz el cuello de Root, sus muslos apretados contra la cadera de Root y sus dedos acunando el pecho de Root "Debiste decirme que vendrías"

"¿No te gustan las sorpresas?" Root sonaba un poco sin aliento y su enfoque vaciló por un instante cuando el roce de los dedos de Shaw sobre su pezón hicieron que un escalofrío le recorriera la espalda. Había previsto que se pondrían algo físicas, lo que no había esperado era ser afectada por el contacto. Tuvo que luchar para no presionar aún más contra la mano de Shaw.

"No me importan, pero si me dirijo a una pelea, me gusta estar preparada" Shaw pensaba que había aclarado su punto ante cualquier persona que las veía. Sólo había declarado su derecho sobre Root y al menos esta noche los hombres darían marcha atrás, esperando y observando como todo se desarrollaba. Pero Ramsey estaba mirando desde el otro lado de la habitación y no quería dejar ninguna duda de sus intenciones. Y Root se sentía demasiado bien para dejarla ir, la suavidad de su pecho y el azote de calor proveniente de su cuerpo la mantenía anclada en su lugar. Deslizó su boca sobre el cuello de Root. Incluso sabía dulce. Almendras y vainilla "Te arriesgaste al pasearte por aquí. Si los hombres no te comían viva, las mujeres lo hubiesen hecho"

"Podría haberlos manejado"

Shaw acunó la barbilla de Root con la mano libre y acarició con su pulgar el pequeño hoyuelo que le hacía lucir resistente y vulnerable al mismo tiempo "Puede ser. Pero ya que eres mi chica, depende de mí cuidar que nadie vaya tras de tí furtivamente"

"Tu chica ¿eh?" Root inclinó la cabeza hasta que sus ojos se encontraron y sus bocas estuvieron al alcance de un nuevo beso. Sabía que estaban jugando, pero le gustaba el juego. Y realmente le gustaba la boca de Shaw.

Shaw se inclinó y la besó. Esa bonita boca de Shaw era muy talentosa, rozando suavemente los labios de Root al principio, luego con más firmeza, permitiendo que Root la probara nuevamente. El beso se volvió más intenso y más caliente hasta que Root tuvo que retroceder para aliviar la presión que se acumulaba entre sus muslos. Casi no podía pensar. Error. Gran, gran error.

Shaw murmuró contra su boca "El lugar más seguro para ti es estar conmigo. Así que sí, eres mi chica"

"Muy bien" susurró Root siguiendo su instinto "Supongo que conseguiste una vieja"

* * *

Lexa llamó a Chuck Ferrell, el agente que Eddie Byrnes había sugerido. El hombre no parecía sorprendido de escucharla y sospechaba que Eddie le había dado un aviso sobre su conversación. No podía culparlo. Eddie tenía que proteger sus fuentes y su reputación.

"No sé cómo puedo ayudarla Directora" dijo la voz ronca "Hemos tenido agentes y adiestradores encubiertos allá afuera, de seguro, pero no podemos sacarlos porque alguien quiere inteligencia"

"Entiendo" dijo Lexa con calma "Estoy dispuesta a volar, reunirme con ellos en su propio terreno. Nadie tiene que saberlo"

Él se echó a reír "¿Sabe cuanta organización requiere eso? Suponiendo que ellos acepten reunirse con ud"

"Lo sé. Le estoy pidiendo amablemente, dándole tiempo, para que les diga que voy a ir, de una manera u otra"

Él suspiró "Voy a hacer unas llamadas. Deme su número"

Ella le dijo "Treinta y seis horas. Entonces, voy a empezar a abrir los archivos y a excavar nombres"

"Ya la escuché. Haré lo que pueda"

"Gracias"

Revisó los informes sobre las actividades de los supervivientes, buscando a los conocidos activistas y líderes paramilitares que podrían tener los recursos para ser una amenaza real. Elaboró una lista de veinte posibles que tenían la experiencia, los conocimientos de organización y los contactos para organizar el tipo de plan en el que Echo Pattee había sido parte. El dinero para llevarlo a cabo era otra cuestión y ese hilo aún seguía eludiéndola. Cerca de las 02:00, cuando ya había hecho todo lo que podía en un escritorio, cerró el ordenador y tomó un taxi a casa. Entró en el apartamento vacío, se duchó y se tendió desnuda en la cama. No había dormido allí sola durante mucho tiempo. Nunca había dormido bien hasta Clarke. Con Clarke en sus brazos no soñaba con sus errores, no era perseguida por aquellos con quienes había fracasado en la protección. Clarke ahuyentaba sus fantasmas. Mientras miraba el techo, pensó en llamarla. Había dejado el teléfono sobre la mesa junto a la cama. No era por terquedad u orgullo, pero una llamada telefónica habría sido sobre su necesidad, no la de Clarke. Clarke le había enviado un mensaje de texto y su mensaje había sido claro. Quería un poco de espacio. Un poco de tiempo para sí misma. Eso era algo que Lexa podía darle pero no podía darle lo que más importaba. Se puso de lado y miró en la oscuridad. En pocas horas estaría camino a Georgia y luego a Idaho. Cuanto más se acercaba a las respuestas que necesitaba, mayor era el riesgo a represalias. Clarke probablemente estaba más segura exactamente dónde estaba.


	13. Chapter 13

_**ADAPTACIÓN. Ni los personajes ni la historia me pertenecen, está adaptado por Martasnix.**_

 _ **Capítulo 13**_

Clarke despertó en la cama desconocida antes del amanecer. El reloj de cabecera marcaba las 5:05. Se puso los vaqueros y la vieja camiseta, que llevaba el nombre de su escuela preparatoria, que Zoe le había prestado y caminó descalza hasta la cocina. En un día claro, el piso de Zoe ubicado en lo más alto, tenía una vista de un millón de dólares de Central Park, pero por el momento la única luz provenía de una pequeña lámpara de mesa sobre la mesa circular delante de las ventanas opacas y oscuras. Una mujer estaba sentada allí en una de las sillas de hierro forjado, con la mejilla apoyada en la mano, de espaldas a Clarke. Su cabello rubio era color dorado, más ligero que el de Clarke y el más corto que Clarke hubiese recordado. Sus delgados hombros parecían hundirse dentro de su camisa de seda oscura. Sus ojos estaban cerrados, su perfil era tan elegante como un camafeo tallado. Sin querer, fascinada por la triste y solitaria belleza de Harper, Clarke se detuvo, mirándola, preguntándose si debía despertarla o simplemente debía alejarse. Quería que Harper le agradara, porque su mejor amiga la amaba. Una parte de ella, la mayor parte de ella, le gustaba y le debía por muchas cosas. Harper había salvado la vida de Lexa más de una vez. Harper también había sido amante de Lexa y una parte de esa conexión aún persistía entre ellas. En su cabeza y su corazón, Clarke sabía que Harper no era una amenaza, pero el animal que vivía profundamente en los rincones primitivos de su mente la instaba a marcar su territorio cada vez que ella y Harper estaban en la misma habitación. Si realmente hubiese sido la bestia que merodeaba en su subconsciente, habría gruñido en advertencia. Tal vez lo había hecho.

Harper abrió los ojos y dijo con su voz de contralto "Espero no haberte despertado"

"No lo hiciste" sabiendo que no podía retirarse sin hacer el ridículo, caminó el resto del camino a la cocina y miró la cafetera. Afortunadamente, estaba llena y caliente. Otra cosa que le debía a Harper. Sacudiendo la cabeza, se sirvió una taza, acunó la taza caliente entre sus manos y se apoyó en el mostrador "¿Cuándo llegaste?"

"Hace una hora. No quería despertar a Zoe" Harper sonrió e incluso los círculos oscuros bajo sus ojos no podían estropear su belleza "Afortunadamente, puede dormir a través de cualquier cosa"

Clarke se rió en voz baja "Lo sé ¿Has comido algo?"

Las cejas de Harper se unieron hacia abajo como si estuviera tratando de recordar "No creo que...no estoy muy segura de cuándo, pero no tengo hambre"

Clarke dejó la taza de café a un lado y abrió la nevera "Sólo piensas que no tienes hambre. Créeme, he visto a Lexa después de unos días en el campo lista para caer del hambre y demasiado cansado para saberlo. Así que...comida primero. Dormir segundo"

Harper comenzó a levantarse "No tienes que…"

"Por favor" Clarke indicó a Harper que regresara a su asiento y sacó los huevos, mantequilla y queso. Conocía la cocina de Zoe tanto como la suya. Sólo le tomó unos minutos revolver suficientes huevos y queso para las dos. Deslizó las tostadas en la tostadora y puso dos platos en la mesa pequeña. Después que las tostadas saltaron las untó con mantequilla, colocó los huevos en ambas platos y se sentó con su café al otro lado de Harper. Indicó con la cabeza hacia el plato que había colocado delante de la amante de Zoe "Adelante. Come mientras esté caliente. Mi conjetura es que estarás dormida en media hora"

La elegante boca de Harper se curvó en una sonrisa "¿Crees que todos somos iguales?"

Clarke escarbó en sus huevos "En su mayoría, sí" comió por un momento y luego puso su tenedor a un lado y se echó hacia atrás. No estaba tan hambrienta. Se preguntaba si Lexa se había molestado en comer. Probablemente no. Café y donuts no constituían una comida. Harper no era como Lexa, Harper era misteriosa y cambiante, mientras que Lexa era tan honesta y firme como una base de roca. Harper era tan efímera como una melodía a la deriva en la brisa, imposible de capturar. Lexa era un centinela que resonaba en cada célula, fuerte e inflexible. Polos opuestos, pero las dos aceptaban una vida de constante peligro en nombre del deber y cada una, a su manera, cortejaban a la muerte "¿Por qué lo haces?"

Harper le miró fijamente "¿No deberías preguntarle a Lexa?"

"Probablemente" Clarke sonrió con ironía y rompió una esquina de la tostada "Sé lo que me diría, pero todavía no estoy segura de entender. Tal vez tú le des más sentido"

"No lo creo"

Clarke rió "¿Porque es otro secreto de agentes secretos?"

"No" Harper pinchó un montón de huevos, hizo una pausa antes de llevárselo a la boca. Miró a Clarke evaluándola con sus ojos "Debido a que Lexa es motivada por un deseo de justicia. Yo no"

"Sabes, realmente debería odiarte, pero no puedo"

"¿Por qué?" Harper preguntó en un tono curioso "¿Porque amo a Zoe y no siempre la hago feliz?"

"Eso. Y porque amas a Lexa"

"Ah" dijo Harper, sin negarlo. Terminó los huevos y tomó un sorbo de café "Somos afortunadas, tú y yo. Zoe me ama y Lexa te ama. Trato de no pensar en por qué tengo la suerte de que lo haga"

"Lo sé. Eso hace que me duela la cabeza cuando lo hago"

Harper asintió lentamente "Sí, entre otras cosas"

"¿Y bien?"

Harper se echó hacia atrás y pasó una larga y elegante mano por su cabello. Su expresión se endureció y algo oscuro se movió a través de sus ojos "Lo hago porque estoy enojada. Y porque cada vez que gano, me siento mejor. Y supongo, que lo hago porque soy buena en eso" Harper había sido una prostituta costosa en DC como parte de su cubierta pero qué…o quién… había sido antes de eso era un misterio

"¿Venganza?"

"Es posible ¿No es justo el otro lado de la justicia?"

Clarke se echó a reír "Bueno, yo diría que sí, pero sé que Lexa no lo haría"

"No, Lexa está motivada por algo mucho más justo. Ella es probablemente la única persona verdaderamente noble que he conocido"

"Yo también"

"Debe ser muy difícil estar enojada con ella"

Clarke volvió a reír, entendiendo un poco por qué Zoe amaba a esta mujer inaccesiblemente distante. Por Lexa lo había hecho. Harper veía más allá de la superficie, como si las barreras de defensa fuesen solo aire "No es difícil en absoluto enojarse con ella. Lo que es realmente difícil es permanecer enojada"

"Sospecho que ella lo sabe"

"No deberías ser tan amable conmigo. No he sido exactamente amable"

"No me había dado cuenta" Harper se encogió de hombros "Además, amas a Zoe y eso es suficiente para mí"

Clarke se levantó y llevó sus platos y tazas hacia el fregadero "Es muy molesto estar rodeada de personas que sea muy difícil que no te gusten"

"Sí, me imagino que es la lata"

Clarke miró por encima del hombro y Harper sonrió. En ese instante, no era nada más que pura belleza "Vete a la cama, Harper. Zoe estará feliz de que estés en casa"

Harper asintió con la cabeza y se levantó "Hazme un favor"

"Muy bien"

"Si Lexa está en problemas, llámame"

"¿Qué te hace pensar que está en problemas?" Clarke quería confiar en Harper, pero había aprendido de la manera difícil que los que pretendían amistad muchas veces mentían. Y Harper era un fantasma…nadie sabía exactamente para quién trabajaba.

"Estás aquí, no planificado, por lo que puedo ver" Harper hizo un gesto hacia la camiseta prestada de Clarke "Se supone que deberías estar en tu luna de miel…o lo que se considera como una para alguien en tu situación. Mi conjetura es que Lexa está trabajando en algo urgente y tú o no sabes de que se trata, o lo sabes pero no estás feliz por ello. Eso por lo general acarrea peligro"

"He vuelto a odiarte de nuevo"

Harper se encogió de hombros "En fin…soy muy buena en lo que hago. Y tengo amigos"

"Haría un trato con el diablo si eso significa que podría mantener a Lexa a salvo"

"A veces el diablo es la única opción, pero es mejor dejar eso en manos de los que ya hemos vendido nuestras almas" Harper no rió.

"Lo recordaré"

"Recuerda también que Lexa es la mejor. Buenas noches, Clarke"

"Que duermas bien, Harper" Clarke regresó a la cama y se metió bajo las sábanas con la ropa puesta, a pesar de que la habitación estaba caliente. No quería estar desnuda sola. 5:35. Cogió el teléfono y presionó el número de Lexa en el marcado rápido.

Lexa respondió de inmediato "Estás levantada muy temprano"

"Pensé que podría extrañarte ¿Vas a abordar pronto?"

"Ahora estoy en la línea"

"Ven a Nueva York cuando hayas terminado allí"

Lexa permaneció en silencio.

"¿Qué?" preguntó Clarke, sentándose en la cama.

"Puede que no sea capaz de volver allí de inmediato. Otra reunión"

"¿Dónde?"

"Costa Oeste. Podría estar fuera unos días"

"Quiero verte antes de que te vayas"

"Voy a intentarlo"

El estómago de Clarke se apretó "Lo digo en serio, Lexa. No vas a desaparecer sin una explicación"

"Estoy en el túnel de embarque. Me tengo que ir. Te amo"

"Yo también te amo, maldita sea"

"Voy a intentarlo"

"¿Lexa?" la línea había quedado en silencio.

Clarke dejó caer el teléfono en la cama y cerró los ojos. Odiaba que no pudiera mantener a Lexa a salvo, pero al menos Harper era el diablo que conocía.

* * *

El Rooster Ugly finalmente dejó de llenarse cerca de las 04:30 y la barra se vació lentamente. Los miembros con viejas se fueron a sus casas. Otros se emparejaron y se dirigieron a las habitaciones en la parte trasera para un polvo rápido o tres, dependiendo de la cantidad de alcohol que habían consumido. El club tenía una estricta política de no-drogas en el Rooster, los policías locales tendían a caer sin avisar con demasiada frecuencia como para arriesgarse a ser arrestados por drogas. Las prospectos y aspirantes que no habían conseguido un nido y algunos miembros demasiado borrachos para moverse se desmayaron en los sofás, sillas, e incluso la mesa de billar de la gran sala detrás de la barra. Cuando la acción finalmente llegó a un punto muerto, Root terminó su segunda cerveza. La había estado cuidando toda la noche y estaba caliente y desabrida. Hizo una mueca, se inclinó sobre la barra y vertió el desperdicio en el fregadero de acero inoxidable "Dios, esa cosa sabe a orina de pantera"

Shaw bajó del taburete a su lado y envolvió sus brazos alrededor de la cintura del Root desde atrás. Tirando a Root contra su pecho, besó la parte posterior de su cuello "Te hubiese conseguido una botella si lo hubieses pedido"

Root se volvió y rodeó con sus brazos alrededor de los hombros de Shaw. Mordió su labio inferior "Quien diría ¿Tienes lo que quiero en una botella?"

"No cerveza. Algo mejor"

Root envolvió una pierna alrededor de Shaw y acarició su pantorrilla lentamente subiendo hacia la parte posterior del muslo de Shaw hasta que la parte inferior de sus cuerpos se entrelazaron. El calor de Shaw se irradió a través de los vaqueros de Root y la hizo palpitar. "Estás haciendo un montón de promesas esta noche"

"Bueno, supongo que tendré que cumplirlas, entonces" Shaw escudriñó la habitación "¿Lista para salir?"

"Odio tener que decirte esto, pero no voy a subirme a esa moto a diez bajo cero. Ni siquiera por una promesa"

Shaw sonrió "¿Cómo has llegado hasta aquí esta noche?"

"En un cacharro de alquiler que por lo menos tiene algo que pasa por un calentador"

"Entonces vamos a tomar eso. A menos que…" Shaw hizo un gesto hacia el sillón vacío restante. Estaba asegurada de un solo lado y los resortes parecían como si estuviesen a punto de estallar fuera del sillón "…prefieras quedarse aquí. Puedes acurrucarte en mi regazo"

Root consideró los aspectos tácticos de irse o permanecer. Si se iban, tendría que negociar el siguiente paso en el plan con Shaw, considerando que estaba aquí en medio de donde quería estar en estos momentos. Podría hacer que algo sucediera si estaba aquí, manteniéndose en la cima de los acontecimientos. Después de todo, era por eso que había venido "Supongo que no haría daño ser vistas"

Shaw sonrió "No le haría daño a mi reputación con los chicos, eso es seguro"

"Dios…" murmuró Root "…está bien, siempre y cuando sea tu culo el que este sobre los resortes" Riendo, Shaw tomó la mano de Root y tiró de ella hacia el lado opuesto de la habitación. Se acomodó en el sillón y empujó a Root sobre su regazo. Root levantó sus rodillas y se acurrucó en el pecho de Shaw. El cuerpo de Shaw estaba caliente y firme. Olía bien. Root acarició su rostro con el cuello de Shaw y porque quería besarla y no había ninguna razón para no hacerlo, lo hizo. Shaw murmuró bajo en su garganta y pasó la mano por el costado de Root hacia la curva de su pecho. Root se arqueó y presionó su boca sobre la oreja de Shaw "No voy a follarte delante de una audiencia"

"Todos están distraídos"

"Ramsey se encuentra en la parte de atrás en algún lugar y nos estaba mirando"

"¿Otro lugar entonces?"

"Buen intento…" susurró Root "…pero si estamos solas, no será necesario"

"Si me sigues besando así, lo será"

"Supongo que tendré que detenerme, entonces"

Shaw deslizó una mano en la nuca de Root y la mantuvo en su lugar mientras exploraba la boca de Root en un lento y profundo beso. Cuando se detuvo murmuró "Preferiría que no lo hicieras"

"Si vamos a quedarnos, voy a dormir" dijo Root aunque lo que quería hacer era empujar su mano bajo la camisa de Shaw y acariciar su piel. Quería las manos de Shaw sobre ella, sin nada entre ellas y el deseo era demasiado extraño para analizarlo cuando había estado despierta durante dos días y medio y estaba rodeada de gente que podría matarla si resbalaba. La lujuria se acurrucaba en su vientre como una hambrienta necesidad ardiente y la apartó "Lamento decirte eso"

"Soy paciente" Shaw encajó la cabeza de Root bajo su barbilla y la envolvió entre brazos "Sigue adelante y duerme algo. Estaré aquí"

La promesa fue sólo una frase, pero a Root le gustaba como sonaba. Demasiado. A pesar de todo, cerró los ojos y se dejó caer.

* * *

Lexa se sentó en el asiento de pasillo junto a la capitana Lauren Lewis "Lamento arrastrarte lejos en tan poco tiempo"

Lauren abrochó el cinturón de seguridad "No hay problema. Viene con el trabajo"

"¿Se ha instalado bien?"

Lauren Lewis era la recién nombrada jefa de la unidad médica de la Casa Blanca, la doctora del presidente. Había subido a bordo del WHMU en medio de una investigación para encontrar la fuente de una fuga en alguna parte cerca del presidente. Lauren y su nueva amante del Servicio Secreto la Agente Especial Bo Dennis habían sido fundamentales en la aprehensión de Echo Pattee. En unas semanas, cuando el presidente saliera en su gira de campaña, Lauren estaría a su lado todo el tiempo.

"Hasta el momento…" dijo Lauren "…no ha habido nada en este trabajo que se asemeje a una rutina para asentarse. Pero estoy feliz de estar aquí" el avión rodó por la pista a pocos minutos después de las seis. Lauren bajó la voz a pesar de que los motores estaban acelerando "¿Alguna idea de lo que estamos buscando?"

"No estoy segura. Sabemos que el virus fue robado de Eugen, pero no el quién o el qué" dijo Lexa "Tenemos una técnico de laboratorio ausente sin permiso llamada Nia Jones, un alias, estoy segura, y no mucho más. Es posible que tengas una mejor oportunidad que yo de descubrir algo que luzca fuera de lugar"

Lauren dijo "Puedo hablar con el equipo que desarrolló el virus y averiguar cuántas personas sabían de él durante la fases de planificación. Esto no fue un accidente o un crimen de oportunidad. Esto tomó tiempo para organizarlo. Quien lo haya robado sabía lo que quería y sabía cómo manejar un nivel cuatro de contagio. La persona infiltrada estaba cuidadosamente colocada, con mucha antelación. Tenemos que saber quién tenía el conocimiento de eso"

"Vamos a averiguar quién tenía la habilidad y la oportunidad de acercarse al virus, hablaremos con los compañeros de trabajo, rastrearemos en los registros de los empleados" Lexa se encogió de hombros "Sospecho que van a ser falsificados, pero nunca se sabe. Un infiltrado inteligente utiliza parte de la verdad. La revisión de los antecedentes superficiales a menudo recogen pocas referencias objetivas y eso sería suficiente para satisfacer a los empleadores más de lo que piensas. Incluso las agencias federales"

"Tenemos que estar seguras de que no hay otro lote que falte" dijo Lauren.

"Una vez que estemos en la pista, tendrá que estar preparada para todo"

La mirada de Lauren era firme y serena "Voy a estarlo"

Lexa tendría que confiar en que Lauren y su unidad serían capaces de hacer frente a cualquier situación de emergencia ya que el presidente no era el único en peligro. Su trabajo consistía en velar que Lauren nunca fuese necesitada.


	14. Chapter 14

_**ADAPTACIÓN. Ni los personajes ni la historia me pertenecen, está adaptado por Martasnix.**_

 _ **Capítulo 14**_

Cuando terminó la revista a las 06:00, Nia siguió a su padre a la sede y le pidió permiso para hablar con él. Graves asintió con la cabeza y se dirigió a su oficina. Nia le dio sus objetivos de media docena de siluetas en forma hombres, su record de tiempo con los objetivos y en silencio se puso en posición de descanso mientras él estudiaba los patrones de las balas en cada uno. Él no la miró y ella no pudo leer nada en su expresión mientras examinaba el primero y luego el otro. Después de colocar la última carta boca abajo sobre el escritorio, se dio la vuelta y se sentó detrás de él "Hay una pequeña desviación a la izquierda que debes corregir, pero los disparos a la cabeza están estrechamente agrupados y el disparo al cuerpo está dirigido al centro de la masa corporal. Disparos para matar, todos ellos. Bien hecho"

"Gracias, señor"

"Tu velocidad podría ser mejor. Estás fuera de forma"

"Sí, señor" dijo Nia "Lo sé. Voy a rectificarlo como máxima urgencia, señor"

"Hazlo" tomó el teléfono, marcó un número y dijo enérgicamente "A partir de ahora, la capitana Graves asumirá el mando de la compañía C. Todos los soldados alojados en el recinto se reportarán en la plaza de armas a las 11:00 horas para el cambio de mando" Graves cortó la comunicación y lo dejó caer sobre el escritorio "La orden saldrá con los reportes informativos diarias"

El orgullo y la satisfacción hincharon el pecho de Nia "Agradezco su fe en mí, señor"

"Espero que no me decepciones, Capitana" Nia saludó enérgicamente y se dio la vuelta hacia la puerta. Había avanzado solo unos pasos antes que la voz de su padre la obligara a detenerse. "Hemos tenido algunas noticias sobre tu hermana"

Nia giró "¿Dónde está? ¿Qué puedo hacer?"

"Ella todavía está en DC y en este momento, no hay nada que puedas hacer" Graves empujó su barbilla hacia adelante "Por los informes, está recluida en un centro de detención muy bien resguardado"

"¿Nuestra fuente es buena?"

"Las fuentes de Liam son excelentes. En una burocracia excesiva como la que mantiene el encargado de nuestro país, es imposible mantener cualquier cosa sin dejar rastro. Los hombres, las armas, los alimentos, el dinero…todo debe ser requisados y todo deja una huella" Graves esbozó una sonrisa "Tu hermano está bien posicionado y ha hecho muchos amigos. Guardias. Ayudantes chismosos. Los oficinistas especulan sobre el contenido de la documentación que pasa por sus escritorios"

"¿Él puede hacerle llegar un mensaje?"

"Todavía no. Es mejor que honres a tu hermana continuando nuestra misión. Ella ha hecho su parte y ahora es el momento de hacer la nuestra"

El estómago de Nia se anudó ante la idea de Echo en cautiverio. Sola. A pesar de que todos habían estado solos desde que habían sido lo suficientemente mayores como para salir de casa y desarrollar activamente sus partes en los planes de su padre. Había vivido sola, dormido sola y preparado sola. Pero siempre, los demás estaban allí. Podía llegar a ellos si lo necesitaba. Cada cierto tiempo, incluso había sido capaz de hacer contacto físico con Liam o Echo. Sus hermanos eran sus compañeros de batalla, su sistema de soporte de vida. Tener a Echo separada de ella era similar a la pérdida de una extremidad y sufría por ella. Lo peor eran esos momentos fugaces cuando lo olvidaba, cuando aún pensaba que si extendía la mano, Echo estaría allí. Luego que la realización le inundaba nuevamente, y Echo era apartada de ella y el dolor se reavivaba como la quemadura fantasma de un miembro faltante, igual de agonizante "Tiene que haber alguna forma"

"Puede ser" dijo su padre "Lo que necesitamos es el tipo correcto de influencia"

Había aprendido casi tan pronto como había aprendido a caminar que los mensajes de su padre a menudo estaban encubiertos de insinuaciones y sugerencias ocultas. Él quería que ellos pensaran por sí mismos, que aprendieran a crear estrategias como él. Ahora él estaba esperando que ella hiciera las conexiones, que conectara las piezas. Pensó en Echo en una jaula y se obligó a analizar el problema con serenidad ¿Qué haría falta para abrir la puerta de la jaula cuando los carceleros tenían todo el poder? La anticipación creció en su pecho y la sensación de malestar en su estómago le quemó

"Necesitamos algo para intercambiar"

"¿Algo?"

"Podríamos amenazar con un ataque en masa a menos que sea liberada"

Graves aplaudió con las manos delante de su pecho y admiró a su hija mayor. Cuando ella nació, se sintió decepcionado que no hubiese sido un niño, pero se había vuelto el mejor soldado de los tres. Todos eran inteligentes, todos ellos dedicados, pero Nia tenía el corazón de un asesino. Nunca se asustaba con las soluciones definitivas "¿Cómo qué?"

"Otro agente biológico, sarín (gas nervioso, agente químico muy tóxico), tal vez, o explosivos destinados a zonas de alta densidad u objetivos de alto perfil, Wall Street, el Super Bowl, los Oscar"

Él asintió con la cabeza "Eso podría funcionar, aunque el plan tomaría tiempo para crearse y es posible que no tengamos mucho tiempo. Ella podría ser movilizada una vez que se den cuenta que no obtendrán ninguna información de ella. En este momento, ella está en el limbo. Una vez que esté en el sistema y más gente sepa sobre ella, la posibilidad de un intercambio es menos probable. Después de todo, ellos profesan no negociar con terroristas"

"Sabemos que no es verdad" se burló Nia "Mientras los medios de comunicación no lo sepan, todo tipo de negocio es posible"

"Vamos a suponer que la ventana de oportunidad es una semana, dos o tres a lo sumo ¿Qué más?"

"Un trueque de uno por uno, sólo sería posible si tuviésemos a alguien de gran valor como moneda de cambio" dijo Nia, pensando mientras hablaba. Ella miró a su padre "Pero ¿Qué pasaría si ellos _tienen_ a alguien que pudiésemos usar para el intercambio? ¿Alguien como Clarke Griffin?"

"Es muy posible. También es muy difícil. Probablemente ahora sea la persona más fuertemente custodiada como el presidente" él sonrió débilmente "Pero creo que podrías estar en algo"

"Voy a trabajar en eso. Tiene que haber una manera"

"Bien. Mientras tanto, tenemos un acuerdo sustancial de armas en las manos. Quiero que te encargues de eso"

"Sí, señor" dijo Nia con energía, un sentido de propósito reemplazó la persistente desesperanza. Esto era lo que necesitaba. Volver a la acción, con una pistola en la cadera y un rifle en su hombro. Había pasado dieciocho meses encubierta en un laboratorio y no lo lamentaba. Había sido la que tenía el entrenamiento para hacerlo, pero en su corazón, era un soldado. Y ahora tenía la misión más importante de su vida.

* * *

Cuando Clarke despertó de nuevo eran casi las 08 a.m. Se duchó en el baño contiguo a la habitación y se puso más ropa prestada. Vestida con una camiseta manga larga de marina de guerra, pantalones oscuros y gruesos calcetines de lana, caminó en silencio a través de la sala de estar en los pisos de madera relucientes hacia la cocina en busca de más café. Zoe estaba sentada en una bata de color verde esmeralda en la mesa donde Harper había estado un par de horas antes, bebiendo té y revisando su iPad.

"Buenos días" dijo Clarke.

"Hola. Entiendo que te hiciste cargo de mi novia esta mañana"

"Difícilmente me hice cargo de ella" Clarke sirvió una taza de café y se sentó frente a Zoe "Sólo le di algo de comer"

"Te lo agradezco"

"¿Está todo bien?"

Zoe levantó un hombro y sonrió irónicamente "¿Quién sabe? Ella dice que sí"

"¿Qué te pasa?"

Zoe apartó el iPad a un lado y tomó la taza entre sus manos. Se quedó mirando el té como si las hojas que permanecían en el fondo de la taza le estuviesen dando un mensaje "La amo. Nunca esperé que nadie me tocara de la manera en que ella lo hace. No sólo físicamente, lo cual es sorprendente, pero... la miro y siento cosas que nunca supe que podía. Ella hace que duela, hace que desee y me asusta"

"Sí…" dijo Clarke "…eso suena como amor, para mí. Especialmente la parte que da miedo"

"Bueno, somos un par ¿no?" Zoe rió suavemente "¿Cómo demonios hemos acabado con esas dos?"

Clarke negó con la cabeza "No tengo idea. Debí haberte seducido hace mucho tiempo"

Zoe sonrió por encima del borde de su taza "Oh no, ya nos habríamos matado la una a la otra"

"Tal vez. Pero todavía estoy contenta de tenerte, sexo caliente o no. No sé lo que haría sin ti"

"Oh, cariño" Zoe tomó la mano de Clarke y entrelazó sus dedos "¿Quieres decirme lo que realmente está pasando?"

"No lo sé y eso es lo que está haciendo de esto algo tan jodidamente difícil. Lexa no está haciendo nada que no haya hecho antes, pero tengo un mal presentimiento como si estuviésemos siendo arrastradas a un juego muy peligroso y no puedo ver que es. Me siento como si estuviera luchando contra un ejército de fantasmas"

"Tal vez deberías dejarle la lucha a Lexa"

"Ojalá pudiera. Pero soy una parte del ejército me reclutaron cuando mi padre decidió que el siguiente paso después de la mansión del gobernador, era la Casa Blanca. Lo amo, de verdad. Pero su ambición ha cambiado tantas vidas"

"Creo que eso es parte de la descripción del trabajo" dijo Zoe.

"No estoy hablando de su papel como presidente. Me refiero al hombre con las personas que le aman"

"¿Le cambiarías, retrocederías el tiempo si pudieras?"

Clarke suspiró "No más de lo que haría con Lexa. Nunca. Los adoro a los dos, pero el costo para todo el mundo...ya sabes que Abby está enamorada de él ¿no?"

"Tengo ojos" dijo Zoe "Me sorprende que los medios de comunicación no hayan tocado esa canción hace años"

"Probablemente tengan miedo ¿Quién querría a Abby ir detrás de ellos?"

"Tienes razón en eso" Zoe acarició el borde de su bata a través de sus dedos, su expresión pensativa "Sabes, mientras él sea un presidente en ejercicio, no van a hacer nada al respecto. Ella es demasiado valiosa como su jefe de personal. Ella sería un desperdicio como primera dama"

"Dios, realmente no pienso en ellos casados" el corazón de Clarke dio un pequeño giro. Ella amaba a Abby, lo había hecho desde que era una niña, pero después de la muerte de su madre, solo habían sido ella y su padre contra el mundo. Pero, para ser justos, Abby siempre había sido parte de sus luchas y triunfos. Y ahora tenía a Lexa. Su padre también merecía la felicidad personal "Abby como madrastra. Oh, Dios mío"

"Bueno, no veo a Abby tratando de ser una figura materna. No me preocuparía por eso"

"No lo hago, pero ahora estoy preocupada por ella. Si alguien quisiera hacerle daño a mi padre y en realidad no pudieran llegar a él, Abby sería un objetivo probable"

"Al igual que tu" dijo Zoe suavemente "Estoy segura de que Lexa lo sabe. Y tus fantasmagóricos. Ellos no van a dejar que les pase nada a ninguno de ustedes"

"Lo sé, lo sé" Clarke vació su café "Hay días en que sólo deseo que la vida sea simple"

"Y si lo fuera, no serías lo que eres y no creo que serías feliz"

"Probablemente no, pero no me importaría probar" Clarke dio un apretón a la mano de Zoe "Por ahora, sólo quiero a Lexa a salvo, en casa"

* * *

Una fuerte explosión hizo saltar a Root haciendo que se sentara y buscara en su cadera donde su arma debería estar, antes que registrara su entorno. Su mano se alejó vacía. El cuerpo firme debajo de ella se tensó y una mano apretó su cintura. El corazón de Root latía en sus oídos mientras se daba la vuelta en el regazo de Shaw y examinaba la habitación.

"Está bien" murmuró Shaw.

Un haz de luz gris entraba por la puerta abierta y una voluptuosa morena en ajustados vaqueros y un suéter de angora rosa irrumpía a través de la barra "¿Dónde está?"

"Uh-oh" murmuró Shaw "Quédate aquí"

Shaw deslizó a Root hacia un lado y casualmente dio un paso hacia la Morena bloqueando su trayecto hacia la sala en la parte posterior de la barra y el laberinto de habitaciones en el extremo trasero "Hola, Tricia. Las cosas terminaron realmente muy tarde anoche y Ramsey decidió dormir aquí y no despertarte en…"

"Oh, no me alimentes con esa mierda" gruñó la morena. Sus ojos oscuros serían hermosos si no estuviesen llenos con tanto veneno. Su boca se torcía en una línea enojada. Sacó una pistola del bolsillo delantero de su chaqueta de cuero "Primero voy a volarle las tetas a la rubia tonta con la que está y luego voy a clavarle las bolas"

"Whoa…Whoa" Shaw levantó las manos "Solo espera un minuto aquí, Tricia. No quieres ir ondeando eso por todas partes"

"Tienes razón" dijo bruscamente Tricia apuntando la pistola en ángulo recto hacia el centro del pecho de Shaw "No voy a ondear esto por todas partes, voy a apuntar y a disparar"

Root se dirigió hacia la mujer, juzgando la distancia entre ellas, tenía que acercarse lo suficiente para desarmarla sin poner en peligro a Shaw. Shaw dio una pequeña sacudida a su cabeza y Root se detuvo, sus músculos temblaban por el esfuerzo de contenerse.

"Mira, Trish…" dijo Shaw con calma "…respira profundamente. Voy a buscarte a Ramsey"

"Voy contigo. Quiero ver exactamente a quién tiene allí"

"Te estoy diciendo que…"

Tricia agitó el arma indicándole que avanzara "No se hable más. Quiero ver a la serpiente por mí misma"

"Está bien, está bien... lo encontraremos"

Root miró como las dos desaparecieron por la parte de atrás y luchó contra el impulso de seguirlas. Tenía que dejar que Shaw tomara el control, Shaw era la motociclista, después de todo, ella no era más que la vieja. La impotencia del papel le molestaba. Estaba acostumbrada a ser la encargada, la que estaba en control. Ahora estaba relegada a la condición de ciudadana de segunda clase. Dios, extrañaba su arma. Fingiendo indiferencia, se acercó por detrás de la barra y se sirvió un vaso de jugo de naranja de la nevera escondida en la parte de abajo. El lejano sonido de gritos atravesaba las paredes de madera delgadas, pero cuando no escuchó disparos, comenzó a relajarse. Tomó un sorbo de jugo de naranja y observó a los otros que comenzaban a moverse. Las mujeres se sentaron con expresiones aturdidas, sus cabellos despeinados y sus maquillajes corridos. Los hombres luchaban por ponerse en pie y arrastraban los pies hacia la barra como atraídos por una fuerza invisible.

"Sácame una cerveza ¿quieres cariño?" un hombre barbudo corpulento con el cabello marrón murmuraba mientras se apoyaba en la barra. Olía como si hubiese dormido con la ropa puesta por una semana.

Root le sirvió un tarro y lo deslizó delante de él.

"No capté tu nombre" dijo con voz áspera.

"Castaña"

"¿Así que prefieres chupar coños que pollas castaña?"

Ella sonrió y le saludo con su Do (saludo en inclinación) "Cualquier día"

Él gruñó y tomó la mitad de la cerveza "Esa Sameen siempre ha sido un bastarda con suerte"

En ese momento, Shaw salió del pasillo trasero "¿Qué es lo que estás diciendo de mí, Spike?"

"Estaba diciéndole a tu vieja que siempre has tenido suerte ¿Recuerdas el año pasado cuando tres de los chicos fueron detenidos? Se suponía que estarías en esa carrera, pero a tu moto se le espichó un neumático antes de salir"

"Sí. Estuvo cerca" Shaw bordeo la barra y se acercó a Root. Besó la parte posterior de su cuello y pasó un brazo alrededor de su cintura. La atención de Spike inmediatamente se alejó de ellas, como había esperado.

"¿Estás lista para salir de aquí, bebe?" Shaw acarició con su nariz la oreja de Root.

Los pezones de Root se endurecieron con voluntad propia y todo por debajo de su cintura pulsaba. Dios, había estado excitada durante horas y su cuerpo se sentía como si fuese a estallar con un solo toque en el lugar correcto. Dejó caer la cabeza hacia atrás sobre el hombro de Shaw y besó su cuello "Más que lista"

"Mierda. Bastarda con suerte" murmuró Spike y se tambaleó hacia la aspirante con la que se había enredado la noche anterior.

Root se giró y besó a Shaw con fuerza "Quiero salir de aquí, ahora"

Shaw apretó el cabello de Root en un puño y le devolvió el beso "Mi casa"

"Sí" susurró Root.


	15. Chapter 15

_**ADAPTACIÓN. Ni los personajes ni la historia me pertenecen, está adaptado por Martasnix.**_

 _ **Capítulo 15**_

"¡Hey, Sameen!" Ramsey llamó justo cuando Shaw y Root llegaron a la puerta de enfrente para salir del Rooster "¿Puedo hablar contigo un momento?"

Shaw mantuvo su brazo alrededor de la cintura de Root y se volvió hacia Ramsey que estaba en la parte posterior de la barra.

"Claro, Prez"

Ramsey sonreía, su brazo sobre los hombros de Tricia. La furia homicida Valquiria se había ido…ahora Tricia parecía un gato bien alimentado, con una expresión de satisfacción en su rostro mientras se apretaba a su lado, con una mano apretando el cinturón de cuero ancho. Por suerte, Ramsey había estado solo cuando Shaw había llevado a Tricia de vuelta a la habitación que mantenía en la zona sólo para miembros. Lo que había dicho, o hecho, cuando Shaw los dejó a los dos solos, había sido suficiente para satisfacer a su vieja. Shaw besó a Root y le dio una palmada en el culo "Adelántate, bebe. Despega"

Root deslizó su mano detrás del cuello de Shaw, la agarró del cabello y le devolvió el beso, pegando su cuerpo con el de Shaw. El aliento de Root era cálido encrespando la oreja de Shaw

"Yo me quedo"

"Ten cuidado" murmuró Shaw "Ya regreso"

"Tómate tu tiempo" dijo Root improvisadamente, lo suficientemente alto para que Ramsey escuchara.

Shaw vaciló, casi sin aliento por el beso inesperado. Root lograba mantenerla fuera de balance y normalmente eso sería un problema. Diablos, era un problema. Pero no lograba que le importara. Root se había sentido demasiado bien acurrucada en su regazo en las horas oscuras de la noche. Cálida y suave e incongruentemente frágil, cuando Shaw sabía que eso no era cierto en absoluto. Sin importar quién era Root, amiga o enemiga, era una mujer peligrosa, potencialmente mortal. Al mismo tiempo, Root se había sentido innegablemente vulnerable mientras dormía y le permitió a Shaw que la viera de esa manera. La confianza que había puesto en Shaw la había conmovido más que nada, desde que su madre le había asegurado que su familia siempre iba a creer en ella. Desde esa llamada hace una eternidad, Shaw no había permitido que nadie se acercara lo suficiente para confiar o que confiaran. Y por mucho que sabía que sólo estaban jugando un papel en la farsa su vida se había transformado, quería que el juego continuara. Todavía podía sentir el cálido aliento de Root en su cuello, la sensación tan intensa le había dejado más satisfecha como ninguno de sus encuentros sexuales casuales hubiesen logrado. Había estado desnuda con mujeres que no le habían proporcionado el placer que había experimentado con sólo acariciar el cabello de Root entre sus dedos. Mientras examinaba cuidadosamente los mechones oscuro, percibía los latidos del corazón de Root contra el suyo, la presión de la mano de Root sobre la piel desnuda de su garganta se había convertido en el único punto de sensibilidad en su cuerpo, hasta que esos pequeños puntos de placer se habían intensificado y la habían llenado. Hasta que Root era todo lo que sabía. Incluso ahora, el placer le había arrollado profundamente en su interior y tuvo la necesidad de inclinar su cabeza y darle otro beso. No quería irse, no quería dejar sola a Root.

Root se apartó y se paseó a lo largo de la barra hasta que estuvo a pocos metros de Ramsey. Él la vio acercarse con interés depredador. Ella apoyó la cadera en un taburete de la barra, cruzó las piernas y sonrió "Supongo que sabes por qué estoy aquí"

"Lo he escuchado" dijo Ramsey.

"¿Hoy es un buen momento?"

Sus ojos se entornaron y Tricia repentinamente se centró en Root, como si la estuviese evaluando para la cena. Shaw no podía entender qué diablos estaba haciendo Root, pero enfurecer a Ramsey o a Tricia no era una buena idea. Pasó al lado de Root y la bloqueó de la línea de visión de Ramsey.

"Lista para cuando quieras" dijo Shaw.

Ramsey gruñó y desapareció por la esquina. Shaw lo alcanzó ante las puertas dobles que conducían a la iglesia, el único lugar donde solamente los miembros se reunían para celebrar sus reuniones tácticas. Quincy estaba allí y Armeo, ambos lucían con resaca y estaban tan confundidos como Shaw por la repentina reunión. Ramsey cerró la puerta después que ella lo siguió adentro.

Shaw se sentó en el lugar de costumbre y Ramsey se dejó caer en el suyo a la cabeza de la gran mesa "Jesús, qué noche"

Shaw esperaba que Ramsey le hiciera frente por traer a Tricia dentro del santuario, pero él la ignoró.

"¿Todo bien con Tricia?" preguntó Quincy. Él era el único que podía abordar un tema personal con Ramsey, habían sido amigos desde que eran niños y ahora Quincy era el vicepresidente de Ramsey. El trabajo número uno de Quincy era cuidar la espalda de Ramsey en todas las cosas.

Ramsey sonrió torcidamente "Todavía tengo mis bolas" Todo el mundo se echó a reír y la tensión en el aire disminuyó. "Entonces ¿qué hora es? ¿Las jodidas ocho de la mañana? Jodida milicia" Ramsey frotó su rostro, produciendo con la palma de su mano un sonido de rascado ya que frotaba sobre los vellos que cubrían su mandíbula pesada "Una vieja que dice que está a cargo de la operación de las armas quiere darle una mirada al punto de intercambio"

Las antenas de Shaw se levantaron y se puso rígida "Espera un minuto ¿Alguien que no conocemos? ¿Cómo sabemos que está con la milicia?"

"No lo sabemos" dijo Ramsey "Eso fue lo que le dije. Le dije que no sabía de que estaba hablando"

"¿Qué te dijo?" preguntó Quincy.

"Ella me dio los detalles suficientes para demostrar que era el verdadero negociador"

"¿Estás seguro que no pudo haber obtenido la información de algún tipo de vigilancia?" preguntó Shaw "¿O un espía?"

A veces la mejor defensa de un operativo encubierto era guiar por una vía equivocada. Difícilmente se planteaba la posibilidad de un soplón si ella era uno.

Ramsey negó con la cabeza "Ella conocía de tu encuentro con Graves de la otra noche. Quién estaba allí, la ubicación, demasiados detalles que sólo podía haber conseguido si está adentro"

"Así que ¿qué le dijiste?" preguntó Armeo.

"Que la contactaría nuevamente" Ramsey miró a Shaw "Tenemos que adelantar el calendario. Obtener el dinero y deshacernos de este grupo. Son balas perdidas"

Shaw casi sonrió pero logró encogerse de hombros con cara seria "Voy a hacer lo que pueda, pero como he dicho, grandes envíos de este tipo tienen que ser movidos con cuidado. Algunas cosas pueden alertar a los federales, o incluso la policía local, mucha gente podría caer"

"Haz tu magia, Sameen"

"Haré lo que pueda"

"Mientras tanto, le dije que le enviaríamos a alguien para encontrarse con ella. Discutir el intercambio. Planearlo"

"Yo puedo hacer eso" dijo Shaw antes que Ramsey sugiriera a alguien. Si había un nuevo jugador, quería saber quién era y otra reunión podría ser su manera de entrar "Diles que primero quiero encontrarlos en su terreno. Que tengo que estar segura de con quien estoy tratando antes de proporcionar cualquier detalle"

Las cejas de Ramsey se elevaron "¿Qué estás pensando?"

"Estoy pensando que un nuevo jugador en este punto no se siente bien. Queríamos un vistazo de ellos, esta es nuestra oportunidad"

Ramsey miró a Quincy y Armeo. Ambos asintieron.

"Quincy y Armeo proporcionarán el respaldo. Todos ustedes, manténganse disponibles"

"Claro" dijo Shaw.

"¿Qué pasa con la castaña?" Ramsey hizo una mueca "Jesús, ¿qué pasa con las viejas en estos días, ahora tenemos que negociar con ellas? ¿Qué pasó con los días en que todo lo que hacían era chupar pollas?" Quincy y Armeo rieron. Ramsey la miró. "¿Cuál es la historia? ¿Averiguaste algo mientras estabas ocupada extendiendo un poco de hospitalidad?"

El estómago de Shaw se apretó "Está comprobada. El plazo de Año Nuevo se acerca y ya sabes que los nacionales siempre quieren más paga en esta época del año para financiar el vuelo del consejo a Reno"

"Sí, mientras que el resto de nosotros se congela las bolas montando allá afuera" se quejó Quincy.

"Correcto" dijo Shaw "Creo que el liderazgo quiere estar seguro de que estamos enviando nuestra parte justa"

"¿Tuviste alguna vibración de que está aquí en busca de algo más?"

"No" Shaw sabía cómo se veían las cosas, ella y Root lo había establecido de esa manera "Sin embargo, no hemos hablado exactamente sobre negocios"

Quincy resopló "Es difícil hablar cuando su lengua está en tu garganta"

Shaw sonrió.

"Sigue trabajando en ella" dijo Ramsey "No quiero que crea que estamos nerviosos, así que haz lo que tengas que hacer para que parezca que tu interés es personal"

"No hay problema" dijo Shaw.

"Sí, apuesto a que no lo es" murmuró Armeo "Me pongo duro simplemente de verla tomar una cerveza. No me importaría que sus labios estuviesen alrededor…"

"Jódete, Armeo" dijo Shaw.

Armeo hizo sonidos de succión y se rió.

"Si percibo cualquier problema…" dijo Shaw a Ramsey "…serás el primero en saberlo"

Ramsey la estudió en silencio y finalmente asintió.

* * *

La morena que Shaw había llamado Tricia acechó a Root como una leona patrullando su territorio de caza "Entonces ¿quién eres?"

Root sonrió y le tendió la mano "Me llaman castaña. Mi nombre es Lisa"

Tricia le dio un apretón de manos sorprendentemente fuerte. Sus ojos oscuros y astutos y evaluadores, cayeron al pecho de Root y luego más abajo de la misma manera en la que por lo general la mayoría de los hombres lo hacía, pero no estaba recibiendo una vibra sexual de ella. Estaba siendo evaluada como la competencia potencial, por lo que Root se relajó y dejó que la vieja de Ramsey le echara un buen vistazo. Cuando la mirada de Tricia regresó a sus ojos, Root dijo "Creo que también debo conseguirme una pistola"

"¿Ah, sí? ¿Y eso por qué?" dijo Tricia.

"Porque ha habido muchas mañanas cuando he querido hacer estallar las tetas de alguna tonta yo misma"

Tricia entrecerró los ojos y finalmente sonrió "¿No es esa la verdad? Polla o no polla, cada uno de esos malditos tienen problemas manteniendo sus braguetas cerradas"

"Es cierto" Root hizo un gesto a una cafetera detrás del mostrador "¿Quieres que haga un poco de café?"

"Por supuesto" Trish se sentó en un taburete en el extremo de la barra como una reina.

Root fue por detrás, enjuagó la olla y llenó la cafetera con agua fresca y fría. Miró a su alrededor, abrió un cajón bajo la encimera y encontró los paquetes de café. En un momento, tenía la preparación del café. Después de enjuagar un par de tazas, las puso en la barra y se cruzó de brazos, frente a Tricia. Tricia era la vieja del presidente del club. Eso la hacía la número uno entre todas las mujeres y más poderosa que muchos de los hombres. Si Root quería entrar en el club, tenía que hacer amistad con ella. El primer paso para la aceptación era mostrar respeto por la posición de Tricia "Va a estar listo en un minuto"

"Te lo agradezco" Tricia se estiró por debajo de la barra y tomó un paquete de cigarrillos que alguien había abandonado. Encendió uno, lanzó un chorro fino de humo hacia la luz gris y opaca de la mañana "¿De dónde eres?"

"Un pequeño lugar al sur de San Diego"

"¿Sí? ¿Qué demonios estás haciendo aquí?"

"Un favor para un amigo. Dougie en Sacramento me llamó. Dijo que querían algunos números decisivos. Le debía. Si no, no me hubieses visto entrar en este infierno congelado ni por todo el dinero de China"

Tricia rió fuertemente "Estoy tras de Ramsey para que me lleve a Palm Springs o Arizona o cualquier otro maldito lugar, siempre y cuando haga calor en el invierno, pero él no lo hará"

"No puede confiarle el club a nadie, supongo" Root dijo evasivamente. Tricia estaba pescando y no iba a lanzarse en un anzuelo al criticar a Ramsey.

"Dos semanas en el puto medio de enero cuando nada está sucediendo. No me lo perdería por nada" Tricia apagó el cigarrillo con furia en un cenicero.

"Supongo que debe ser difícil a veces" Root sirvió el café y dejó la taza en frente de Tricia "Sin embargo, también un montón de jodida diversión"

"Sí, sobre todo" Tricia rió y tomó un sorbo de café "Gracias" encendió otro cigarrillo "Así que ¿Dougie todavía monta esa dulce Harley Sportster?"

"La última vez que lo vi…" dijo Root, recordando las imágenes en el expediente de Douglas Holloway conocido como "Dougie" "...estaba montando una Fat Boy"

"Ah, sí. Olvidé que había canjeado esa vieja bicicleta"

"¿Sí? Él siempre me dijo que había ganado la Fat Boy en un juego de poker que duró toda la noche contra los Soledad"

Tricia se echó a reír "Sí, eso suena como él. Siempre tiene una historia"

"Si"

"¿Cuánto tiempo vas a estar aquí?"

Root se arriesgó "Sólo tenía que estar aquí un día o dos, pero entonces..." señaló con la cabeza hacia la puerta que conducía a las habitaciones traseras "Me gusta un poco algunos de los paisajes"

"Supongo que no te refieres a Ramsey" Tricia levantó una ceja.

"Lo siento, no"

"¿Así que te cambiaste hacia el otro lado?"

"Sí"

"¿Todo el camino o ya sabes, flexible?"

Root se encogió de hombros "Sin querer faltar al respeto, pero cuando tengo una boca suave entre las piernas, quiero a alguien que sepa lo que está haciendo por experiencia"

"No lo tomo como falta de respeto" Tricia se echó a reír "Buena suerte. He oído que Sameen es muy buena en eso, pero no permanece mucho tiempo por los alrededores"

"No estoy buscando una propuesta. Sólo un poco de diversión" Root miró hacia la parte trasera de la barra cuando Shaw entró junto a Ramsey. Algunas personas llamarían a Ramsey guapo por su poderoso físico y oscuridad y mirada marcada, pero Shaw era tan fuerte y poderosa con la ventaja añadida de ser hermosa "Y ella es un paquete de diversión"

"No puedo negar eso" Tricia esparció el humo lejos de ella, se levantó, e inclinó la cadera en dirección a Ramsey. Le dio una última mirada a Root "Si sigues aquí al finalizar la semana, haz que Shaw te traiga a la carrera de año nuevo en Reno. Para variar me vendría bien un poco de compañía de alguien cuyo cerebro es más grande que sus pechos"

"Pensé que necesitaba una invitación"

"Considérate invitada"

"En ese caso…" dijo Root con una sonrisa de satisfacción "…no me lo perdería por nada del mundo"


	16. Chapter 16

_**ADAPTACIÓN. Ni los personajes ni la historia me pertenecen, está adaptado por Martasnix.**_

 _ **Capítulo 16**_

"Espero que hayas tenido más suerte que yo" dijo Lexa a Lauren después de haber sido aprobadas

por la seguridad y se habían instalado en una pequeña mesa en una de las cadenas de restaurantes del aeropuerto para esperar su vuelo. Una camarera pasó rápidamente apenas deteniéndose el tiempo suficiente para decir

"¿Necesitan menús?"

"Café y un club de pavo estaría bien" dijo Lexa.

"Lo mismo" Lauren colocó su abrigo negro sobre una silla cercana.

Al igual que Lexa, Lauren llevaba un traje oscuro a medida y camisa blanca y se conducía con la actitud autoritaria y la mirada directa de un oficial de la marina. Lexa había querido a alguien con esa calmada y dominante actitud para encargarse de un grupo de científicos que estarían a la defensiva y directores corporativos litigio-fóbicos. Nadie en Eugen Corp había sido informado exactamente sobre qué había pasado con el agente viral robado. Todo lo que se les había dicho era que se había sido utilizado en un proyecto criminal. Lexa se había ocupado del director de la seguridad, policía a policía, y no había conseguido nada que no había sabido antes que el vuelo aterrizara.

"He revisado las cintas de seguridad de los dos días previos y de la noche cuando el virus desapareció" dijo Lexa "No hay nada fuera de lo común. Nia Jones es el mejor sospechoso que tenemos ya que ella es la única que falta y se le puede ver yendo y viniendo de la instalación y el laboratorio en su horario habitual. Si ella sacó el frasco, fue muy buena al hacerlo"

"Debió haber tenido tiempo de sobra para planificar…" dijo Lauren sorbiendo el café que la camarera había dejado en otra pasada rápida "…y si alguien realmente quiere sacar algo, no es tan difícil. Casi toda la seguridad en los centros de investigación como este, se dirige a mantener alejados a los aspirantes a terroristas o crear barreras físicas para evitar que el propio agente se escape a través de la contaminación del aire. Las precauciones contra alguien transportándolo hacia afuera son menos rigurosas. En los centros privados, como Eugen, la seguridad no está aún regulada por el gobierno federal. A menos que todas las personas que entran y salen sean escaneadas, térmicamente, radiográficamente y radioactivamente, detectar la más pequeña cantidad de un agente en un frasco sellado es bastante imposible. Y el costo de ese tipo de seguridad es prohibitivo"

"¿Te pareció que alguien más hubiese participado?" preguntó Lexa.

Lauren negó con la cabeza "Hablé con el investigador principal y parece sólido. Lo conozco por su reputación y está devastado por la violación de la seguridad. Este tipo de exposición puede poner en dudas todos los resultados de la labor del equipo. Si alguien puede sacar algo fuera del laboratorio, alguien puede introducir agentes extranjeros o sabotear los resultados de alguna u otra manera. Básicamente, están analizando el hecho de repetir meses o incluso años de trabajo para validar lo que ya habían demostrado"

"Así que lo que me estás diciendo es que este sujeto no tendría ningún motivo para estar detrás de esto, a menos que su único objetivo fuese el sabotaje"

"Exactamente y no puedo ver que ese sea el caso. Él tiene una carrera bien establecida. Él dejó la academia cuando los fondos se secaron. Muchos de los investigadores de vanguardia lo hicieron. Ellos simplemente no pudieron seguir apoyando su trabajo sin el financiamiento federal y esa fue una de las primeras cosas que desaparecieron cuando la economía se vino en picada" Lauren negó con la cabeza "A menos que llegues a algo en las verificaciones de antecedentes de los otros miembros del equipo, que apunte a una conexión con los extremistas o algún tipo de chantaje, no veo que la fuga sea de uno de los investigadores principales"

"No la tenemos, pero quería tu evaluación cara a cara" dijo Lexa "¿Cuántas personas estaban en la etapa de planificación del proyecto?"

Lauren se echó hacia atrás cuando la camarera deslizó los sándwiches frente a ellas. Una vez que se había alejado, Lauren tomó el suyo y le dio un mordisco. Después de tomar un poco de café dijo "El investigador principal, el co-investigador y varios asociados de la investigación redactaron los planes originales para el proyecto, pero una vez que se puso en marcha, probablemente había una docena de personas que tenían al menos algún conocimiento de los objetivos del proyecto"

"Entonces ¿Qué tan difícil sería para alguien interesado en robar una de las muestras, ubicarse en una posición para lograr hacerlo?"

"No es tan fácil" dijo Lauren "Como he dicho, el proyecto no era exactamente de alto secreto, pero era bastante pequeño. Por otra parte, la naturaleza del trabajo requería un ambiente del nivel cuatro y un montón de proyectos estaban desarrollándose allí. Alguien que estuviese trabajando en un proyecto diferente tendría acceso, al menos en teoría, a todo en el laboratorio"

Lexa frunció el ceño "Así que tenemos que revisar a todos los que tenían autorización para el laboratorio"

Lauren asintió "Cualquier persona en el proyecto principal sería demasiado obvio ¿Qué pasa con Jones? ¿Algo más sobre ella?"

"Sabíamos que Nia Jones era un alias…" dijo Lexa "…pero tenía la esperanza de que pudiéramos averiguar más sobre ella…o descubrir otros posibles sospechosos. Su archivo aquí es tan limpio como los antecedentes que ya había conseguido. Credenciales firmes, ha estado aquí por casi dos años" Lexa se detuvo "¿Tienes que registrar este tipo de proyecto o algo así?"

"Por lo general, sí, los proyectos de investigación de esta naturaleza se registran con la FDA (administración de comida y drogas) Ellos reciben un DIN, un número de investigación de drogas, aunque no se espere que se produzcan drogas"

"Y habría un registro en alguna parte"

"Claro. Probablemente varios lugares, especialmente si los Pis, los investigadores principales, salieron de Eugen Corp para buscar financiamiento"

"Así que vamos a decir que alguien está buscando exactamente este tipo de proyectos, descubre este lugar, tal vez otros lugares que hacen algo similar y aplica para tener un puesto en todos ellos" dijo Lexa "Una persona con las credenciales de Jones probablemente obtendría uno de los puestos de trabajo ¿no?"

"Por supuesto. He revisado la copia del CV (Curriculum vitae) que me enviaste. Entrenamiento estelar, una buena experiencia anterior y al parecer dispuesta a trasladarse. Eso la haría una excelente candidata potencial"

"Así que cavaremos más profundo en sus antecedentes. Ella sigue siendo la candidata número uno…" dijo Lexa "…con el tiempo vamos a encontrar el lugar donde su falsa identidad se estropea" pensó que podría incluso saber dónde la verdad se detenía y comenzaban las mentiras. Había cosas que no podrían ser borradas o reutilizadas. El certificado de nacimiento de Nia Jones podría ser falso, su nombre, su licencia de conducir, su número de seguro social, todo fabricado. Pero en algún punto tenía que haber venido de alguna parte, tenía que apuntar a una pista que pudiese ser comprobada. En algún lugar había dejado de ser quien era y se había convertido en Nia Jones y Lexa iba a apostar que había sido el día que había dejado su casa y había comenzado la universidad. El día en que entró en el sistema, se convirtió en Nia Jones. Antes de eso, ella y Echo Pattee se habían conocido una a la otra, Lexa estaba segura de eso. Una operación de este nivel no sería orquestada por personas que no se conocieran o confiaran entre sí por completo. Por quiénes no tuviesen una historia. Lo que tenía que hacer era seguirlas a las dos en el pasado hasta que sus caminos se cruzaron y luego encontraría a los que las habían entrenado. Era muy probable que todavía entrenara a otros como ellas.

"Encontramos otra fuga…" dijo Lauren.

"Dime que no falta otra cosa"

"El frasco que confiscamos es el único que llegaron a mencionar porque se dieron cuenta. Su inventario está completo. Si hay otro ataque, no va a ser viral. Al menos, no con este agente"

"No" dijo Lexa lentamente "La próxima vez, creo que el enfoque va a ser mucho más dirigido. Ellos esperaban un gran revuelo por la liberación del virus en un acto público con el presidente y sus funcionarios de alto rango, ahora han perdido el elemento sorpresa y saben que estaremos duplicando la seguridad en este tipo de eventos. Al haber fallado en crear el tipo de caos que produce las múltiples víctimas y por consiguiente lograr el cuestionamiento de la confianza en el gobierno, ellos querrán hacer una declaración fuerte de algún otro tipo. La forma de hacerlo es seleccionar a un objetivo bien conocido de vital importancia para un gran número de personas"

Lauren bajó su sándwich, perdiendo de repente el hambre "¿POTUS?"

"O alguien cercano a él, alguien cuya muerte podría sustituir la suya, que representa el mismo tipo de símbolo público" Lexa no necesitaba dar nombres. Lauren lo sabía. Así como el que continuaría con los pasos de Echo y sabía que alguien lo haría. Necesitaba encontrarlos o sacarlos primero. Pero antes de eso, necesitaba algo más. Miró el reloj y se levantó "Escucha, voy a cambiar los vuelos. Lo siento"

"No hay problema" dijo Lauren "¿Qué pasa? ¿Vas a tomar un vuelo más tarde?"

"No" dijo Lexa colocando dinero sobre la mesa "Voy a cambiar mi destino"

* * *

El sol de media mañana, finalmente apartó las nubes grises y una ligera calidez golpeó el rostro de Root mientras salían del Rooster. Parpadeó ante la claridad del sol. Había estado en el interior del bar sin ventanas durante doce horas. Doce horas que parecieron doce años, rodeadas por nubes de humo, testosterona y la apenas disimulada sospecha. Respiró profundamente y esperó que el aire limpio y frío pudiese limpiar el humo de sus pulmones y el sabor a violencia de la parte posterior de su garganta "Dios, casi me siento con ganas de subir a la parte trasera de tu motocicleta sólo para quitarme la mugre de encima"

"No tenemos que ir tan lejos" dijo Shaw. Todavía tenía su brazo alrededor de la cintura de Root y la guio hacia su Harley en la línea fuera de la barra "Estoy dispuesta a hacerlo"

"No estoy vestida exactamente para eso" dijo Root indicando su chaqueta corta y franelilla escasa "Si me apoyo en la parte posterior de la motocicleta, mi culo se va a congelar"

Shaw rió, pero su voz lucía tensa "No puedo permitir eso, aunque por la manera en que lo arriesgas, me sorprende que estés preocupada por eso"

"Vamos" Root tomó la mano de Shaw y la arrastró más allá de las motocicletas hacia su coche. Estaban solas, pero alguien podría salir del bar y no quería tener esta conversación afuera. Además, la expresión de los ojos de Shaw decía que estaba enojada y puesto que se suponía que estaban a un paso de saltar a la cama, no quería echar a perder la ilusión. Abrió la puerta del coche y subió al volante. Shaw cruzó por la parte delantera y se dejó caer en el asiento a su lado. Root puso en marcha el motor y dijo "¿De qué estás hablando?"

El coche era pequeño y Shaw parecía muy cerca mientras se inclinaba hacia Root "¿Qué diablos estabas tratando de probar allí? Presionando a Ramsey sobre la auditoría y luego poniéndote amistosa con Trish"

"Ramsey habría esperado que dijera algo…" señaló Root.

"¿Y Trish? Sabes que podría masticarte y vomitarte si se pone salvaje. Y créeme, se pone salvaje con frecuencia"

"Escucha, Sameen…" dijo Root dirigiéndose hacia la carretera "…vine aquí para entrar y eso es lo que voy a hacer. Tricia es la vía perfecta"

"Tricia es lista y dura y más que un poco loca" Shaw estaba tan cerca, que su aliento fluía sobre la mejilla de Root como una caricia cálida.

Una oleada de excitación, increíblemente rápida y dulce, recorrió su cuerpo y explotó en su centro. El calor de Shaw predominaba sobre el resuello patético procedente de las rejillas de ventilación, o tal vez era sólo sus propios picos de temperatura. Root se estremeció "Si quiero ser algo más que un par de tetas sin rostro que engatuses toda la noche, necesito ser vista. Realmente vista. Ser advertida por Tricia ayudará mi cubierta"

"Bueno, ahora te ha visto. Para bien o para mal. Y te has conseguido una invitación a la carrera de año nuevo"

Root le dio a Shaw un vistazo. Sus ojos todavía brillaban con enojo "Bueno, solo si me ofreces el asiento de puta"

Shaw gruñó "¿Tengo elección?"

"Muchas, estoy segura" Root imaginó que Shaw no tendría problemas para encontrar mujeres que le hicieran compañía en la parte trasera de su moto cada vez que quisiera. La idea le dejó una nota amarga en el estómago "Mira, podría ser capaz de echar un vistazo en cosas que tú no podrías. Y las mujeres hablan con otras mujeres de la manera que no lo harían contigo, no cuando eres un miembro de primera, una mujer secundaria"

"¿Es así como me ves?" preguntó Shaw "¿O sólo ves a un operativo de quien te vas a encargar?"

Root miró el camino y por primera vez en su memoria, no supo cómo formar su respuesta. No podía leer a Shaw de la manera en que podía leer a otras personas, no podía discernir qué respuesta podría producir el resultado que quería. No sabía lo que quería. Sus sentimientos, o lo que fuera que Shaw estaba causando hasta el punto de revolver su interior, alterándola, confundiéndola, estaba metiéndose en su camino "¿Podríamos acordar en concentrarnos en el trabajo?"

"Claro" Shaw se retiró y el calor se disipó dejando a Root helada, aunque el interior se había calentado.

"Estamos en el mismo lado, Shaw" dijo en voz baja.

"Tendrás muchas oportunidades para una mirada de primera mano en la carrera de Reno, todas las confraternidades estarán allí, así como los funcionarios nacionales" Shaw siguió como si no hubiesen casi cruzado alguna línea tácita entre lo personal y lo profesional "Pero te sugiero que pases a través de los libros lo más rápido posible y les des un certificado de buena salud. No querrás que Ramsey se ponga nervioso por lo que puedas encontrar y no querrás que él te vigile más de lo que ya está haciendo"

"Está bien, eso tiene sentido. Volveré esta tarde y haré un trabajo rápido" Root debió haber estado feliz de que estuviesen de vuelta al terreno profesional neutral, pero por el contrario un vacío persistente se propagó a través de ella "Si cierro los libros, tú y yo tendremos que ser vistas juntas para mantener mi cubierta. Frecuentemente"

"Tengo mi propia agenda, no puedo pasar todo mi tiempo establecida contigo para el beneficio de los socios del club que podría estar observando"

"Caray y yo que estaba esperando que lo hicieras" Shaw rió y algo del peso dentro del pecho de Root disminuyó "Está bien, la verdad es que no es un sufrimiento. Pero puede que esté fuera de la ciudad por un tiempo, probablemente desde mañana"

"¿Haciendo qué?" preguntó Root. Shaw se quedó en silencio. "Pensé que habíamos superado esto, Sameen" Root tomó la vuelta hacia la tienda de Shaw "No hay ninguna razón por la que esté aquí a excepción de las que ya te di. Si hubiese venido a exponerte, ya tendría suficiente de ti para hacerlo"

"Aún sería lo mejor para las dos si manejas las cosas desde lejos"

"Entonces que, ¿vas a encargarte de este intercambio de armas con la milicia sin respaldo de ningún tipo?" Root negó con la cabeza "Eso no va a pasar. Me llevas o tendrás a los sheriffs del condado siguiéndote los pasos"

Shaw resopló "Bueno, eso garantizaría mi muerte. Ellos tienen más fugas que un grifo. Además, conozco a dos de ellos que trabajan en la nómina de los renegados"

"Sí, lo sé. Hemos estado vigilándolos. Así que soy lo mejor que tendrás"

Shaw dejó escapar un suspiro "Bueno, entonces supongo que tendré que establecerme contigo para el beneficio de los muchachos"

"Trataré de no hacerlo demasiado difícil" dijo Root secamente.

"El problema…" murmuró Shaw "…es que no lo es"

Root sabía exactamente lo que debía decir. Debería haber eludido a Shaw, haber puesto distancia entre ellas…distancia segura, cómoda, anónima. Su silencio fue como hacer una confesión.


	17. Chapter 17

_**ADAPTACIÓN. Ni los personajes ni la historia me pertenecen, está adaptado por Martasnix.**_

 _ **Capítulo 17**_

Root se estacionó en el enorme terreno detrás del garaje de Shaw. La niebla y las nubes se habían transformado en un creciente viento y la modesta tienda automotriz de una planta que Shaw llamada casa parecía desierta bajo la luz demasiado brillante. La casa más cercana estaba a un cuarto de milla de distancia cruzando la curva de la carretera cubierta de nieve y la montaña se alzaba justo detrás de la estrecha franja de grava irregular donde había aparcado, se elevaba por encima de ellas cubriéndolas con su sombra. Root vaciló antes de apagar el motor, una sensación de aprensión le instó a regresar por el camino y seguir adelante. Completa e irracionalmente nada parecido a ella. Irritada por sentirse tan fuera de su elemento, Root apagó el motor y salió. Shaw abrió varios cerrojos y se metió en el rectángulo oscuro que apareció cuando abrió la puerta de metal gris claro. Root siguió a Shaw y la puerta se cerró detrás de ella. El aire en el interior era fresco y olía ligeramente a aceite de motor. Hizo una pausa, con la puerta a su espalda, esperando que sus ojos se adaptaran a la penumbra luego de estar afuera bajo la brillante luz del sol. Una sombra se movió a través de la habitación y una pequeña lámpara de mesa fue colocada al lado de una cama individual. Un baúl verde del ejército permanecía a los pies de la cama y si Root no hubiese sabido dónde estaba, habría pensado que había entrado en un cuartel militar. La manta de lana estaba tensa sobre el colchón, sus esquinas dobladas con precisión militar. Una mesita de noche en forma de caja junto a la cama era el único otro mueble, con excepción de una estantería funcional de tablón rebosada de libros de tapa dura y tapa blanda. Una alfombra trenzada yacía en el piso de concreto al lado de la cama. Un tabique divisor en el extremo opuesto de la habitación probablemente conducía hacia el cuarto de baño. Las paredes de madera estaban pintadas con un bronce uniforme. En general, el espacio era ordenado, limpio e impersonal.

"¿Dónde cocinas?" preguntó Root. Sabía por su primera visita que el garaje y el taller estaban directamente después de la puerta con cortinas en la pared opuesta.

Shaw se quitó la chaqueta, la colgó en una fila de ganchos en la pared y se apoyó en el marco de la puerta con cortinas a diez pies de distancia de Root "Hay una plancha eléctrica en la tienda. Te sorprenderías de lo que se puede cocinar en una plancha eléctrica. Después de pasar algunos meses en el desierto, aprendes a hacer un montón de cosas con muy poco"

Root trató de imaginar cómo sería, dormir en una cama noche tras noche y despertar en este espacio estéril. Pasando sus días con hombres que la matarían si supieran quién era, arriesgando su vida, _perdiendo_ su vida de muchas maneras, en pos de un objetivo que pudiese que nunca lograría alcanzar. Tenía que entender estas cosas si quería entender a Shaw. Y así lo hizo. Por el trabajo, por supuesto. Pero más que eso. Por la mujer que le había abrazado mientras dormía, sin pedir nada y ofreciendo todo lo que importaba en ese momento, seguridad y confianza "Dios, Shaw, no tienes que vivir como si todavía estuvieras en la frontera"

"¿No?" Shaw se encogió de hombros como si no le importara "A mí me funciona y se adapta a la cubierta"

"Cierto. Está bien" Root se quitó la chaqueta y la dejó pasar el tema. Shaw tenía razón, y cómo vivía no era asunto de Root. Es sólo que... le molestaba. Le molestaba sentir la soledad del lugar. Tal vez era sólo la proyección de su propia sensación extraña de estar fuera de lugar, debía estar más cansada de lo que se había dado cuenta. Tal vez Shaw no sentía el vacío como un peso presionando sobre ella. Tal vez estaba más allá de la soledad. Tal vez tenía que estarlo. Root se dirigió a la biblioteca y leyó detenidamente los títulos. Misterio, suspenso, una extraña colección de vaqueras demasiado vieja para ser popular en la actualidad. Los temas parecían estar acordes con lo que Shaw profesaba ser, tal vez con quien siempre había sido. Root no lo sabía y la frustración volvió. Sameen era un misterio y Root tenía que resolver el misterio que ella representaba por el bien de ambas. Sacó uno de los libros de tapa dura con un lomo normal, letras desvanecidas y una cubierta que estaba deshilachada en las esquinas. Lo abrió. La página del título amarillenta. Zane Grey. Riders of the Purple Sage…sin duda la novela vaquera más popular jamás escrita. El libro debía tener por lo menos ochenta años "Esto parece un original"

Shaw sonrió rápidamente "Lo compré en una venta de garaje por cincuenta centavos. Es fácil comprar libros antiguos, si los estás buscando"

"¿Un pasatiempo?" Root volteó el libro entre sus manos. Podía ver a Shaw como una vaquera, cabalgando libremente, viviendo más allá del alcance de la ley y de lo convencional.

"No intencionalmente. Sólo me siguen a casa" la sonrisa ligeramente torcida de Shaw le hacía lucir devastadoramente atractiva.

Root no quería pensar en lo jodidamente atractiva que era Shaw o recordar la sensación de las manos de Shaw en su cuerpo cuando habían estado fingiendo, demonios, ahora no iba a empezar a mentirse a sí misma, ellas no habían estado fingiendo, habían estado tocándose y besándose y haciendo lo que ella había querido hacer y lo que quería hacer nuevamente. Obligó a su mente a alejarse de las imágenes persistentes, ignorando el temblor en su vientre "¿Qué más puedes hacer, cuando no estás trabajando en la motocicleta o montando con los Renegados?"

"No tengo mucho tiempo para nada más. Una película de vez en cuando. Me mantengo ocupada"

"Sí. Me imagino" Root se volvió y puso el libro exactamente en el lugar donde lo había encontrado, notando sin sorpresa que los títulos estaban en orden alfabético. Shaw era cuidadosa, detallista con las cosas que le importaban. Root se preguntaba si sería de esa manera con una mujer. Si había una mujer. Cuando se dio la vuelta, Shaw seguía mirándola "Dijiste que tenías cosas que hacer en los próximos días, con la milicia. Dime de qué se trata"

Shaw deslizó sus manos en los bolsillos. El cuero se tensó sobre sus muslos "Todo el mundo en el Rooster cree que estamos aquí cogiéndonos"

"Bueno, vamos a dejar que piensen eso ¿no es así?"

"Siempre es mejor mantener tu cubierta lo más cercano a la verdad como sea posible"

Root rió agradecida por el humor que cortó la tensión sexual que bloqueaba lentamente su garganta "Esa tiene que ser la oferta más poco romántica que he tenido"

Shaw rió también "Cuando lo ofrezca, lo sabrás" el humor en su rostro se desvaneció y la forajida regresó, sus ojos mortales y duros "Una mujer contactó a Ramsey temprano esta mañana. Dijo que estaba a cargo para finalizar el trato de armas. En realidad dijo que estaba al mando. Ella quiere un resumen de la operación y una revisión personal del lugar de encuentro. Tal vez el almacén también"

Root buscó una silla y no vio ninguna.

"Puedes sentarte en la cama…" Shaw señaló con la barbilla hacia el garaje "…o podemos ir allá y puedes montar la Indian nuevamente. Te ves muy bien en ella"

"Tomo la cama" Root se negaba a permitir que los halagos de Shaw le afectaran, incluso si su pulso saltaba un poco con la admisión de Shaw. Se sentó en el centro de la cama "¿Eso es normal? ¿Una petición como esa?"

"No es totalmente fuera de lo común, los motorizados tienden a ser paranoicos, la milicia también, al parecer. Siempre esperando un doble o triple cruce. Con buena razón, a menudo, sobre todo con un trato tan grande. Pero ya nos hemos reunido con el líder de la milicia, por lo que esto parece ser una exageración"

"¿Por qué vas a ir?"

Shaw se encogió de hombros "Podríamos hacer ruido al respecto, pero ya que están pidiéndolo, me da la oportunidad de hacer algo a cambio. Quiero ver más de cerca lo que está pasando allí. Si puedo conseguir algunas fotos, eso podría ayudarnos a identificar a los miembros y tal vez encontremos algunas conexiones. Ellos están obteniendo su dinero de alguna parte. Creo que es de un lugar grande"

"Si te pillan en esas montañas tomando fotos van a matarte"

"Bueno, voy a tener que ser cuidadosa"

"¿Quién va a ir contigo?" La tensión en el vientre de Root se disparó con su temperamento.

Shaw no debería estar planeando una operación como ésta sin discutirlo con ella primero. Ella era el adiestrador de Shaw.

"Quincy y Armeo van a ser mi respaldo, pero es probable que si quiero llegar a alguna parte cerca del complejo, querrán que vaya sola"

Root negó con la cabeza "No me gusta. Es demasiado aislado allá arriba. No podemos tener vigilancia aérea, no podemos tener un equipo de tierra en ese lugar. Y todo lo que tienes de respaldo son dos motorizados que no van a salvar tu culo si se enteran de lo que eres"

"Mira, he estado haciendo esto por mucho tiempo. Sé lo que estoy haciendo"

"Lo sé. A pesar de que eres pésima con los informes, ya sé lo que has estado haciendo. Sé más de ti que nadie" Root se puso de pie "Y sabes que deberías haber ejecutado esto conmigo"

Shaw se puso rígida. Root tenía razón y no le gustaba. Root sabía más de ella que nadie y ella no sabía de Root en absoluto. A Shaw no le gustaba estar en un campo de juego desigual. No le gustaba lo mucho que Root le afectaba. Error. Le gustaba demasiado. Le gustaba la manera como olía la piel de Root, la forma como encajaban, la manera como se conectaban inmediatamente cuando se besaban, intensa, correcta. Le gustaba la manera como se sentía cada vez que miraba a Root, como si quisiera tocar más de su piel, saborear más de ella, ahogarse en ella. Shaw pasó una mano por su cabello maldiciendo por debajo de su respiración.

"¿Qué?" preguntó Root "Vas a tener que hablar conmigo"

Shaw se alejó unos metros y luego se dio la vuelta "Eres una complicación"

Las cejas de Root se elevaron y el calor erizó la parte posterior de su cuello "¿Lo soy? Define complicación"

"No deberías estar aquí. Has introducido un elemento desconocido en una operación que ya está en curso. Tenemos que asegurar tu cubierta justo en la base de los malditos Renegados, con Ramsey y todos los demás viendo todo lo que hacemos. Y ahora crees que sólo puedes arrastrarte hacia Bitterroots a un complejo paramilitar sin una manera de explicar quién eres o por qué estás allí. Estás loca si crees que voy a hacer eso"

Root se dirigió hacia ella y golpeó con un dedo el centro del pecho de Shaw "Escucha, Sameen. Puede que te guste ser un llanero solitario, pero hay más en todo esto de lo que sospechábamos en un principio y necesitamos inteligencia ahora. Necesitamos saber quién los está financiando y qué demonios van a hacer con doscientos fusiles de asalto. No puedes ser la única persona en tierra aquí porque a pesar de que eres muy, muy buena, si algo te sucede, perderemos dos años de esfuerzo en este proyecto. Así que estás atrapada conmigo"

Shaw agarró su muñeca sin apretar, pero con firmeza suficiente para enviar un mensaje. Movió la mano de Root lejos de su cuerpo "Conmueve mi corazón saber que deseas mantenerme con vida para que la operación no sea un desperdicio"

Los ojos de Root brillaron "¿Te gusta ser un dolor en el culo?"

"Inmensamente" gruñó Shaw.

"Bueno, yo también" espetó Root. Agarró la camisa de Shaw tirando de ella hasta acercarla y la besó con fuerza en la boca.

Por un instante, el cuerpo de Shaw se tensó y luego pasó un brazo alrededor de Root atrapándola en un fuerte abrazo. Root sabía fresca y luminosa. Shaw bebió como si bebiera el aire de la mañana después de una nevada. Disfrutó de su calor mientras pasaba sus manos sobre los planos firmes y lisos de su espalda "Eres hermosa" murmuró contra la boca de Root cuando hizo una pausa para respirar.

Los dedos de Root de deslizaron en sus cabellos, trenzándose y atrapándola como ella había atrapado a Root "Cállate y bésame"

Shaw rió, colocó un brazo detrás de sus piernas y la tomó en brazos. Caminó tres pasos y se sentó en la cama con Root aún en sus brazos. Bajando la cabeza, tomó otro sabor. Copos de nieve se fusionaron en su lengua. El sabor de Root era fresco y limpio, algo de lo que había estado muy hambrienta y no se había dado cuenta. Deslizó las piernas sobre la cama estrecha y tiró de Root junto a ella. Sus piernas se entrelazaron y se colocó encima de Root, presionando su mano sobre la piel desnuda de la espalda baja de Root. Root gimió suavemente y Shaw gruñó por el flujo de sangre en la boca de su estómago.

Root presionó la palma de su mano contra el pecho de Shaw "Reduce la velocidad"

Shaw tomó aliento "¿Qué?"

Root estaba respirando con dificultad, con el corazón acelerado "No necesitamos esta complicación"

La visión de Shaw se despejó y volvió a realidad. Ella relajó su agarre y retiró su mano de la piel desnuda de Root. Los ojos de Root estaban oscuros, sus pupilas completamente dilatadas. Impenetrables "Diría que lo siento, pero no es así"

"Está bien, yo tampoco" Root se apartó y se sentó reordenando su ropa. Le temblaban las manos "Lamento haber permitido que las cosas se salieran de control. No necesitamos eso"

"¿Crees que todo es obra tuya?"

La mandíbula de Root se tensó "No, pero mantener el orden…ese es mi trabajo. Lo siento"

"Sin duda no fue ordenado" Shaw se deslizó fuera de la cama y se dirigió al pequeño cuarto de baño. Corrió el agua en el lavabo y se lavó la cara, luego se secó con la toalla. Colgó la toalla y volvió a la cama. Root estaba sentada en el borde "Digamos que lo que ocurrió fue mutuo y dejémoslo ir"

"Sí" Root se levantó "Tengo que volver al Rooster más tarde y mirar los libros"

"Necesito regresar por mi moto y si se supone que hemos pasado las últimas horas revolcándonos aquí, tendría sentido que me lleves de regreso"

"Muy bien. Voy a dormir un poco en el coche" Root buscó su chaqueta. Shaw la detuvo con una mano en el brazo.

"Eso es una locura. Hace mucho frío ahí fuera y si alguien viene, podría verte y empezaría a hacer preguntas. Eso no es necesario" Shaw abrió el maletero en la parte inferior de la cama y sacó otra manta. Tomó la mano de Root y la atrajo hacia la cama "Acuéstate"

"No voy a quedarme con tu cama"

"Sólo acueste. Trate de seguir una orden de vez en cuando"

Root le lanzó una mirada, pero hizo lo que Shaw le pidió, acurrucándose en su lado frente a la pared. Un segundo después Shaw estaba a su lado y tiró de la manta sobre ellas.

"Shaw…" dijo Root con una advertencia en su tono.

"No te preocupes, estás a salvo conmigo"

Root le creyó, a pesar de que nunca había escuchado algo más lejos de la verdad.


	18. Chapter 18

_**ADAPTACIÓN. Ni los personajes ni la historia me pertenecen, está adaptado por Martasnix.**_

 _ **Capítulo 18**_

Pike se inclinó sobre Hanna tomando el vaso de whisky en la mesa de noche. Se incorporó sobre las almohadas y bebió el líquido humeante. El calor dejó un punto de euforia en su estómago que le estremeció en todo el camino hacia sus bolas. Whisky fino y buen sexo. No había nada más para que la necesidad de un hombre fuese satisfecha, aparte del poder sobre otros hombres. Y pronto lo tendría también.

"Las encuestas de ayer se veían bien" murmuró Hanna, su voz apenas teñida por la satisfacción postcoital. Se volvió hacia su lado y pasó un brazo alrededor de su cintura. Pike se felicitó por la elección de su amante, así como la elección de su directora de campaña. Hanna también estaba considerando sus metas. Sin sentimentalismo inútil para ella ni demandas de trivialidades sin sentido sobre el amor y la devoción. A él le gustaba eso de ella, era desenfrenada en la cama, sin vergüenza desenfrenada, exigiendo lo que quería con descarada franqueza. Y después que ambos conseguían lo que tanto buscaban, ella estaba de vuelta a su auto analítico control.

"Creo que las reuniones en la comunidad nos han conseguido algunos seguidores ¿no crees?" preguntó Pike. Él contaba con su evaluación en el tenor de su popularidad y en el ajuste de su mensaje para mantener al margen a aquellos que estaban en ambos partidos y que se preocupaban más sobre la ideología que en ganar. Al final, sólo importaba ganar. Había aprendido temprano en la vida a darle a la gente lo que ellos _pensaban_ que querían, mientras los manipulaba para que apoyaran sus propios objetivos.

Con la ayuda de Hanna, planeaba usar la misma estrategia para ganar las próximas elecciones. Las personas pensaban que querían el derecho de gobernarse a sí mismos, el derecho de imponer la ley y el orden, el derecho de determinar la moralidad, especialmente otras personas, y el derecho de ignorar al resto del mundo como si lo ocurrido fuera de las fronteras nacionales, no tuviese impacto sobre ellos. Y su mensaje era decirles que tenían razón. Que su visión de la justicia, la moral, Dios y la conciencia nacional eran correctos, a pesar de que sus puntos de vista eran ingenuos y en última instancia autodestructivos. Pero hasta que él controlara las riendas del poder de las corporaciones financieras, la influencia religiosa y la fuerza militar, su primera prioridad era convencer, a los que lo llevarían a Washington, que él creía en lo que ellos creían. Despreocupadamente acarició el pecho de Hanna. Su cuerpo era joven y fuerte y tan fríamente eficiente como ella

"Griffin sigue teniendo el corazón de la nación. A menos que su capacidad de gobernar se ponga en duda, estaremos jugando a alcanzarlo"

"Los corazones se pueden romper"

Él se rió "Sí. Griffin tiene que traicionar su fe o al menos que lo perciban de esa manera. En este momento, la gente todavía cree que él puede mantenerlos a salvo, libres y prósperos"

"Pensé que tenías planes para cambiar eso" dijo Hanna con cautela.

Él no la había mantenido completamente al corriente en cuanto a sus relaciones con Titus y sus conexiones con la milicia. No porque no confiara en ella...exactamente. Nunca confiaba en nadie, con nada que a la final pudiese ser utilizado en su contra. En fin, no a menos que también estuviese dispuesto a eliminar a los que sabían demasiado y por el contrario quería a Hanna a su lado cuando se dirigiera a Washington. Hanna era implacable cuando se trataba de manipular a la gente, pero en el fondo intuía que tenía una vena de conciencia moral que estaría en desacuerdo con algunos de sus planes. Así que no discutía todos ellos.

"Tengo gente trabajando en empañar un poco la armadura brillante de Griffin, pero es algo de largo alcance" terminó el whisky y dejó el vaso a un lado.

"La recesión le ha hecho daño. Un poco más de prensa negativa, un poco más de los casos de ineficacia gubernamental y su popularidad se irá a pique" Hanna casualmente acarició su abdomen "Las personas sólo aman a un ganador cuando está ganando. Y tú vas a ganar y seguirás ganando"

Pike vio como la mano se dirigía más hacia abajo. Las enseñanzas comunes sugerían que los hombres a cierta edad tenían dificultades en el dormitorio. Algunos de sus contemporáneos en realidad lo habían admitido. Se rió para sus adentros. Si él tuviese problemas en ese aspecto, desde luego, no lo haría público. Un hombre que no podía dominar en todas las áreas difícilmente podría encajar en la figura de un líder. Pero él no era un hombre común y no tenía ninguna dificultad. Empujó a Hanna sobre su espalda y se puso sobre ella, ya preparado "Tu solo sigue mejorando mi mensaje y vigilando esos números. Yo me preocuparé de la popularidad de Griffin"

Ella llegó abajo y lo guio dentro de ella, cerrando las piernas detrás de él. Su cuerpo se tensó como un arco mientras sus pupilas se dilataban "Vas a ser absolutamente invencible en la Casa Blanca"

Él se acomodó más profundamente "Y tú vas a lucir aún mejor como mi jefe de personal"

Hanna sonrió y cerró los ojos.

* * *

El taxi dejó a Lexa en la esquina del East Twenty-first poco después de las nueve. Las puertas que rodeaban el Gramercy Park estaban cerradas y el tráfico peatonal era escaso. Levantó la vista hacia el piso en lo más alto del edificio de piedra rojiza que estaba ubicado en mitad de la cuadra. Un débil resplandor iluminaba varias ventanas y dio la bienvenida a una oleada de alivio. Clarke estaba en casa. Había tenido que esperar un vuelo de Georgia y mientras estaba esperando, contempló llamar a Clarke para decirle que regresaba. Por último, había decidido no interrumpir los planes de Clarke y regresar sin previo aviso. Si Clarke no hubiese estado en casa, habría entrado por sí misma y habría esperado. Clarke había esperado lo suficiente por ella y le estaría pidiendo muy pronto que volviera a esperar y en circunstancias que a Clarke no le iban a gustar. Este desvío a Nueva York era más por ella que por Clarke, a pesar de que Clarke le había ordenado que no fuese a ningún lado sin verla primero. Lexa sonrió mientras miraba hacia las ventanas. Clarke podría ser muy persuasiva cuando daba órdenes y Lexa había descubierto que le gusta ser ella quien las siguiera, cuando podía. Por desgracia, a menudo no podía. Cuando había salido de Georgia, había esperado dirigirse directamente al oeste para ponerse en contacto con los agentes encubiertos que hacían seguimiento a la milicia. El robo del virus y el complot para atacar al presidente tenía toda la pinta de terrorismo interno y el único rasgo que habían seguido de Echo Pattee les guiaba a Idaho. Sospechaba que el rastro de Nia Jones también les llevaría de regreso allí. Ferrell no le había contactado acerca del encuentro con los agentes encubiertos que trabajan pescando a la milicia, pero le había dicho que esperaría treinta y seis horas antes de empezar a excavar en las operaciones encubiertas por un contacto ella misma. Él todavía tenía doce horas antes de que ella comenzara a presionar. Por desgracia, ese calendario la llevaba directamente al fin de semana del Año Nuevo y dudaba que fuese capaz de organizar una reunión antes de eso, asumiendo que Ferrell le diera algunos nombres. Estaba ansiosa por conseguir cualquier ventaja, sin importar cuán pequeña era, pero se alegraba de tener esta pequeña ventana de tiempo para unirse con Clarke. La extrañaba. Lexa asintió levemente a los agentes en el SUV estacionado en la calle de Clarke mientras se dirigía hacia la cuadra del edificio de piedra rojiza. En el interior saludó a Núñez, quien al parecer había ganado el turno nocturno nuevamente, se dirigió al ascensor que iba exclusivamente al piso de Clarke. El Servicio Secreto tenía el piso de abajo como un centro de mando. Esa solía ser su base. A medida que el ascensor subía, recordaba el primer día que había llegado aquí y lo mucho que _no_ había querido estar a cargo de personal de seguridad de Clarke Griffin. Sólo había tomado la reputación de Clarke como la de una malcriada e irresponsable play girl y supuso que estaría cuidando a una mocosa pretensiosa de sociedad. Había aprendido rápidamente que Clarke nunca había sido lo que la prensa decía que era. Clarke había estado enfadada y a veces su ira estallaba de maneras que la ponían en riesgo, pero también era valiente y muy leal a su padre y a su país. La ira de Clarke todavía seguía allí, junto con la frustración de no tener muchas veces el control de su propia vida, pero Clarke también era una de las personas más valientes y más responsables que Lexa hubiese conocido. Esa valentía y sentido de responsabilidad habían puesto su vida en peligro más de una vez y Lexa no iba a dejar que eso sucediera nuevamente. Lexa entró al piso dejando la maleta en la puerta y puso su abrigo en el respaldo del sofá. El salón estaba a oscuras. Caminó más allá de la cocina abierta hacia el dormitorio en la parte trasera, uno de los pocos espacios privados separados por medias paredes de las otras áreas del piso de superficie abierta. Clarke estaba apoyada en la amplia cama matrimonial, leyendo.

Clarke dejó el libro a un lado cuando Lexa entró y sonrió "Escuché que abrían la puerta y esperaba que fueras tú"

"¿Ah, sí?" Lexa se quitó la chaqueta y la tiró en el armario para llevar a la tintorería. Se sentó en un sillón en la esquina para quitarse sus zapatos y los calcetines y se levantó para quitarse el cinturón, camisa y pantalón. Deslizó su identificación y arma enfundada en el cajón superior de la cómoda doble de roble y se acercó al lado de la cama en su franelilla de seda y calzoncillos. Inclinándose besó a Clarke "¿Quién más podría haber sido, entrando mientras estás en la cama?"

"Oh, bueno..." Clarke pasó los dedos por el cabello de Lexa y le devolvió el beso, tomándose su tiempo "Un número infinito de opciones. Raven..."

Lexa rió y se subió a la cama.

"Kane" Clarke mordisqueó los labios de Lexa.

Lexa levantó una ceja y puso las sábanas a un lado. Clarke sólo llevaba un suéter de fútbol de gran tamaño de los Gigantes que le llegaba hasta los muslos. Lexa se apoyó en un codo y acarició el muslo desnudo de Clarke. Su piel era suave y cálida y el calor se instaló en el estómago de Lexa como el calor de un hogar acogedor en una fría noche de invierno.

"Octavia" otro beso rápido jugueteando con los labios sedosos. Lexa deslizó su mano por debajo del suéter y lo subió. Cuando besó el abdomen de Clarke, Clarke dejó escapar un murmullo, un profundo y resonante sonido de placer. "Brock" Clarke se arqueó contra la boca de Lexa.

Lexa rió nuevamente y besó un punto a lo largo de la curva de la cadera de Clarke "Entonces es bueno que haya llegado aquí cuando lo hice"

Clarke se quedó sin aliento. Sus dedos entraron en el cabello de Lexa, tirando impacientemente "Deberías haber llamado ¿Y si hubiese salido?"

Lexa levantó la cabeza y se empujó hasta que estuvo encima de Clarke, apoyándose en los brazos doblados "Te hubiese encontrado"

"¿Lo habrías hecho?" Clarke preguntó en voz baja.

"Siempre. No puedes escapar de mí"

"¿Me lo prometes?"

Lexa le besó suavemente en la boca y luego en la garganta permaneciendo en la depresión entre sus clavículas. Colocó sus caderas entre los muslos de Clarke. Aún suspendida sobre el cuerpo de Clarke, leyó la incertidumbre en los ojos de Clarke. No había visto esa incertidumbre por mucho tiempo y sabía que las dudas de Clarke eran más sobre el futuro que sobre ella. Esos temores eran algo que no podía borrar, pero podía prometerle Clarke que nunca estaría sola "Te amo. No importa donde estés, no importa dónde me encuentre, siempre te encontraría"

Clarke envolvió sus brazos alrededor de los hombros de Lexa y tiró de ella hacia abajo hasta que sus cuerpos se tocaron en todas partes. Tenía la boca contra el oído de Lexa "Te necesito tanto"

"Estoy aquí" respondió Lexa.

"Y eres mía" susurró Clarke, deslizando sus manos por la espalda de Lexa hacia su culo, tirando de ella con más fuerza entre sus piernas. El calor del cuerpo de Lexa, su fuerza inquebrantable, era tan excitante para ella como el deseo que había visto en los ojos de Lexa. En un mundo donde nada era seguro, esto lo era. Esto, contaba con esto. Nunca podría estar lo suficientemente cerca de Lexa, nunca podría tenerla lo suficientemente profundo dentro de ella. La necesidad de ella, el deseo por ella, nunca disminuía y esta noche, después de haber estado separadas, la necesidad era un ser vivo arañando sus entrañas. Sus pechos le dolían, su vientre se estremecía. Estaba húmeda y tan lista. Deslizó su boca sobre la oreja de Lexa "Te quiero dentro de mí. No me hagas esperar esta noche"

"Cualquier cosa para tí. Siempre" Lexa se movió y deslizó la mano entre ellas, poseyendo a Clarke, presionando ligeramente.

El aliento de Clarke quedó atrapado en su pecho y un calor eléctrico la atravesó "No juegues conmigo"

"No lo estoy haciendo" la voz de Lexa era áspera y tensa "Estoy jugando conmigo misma. He estado pensando en esto durante horas"

Clarke se arqueó, clavando las uñas en el culo de Lexa "Entonces deja de pensar y simplemente cógeme"

"Planeo hacerlo"

Entonces Lexa la llenó, sabiendo exactamente donde la necesitaba. Clarke gritó y se cerró a su alrededor, la presión tan fuerte como una cuchilla, dolorosamente exquisita. Por mucho que quería venirse, quería que Lexa siempre permaneciera exactamente donde estaba. Envolvió sus piernas alrededor de ella, atrapando la mano de Lexa entre sus cuerpos, en su interior "No te muevas. Sólo...si te mueves, voy a correrme"

"Quiero que lo hagas. Te necesito" Lexa inclinó su cuerpo y se retiró lo suficiente para hacer gritar a Clarke. Luego entró nuevamente, más profundamente, luego salió y entró aún más profundo.

Todo pensamiento escapó. Sin miedo, sin ira, sin sentido de dolor por la distancia y la pérdida. Todo lo que quedaba era la conexión, la unión perfecta que hacía que Clarke supiera sin ninguna duda a quien pertenecía. A Lexa, con Lexa. Este momento, cada instante. Se aferró a ella, con el rostro presionado contra el corazón de Lexa y se elevó para encontrarse con cada embestida, dando tanto como recibía. Todo.


	19. Chapter 19

_**ADAPTACIÓN. Ni los personajes ni la historia me pertenecen, está adaptado por Martasnix.**_

 _ **Mil perdones! La chica que los adapta estuvo con exámenes este mes y por eso no tuvo tiempo de hacerlo, pero ya los terminó y por eso dejamos esta pequeña maratón de 4 capítulos. No hay intenciones de cortar ni abandonar la historia, así que pueden estar tranquilos que la vamos a continuar hasta el final, o sea hasta el último libro publicado, ya que posiblemente el libro 10 no sea el último de la saga, o al menos eso es lo que yo espero jajaja**_

 _ **Nuevamente disculpen por no pasar a avisar, aunque sea, y espero que sigan leyendo la historia y la disfruten.**_

 _ **Capítulo 19**_

Shaw se despertó con la completa extraña sensación de un cuerpo caliente presionado contra el suyo. No había dormido toda la noche con una mujer desde la universidad, antes de que se hubiese unido a las fuerzas armadas. Sólo había pasado un par de horas en la cama de las mujeres con las que había tenido relaciones sexuales aquí en Silver Lake y la mayoría de las veces cuando les convenía a esas mujeres tanto como a ella. Desanimaba a las mujeres que ocasionalmente querían pasar la noche o insinuaban sutilmente algo más que un encuentro casual, dejando claro que todo era sobre sexo y nada más. Tampoco había tenido que actuar. Realmente nunca había querido nada más que sexo y siempre había tenido cuidado de no dejar que nadie pensara que estaba ofreciendo más. La breve relación de una noche con una mujer siempre había sido suficiente para satisfacer sus raros episodios de soledad. Su estilo de vida nómada le daba una salida fácil a la hora de evitar enredos, si nunca se quedaba por mucho tiempo en un lugar, nunca sería culpable de decepcionar a alguien. Moverse también era algo natural en ella. Siempre había sido inquieta, siempre buscaba el próximo reto, la próxima aventura. Su madre solía decir que Shaw había heredado la mente rápida y el fuego de ella y que necesitaba la adrenalina fluyendo para estar contenta. Mientras que su madre encontraba su satisfacción elaborando complejos algoritmos que siempre jugueteaban en su mente, Shaw encontró la suya en los desafíos físicos y mentales de su trabajo. La vida militar y luego la agencia, le daba la excusa para estar siempre en movimiento y avanzando. Silver Lake era su alojamiento más largo desde la universidad. Echada con Root, dormida entre sus brazos, no era algo que alguna vez hubiese deseado, por lo que no podía entender por qué se sentía completamente bien. Claro, Root era hermosa, inteligente y sexy. También tenía una manera de atravesar todas las capas en el disfraz de Shaw, como si estuviese mirando a Shaw desnuda y sin armas. Eso debió haber hecho que Shaw pusiera distancia entre ellas, pero en lugar de eso buscaba acercarse más, como si estuviese comprobando el calor de una llama con la palma de la mano, sin realmente creer que pudiese quemarse. De alguna manera conocer a Root, ver a través de su máscara era tan emocionante como incómodo. No debería gustarle, pero lo hacía. No debería gustarle mucho sus sentimientos por Root. Le gustaba dormir entre Root y la puerta y lo que quedaba afuera en la oscuridad, como si su presencia hiciera la diferencia. Había vivido como agente encubierta durante años, manteniéndose a sí misma con la creencia de que lo que estaba haciendo haría una diferencia, algún día, de alguna manera. En este preciso momento, estar cerca de Root tenía más significado que cualquier cosa que hubiese hecho en mucho tiempo. Su brazo estaba alrededor de la cintura de Root y apretó su agarre. Root murmuró algo que Shaw no pudo entender y rodó sobre su espalda.

"Lo siento" dijo Shaw, alejándose.

Root agarró la cintura de sus vaqueros y le impidió moverse "¿Por qué?"

"Por despertarte"

"Se siente bien, tú, quiero decir"

Shaw se quedó muy quieta.

"De todos modos, gracias por...lo que sea" Root rió levemente "Dormí muy bien. No tengo ni idea de cómo, tomando en cuenta todo lo que está pasando y el hecho de que estoy en la cama contigo"

"No estoy segura de cómo tomar eso" dijo Shaw con seriedad.

"Probablemente en la forma que desees sería exacto"

"Si puedes tolerar los convenientes…" dijo Shaw "…probablemente deberías permanecer aquí por ahora. Los miembros esperan que estemos juntas y será más fácil para nosotras coordinar nuestros planes"

"Bueno, estoy a favor de la coordinación" Root se alejó un poco en la estrecha cama "Pero no estoy segura que el arreglo para dormir vaya a funcionar"

Shaw se sonrojó "No estaba sugiriendo que durmamos juntas. Tomaré el piso. He dormido en sitios peores"

Root resopló "Cierto ¿Qué tal si discutimos los arreglos más tarde? Son más de las nueve, hora de ir al Rooster"

"¿Cómo sabes qué hora es?"

"Siempre sé la hora que es ¿tu no?"

"Sí, lo sé" Shaw se sentó en el borde de la cama, consciente de los lugares en los que se habían estado tocando. Esos puntos se sintieron instantáneamente carentes. Sacudió la debilidad momentánea y cogió sus botas.

"¿Qué?"

"Nada" dijo Shaw, sin mirar a su alrededor. Root podía leerla tan jodidamente bien. Tendría que tener cuidado con eso "¿Tienes hambre?"

"¿Cuáles son mis opciones?"

"Tengo sopa, pan y queso, estofado y pasta"

Root se sentó junto a Shaw y sus caderas y muslos se tocaron nuevamente. La sensación de bienestar le golpeó nuevamente y Shaw trató de no prestarle atención.

"Estofado" dijo Root como saboreando la palabra en su lengua "¿Sería estofado enlatado de la variedad Moore Dinty?"

Shaw rió "¿Crees que lo cocinaré a partir de cero?"

"Voy a elegir pasta, gracias"

"¿Qué te pasa, no te sientes aventurera?" Root le dio una larga mirada y Shaw pensó en el beso de antes. El beso que Root había iniciado. No, Root era muy aventurera. Shaw aún no sabía lo que significaba el beso. Tal vez no significaba nada. Las personas, en situación de crisis, a menudo hacían cosas que no tenían ningún sentido. La gente lo hacía, pero ella no. Esa no era ella. Tenía cuidado, no era cauta, pero nunca precipitada. Besar a Root en respuesta había sido precipitado. Llevarla a la cama había sido francamente loco. Shaw se levantó bruscamente y se alejó a unos metros de distancia. Root la miró como si hubiese estado leyendo sus pensamientos "Voy por la comida"

"Necesito una ducha ¿Tienes una de esas?"

Shaw señaló con la cabeza hacia el cuarto de baño "Ahí dentro. Es pequeño, pero el agua está caliente"

"Supongo que desde que tú y yo estamos teniendo relaciones sexuales como un mono en este momento, voy a tener que usar la misma ropa cuando de regreso al bar" Root hizo una mueca

"Estoy claramente fuera de práctica en esa cosa de una noche"

Shaw miró lejos de ella, evitando la pregunta de por qué le importaba si Root tenía una vida sexual ocupada o no "Tengo una camiseta que se encogió cuando la sequé la primera vez. Podría servirte. Los vaqueros..." se encogió de hombros "…no creo que pueda ayudarte con eso"

"Una camiseta limpia sería genial. Gracias"

Shaw señaló hacia el baño "Las toallas limpias están en un estante. Sírvete por ti misma"

"Gracias" Root se dirigió hacia el baño y luego se volvió "Realmente, Shaw. Gracias. Por la noche anterior y hoy"

Shaw podría haber preguntó por qué, pero lo sabía. Root también lo había sentido. Los momentos que habían estado juntas no habían sido por el trabajo. No sabía lo que significaban esas horas que habían compartido juntas, pero sabía que habían sido diferentes. Especiales "No hay problema"

Root le miró un largo momento como si estuviese esperando que dijera algo más, finalmente se alejó y desapareció en el cuarto de baño. Shaw esperó hasta escuchar la caída del agua, le gustaba el sonido de alguien más en su espacio. Otro sentimiento que no debería estar teniendo. Otra sensación que se sentía demasiado bien.

Una hora más tarde se detuvieron delante del Rooster.

"¿Estás segura de esto?" preguntó Shaw.

"Estoy segura" Root apagó el motor y salió. Cuando Shaw se acercó para unirse a ella, Root deslizó su brazo con el de Shaw y se apretó contra su costado "Tú misma dijiste que tenía que terminar con esta auditoría rápidamente. No puedo hacer eso a menos que comience y ya que es por eso que tengo que estar aquí, cuanto antes mejor"

"Está bien, pero recuerda que van a estar observándote mientras estás revisando los libros. Asegúrate de no darles nada de qué preocuparse"

"Puedo manejar esto, Shaw" dijo Root "No te preocupes por eso"

Tan pronto como entraron en el bar, Root se quitó la chaqueta de cuero barata y se paseó por la habitación hacia Ramsey, que estaba sentado en una mesa de fondo con un par de miembros. Se inclinó, dándole una buena mirada de la parte delantera de la camiseta prestada que había cortado en el centro, por lo que se abría entre sus pechos. El hecho de que no llevaba sujetador hubiese sido evidente incluso sin la brecha reveladora. El algodón fino cubría las curvas de sus pechos llenos y firmes, como una segunda piel. Shaw recordaba el cálido peso de los senos de Root apoyados en su antebrazo mientras la había abrazado un par de horas antes y pensó en Ramsey posando sus ojos sobre los pechos de Root en este momento, probablemente teniendo una erección pensando en cómo se sentirían en sus manos. Sintió un destello de calor tan intenso que Shaw casi sintió que le atravesaba directamente por la parte superior de su cabeza. Nunca había creído el dicho de que alguien podía ver rojo, pero estaba a punto de ocurrirle en este momento. La rabia atrapó su respiración en el pecho. Quería arrastrar a Ramsey de la silla y golpearlo hasta sacarle la mierda. Todo porque él estaba mirándola, exactamente como Root quería que hiciera. Root lo estaba distrayendo, estaban desviando sus sospechas. Era una decisión inteligente y estaba enloqueciendo a Shaw. Se dirigió a la barra y se sentó a horcajadas en el taburete. Grady empujó una cerveza delante de ella y bebió la mitad de un solo trago sólo para refrescarse.

"¿Qué haces?" Grady sonrió como si ya supiera la respuesta.

"No mucho" el sonido de la risa de Root y el gruñido satisfecho de Ramsey apretaron los dientes de Shaw hasta el límite. Quería romper algo. El rostro de Ramsey llegó inmediatamente a su mente.

"El Prez parece haberle agarrado el gusto a tu novieta" Shaw miró a Grady. Tal vez sería su rostro. Debió leer sus pensamientos, porque retrocedió "Yo no. Hey. No voy a ir allí"

"Sólo dame otra cerveza y cierra la boca"

Tres horas más tarde, Shaw todavía estaba sentada allí, mirando las botellas polvorientas alineadas en los estantes tratando de no ser obvia sobre su vigilancia en las manillas negras del reloj Budweiser, que se arrastraban poco a poco alrededor de su pantalla titilante. Root estaba atrás en alguna parte, revisando todavía las cuentas del club. Armeo tenía que estar allí mirándola. Ramsey entraba y salía de la parte de atrás de vez en cuando y fingió que no lo notaba. No quería parecer ansiosa, pero a medida que pasaba el tiempo, la sensación de hormigueo en su estómago se multiplicaba. No importaba lo buena que era Root, estaba sola allá atrás. Shaw no había tenido que ser responsable de ninguna otra persona en un tiempo muy largo. Aun cuando había sido usada en el despliegue del campo de batalla, por lo general trabajaba sola. La adquisición de contrabando o suministros y piezas de repuesto destinados a los no combatientes en su base, donde podrían ser objeto de uso como apoyo a las tropas que estaban haciendo la lucha, era una misión en solitario. Mientras menos personas tuviesen conocimiento de lo que estaba haciendo, sería más seguro para todos los involucrados. Por supuesto, había tenido las tropas bajo su mando, pero los trabajos peligrosos los hacía ella misma. Lo había preferido así. Si alguien quedaba atrapado haciendo lo que ella estaba haciendo, las sanciones se extendían más allá de una degradación de rango. La justicia del campo de batalla no se hacía esperar y con frecuencia era mortal, al igual que aquí. Si Ramsey sospechaba que Root no era quien decía ser, la mataría y preguntaría después. Shaw vació su tercera cerveza y decidió que ya había esperado lo suficiente. Root era su vieja. Iría tras ella.

Una pequeña mano fría se curvó alrededor de su brazo desnudo "Hey, Libertina" una voz entrecortada cantó en su oído. Unos labios cálidos rozaron su oreja y el toque de una lengua jugueteó por el borde de su mandíbula. Unos pechos firmes, muy firmes para ser reales, se presionaron contra su brazo. Shaw se volvió un poco en la silla y observó a la pequeña rubia en una corta franelilla sin mangas y vaqueros de cadera muy, muy bajos. A pesar del clima frío afuera, Candy estaba vestida como para el verano. Sus pechos aumentados sobresalían sobre la parte superior de la ligera franelilla de seda roja que se estiraba por sus pezones endurecidos. Su vientre plano estaba descubierto hasta casi una pulgada de su clítoris. Sus caderas se ensanchaban en sus vaqueros ajustados. Tenía el cuerpo de una porrista y el coeficiente intelectual de un conejo. El interés de uno también. Se cogía cualquier cosa en cuero, hombre o mujer. Bonita y depredadora, había tratado de cogerse a Shaw durante seis meses. Shaw nunca se había sentido tentada. Candy no era su tipo de mujer y como casi todo el mundo en el club la había probado, podría declinar sólo con la excusa de que no estaba interesada en las sobras. Candy frotó su pelvis contra el muslo de Shaw y empujó sus pechos con más fuerza contra el brazo de Shaw. Sus labios rojos brillantes fruncidos en un mohín mientras la punta de su lengua rosada se deslizaba por su labio inferior "Eres tan malvada. Sigues evitándome y todo lo que puedo hacer es pensar en ti. Amo una boca caliente en mi coño"

"Bueno, vas a tener que amar la boca de otra persona, cariño…" dijo Root desde unos metros de distancia "…porque Shaw no va a estar en el coño de nadie aparte del mío"

Candy se volvió mientras lograba de alguna manera mantener los pechos contra Shaw "No creo que tengas algo que decir al respecto. Estoy teniendo una conversación privada con Shaw. _Cariño_ "

"Déjame enderezar tu rumbo…" dijo Root con una sonrisa peligrosa "…estás cazando en mi territorio. Si Shaw hubiese querido coger a una muñeca Barbie, probablemente ya lo hubiese hecho ¿Por qué no coges el mensaje y te pierdes?"

"¿Por qué no te jodes a ti misma?" Candy lanzó un golpe que dio directo en la mejilla izquierda de Root y lanzó la cabeza de Root hacia atrás.

Shaw agarró a Candy "¿Qué carajos? ¡Candy!"

Candy se apartó de Shaw y tiró otro golpe. Root cogió la muñeca de Candy y la retorció bruscamente, obligando a Candy a voltearse con ella para aliviar la presión. Con la otra mano, Root agarró la parte posterior de la cabeza de Candy y empujó su rostro hacia abajo contra la barra, con fuerza suficiente para romper su nariz si no hubiese volteado la cabeza de Candy en el último segundo. Cerró con una llave la muñeca de Candy para mantenerla quieta y se inclinó hasta que su boca estuvo cerca del oído de Candy. No bajó la voz "Escucha con atención, perra. Tócame otra vez y te rompo el brazo. Toca a Shaw y voy a romperte más que eso" Candy gimió "¿Qué?" preguntó Root.

"Está bien. Ya...escuché"

"Bien" Root se enderezó, empujando a Candy con ella y la empujó con tanta fuerza que Candy rebotó en una mesa cercana. Se volvió hacia Shaw y la empujó por el pecho con fuerza "¿No puedo dejarte sola por un par de horas sin encontrar alguna puta arrastrándose sobre ti?"

"Vamos bebe, déjame buscarte un poco de hielo" dijo Shaw. El labio inferior de Root en el lado izquierdo estaba de color púrpura y su labio superior se cerró rápidamente.

"Hielo una mierda" Root plantó una mano en el centro del pecho de Shaw y la empujó, casi tirándola fuera del taburete "¿Dije que por qué no puedes mantener la nariz fuera del coño de otra?"

"Te lo estoy diciendo…" Shaw protestó, consciente de que estaban siendo observadas desde todos los rincones. Levantó las manos "No hice nada"

"Esta vez voy a creerte" la voz de Root vibraba con furia "Pero si no mantienes tus manos y tu boca donde pertenecen a partir de ahora, vas a estar perdiéndote el mejor coño de tu vida"

Un par de chicos abuchearon y algunas chicas aplaudieron. Shaw miró a su alrededor y sonrió "Lo que tú digas, bebe"

"Recuérdalo" Root agarró su camiseta con ambas manos y la besó.

Shaw olvidó que tenía una audiencia. Agarró la nuca de Root y se hundió en el beso, teniendo cuidado con la contusión en la cara de Root. Los pechos de Root contra su pecho no eran como habían sido los de Candy. El calor y la suave presión encendieron el fuego en su vientre. Root retorció sus manos en el material de la camisa de Shaw hasta que el algodón restregó los pezones de Shaw, enviando ondas expansivas hasta su clítoris. La lengua de Root exploró su boca hasta dejarla sin aliento.

Shaw gimió, deseando tocarla. Se apartó, jadeando "Vamos a salir de aquí"

"No lo creo" murmuró Root, su voz gruesa y sensual "Estoy lista para una cerveza"

"¿Estás bien?" preguntó Shaw, arrastrando el dedo por la garganta de Root.

"Nunca he estado mejor" los ojos de Root brillaban, fiebre caliente. Pasó los dedos por el cabello de Shaw "Nunca he estado mejor"


	20. Chapter 20

_**ADAPTACIÓN. Ni los personajes ni la historia me pertenecen, está adaptado por Martasnix.**_

 _ **Capítulo 20**_

Clarke estaba de pie en un pequeño cuadrado de luz de luna que atravesaba la ventana del salón, mirando los árboles que se mecían en el parque más allá de la verja de hierro forjado. El tiempo parecía suspendido, incluso las calles estaban vacías, como si estuviesen esperando que una mano gigante hiciera avanzar el reloj celestial nuevamente. Casi deseaba que los engranajes del tiempo protestaran, exigiendo un respiro en su marcha inexorable. En este momento, tenía todo lo que podría desear, excepto la promesa de que nunca lo perdería. Que nunca perdería a Lexa. Deseos necios que desaparecerían con el amanecer.

"¿No puedes dormir?" dijo Lexa a su espalda.

Clarke se abrazó a sí misma, helada a pesar de que el salón estaba cálido. Se había despertado temblando "Lo siento. No quería despertarte y estaba inquieta"

Lexa se unió a ella en la ventana y pasó un brazo a su alrededor. Cubriéndola en el cálido refugio de su cuerpo, Lexa besó su sien suavemente "¿Qué hay en tu mente?"

"Nada, al menos nada en el que pueda poner mi dedo. Sólo...nada" Clarke negó con la cabeza, apoyando su mejilla contra el hombro de Lexa. Pedirle a Lexa algo que no podía dar, sería causarle dolor y Lexa siempre había sido honesta acerca de quién era. Clarke la amaba por todas las cosas que le asustaban de muerte. Besó el cuello de Lexa "Te amo"

"¿Todavía estás enojada conmigo?"

Clarke rió, su melancolía se desvaneció como la niebla en el amanecer "Es mucho más fácil estar enojada contigo cuando no estás a mi lado. Cuando estás, olvido casi todo, menos de lo mucho que te amo"

"Entonces voy a tener que estar cerca más a menudo"

"No recibirás ninguna queja de mi parte"

Lexa tomó la mano de Clarke "Vamos, regresemos a la cama. Estás fría"

"No lo estoy realmente, o al menos no debería estarlo"

"No importa lo que debe o no debe ser" Lexa tiró de su mano "Todo lo que importa es lo que es. Vamos"

Clarke siguió a Lexa por el pasillo y dentro de la habitación. Se metió debajo de las sábanas y en los brazos de Lexa nuevamente. El frío se desvaneció. Lexa le proporcionaba todo el calor que necesitaba y se acurrucó contra ella, con la cabeza sobre el hombro de Lexa "¿Hasta cuándo vas a estar aquí?"

"¿Vas a quedarte aquí?"

"Pensé que podría hacerlo. Me gusta la víspera de Año Nuevo en la ciudad"

"Mmm. Me gusta tu cumpleaños en la ciudad" Lexa le acarició la espalda "Vamos a celebrar con Zoe ¿O prefieres que seamos sólo nosotras?"

"No estaba segura de que estarías aquí"

"Lo sé. Lo siento" Lexa suspiró "Tengo por lo menos un par de días"

"Entonces voto pasar la víspera de Año Nuevo con Zoe y Harper, si no ha desaparecido de nuevo"

"Bien. Como estuviste enojada, supongo que ya sabes lo que pasó en esa reunión"

"Mi padre llamó y más o menos me dijo" Clarke deslizó sus uñas ligeramente hacia abajo hacia el abdomen descubierto de Lexa. Lexa tomó aire bruscamente, por lo que Clarke repitió el movimiento. Un poco de tortura parecía una venganza justa "¿Quién la promovió?"

"¿Eso importa?"

"Sólo si fuiste tú"

"Estuve de acuerdo"

"No es lo mismo" Clarke se apoderó de la camiseta de Lexa, apretándola en su puño y subiéndola aún más alto. Lexa era todo músculo firme y figura elegante. Una hermosa guerrera "Ya sé lo que sientes sobre el hecho de que vaya con mi padre, así que el hecho de que estuviste de acuerdo con el deseo de que me quede no me sorprende. Lo que me molesta..." Clarke deslizó sus dedos hacia atrás y hacia adelante sobre el bajo vientre de Lexa, haciendo que los músculos saltaran. Lexa se tensó "Bueno, ya sabes lo que me molesta ¿verdad?"

"Sí" dijo Lexa, sonando un poco como si estuviera en el dolor. Clarke sonrió "Una, ah...una reunión para discutir lo que debes o no debes hacer, fue realizada sin tu conocimiento o consentimiento" Clarke deslizó sus dedos sobre el triángulo entre los muslos de Lexa "Clarke… vamos"

Clarke sonrió "Lo siento"

"Seguro" Lexa exhaló bruscamente "Sé lo mucho que odias que la gente trate de tomar decisiones por ti"

"Eso lo resume bastante bien" Clarke se compadeció y retrocedió apoyando la palma de la mano en la parte interior del muslo de Lexa "Pero lo que realmente me molestó fue pensar que podrías haber ido a mis espaldas"

"No lo hice, pero no puedo prometer que no lo haré en algún momento"

"No estoy pidiéndote que jures por cada momento del futuro. Lo que importa es ahora...al menos, en estos momentos" Clarke la acarició. No podía evitarlo. Le encantaba el cuerpo de Lexa, las impresionantes contradicciones de su piel de seda sobre sus músculos de acero "Tampoco puedo jurar sobre el futuro"

Lexa rió "Eso se siente como una pendiente resbaladiza"

"Tal vez, pero es lo mejor que puedo hacer"

"Entonces así será" Lexa empujó a Clarke sobre su espalda y la besó "Tu decisión bebé. Siempre"

Clarke se relajó por primera vez en una semana. Lexa nunca dejaba de amarla, nunca pedía que cambiara. Nunca le decía que lo que sentía no era razonable o egoísta o irresponsable. Y tampoco podía pedirle a Lexa que cambiara "¿Has averiguado algo en Georgia?"

"No tanto como me hubiese gustado. Sigo pensando que estamos en el camino correcto buscando una conexión entre Nia Jones y Echo Pattee, pero los temas siguen siendo bastante flojos" Lexa pasó los dedos por el cabello de Clarke "Edad similar y antecedentes similares, incluyendo la geografía, lo más cercana que pudimos encontrar. Apuesto a que se conocían antes de que este plan fuese elaborado"

"¿Cuál es tu próximo paso?"

"Tengo que reunirme con algunas personas que están mucho más cerca de la situación que nadie en DC"

"¿Personas?"

"Algunos agentes con conexiones más directas con grupos capaces de sacar esto adelante"

Clarke tomó aliento y lo dejó escapar lentamente, esperando que el reflejo repentino de su temperamento pasara "Eso suena ambiguo como si tuvieses que volverte cercana y personal con algunas personas muy peligrosas"

Lexa sacudió la cabeza. "No lo es. No estoy planeando hacer frente a los sospechosos. Aún estamos en la etapa de recopilación de información"

"Uh-huh. Información de agentes encubiertos que están justo en el meollo de algunas situaciones bastantes peligrosas"

Lexa vaciló "Cierto" dijo finalmente.

"¿Y cuándo averigües quien está detrás de esto, te vas a sentarse y dejar que alguien más vaya tras ellos?"

"Eso depende"

"Oh pura mierda, Lexa" Clarke se abrazó entre sus brazos y miró a Lexa "No importa qué tipo de trabajo ellos te den o como lo describan, siempre vas a ir tras los malos tú misma"

"Tengo que hacerlo" dijo Lexa en voz baja.

Clarke suspiró y cerró los ojos "Lo sé"

"Voy a tener cuidado"

Clarke frotó la mejilla contra el pecho de Lexa. El tejido de cicatriz sobre el corazón de Lexa, un recordatorio de la bala que casi se había cobrado la vida de Lexa, seguía siendo áspera y dura. Nunca olvidaría, incluso sin ese recordatorio constante, la devastación absoluta que había experimentado en los momentos en que había pensado que Lexa se había ido. Se estremeció

"Ten mucho cuidado"

"Lo tendré, te lo prometo. Y no prometería nada, que no tenga la intención de cumplir"

"Tanto como puedas"

"Tanto como pueda"

"Muy bien, entonces estamos claras" Clarke se deslizó sobre ella, necesitando sentir todo de ella contra su cuerpo, cada centímetro de su piel. El amanecer estaba llegando. La luz plateada, el primer indicio de la jornada, caía sobre el rostro de mármol de Lexa, un perfil perfecto grabado en piedra. Clarke le beso, la calidez de los labios de Lexa contrastaban sorprendente con la frialdad de su perfil "Eres tan hermosa. Y te amo tanto"

Lexa se arqueó debajo de ella, el pulso martillando en su garganta "Y yo a tí"

"Permanece muy quieto" susurró Clarke.

El aliento de Lexa salió tembloroso. Clarke se tomó su tiempo, tocando, besando y acariciando, disfrutando cada profundidad, cada curva y cada ángulo sensual del cuerpo de Lexa. Conocía cada línea de memoria, pero el milagro de reclamar lo que era suyo era tan impresionante como la primera vez. Cuando presionó su mejilla contra la parte inferior del abdomen de Lexa, Lexa agarró su mano. Clarke colocó sus pechos contra el centro de Lexa y observó a Lexa observándola. Los ojos verdes de Lexa se profundizaron aún más, brillando con secretos que sólo Clarke conocía. Sonriendo, se deslizó entre las piernas de Lexa y deslizó rápidamente su boca sobre el clítoris de Lexa.

"Clarke" Lexa gimió, arqueando su cuello. Clarke desaceleró apenas tocándola y Lexa se alzó por encima de la cama. Clarke deslizó una mano por el torso de Lexa y la apoyó entre los pechos de Lexa, sujetándola mientras tomaba a Lexa con su boca. No se dio prisa, no quería que el momento se acabara antes de tiempo. Probó y jugueteó y se tomó su tiempo tomando lo que era suyo. "Clarke" dijo Lexa, con la voz ronca y firme "Suficiente. Por favor"

Clarke se echó a reír, una oleada de placer casi la inundó. Su cuerpo se tensó. Estaba tan lista. Demasiado lista. Respiró. Concentrada. Llenándose a sí misma de Lexa. No era suficiente. Nunca tendría suficiente. Propagando sus dedos entre los pechos de Lexa, dejó que el latido del corazón de Lexa le guiara. Aceleró, haciendo coincidir sus movimientos al ritmo atronador del corazón de Lexa hasta que Lexa explotó en su boca. Clarke permaneció dentro de ella, manteniéndola a salvo. No podía predecir el futuro, pero podía deleitarse con cada segundo que Lexa era suya.

* * *

"¿Lista para irte?" Root jugó con la manga de la camiseta de Shaw, trazando el tatuaje del logo de los renegados en su bíceps.

"Sí" Shaw se acercó "Mas que lista"

Root asintió. Habían pasado casi toda la noche sentadas en la barra, el tiempo suficientemente para hacer una declaración sobre el lugar de Root. Shaw era un miembro de alto nivel del club y ahora Root era su vieja. Tenía automáticamente un estatus en virtud de Shaw, pero aún más importante, había demostrado que era perfectamente capaz de proteger su lugar y su mujer todo por sí misma. Su rostro le dolía como el infierno, pero no lo demostró. El hematoma diseminado era un símbolo de pertenencia así como el parche del club de Shaw. En forma intermitente, luego de su altercado con Candy, los hombres se habían acercado para mantener una conversación al azar con Shaw y para echarle un ojo, no tan sutilmente. Las viejas ni siquiera se molestaron, algunas la miraban con recelo y otras, como Trish, le dieron una sonrisa. No era demasiado difícil ver dónde estaba la línea divisoria entre las que estaban seguras de sus lugares, o sus hombres, y las que no lo estaban. Agarró la parte trasera de los pantalones de cuero de Shaw mientras salían, sólo para asegurarse de que las aspirantes que se habían perdido el drama anterior recibieran el mensaje. Shaw estaba fuera del menú.

"Vamos a tomar tu coche" dijo Shaw "Vas a estar más cómoda"

"Está bien" a Root no le importaba no tener que lidiar con un casco. Su cabeza estaba tan grande como una calabaza. Le entregó las llaves Shaw "¿Por qué no manejas tú?"

"¿Por qué dejaste que Candy acertará ese golpe?" preguntó Shaw, una vez que estaban en el coche y se dirigían a su tienda "Pudiste haberla bloqueado"

"Podría haberlo hecho" dijo Root inclinando su cabeza hacia atrás. Acarició su mejilla e hizo una mueca "Maldita sea, definitivamente no golpea como una niña"

"Fue una muy buena oportunidad" acordó Shaw.

"Tenía que dejar que me golpeara, no quería llamar la atención sobre mí misma al ser demasiado buena en defensa propia" Root sonrió para sus adentros "Además hizo que el bajarle los humos fuese aún más satisfactorio"

"Ese fue un hermoso movimiento de deslizamiento" Shaw la miró "Podría haberte hecho más daño. Algunas de las otras chicas lo hubiesen hecho"

"Sí y pude haber hecho una enemiga de por vida, una con un rencor que resolver. Se trata de guardar las apariencias, ya lo sabes. Ahora todo de lo que tiene que quejarse es de no echar un polvo"

"Inteligente. Por supuesto, podrías haber dejado que yo me ocupara de eso. Lamento haber dejado que diera el primer golpe"

"Gracias…" dijo Root despectivamente "…pero tenía que encargarme de ella yo misma. Después de todo, no quiero parecer una cobarde"

Shaw se echó a reír "Créeme, no lo hiciste ¿Cómo se siente?"

"Me punza"

"Apuesto que sí. Tan pronto como llegamos a casa, te pondremos un poco de hielo. Algo que deberíamos haber hecho hace tres horas"

"Mira, si voy a ser creíble como tu vieja, entonces tengo que ser dura ¿Sabes cómo es para las chicas? No sobreviven si no son duras. O se matan unas a las otras o sus hombres lo hacen por ellas"

Las manos de Shaw se tensaron sobre el volante "De todos modos, no me gusta ver que te hagan daño"

"De todos modos…" dijo Root suavemente "…te lo agradezco. Y estoy de acuerdo"

Shaw le miró y sus ojos lucían ardientes. A Root le gustaba la expresión de sus ojos, Shaw siempre lucía tan fría. Tan controlada. Demonios, incluso cuando Root había perdido los estribos y la había presionado, Shaw había mantenido la calma. Lo ardiente lucía bien en ella, especialmente esa clase de brillo posesivo que reflejaban sus ojos en estos momentos. Shaw había mantenido una mano sobre ella todo el tiempo que estuvieron en el Rooster, pero eso podría haber sido parte de su acto. Sin embargo no estaban actuando ahora, y la mirada todavía estaba allí. Una mirada que tenía a Root sufriendo por algo que no sabía que había querido. Pertenencia. Probablemente todo era realmente un acto, incluso ahora. Tal vez. Disfrutarlo sería bastante inofensivo, mientras Shaw no supiera exactamente cuánto lo estaba disfrutando.

"Tenía que ayudar mi cubierta" dijo Root rompiendo el hechizo. No podía permitirse el lujo de quedar atrapada en sentimientos, reales o no.

"¿Algo en los libros?"

Root se encogió de hombros "Le están sacando provecho a la venta de metanfetaminas. No mucho y no sobre una base regular. Armeo es bastante bueno ocultándolo. La mayoría de la gente probablemente no se daría cuenta. Pero claro, no soy la mayoría de la gente"

"No les dejaste ver que lo sabías ¿verdad?" preguntó Shaw. Sus ojos duros y ardientes se clavaron nuevamente sobre Root.

"No. No es por eso que estamos aquí. Les dije que todo se veía bien"

Shaw dejó escapar un suspiro "Bien. Tal vez ahora considerarías dar marcha atrás. Desaparecer. Ya diste un vistazo, conoces el terreno"

"Y tú estás a punto de llevar a cabo una reunión con el nuevo contacto de la milicia. Te lo dije, me voy a quedar"

"Nos iremos pronto para la carrera de Año Nuevo en Reno. Nada va a suceder hasta después de eso"

"Bueno, en ese caso, podemos relajarnos un poco y trabajar en nuestra cubierta"

"No llamaría a eso exactamente _relajarse_ " murmuró Shaw.

Root se acercó más y apoyó la mano en el muslo de Shaw. La pierna de Shaw se convirtió en piedra. Root presionó un poco más fuerte, complacida por la incomodidad de Shaw. Después de todo ¿por qué tendría que ser ella la única que estuviese en un estado constante de frustración? "Supongo que tendremos que practicar un poco más"


	21. Chapter 21

_**ADAPTACIÓN. Ni los personajes ni la historia me pertenecen, está adaptado por Martasnix.**_

 _ **Capítulo 21**_

Nia encontró a su padre en el campo de tiro. A las 07:00 en una fría mañana de diciembre, eran los únicos alrededor. Agarró un par de orejeras del cobertizo funcional y se unió a él en la línea de fuego. Él no miró en su dirección mientras ella se colocaba a su lado, siguió disparando en blancos de papel a unos cincuenta metros de distancia. Ella divisó el objetivo adyacente y desenfundó su Glock. Pronto estaban disparando al unísono y al menos desde la distancia, los tiros de ella parecían tan acertados como los suyos. Vació su cargador recargándolo y pulsó el botón de la polea automática para un nuevo objetivo. Disparó trasladándose desde el centro del objetivo hacia la cabeza. Quince minutos más tarde, expulsó el último cargador vacío y enfundó su arma. Dio un paso atrás para esperar a su padre, quien disparó un cargador más y luego se unió a ella. Tenía la cara colorada por el viento. Nunca llevaba un sombrero y hoy, al igual que la mayoría de los días, sólo llevaba un chaleco antibalas de nylon sobre su camisa de uniforme caqui.

"Capitana" dijo mientras trabajaba el mecanismo para llevar adelante los objetivos para inspeccionarlos "¿Tienes algo en mente?"

"Quería ponerle al día sobre la venta de armas, señor"

Él asintió con la cabeza y se dirigió primero a su destino, donde permaneció durante unos momentos, luego se trasladó hacia el de ella. Nia esperó con la garganta seca, como siempre ocurría cuando su padre escudriñaba su actuación, esta era la forma en que se había instalado en el campamento desierto cuando tenía diez años de edad, cómo había manejado el arma.

"Mucho mejor" dijo "Has corregido la desviación"

"Sí, señor. Gracias, señor"

Bajó los objetivos, los dobló y metódicamente los rompió en pedazos pequeños. Los dejó en un contenedor de basura de metal cercano y se enfrentó a ella con las manos en las caderas

"¿Algún problema con el intercambio?"

"No en la superficie, no, señor" Nia igualó sus pasos mientras él se dirigía a la sede "Pero con una compra tan grande y varios intermediarios, estoy preocupada por la seguridad. Pensé que cambiar un par de cosas podría interrumpir cualquier intento de sabotear el intercambio si algo estaba en la planificación"

Él la miró "Una maniobra sorpresiva. Mantener al enemigo fuera de balance"

"Sí, señor" Nia quería desabrochar su chaqueta. Su escrutinio penetrante le hacía sudar, pero no podía permitir que eso se reflejara. Él le había enseñado las consecuencias de revelar sus emociones.

"¿Cómo esperas lograr eso?"

"Primero presionar con el calendario…" Nia subió por las escaleras hasta el puesto de mando de la compañía y siguió a su padre en el interior. Esperó que estuvieran en su oficina con la puerta cerrada para continuar "…y luego cambiar el lugar de encuentro. No lo he sugerido todavía"

"Hmm. Vamos a necesitar pronto el dinero para la compra, pero se puede arreglar" Su padre colgó su chaqueta en una percha junto a la puerta y se dirigió a su escritorio "¿Sus respuestas?"

"Cooperativas, hasta el momento. El presidente del club, me remitió al miembro que está en contacto directo con el proveedor. Me aseguró que ella se reuniría conmigo para revisar los detalles" Graves se detuvo.

"Ella"

"Sí, señor"

"Había una mujer allí la noche que me reuní con el representante del club. Debe ser ella ¿Qué sabemos de ella?"

"Nada, señor. En este punto, ni siquiera sé su nombre"

"Averígualo. Tenemos algunos miembros en el departamento del sheriff del condado. Estoy seguro de que tienen los archivos de todos los renegados" se sentó y le miró fijamente "Recuerda, siempre vale la pena conocer al enemigo, mejor de lo que ellos se conocen a sí mismos"

"Sí, señor. Tendré un expediente sobre ella"

"¿Algo más? ¿Problemas con la nueva empresa?"

"No, señor. Todos los hombres están listos y dispuestos para la acción" no se molestó en calificar el género. Había un puñado de mujeres en las filas y preferían que no se distinguieran por el género. Nunca lo había hecho.

"¿Algo más?"

"Acerca de Echo"

Sus ojos se estrecharon "¿Qué pasa con ella?"

Nia respiró, preparada para presentar su plan. No había pensado en otra cosa desde que supo del arresto de Echo "Creo que tenemos una pequeña ventana de oportunidad para asegurar su liberación, pero tenemos que actuar con rapidez, antes de que la noticia de su arresto salga o ella se trasladada a otro centro y la procesen"

"¿Y la moneda de intercambio?"

"Un rehén" dijo Nia "Uno que no es prescindible"

Sus ojos brillaron mientras sondeaba su rostro "¿Y tienes uno en mente?"

"Varios, señor"

Él sonrió "Bueno. Siempre es importante tener un plan de contingencia. Ahora permíteme escuchar los detalles de cómo exactamente vas a conseguir una de estas personas"

Nia esperaba que su arrebato de entusiasmo pudiera ser atribuido al embate del viento contra ella. Quería parecer fría y confiada ante su padre, pero su corazón se aceleró por la excitación. Esta era su oportunidad de probarse a sí misma más allá de toda duda. No quería pasar otros dos años escondida, sólo otro eslabón en algún plan distante. Quería luchar y estaba lista.

* * *

"Sí ¿qué pasa Derrick?" preguntó Pike cuando Derrick dio unos golpecitos en la puerta de su estudio parcialmente abierta.

"Acabo de recibir un texto, señor. A Titus le gustaría que usted hiciera contacto"

Suspirando, Pike dejó el periódico a un lado y miró su reloj de pulsera. El desayuno se serviría en pocos minutos y detestaba la comida fría "¿No puede esperar?"

"No lo sé, señor. Recomendaría que lo tomara"

Pike volvió a suspirar "Está bien, está bien. Gracias"

Derrick asintió y desapareció. Pike abrió el cajón de su escritorio, sacó el teléfono descartable y marcó el número de Titus. No le había dado a nadie este número y le había prohibido expresamente a Titus que llamara a sus números personales. Ahora, con la campaña ganando impulso, tenía mucho que perder y no podía arriesgarse a ser asociado públicamente con la milicia. Necesitaba el voto de los religiosos tanto como necesitaba a los cabilderos y los recursos de la extrema derecha. Con todo el mundo desde el Pentágono hasta la CIA presentando fugas como un colador, no confiaba en la seguridad de nadie, ni siquiera la suya propia. El teléfono sonó tres veces antes de que Titus respondiera "Titus"

"Sí ¿qué pasa?" espetó Pike.

"Nuestros amigos quieren mover el calendario para el intercambio. Necesito el dinero tan pronto como sea posible"

"Lo tendrás tan pronto como pueda lograr que de manera razonable no deje un rastro del tamaño de la interestatal"

"Sólo quería darte un aviso adelantado"

"Avisado" Pike revisó el tiempo. Pensaba que aunque probablemente el teléfono de Titus no estaba siendo monitorizado y sabía que el suyo no lo estaba, aún así no le gustaba hablar por teléfono sobre asuntos de importancia "¿Y ellos entienden que vamos a esperar un pago por cumplir sin demora? Esta vez quiero garantías por mi dinero"

"Ellos lo saben"

"Necesitamos una declaración inequívoca que señalé la ineficaces y el deterioro en las bases de poder en Washington. Algo que golpee cerca de casa y desacredite a nuestro oponente. No me importa cómo lo consigas"

"¿Te importa a quien vamos a utilizarse como objetivo para la declaración?"

"En este momento, siempre y cuando tengamos un objetivo de alto perfil que esté muy cerca de él, voy a ser feliz. Podemos trabajar con eso"

"Yo también puedo"

"¿Algo nuevo con respecto a la investigación?"

"No hay nada sustancial. Sabemos que han estado buscando en Georgia"

"Lo esperado ¿Alguna noticia en cuanto a lo que podrían haber aprendido?"

"No. No hay rastros en papel, ningún reporte ha sido presentado. Estrictamente un no necesitan saber"

"¿Quién está coordinando la investigación?"

"Mis fuentes no pueden asegurarlo. Mi mejor conjetura sería seguridad nacional y tomando en cuenta a los jugadores, alguien en el equipo de Woods"

"¿Estamos vigilándolos?"

"Tanto como podemos"

"Quiero saber si, y cuando se acercan a algo que podría guiarlos hacia mí"

"Por supuesto"

"No quiero que el año nuevo avance muy lejos sin que él pierda un poco de su brillo, no importa lo que cueste"

"Entendido" dijo Titus.

"Bueno. Ahora, voy a pasar el fin de semana en Palm Springs con mi familia. Espero no ser molestado con alguna noticia desagradable"

"Correcto" dijo Titus "Feliz Año Nuevo"

"Sinceramente eso espero" Pike desconectó y puso el teléfono bajo llave en su escritorio. Ya era hora que comenzara a recibir por lo que había pagado.

* * *

Root murmuró una maldición cuando su teléfono sonó en alguna espantosa hora de la mañana. Se puso de lado y buscó los vaqueros en el piso. El teléfono estaba en el bolsillo. Estaba sola en la cama de Shaw. Parpadeó ante la luz brumosa que entraba por las pequeñas ventanas ubicadas en lo alto de la pared trasera del garaje. Shaw había dormido en un catre colocado contra la pared opuesta. Sus ropas estaban dobladas sobre la única silla. Root tenía un doloroso recuerdo sentada en el borde de la cama de Shaw en su franelilla y bragas con una bolsa de hielo presionada sobre su ojo, viendo a Shaw quitarse su ropa, por completo, con soltura antes de tumbarse en la cama, tirando una manta sobre su magnífico cuerpo desnudo. La rápida visión había sido suficiente para impulsar los motores de Root a pesar de su pose poco sexy con la bolsa de hielo, pero Shaw había murmurado "Déjalo actuar durante veinte minutos" y cayó inmediatamente dormida. Root había apagado las luces, se había metido en la cama de Shaw, santa Shaw, con una bolsa fría de hielo y algunas imágenes decididamente calientes bailando en su cabeza. Las imágenes calientes estaban todavía allí y Root se sentía dolorida, caliente y maliciosa. Hizo todo lo posible para desterrar la imagen de sus pechos firmes y pequeños y su masa muscular mientras se llevaba el teléfono a la oreja "¿Qué?"

"Buenos días" dijo Dan Bussy.

"No son ni siquiera las ocho" gruñó Root "¿Qué podría ser tan importante?"

"¿Estás segura?"

"Sí" Root volvió a caer en la cama y colocó el brazo sobre sus ojos. La ligera presión en el lado izquierdo de su rostro envió un shock de dolor a través de su mandíbula "Aw"

"¿Qué te pasa?"

"Nada" Root se movió un poco para aliviar la presión sobre el lado de su rostro, pero cuando entornó los ojos pudo ver a Shaw, quien se había colocado de lado. La manta se había rodado, dejando al descubierto una gran parte de su espalda desnuda. Root dejó de intentar no mirar. Todavía era humana, después de todo "¿Por qué me llamas?"

"Vas a tener una visita"

"Créeme, no estoy de humor para entretener a nadie"

"No importa. No tenemos otra opción"

"¿Quién?"

"Seguridad nacional. Y alguien importante"

"Escucha…" dijo Root con una paciencia que no sentía "…las cosas están calientes por aquí en estos momentos. No tenemos tiempo para darle un repaso a algún burócrata que probablemente sólo quiere obtener crédito por la…"

"Directora adjunta Woods"

"Mierda" Root se sentó, sin pensar en la manta que descendió hasta su cintura. La habitación estaba más cálida de lo que había esperado. Shaw había iniciado el fuego en una estufa en la otra habitación y el aire olía a humo de madera y pino. Se había quitado la ropa, por completo, cuando se había ido a dormir. Apestaba a cerveza y a humo de bar "¿Qué diablos está pasando?"

"¿Desde cuándo la seguridad nacional le dice algo a alguien?" dijo Dan "Tal vez nada. Dicen que ella solo está buscando algo de información que podría ayudarla a atar cabos en otro caso. Eso es todo lo que sé, pero si no nos adaptamos, tendremos mucho más que a Woods hurgando en nuestros casos abiertos. Ninguno de nosotros quiere eso"

"No" Root estuvo de acuerdo. Mientras que todas las agencias prestaban de la boca para afuera cooperación interinstitucional, en realidad, todos corrían sus propias operaciones ya que no confiaban en nadie para realizar el trabajo mejor que ellos mismos. Y, siendo sinceros, después de años de trabajo, cuando una redada funcionaba, nadie quería compartir la gloria. Lo último que quería era a seguridad nacional escarbando en sus operaciones encubiertas en curso. Si eso significaba hablar con algún oficinista por una hora o dos, tendría que manejarlo "¿Cuándo?"

"Te he comprado un poco de tiempo. Les dije que me iba a tomar tiempo ponerse en contacto con un agente en el campo. Tú me dices"

"Mañana nos dirigimos a Reno. Si puedes conseguir setenta y dos horas, eso serviría"

"Voy a hacer mi mejor esfuerzo" Dan se aclaró la garganta "¿Necesitas algo?"

Root pensó inmediatamente Shaw "Nada"

"Está bien, entonces. Voy a estar en contacto"

"Sí" dijo Root "Hazlo"

Colgó y dejó caer el teléfono sobre su montón de ropa. Desde el otro lado de la habitación

Shaw dijo "¿Problemas?"

"No lo sé" pero Root no veía como podría no serlo.


	22. Chapter 22

_**ADAPTACIÓN. Ni los personajes ni la historia me pertenecen, está adaptado por Martasnix.**_

 _ **Capítulo 22**_

"Suena como algo de lo que no estás muy feliz" Shaw se inclinó, agarrando la camiseta de la silla junto a su cama y la pasó sobre su cabeza. Ella no era consciente de estar desnuda, pero las dos desnudas en el mismo espacio probablemente no era una buena idea. Root todavía parecía estar demasiado consumida por su reciente conversación incluso para registrar que estaba sentada en la cama usando nada más que un ceño fruncido. Y Shaw no iba a decírselo. Su imaginación no había logrado visualizar lo hermosa que era Root, ni siquiera se había acercado. Sus pechos estaban llenos, firmes y con la forma perfecta para ser sostenidos. Su abdomen era elegante, una curva deliciosa que desaparecía bajo los pliegues de la manta que cubrían las caderas de Root. No dudó ni por un segundo que el abundante cabello marrón haría eco con el triángulo entre sus muslos y de pronto quiso confirmar sus sospechas. Con el estómago revuelto, arrastró su mirada hacia arriba alejándola.

"¿Terminaste?" preguntó Root.

Shaw rió, sin sentirse avergonzada por algo tan natural y tan placentero "No por elección. Eres hermosa. En un tiempo diferente, en un lugar diferente, te demostraría cuanto"

Root se sonrojó "Puedes ahorrarte la línea, Sameen"

"Si quisiera una línea, vendría con algo mejor que eso" Shaw se balanceo fuera de la cama y fue a los casilleros al lado del baño donde guardaba su ropa limpia apilada en los estantes. Encontró un par de vaqueros sin demasiados agujeros y se los colocó. Caminó descalza de vuelta a la cama y se sentó "Entonces ¿qué está pasando?"

"Ese fue mi homólogo ATF. Él dice que seguridad nacional está hurgando. Quieren una reunión"

Shaw sacudió la cabeza "Mala idea. Cuantas más personas se involucren, mayor será la posibilidad de una fuga. Me parece que estás de acuerdo"

"Sí, pero no creo que haya mucho que podamos hacer al respecto. Es un director adjunto y no puedes decirle que no a alguien de ese nivel"

"Lo último que necesitamos con una gran compra a la vuelta de la esquina es a alguien torpe alrededor, revelando nuestra cubierta" Shaw tenía la sensación punzante en la parte posterior de su cuello, que poco a poco, las cosas estaban saliendo fuera de su control. Ese tipo de sentimiento por lo general terminaba con alguien muerto. En la guerra, las órdenes eran órdenes y se hacía lo que tenías que hacer. Esto era una mierda burocrática y no se sentía tan obligada a estar de acuerdo "Digo que olvidemos convenientemente aparecernos en el encuentro"

"Voy a preparar las cosas. Dado que no hay nada que puedas decirle que no sepa, ni siquiera tendrás que ir" Root hizo una mueca "Es política y tal vez pura mierda, pero me pagan para encargarme de eso"

"Así que serás la única en peligro ¿es eso?"

"A fin de cuentas, eres más importante para la operación que yo"

Root no parecía preocupada por su propio bienestar y eso molestó a Shaw "¿Eso es todo lo que te importa? ¿La operación?"

Root le dirigió una mirada que habría debilitado a una roca "¿No es esa la canción que has estado cantando desde que nos conocimos? Nada más importa excepto conseguir la historia dentro de la milicia. Y ahora que estás cerca. Soy prescindible. Tu no lo eres"

"Eso es pura mierda" dijo Shaw. La idea de que la cubierta de Root fuese descubierta, de que estuviese en riesgo de ser eliminada por los renegados o los FALA, le preocupaba mucho más que la operación funcionara. También había pensado que nada le importaba más, excepto la operación. Que nada le importara, durante tanto tiempo, se había convertido en una norma. Ahora, algo sí le importaba. Root le importaba. No quería que saliera sin respaldo y no confiaba en nadie, excepto en sí misma para mantenerla a salvo "Somos compañeras. Estamos en esto juntas. Voy contigo"

"No, no lo somos, y no, no vas a ir" Root salió de la cama, cogió su ropa y se dirigió hacia el cuarto de baño "¿Cuándo nos vamos a Reno?"

"Esta noche. Será un viaje de dos días, tomando en cuenta el clima. Vamos a tener que parar más a menudo"

"Bien. Voy a tomar una ducha. Luego tengo que ir a buscar el resto de mi ropa y vivir aquí"

"¿Estableciendo una casa?"

Root sonrió por encima del hombro "¿Por qué no? Soy tu vieja"

La cortina se cerró y el agua corrió en la ducha.

"Al diablo con esto" Shaw siguió a Root.

* * *

El celular de Lexa sonó mientras estaban en medio del desayuno. Comprobó la lectura y le dio a Clarke una sonrisa de disculpa "Lo siento. Tengo que atender esto"

"No hay problema" dijo Clarke, vertiendo más café para las dos. Lo próximo que Lexa diría sería que tenía que irse. Un pequeño nudo de decepción se formó en su estómago, pero lo apartó. Creía que Lexa quería quedarse con ella, que quería sacar tiempo para ellas y comprendía también que no siempre era posible. Había visto la vida de su padre y entendía las exigencias del deber, no sólo de una persona, sino de todo el mundo que les rodeaba. Sonrió para sus adentros pensando cómo, desde el momento en que había sido lo suficientemente mayor como para reconocer el costo, había estado tan decidida a no dejar que su vida fuese dictada por las obligaciones de los demás. Y he aquí se había enamorado de alguien tan parecido a su padre, que nada había cambiado realmente. Excepto ella. No estaba enojada con Lexa, no sentía que su vida hubiese sido secuestrada. Había hecho esta elección y ni por un segundo lo había lamentado. Había momentos en que deseaba que las cosas fuesen diferentes. Era un ser humano, después de todo. No podía prometer que no se quejaría cuando las obligaciones de Lexa, o las suyas propias según fuese el caso, descarrilaran sus planes personales. No iba a torturar a Lexa por ser quien era ni destruir la alegría de lo que compartían porque no siempre podía dictar el momento y lugar en el que pudieran estar juntas. Lexa terminó su llamada y puso su teléfono en la mesa "Lo siento, yo…"

"Tienes que ir a alguna parte" dijo Clarke evitándole la disculpa que no necesitaba oír.

La sonrisa de Lexa era triste "Debería, sí"

Clarke se inclinó sobre la mesa y tomó la mano de Lexa "Hazme un favor"

"Lo que sea"

"No te disculpes conmigo por lo que tienes que hacer. No necesito escucharlo. Todo lo que necesito escuchar es que me amas y que vas a volver a casa tan pronto como puedas"

"Muy bien. Pero puedo decir una vez más, para que conste, que nunca cancelaría planes a menos que no tuviese otra opción. Los momentos que estoy contigo son los más felices de mi vida" Lexa levantó la mano de Clarke y le besó los nudillos. Sus ojos verde se profundizaron. La mirada era esa que a menudo le prometía que las manos de Lexa estarían sobre ella en segundos.

El pecho de Clarke se tensó. Si la pequeña mesa no hubiese estado entre ellas, podría haberle demostrado a Lexa exactamente donde quería sus manos "Siempre sabes qué decir. Debe ser por eso que me enamoré de ti"

Riendo, Lexa acercó la mano de Clarke nuevamente hacia su boca y besó sus dedos "Eso y mis muchos otros encantos"

"No presiones"

"Vale la pena probar"

"Entonces…" dijo Clarke "…cuéntame ¿que ha surgido?"

"Ese fue mi contacto en el ATF. Tiene a alguien que podría ser capaz de proporcionar algunos nombres. Otro lugar para buscar"

"¿Estás convencida de que es la milicia la que está detrás de esto?"

"Probablemente no son los únicos, pero sí, toda nuestra inteligencia sugiere que solo los grupos nacionales organizados capaces de este tipo de planificación a largo plazo son las milicias. Estoy mirando en Idaho porque es el último lugar donde pude rastrear a Echo Pattee. Cuanto de su historia es fabricada, no puedo estar segura, pero sospecho que al principio de su vida, quien quiera que sea que la entrenó, trató de mantenerla lo más cercano posible a los hechos. No es fácil crear completamente nuevos antecedentes para alguien dentro del sistema"

"Así es que vas a Idaho"

"Sí"

"¿Pero no hoy?"

Lexa sacudió la cabeza "No, hoy voy a Washington a decirle a Echo Pattee sobre mi viaje"

"¿Con la esperanza de sorprenderla para que revele algo?"

"Es una posibilidad"

"Si ella ha sido entrenada toda su vida para esto, no puedo imaginar que no esté preparada para algo así"

"Oh, ella está preparada. Está tan bien entrenada como cualquier soldado profesional" Lexa respiró profundamente, su expresión una mezcla de rabia y tristeza "Alguien está entrenando niños, tal vez muchos de ellos, para llegar a ser traidores. Es peor que ser un criminal"

Clarke acarició con su pulgar la parte superior de la mano de Lexa "Sabes, eso ocurre en todas partes, solo que nunca pensamos que sucedería aquí"

"Lo sé. Tengo miedo de que el problema sea mucho peor de lo que sospechábamos"

"¿Crees que hablará esta vez?"

"¿En serio? No" dijo Lexa "Pero no quiero que piense que nos hemos olvidado de ella. Y quiero ver su reacción cuando le pregunto por Nia Jones nuevamente"

"¿Cuándo te vas?"

Lexa miró su reloj "Debería darme una ducha y ponerme en marcha" ella sonrió "Entonces puedo estar de vuelta pronto"

" _Estás_ agarrándole el ritmo"

"Gracias. Estoy trabajando en ello" Lexa se levantó, rodeó la mesa y besó a Clarke "Gracias por entender"

Clarke acarició su mejilla "Sólo recuerda que debes estar de vuelta esta noche"

"Lo tengo"

Clarke la vio dirigirse hacia el baño, sabiendo Lexa hablaba en serio, sabiendo que nada era seguro. Contempló unirse a ella, pero decidió que no sería capaz de evitar que se retrasara. Se duchó de segunda y en el momento en que salió del cuarto de baño, Lexa ya se estaba vistiendo.

"¿Cuándo estarás de vuelta?" preguntó Clarke. Tiró la toalla en el cesto y se dirigió desnuda hacia Lexa.

Lexa abotonó su camisa y se puso unos pantalones negros. "Debo tomar el vuelo de las cuatro y estaré de vuelta a tiempo para la cena"

"Bien" Clarke tomó la correa de Lexa que estaba sobre la cama y la deslizó a través de los ojales de los pantalones de Lexa. Deslizó el cuero a través de la hebilla de plata y aseguró el cerrojo. Apretándose tan cerca de Lexa que el frío metal presionaba contra su vientre justo encima de la unión de sus muslos, besó a Lexa con cuidado de no arrugar la camisa perfectamente planchada "Haré reservaciones en alguna parte"

"Ya que estamos comiendo con Zoe por tu cumpleaños…" dijo Lexa, ahuecando el culo desnudo de Clarke "… ¿por qué no ordenamos algo a domicilio? Prefiero tenerte desnuda toda la noche"

Clarke se echó a reír "Oh, en serio. Supongo que podría encender la chimenea y trabajar así todo el día, en caso de que regreses a casa antes de tiempo"

"Voy a hacer mi mejor esfuerzo, pero prefiero que uses ropa" Lexa pasó un brazo por la cintura de Clarke "Me gustaría desvestirte"

"Mmm. Está bien, entonces" Clarke volvió a besarla y retrocedió. Necesitaba dejarla ir y cuanto antes lo hiciera, más pronto la tendría de vuelta.

"Ten cuidado"

Lexa agarró su chaqueta "Siempre. Te veo pronto"

Friolenta, Clarke tomó una bata y salió a la sala de estar. El leve zumbido del ascensor era el único sonido. Lexa ya se había ido.

* * *

"Disculpa" dijo Root cuando la cortina se deslizó y Shaw se apiñó en el pequeño espacio dentro del puesto de la ducha "Estoy desnuda aquí. Tomando una ducha"

"Sé que estás desnuda" dijo Shaw "Me di cuenta de eso hace bastante tiempo"

El baño no era más grande que un armario, con un pequeño retrete, un lavabo de pedestal apenas lo suficientemente grande como para un rápido enjuague, angulado en una esquina y una ducha de dos por dos pies en el que tendrías que dar la vuelta para mojarte tanto la parte delantera como la espalda. Con Shaw ocupando el espacio junto a ella, Root se vio obligada a retroceder y colocar su espalda contra la pared pintada de madera, haciendo un poco de espacio para respirar. Cuando Shaw dio un paso hacia ella, el espacio minúsculo entre ellas desapareció. Los vaqueros de Shaw se frotaron contra sus muslos, la fricción inesperada era tan tentadora como una caricia. Sintió como se hinchaba, se humedecía y sus pezones se endurecían. Miró los ojos de Shaw "¿Qué estás haciendo?"

Shaw apoyó las manos a ambos lados de los hombros de Root y se acercó un poco más. Le gustaba la mirada en los ojos de Root, algo cautelosa, algo enojada, algo excitada. Le gustaba la forma en que los labios de Root se profundizaban a un rojo rubí y se hinchaban como si estuviese esperando un beso. Decidió no hacerla esperar. La beso "Creo que me estoy aprovechando de ti"

Root apoyó las manos sobre los hombros de Shaw, pero no la apartó "No soy del tipo _de las que se aprovechan_ "

Las cejas de Shaw se arquearon "¿No? Pues bien, tal vez me estoy complaciendo a mí misma. Te dije que eras hermosa. Eso era un eufemismo"

"Shaw…" Root murmuró "…si no sales de aquí en los próximos veinte segundos, este juego va a ser muy peligroso"

"Eso es lo que espero" Shaw bajó su cabeza nuevamente y la besó. Quería beberla por completo. Quería saquearla, llenar sus manos, su boca con carne caliente y sabor dulce. Si cedía por un instante a esos deseos, temía lo lejos que pudiese llegar. Donde podría detenerse. Si se detenía. Se alejó hacia el otro extremo. Luchando por respirar "Diecinueve segundos"

Root buscó profundamente por control. Se esforzó en no agarrar a Shaw de la camiseta y arrancársela. Quería a Shaw desnuda. Quería a Shaw dentro de ella "Vete"

Sin una palabra, Shaw se fue. Root se metió en la ducha caliente y cerró los ojos. No había conseguido lo que quería, pero había conseguido lo que _debería_ querer. De alguna manera sin ser consciente de ello, eso se había convertido en dos cosas diferentes y Shaw era la causa.


	23. Chapter 23

_**ADAPTACIÓN. Ni los personajes ni la historia me pertenecen, está adaptado por Martasnix.**_

 _ **Capítulo 23**_

Los dos guardias de servicio no eran los mismos que habían estado allí la última vez que Lexa interrogó a Echo. Obviamente la conocían, ya que le dieron al ID una revisión superficial.  
"¿Algo inusual reportado en los últimos días?" preguntó Lexa.  
El más joven de los dos guardias, un rubio fuerte y pecoso que parecía como si hubiese salido de una granja del medio oeste, se dirigió a la computadora y trajo un archivo. Lo revisó con rapidez y regresó nuevamente hacia ella "Nada fuera de lo común" se encogió de hombros "En realidad, no ha sucedido nada"  
"¿No hay peticiones de visita?" Lexa no esperaba que hubiese alguna, pero a veces las cosas más simples se podían pasar por alto. Una vez más, el guardia negó con la cabeza "Me gustaría ver las fuentes de video de las últimas treinta horas"  
"Por supuesto" el guardia hizo un gesto hacia una silla al lado y Lexa se quitó el abrigo y lo colocó sobre el respaldo. Para cuando se sentó, el guardia había sacado un archivo de vídeo.  
"Los controles son manejados con el ratón" dijo y volvió a su trabajo.  
"Gracias" Lexa colocó el puntero del ratón sobre la esquina inferior izquierda de la pantalla e hizo clic en el icono de reproducción. La celda de paredes blancas, iluminada tan brillantemente como una oficina en el día y que lucía fríamente impersonal, quedó a la vista. Echo Pattee estaba sentada en su cama, de espaldas a la pared y con las rodillas hacia arriba, con los brazos cruzados a su alrededor. El indicador de la hora decía las 05:00 del día anterior. La prisionera no parecía particularmente angustiada. Se le daba acceso diario a una ducha y a un cambio de ropa y era evidente que había estado haciendo uso del privilegio. Llevaba el cabello lavado y peinado, su pálido traje gris estaba limpio. Las tenues ojeras le sugirieron que no estaba durmiendo del todo bien y un observador casual no la reconocería automáticamente como una prisionera. Lexa avanzó con rapidez la transmisión y tomó nota del tiempo en el cual las comidas de Echo eran provistas. Echo tomaba cada bandeja, se sentaba en el borde de la cama y metódicamente consumía toda la comida, su expresión no revelaba ninguna reacción sobre como sabían. Simplemente comía como si fuese su deber. Y tal vez lo era. Alimentándose para estar lista para la lucha por venir. Quien la había entrenado había previsto esto y mientras Lexa revalorizaba la necesidad de preparar a los soldados para soportar las dificultades, no podía imaginar enseñarles a los niños las mismas lecciones. Pero a pesar de su aversión por lo que Echo había experimentado como niña, Lexa no sentía simpatía por la mujer. Echo era una criminal y había estado a punto de matar a un gran número de personas para hacer su declaración. Las luces de la celda nunca se apagaban y unas horas después de la tercera comida, Echo se acostaba en la cama y se cubría con las mantas para cubrirse el rostro. Avanzó rápidamente, Lexa notó que dormía durante casi seis horas antes de despertar. Sospechaba que Echo tenía un reloj interno muy preciso, al igual que la mayoría de los agentes de campo altamente capacitados. Echo se lavaba en el pequeño lavabo y se tendía en el suelo de baldosas para hacer ejercicio. Por exactamente una hora. Lexa le tomó el tiempo. No había nada en ninguna de las cintas que indicara que la resolución de Echo se estuviese debilitando.  
Lexa detuvo la grabación y se levantó "Gracias"  
"No hay problema" dijo el guardia, inyectando entusiasmo en su voz con diligencia como si estuviese tratando de convencerla de que no estaba aburrido de su misión. Por otro lado, tal vez agradecía el puesto de baja presión.  
El guardia de mayor edad, un hombre calvo taciturno, guio a Lexa por el laberinto de pasillos hacia la familiar sala de interrogatorios. Unos momentos más tarde, escoltaron a Echo, una vez más encadenada por las muñecas, dentro de la habitación. A pesar de que Echo no representaba ninguna amenaza física real, Lexa no dijo nada mientras el guardia aseguraba las restricciones de Echo en la mesa. Ella quería reforzar la completa impotencia de Echo, haciéndole recordar a Echo que era una cautiva que estaba completamente a la voluntad de sus captores. Es decir, Lexa.  
"Pensé que podríamos terminar nuestra conversación acerca de Idaho" dijo Lexa.  
Echo la miró fijamente. Lo que no se veía en el video era el brillo de fervor absoluto en sus ojos. Podría ser una cautiva, pero su devoción por cualquiera que fuese la causa que le sostenía, era incansable "No me di cuenta que estábamos teniendo una conversación"  
Lexa sonrió "Fue un poco de un solo lado. Tenía la esperanza de que hoy pudieses ser más comunicativa"  
"No tengo nada que decir, excepto recordarles que no pueden mantenerme aquí sin representación. Es contra…"  
"Sobre eso…" dijo Lexa suavemente, inclinándose hacia adelante, invadiendo el espacio personal limitado por la longitud de las cadenas de Echo "Eres una terrorista. No tienes derechos. Perdiste esos derechos cuando decidiste atacar al gobierno que los protegía" Por un breve instante, el shock embotó los ojos de Echo. El miedo apagó las llamas de su fanatismo. Con la misma rapidez, su expresión se volvió completamente inexpresiva, como si le hubiesen clausurado todas las emociones. Había sido entrenada para no responder a las amenazas, físicas o emocionales, pero incluso el entrenamiento más riguroso no podía borrar las respuestas involuntarias enterradas profundamente en el cerebro animal. Ante la amenaza de exterminio, todo animal correría o lucharía. Lexa quería obligar a Echo a hacer una cosa o la otra. "Por otro lado…" dijo Lexa casualmente, como si estuviese conversando con un amigo de confianza "…estoy en condiciones de hacer tu vida mucho más cómoda. Estoy segura que hay personas que se preocupan por ti. Personas con las que deseas ponerte en contacto. Amigos" Lexa se detuvo "Familia" Una vez más, Echo trató de controlar sus respuestas y era muy, muy buena. Sin embargo, sus pupilas dilatándose y contrayéndose eran suficientes para señalar que había experimentado una oleada de adrenalina con la sugerencia de establecer contacto con las personas cercanas a ella. Echo, sin duda funcionaba en algún tipo de subunidad, una célula terrorista aislada del grupo más grande y estaba esperando que ellos la encontraran. "¿De verdad esperas que vengan por ti?" Lexa se rió y agitó una mano alrededor de la habitación "¿En un lugar como este? ¿Y cómo esperas que algo así ocurra?"  
"¿De verdad esperas que te diga?" Echo no hizo ningún intento de ocultar su desdén.  
"No con tantas palabras" Lexa miró su reloj "Tengo que tomar un avión a Boise" levantó la vista, atrapando la mirada de Echo. Esta vez, Echo no pudo ocultar su odio "Le diré a Nia Jones que le envías tus mejores deseos"  
"No conozco a Nia Jones" dijo Echo rotundamente.  
"¿No? Probablemente la conoces por otro nombre. Apuesto que una de tus amigas de la escuela. Y estoy segura de que hay otras personas que conocen tu nombre y el de ella ¿Cuántos niños educados en el hogar crees que pasaron a la educación superior desde Idaho? La información está ahí, Echo. La encontraremos" Lexa se levantó "Y cuando lo hagamos, vamos a encontrar a tu líder"  
"Espero que lo hagas" dijo Echo con vehemencia "Porque él te matará"  
Lexa era mucho mejor que Echo controlando sus emociones y no demostró su satisfacción. Pero tenía su confirmación. Echo y Nia estaban conectadas e iba en la dirección correcta. Se inclinó hacia adelante, con las palmas sobre la mesa, su cuerpo amenazante sobre Echo "Espero sinceramente que lo intente"

* * *

El viaje hasta el motel para buscar las escasas pertenencias de Root, no requirió mucho tiempo. En el camino de regreso, se detuvieron en el bar para recoger la moto de Shaw. Cuando regresaron a la tienda de Shaw, Shaw desapareció en el garaje y Root guardó sus cosas en un estante vacío en los cubículos. El sonido de un motor acelerando en el garaje le dijo que Shaw estaba poniendo a punto la moto para el viaje de siete mil kilómetros hacia Reno. Al menos se estarían dirigiendo al sur, donde podría estar un poco más cálido. La carrera de Año Nuevo era legendaria. Los motociclistas se reunían para las fiestas y dar la bienvenida al Año Nuevo y para tener una excusa para consumir cantidades excesivas de alcohol, juego y en general disfrutar de diversas formas de corrupción. Además, los líderes nacionales del club aprovechaban la ocasión para recordarles a los presidentes de las confraternidades sobre su autoridad. Al igual que los señores de antaño cuando llamaban a sus condes al castillo, para celebrar un gran festín y recibir votos de fidelidad, el presidente nacional  
y su círculo íntimo les recordaba a aquellos que no estaban dando buenos resultados que podrían ser reemplazados. Nadie faltaría a la carrera si quería mantener su estatus en la organización. Root no tenía que empacar mucho. Seguirían camiones, llenos de engranajes y piezas de repuesto, conducidos por las aspirantes que acompañarían a los miembros en sus motocicletas. Después de empacar una muda de ropa y algunos objetos personales en una mochila, dejó la mochila en la cama y se dirigió a la tienda. Shaw estaba agachada ante la motocicleta, trabajando con el motor. En una oscura camiseta, vaqueros y botas de motorizado, lucía seductoramente fuerte y tremendamente sexy.  
Shaw miró en dirección a Root "Hey"  
Root se apoyó en el mostrador cercano "Hola ¿Cómo te va?"  
Shaw se puso en pie, colocando las herramientas a un lado y se sacudió las manos "Sólo matando el tiempo. Todo se ve bien ¿Qué hay de ti?"  
Root se debatió entre no decirle. En otro momento, con cualquier otro agente, ni siquiera le habría dado un pensamiento. Pero mantener a Shaw en la oscuridad se le hacía cada vez más difícil "Tenemos un problema potencial y debe ser manejado"  
Shaw frunció el ceño "¿Qué?"  
"Mi plan original era estar aquí unos días, ponerme en contacto contigo y proporcionarte respaldo detrás de la escena. Ahora eso ha cambiado y no quiero encontrarme con Dougie en Reno"  
"Mierda. No hay ninguna razón para pensar que vamos a... habrán cientos de miembros allí, pero si Ramsey nos arrastra a una reunión con Jerome, es posible que podamos cruzar caminos" Shaw paseó "Es peligroso para ti estar allí"  
"Lo sé" Root anticipó la siguiente declaración de Shaw "Y sé lo que vas a decir y no me quedo atrás" levantó una mano cuando Shaw dio un paso adelante con la expresión oscurecida "Es manejable. Llamé a mi homólogo ATF desde el coche camino de vuelta aquí"  
"¿Para qué?"  
"Dougie tiene una orden de arresto por un cargo de armas ocultas en Oregón. No es una gran sorpresa por allá. Vamos a recogerlo en una parada de tráfico de rutina y mantenerlo un tiempo"  
"¿Y no crees que va parecer sospechoso que de repente queda detenido durante la carrera?"  
Root se rió "¿Por qué debería serlo? Nadie va a conectarlo conmigo, Jerome probablemente ya lo ha olvidado, sobre todo cuando estoy a 500 millas de distancia. Solo estamos siendo cautelosos"  
Shaw deslizó las manos en los bolsillos traseros con las piernas abiertas y con su ceño pronunciado tenía todo el porte de una renegada "Tomas demasiados riesgos. No me gusta eso"  
"Voy a estar bien" dijo Root en voz baja, aferrándose a la barra a cada lado de ella con las dos manos. Temía moverse cuando cada parte de ella ansiaba envolver los dedos alrededor de los músculos de sus bíceps, por deslizar sus palmas sobre los duros músculos de su pecho, por presionarse contra el calor ardiente de su cuerpo. Tragó saliva combatiendo el deseo que llenaba su garganta "Sólo estás preocupada por tu propia cubierta, Sameen"  
Shaw dio dos pasos más y antes de que Root pudiese zafarse la mano de Shaw estaba en su cabello, inmovilizándola en su lugar.  
"¿Ahora qué?" dijo Shaw suavemente.  
Root deslizó sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Shaw y la besó "Voy a estar enojada"  
"Entonces vamos a ser dos"  
Shaw apoyó sus brazos sobre el mostrador detrás de Root y se presionó contra ella, enjaulándola efectivamente. Besó su boca, su garganta y se abrió camino hacia abajo "Sigues volviéndome loca y eso va a ser mucho más que un pequeño problema"  
Root se arqueó contra ella, consciente de que estaba perdiendo la batalla sin importarle. Deslizó su pantorrilla alrededor de la parte posterior del muslo de Shaw y la atrapó con fuerza "Puedo manejar los problemas"  
Shaw encontró el borde de la franelilla ajustada de Root y la sacó de sus vaqueros. Estaba a punto de deslizar su mano por debajo cuando Ramsey dijo detrás de ellas "Lamento interrumpir, pero tenemos lugares a donde ir"  
Shaw levantó la cabeza, pero muy lejos de liberar el cuerpo de Root, miró por encima de su hombro al presidente del club "Su tiempo podría haber sido mejor, Prez"  
Ramsey, luciendo formidable vestido completamente en cuero, se encogió de hombros, su mirada se deslizó por el cuerpo de Root "Oh, no lo sé. Yo diría que mi tiempo es bastante bueno. Un minuto más tarde hubiese sido aún mejor. Puede que incluso hubiese sido capaz de echarte una mano"  
Cuando Shaw se puso rígida, Root clavó los dedos en la espalda de Shaw y susurró "Déjalo ir, Shaw"  
Ramsey parecía divertido, como si disfrutara el temperamento de Shaw.  
Root le dio a Shaw un pequeño empujón y se rió en dirección a Ramsey "Gracias por la oferta, pero ella ya tiene excelentes manos"  
La sonrisa de Ramsey se ensanchó "Hazme saber si eso cambia"  
"Voy a hacerlo" Root mordisqueó el labio inferior de Shaw y pasó los dedos por los abdominales contraídos de Shaw "Vamos, bebe. Tenemos una fiesta a donde ir"


	24. Chapter 24

_**ADAPTACIÓN. Ni los personajes ni la historia me pertenecen, está adaptado por Martasnix.**_

 _ **Capítulo 24**_

La pista en Reno era visible a kilómetros de distancia, un oasis brillante tapando las estrellas con una nube en forma de hongo de polvorienta luz naranja. Los Renegados, cincuenta motorizados rugiendo con fuerza entraron en la ciudad, con Ramsey a la cabeza y Tricia en el asiento detrás de él, los miembros de alto rango seguían detrás, en orden de jerarquía. Shaw montaba de tercera en la fila detrás de Quincy y Armeo. La gente en la calle se detuvo a mirar. Root mantuvo su mejilla pegada en la parte posterior del hombro de Shaw protegiéndose de la quemadura del viento, montaba con los brazos alrededor de la cintura de Shaw. Habían estado en la carretera la mayor parte de la noche anterior y toda la tarde para llegar a Reno al caer la noche. En este momento, lo único que quería era salir de la motocicleta y entrar en calor. A pesar de las chaparreras de cuero negro que Shaw le había dado, los vaqueros que llevaba debajo, el grueso jersey y la chaqueta de cuero, se estaba congelado. Sus manos y pies estaban entumecidos. Sin embargo, la parte delantera de su cuerpo, estaba caliente e imaginó que era el calor de Shaw penetrando las capas entre ellas. Inverosímil, tal vez, pero su cuerpo estaba convencido de esa fantasía. Demasiada sangre seguía fluyendo haciendo que su clítoris se hinchara y latiera. Involuntariamente, apretó su agarre en la cintura de Shaw y cuando la mano enguantada de Shaw se apoderó de la suya, los latidos se intensificaron. El toque casual podría haber sido las yemas de sus dedos acariciando su piel desnuda. El placer quemó a través de ella y gimió suavemente en el viento.

"Resiste sólo un minuto o dos" gritó Shaw por encima del rugido del motor palpitante entre las piernas de Root.

"Estoy bien" gritó Root. Curiosamente e inconcebiblemente, a pesar del peligro por delante y la locura del viaje de dos días, nunca se había sentido tan bien en toda su vida. Cuando se habían detenido la noche anterior en una parada de tránsito en la carretera y ella y Shaw se habían tambaleado hacia su habitación, con las piernas entumecidas por el frío y las horas en motocicleta, nunca se había sentido más cómoda en su vida. Porque había estado con Shaw. Habían caído sobre la cama con la ropa puesta y en algún momento de la noche cuando se despojaron de los cueros, se había acurrucado en los brazos de Shaw y allí fue donde despertó a media mañana, con la cabeza sobre el hombro de Shaw y el brazo de Shaw alrededor de su cintura. Los ojos de Shaw estaban abiertos, mirándola con perezoso placer y el calor había estallado nuevamente.

"Será mejor que consigamos algo de comer" dijo Shaw finalmente, con los ojos todavía en Root "Vamos a salir a la carretera tan pronto como todo el mundo esté levantado"

"¿Por qué no voy a ver qué puedo encontrar de desayuno? Has trabajado duro toda la noche trayéndonos aquí"

El brazo de Shaw caía libremente alrededor de su cintura y acarició la curva de la espalda de Root lentamente. Root se quedó muy quieta, con ganas de tocarla, con ganas de más.

"Voy a ducharme mientras estás afuera" dijo Shaw finalmente "Café. Sándwich de tocino y huevo sería genial"

Root sonrió suavemente. Una cosa tan simple, traer el desayuno, solo la idea le daba placer. La intimidad era más conmovedora que un beso. De todos modos, besó a Shaw rápidamente y volvió a sonreír con satisfacción cuando los ojos de Shaw se abrieron con sorpresa "No te tomes demasiado tiempo. Soy la siguiente" se escabulló "Y no uses toda el agua caliente"

Apenas habían tenido tiempo de comer cuando el sonido de los motores acelerando en el estacionamiento señaló que estaban listos para irse.

"Será mejor que salgamos" dijo Shaw "Ramsey entrará por esa puerta si no lo hacemos"

"Creo que el concepto de privacidad no se aplica a él"

Shaw hizo una mueca "Nada se aplica a él. Tiene el poder absoluto, siempre y cuando pueda aferrarse a él por la fuerza"

"¿Y si no puede?"

"Es una manada de lobos, el más fuerte dirige"

"¿Incluso una mujer?"

Shaw sonrió "Nunca se ha hecho, salvo en un club exclusivo para mujeres y hay algunos, pero no veo por qué no"

"¿Tienes aspiraciones?" preguntó Root, medio en serio. Shaw tenía la fuerza física y mental para dominar.

Shaw sacudió la cabeza "Demasiado visible" agarró su chaqueta de cuero "Y no me gusta la política" pasó un brazo alrededor de los hombros de Root "Vamos, mujer. Vamos a montar"

Root había montado detrás de Shaw sintiéndose la mujer más afortunada del club. Trescientos kilómetros más adelante, lo único que podía pensar era en bajarse de la motocicleta y entrar en una habitación privada, lejos de miradas indiscretas, tomar una ducha caliente y cambiarse de ropa. Tal vez una siesta. Se esperaba que se divirtieran en la fiesta toda la noche y necesitaba estar alerta para proteger su cubierta y la de Shaw. La fila de motocicletas de dispersó en la esquina de la avenida principal y comenzó a llenar una calle de lado a lado cerca del Last Chance Casino. Eventualmente, las motocicletas se alinearon a ambos lados de la pequeña calle y todo el mundo desmontó.

Shaw la agarró y la atrajo hacia sí "¿Estás bien?"

"Podría sobrevivir si puedes encontrar un par de dedos de whisky y un filete de dos pulgadas"

Shaw rió "Eso puedo manejarlo"

"¿Qué pasa ahora?"

"Esperamos por Ramsey para resolver la situación de las habitaciones. Se supone que todos tenemos reservaciones realizadas por las autoridades nacionales. Sin embargo, no siempre funciona de esa manera ¿Quieres ir primero a la barra?"

"Quiero ir a cualquier parte fuera de este frío"

"Vamos. Encontraré a Ramsey después"

En el interior, el sonido habitual de la caída de las fichas en las ranuras y las voces fuertes llenaba la sala del casino. La multitud para la víspera del Año Nuevo aún no había llegado, y fueron capaces de encontrar un lugar en el bar. El whisky le quemó con cada delicioso bocado, calentando a Root hasta el fondo. Suspiró "Esto está mucho mejor"

Shaw bebió la cuarta parte de una jarra de cerveza "Acerca de esta noche...quédate pegada cerca de mí y mantén un bajo perfil. No quiero que la gente recuerde tu rostro o pregunte quién eres"

"No te preocupes. Van a estar pasando muchas cosas, nadie nos va a prestar atención. Vamos a fingir que estamos pasando un tiempo maravilloso y tal vez, si tenemos suerte, podemos escaparnos antes del amanecer"

"Puede que sea apartada, un montón de negocios se realizan entre confraternidades por debajo de cuerda. Con este enorme trato por venir, nunca se sabe"

"Voy a estar bien. No te preocupes"

Los ojos de Shaw se oscurecieron "Lo siento. Pero lo hago"

La intensidad de sus palabras golpeó a Root como un puño. Dan siempre se preocupaba, temiendo por ella cada vez que iba al campo. Su preocupación nunca le había marcado realmente, pero la de Shaw sí. Que a Shaw le importara lo que le pasara a ella, le hacía sentir especial de una manera que nunca había sentido y nunca pensó necesitar. Root enganchó sus dedos dentro de la amplia correa de las chaparreras de cuero negro de Shaw y tiró de ella hacia adelante por la hebilla de plata maciza. Los muslos duros de Shaw chocaron con los de ella

"¿Sabes qué?"

"¿Qué?" la voz de Shaw era ronca, sus ojos negros ardían.

"No voy a hacer ninguna locura si tú no lo haces"

Shaw sonrió, una sonrisa torcida que le hacía lucir imposiblemente atractiva "Pides demasiado"

"Lo sé"

Shaw tomó la mandíbula de Root con la palma de su mano " Hoy me gustó mucho tenerte detrás de mí en la moto"

"Me gustó estar allí" Root rozó sus dedos sobre el labio inferior de Shaw "Pero será mejor que te advierta, no te acostumbres a eso"

"¿Oh, sí?"

"No tengo planes de viajar en el asiento trasero para siempre. Espero mi propia motocicleta si voy a ser tu vieja"

La sonrisa de Shaw se ensanchó "Optimista"

"Siempre"

Ramsey estaba repentinamente a su lado, su mano se cerró con fuerza sobre el hombro de Shaw "Aquí estás" colgaba una tarjeta de acceso en frente de Shaw "Pensé que querrías esto. Habitación 2010"

Sin apartar los ojos de Root, Shaw sacó la tarjeta de su mano "Justo a tiempo nuevamente"

Ramsey sonrió a Root "¿Te veo más tarde?"

Root le lanzó una sonrisa "No me lo perdería por nada del mundo"

"Entonces supongo que será mejor que te ocupes de los negocios para que no te pierdas nada"

Shaw tomó la mano de Root "Exactamente lo que estaba pensando" sin mirar a Ramsey, alejó a Root.

"Vas a molestarlo" murmuró Root, agarrando la parte posterior de las chaparreras de Shaw.

"No me importa. Él necesita recibir el mensaje"

"¿Qué mensaje es ese?"

Shaw presionó el botón del ascensor y deslizó su mano sobre el culo de Root "Que tú me perteneces"

"Optimista" murmuró Root.

"No" Shaw tiró de ella dentro del ascensor, la inmovilizó contra la pared y la besó "Solo segura"

* * *

"Oh Dios" Clarke se recostó en el sofá, en el salón de Zoe y apoyó los pies sobre la mesa de café "No puedo comer ni beber otra cosa"

Riendo, Lexa se colocó a su lado y pasó un brazo sobre los hombros de Clarke "Creo que hay pastel"

"No" Clarke se quejó.

Zoe salió de la cocina con una bandeja con un pastel de chocolate de un piso con una sola vela encendida en el centro. Lo colocó ceremoniosamente sobre la mesa de café "Feliz cumpleaños, Clarke"

Harper la siguió con una botella de champán y cuatro copas. Las dejó sobre la mesa y comenzó a llenarlas "No es Año Nuevo, pero ya que hoy es tu cumpleaños, debemos comenzar la celebración"

"Esta ha sido genial" Clarke entrelazó sus dedos con los de Lexa "El mejor cumpleaños de mi vida"

"Ni siquiera te hemos dado tus regalos" protestó Zoe.

"Créanme, ustedes son los únicos regalos que necesito"

Lexa besó su sien "Feliz cumpleaños, bebé"

Clarke la besó "Gracias. Te amo"

"Yo también te amo"

De alguna manera, Clarke logró hacerse cargo de la torta y el champagne y antes de darse cuenta, la cuenta regresiva para el año nuevo comenzaba en la televisión, mientras la bola iluminada descendía por encima del Times Square.

"¿Estás segura que no quieres ir allá?" dijo Zoe.

"Dios, no" Clarke señaló a la televisión "Estaré mejor sin la multitud y el frío. Estoy feliz aquí" estaba más que feliz. Lexa estaba con ella y estaba celebrando con amigos. Cerca de la medianoche besó Lexa "Feliz Año Nuevo, mi amor"

Poco después, se despidieron y tomaron un taxi dirigiéndose a casa.

"Esta noche fue el cumpleaños perfecto" dijo Clarke, quitándose la ropa y metiéndose en la cama "Gracias por estar aquí"

"No puedo pensar en ningún otro lugar o en ningún otro sitio donde preferiría estar ahora, que aquí contigo" Lexa se desvistió rápidamente y se unió a ella.

"Yo tampoco. Esto es perfecto" Clarke se deslizó sobre ella y la besó "Y te tengo durante dos días más, por completo"

Lexa la besó "Me tienes por mucho más que eso"

Clarke apoyó la frente sobre la de Lexa "Como he dicho, perfecto"

* * *

Root consiguió su deseo, una ducha de agua caliente, un sorprendente buen filete del servicio de habitaciones, una siesta rápida y ropa limpia. Shaw salió mientras Root dormía para comprobar su motocicleta y recoger el resto de su equipo. Cálida, llena y fresca, Root se colocó unos vaqueros y una franelilla ajustada recogida en el cuello que dejaba unos pocos centímetros de vientre desnudo y muchos pechos para ver. Por la manera en que los ojos de Shaw se ensancharon cuando salió del baño, pensó que la vestimenta iba a funcionar. Shaw estaba de infarto, como de costumbre con vaqueros, botas pesadas y un chaleco de cuero negro sobre nada más que piel y tatuaje. La garganta de Root se secó de repente como el desierto

"¿Estás segura de que tenemos que irnos tan pronto?"

Shaw sonrió "¿Quieres a Ramsey aquí?"

"Voy a pasar" Root tomó la mano de Shaw "¿Estás armada?"

"Sólo una navaja. Si nos atrapan llevando armas aquí, el casino puede perder su licencia de juego y perderemos nuestra bienvenida"

"Ten cuidado esta noche" murmuró Root.

"Tú también"

Encontraron la congregación de Renegados en el bar del casino. Confraternidad tras confraternidad aparecían toda la noche y los motorizados en cuero y vaqueros desbordaban el bar del casino. Con el tiempo, el ruido y los avances de los motorizados hacia cualquier mujer, comprometida o no, ahuyentaron a los ciudadanos comunes de vida nocturna, en busca de un entorno menos intimidante. A medianoche, un rugido llenó el casino. Shaw tomó a Root, deslizó una mano por su cabello y cubrió su boca con un beso intenso. Había estado defendiéndose de los hombres durante toda la noche que habían querido ganar a Root antes de que pudiese dejar bien establecido que era su vieja. Su paciencia había desaparecido y el control sobre su temperamento se había vuelto más delgado que el aire. El estruendo ensordecedor en la sala no era nada comparado con el trueno en su cabeza cuando los cálidos labios de Root se fundieron contra los de ella. Nunca había estado hambrienta anteriormente, pero ahora estaba muerta de hambre.

"Tenemos que salir de aquí" exclamó Shaw.

"Todavía es pronto" susurró Root deslizando sus manos por la espalda de Shaw "Y Ramsey nos ha estado mirando"

"Que se joda Ramsey" Shaw no podía respirar "Te quiero a solas"

"Shaw" Root le acarició la mejilla "Bebe, tenemos que…"

Una mano pesada apareció de la nada, cerrándose sobre la parte superior del brazo de Root y la apartó. Una voz que olía a cerveza demandó "Vamos, cosa dulce. Dame un poco de eso"

La última astilla de control que le quedaba a Shaw se rompió. Cogió el brazo del motorizado, le dio la vuelta para que se enfrentara a ella y le dio un puñetazo en el rostro. Sus nudillos gritaron con el impacto, pero una oleada de satisfacción llenó su pecho. La gratificación terminó con la misma rapidez cuando el corpulento y barbudo forastero se balanceó sobre sus pies por un segundo y luego salió disparado un puño del tamaño de un bloque de hormigón arrojándola sobre el bar. Alguien la agarró por detrás, otro puño conectó con su abdomen y se dobló mientras todo el aire salía de su cuerpo. Sus rodillas temblaron y un golpe en la parte posterior de la cabeza la tumbó. Intentó levantarse, pero una bota en su rostro y una oleada de náuseas la llevaron a la oscuridad.


	25. Chapter 25

_**ADAPTACIÓN. Ni los personajes ni la historia me pertenecen, está adaptado por Martasnix.**_

 _ **Capítulo 25**_

Pike comprobó sus mensajes de teléfono y vio una llamada reciente de Derrick con una extraña sensación de alivio. El negocio era infinitamente preferible a ver el desfile del día de Año Nuevo con su esposa, su hija adolescente y su suegra. Si hubiese tenido alguna excusa plausible para ausentarse de su retiro de Palm Springs, sin duda lo habría hecho, pero su enfoque en la familia durante las fiestas se vería bien para el electorado. Tal vez la llamada de Derrick le daría una razón para irse anticipadamente. Ante la mirada inquisitiva de su esposa, él asumió una expresión de disculpa "Lo siento, querida. Negocios. No tardaré mucho"

Ella sonrió distraídamente antes de volver su atención a la televisión "Por supuesto"

Cuando salió hacia el patio y cerró la puerta deslizante detrás de él, un pensamiento cruzó por su mente, que probablemente ella estaría igual de contenta por la interrupción, tanto como él. Cuando se veían obligados a pasar juntos más de un par de horas, su falta de interés común se hacía dolorosamente evidente. No tenía ni idea de en qué ocupaba su tiempo y no le importaba. Ella no se interesaba por sus aspiraciones políticas, pero fielmente cumplía sus obligaciones como esposa de un político, como le habían planteado hacer. Su relación funcionaba mejor cuando cada uno de ellos mantenía sus propias esferas separadas, dentro y fuera de la habitación. Hanna estaría de vuelta en Idaho después de unos días de vacaciones con algunos amigos. Unos días a solas con ella sería aún más preferible que soportar más tiempo en familia. Aunque su esposa aceptaba sus atenciones, nunca estaba ansiosa por ellas. Y Hanna, Hanna amenazaba con quemarlo y convertirlo en cenizas con sus demandas. Sonriendo ante la imagen de Hanna a horcajadas sobre él, con sus ojos desorbitados y la boca abierta en un grito silencioso, Pike hizo una pausa para ajustar la repentina dureza en sus pantalones y llamó a su ayudante.

"Derrick" dijo cuándo él contestó la llamada "He recibido tu mensaje"

"Sí, señor" dijo Derrick "Lamento interrumpir sus vacaciones…"

"No importa ¿Qué pasa?"

"Titus quiere hablar con usted. Traté de disuadirlo, pero él dice que hay un problema. Sonaba urgente"

"¿Cuando no es así?" Pike confiaba en Derrick casi tanto como confiaba en Hanna. Lo había sacado de la oficina de campaña del estado varios años antes, cuando había estado buscando empleados leales para ejecutar su campaña presidencial. Derrick era inteligente, agresivo y leal. Era el tipo de hombre que hizo el perfecto número 2, sin probabilidades de intentar sustituir a Pike, pero muy dispuesto a organizar la desaparición de cualquiera que amenazara el poder de Pike. Con Derrick manejando su maquinaria de campaña y Hanna orquestando la plataforma pública, Pike estaba bien protegido de los resultados desafortunados "Voy a hablar con él si piensas que es prudente"

"Lo pienso"

"Voy a dar una vuelta y buscar otro teléfono. Si te necesito, te llamaré"

"Por supuesto, señor. En cualquier momento"

"Espero que hayas tenido unas placenteras vacaciones"

"Muy buenas. Pero la verdad señor, estoy listo para volver al trabajo" el tono de Derrick era ansioso y completamente genuino "Tenemos un gran año por delante de nosotros"

Pike se echó a reír "Tenemos unos ocho grandes años por delante de nosotros"

"Por supuesto, señor"

Pike terminó la llamada y entró para recoger las llaves del coche. Le dijo el ama de llaves que informara a su esposa que se iría por una hora más o menos.

"Por supuesto" contestó la tímida mujer de mediana edad, cuyo nombre no recordaba.

"¿Debo guardarle almuerzo, señor?"

"Volveré antes de eso"

Ella asintió con la cabeza, sin mirarlo directamente "Muy bien, señor"

No se molestó en decirle a su esposa que se iba. En un centro comercial cercano, compró un teléfono desechable junto con una botella de té helado en una farmacia Rite Aid. De vuelta en su coche, llamó a Titus "¿Que no puede esperar?"

"Nuestros amigos en la montaña me llamaron nuevamente" dijo Titus.

"Hay que recordarles que estamos a cargo de esto" dijo Pike "Ya te dije que iba a arreglar todo para que los fondos estuviesen disponibles antes de tiempo"

"No se trata de los fondos. Esto es más serio que el dinero"

Pike rió "No creo que haya nada más serio"

"Prueba Seguridad Nacional"

Una ola de frío atravesó las entrañas de Pike "¿De qué estás hablando?"

"Nuestros amigos tienen amigos en el departamento del sheriff local. Ellos se enteraron de una reunión entre alguien del Departamento de Seguridad Nacional y un informante. Seguridad Nacional está vigilando a la milicia"

"Eso no es inusual" dijo Pike, relajándose un poco "Una agencia u otra siempre está vigilando a las milicias. Eso les da una excusa de tomar un pedazo más grande del presupuesto, más de lo que merecen"

"El momento es sospechoso, tomando en cuenta la situación en DC"

"Es muy probable que sea una coincidencia" dijo Pike, consciente de que estaba tratando de convencerse a sí mismo tanto como a Titus "¿Sabemos quién es el interesado?"

"Todavía no, pero le hemos dicho a nuestros amigos que necesitamos más información, quién, cuándo y dónde"

"¿Y confías en la fuente?"

"Un agente de la ATF en Los Ángeles llamó al departamento del sheriff solicitando respaldo para cubrir un encuentro entre un agente encubierto y un agente de la seguridad nacional. Uno de los ayudantes del sheriff es miembro de la milicia"

"¿Y qué pasa con el agente encubierto…estamos expuestos?"

"No lo creo, pero estoy preocupado por el trato de armas. No podemos estar seguros de lo que saben"

Pike hizo una pausa, considerando sus opciones. Su popularidad estaba en aumento y la diferencia entre sus encuestas y las de Griffin se estaban reduciendo. Había querido paralizar la campaña de Griffin al crear dudas acerca de la capacidad nacional de Griffin para mantener a la nación a salvo. Incluso sin un asalto, sus probabilidades de victoria estaban mejorando y aún tenía tiempo de armar otro plan. No le gustaba renunciar a sus planes a largo plazo, pero ninguna conexión con la milicia y las actividades ilegales destruirían efectivamente sus posibilidades de ganar la Casa Blanca "¿Cuánto tiempo nos queda antes del intercambio?"

"No mucho. Dentro de una semana, probablemente. Ellos quieren el dinero pronto"

"¿Podemos estancar, tal vez sugerir que el intercambio es muy peligroso si hay un posible infiltrado?"

"Si nos retiramos, habrá problemas"

"Estoy seguro de que puedes manejarlo. Después de todo, por eso es que te estoy pagando"

"No somos las únicas personas que pueden proveer a este grupo con armas de fuego y ellos están locos"

"Si no podemos manejar un grupo de arrastrados rebeldes aficionados, mucho menos podemos esperar gobernar el país"

"Estaré en contacto tan pronto tenga conocimiento de algo más"

"Quiero el nombre exacto de quién está husmeando y de dónde están obteniendo su información"

"Esa es mi prioridad"

"Espero una actualización dentro de veinticuatro horas"

Titus se desconectó sin molestarse en contestar. Pike tamborileó con los dedos sobre el volante. Seguridad Nacional. Incluso una sugerencia de que pudiese estar envuelto con la milicia podría manchar su campaña. Pero si demostraba ser capaz de hacer cumplir la ley y el orden en el frente interno, podría ser capaz de contrarrestar algunas de las críticas dirigidas a su apoyo a la ANR (Asociación nacional de fusiles) Después de todo, un líder que adoptó el extremo radical podría apelar a los liberales. Tal vez podría cambiar esta investigación para su beneficio, incluso si eso significaba sacrificar algunas conexiones útiles.

* * *

"Puedo caminar" murmuró Shaw empujando débilmente el brazo de Quincy.

"Claro que si…" bufó Quincy "…apuesto que también lo harías sobre el agua"

Root verificó por encima de su hombro asegurándose de que ellos no harían algo estúpido como permitir que Shaw tratara de caminar por su cuenta y luego se apresuró a abrir la puerta de la habitación "Ponla sobre la cama"

Quincy y una de las aspirantes que medio cargaban y medio ayudaban a caminar a Shaw, la llevaron hacia la cama, la dejaron muy suavemente sobre su espalda en medio de la cama para una persona.

"La próxima vez, espera tener respaldo antes de enfrentar a un montón de Lobos" dijo Quincy de buen humor "No sé quién estaba vigilando la puerta, pero Ramsey probablemente está masticando ahora mismo al nuevo por dejar que un club rival entrará en nuestra diversión"

"Gracias" dijo Root cuando Quincy y la aspirante se acercaban a la puerta.

"Mantenla aquí esta noche" dijo Quincy.

"Planeo hacerlo" Root cerró la puerta y apagó todas las luces, excepto por una pequeña lámpara en el escritorio. Buscó en el armario de la TV por una cubeta de hielo "No te muevas. Ya vuelvo"

"¿A dónde vas?"

"Por hielo" Root estudió los ojos de Shaw. Ambas pupilas estaban iguales y reactivas, aunque un poco fuera de foco. Su mejilla estaba hinchada, la comisura de su boca ensangrentada. Root pasó los dedos suavemente por el borde de la mandíbula de Shaw, en busca de cualquier evidencia de que un puño o un pie la hubiesen fracturado. Se concentró en lo que tenía que hacer y no en el terror que había sentido cuando Shaw cayó y se perdió de vista bajo un enjambre de puños y piernas voladoras.

Shaw agarró la muñeca de Root "¿Estás bien?"

Root rió irónicamente "No fui yo quien recibió todos esos golpes allá atrás"

"Debí haberme quedado contigo. No debí haberte dejado sola"

"Debiste dejar que manejara a ese imbécil" dijo Root bruscamente mientras apartaba suavemente el cabello de los ojos de Shaw "O, como dijo Quincy, esperar un poco hasta que los Renegados estuviesen alrededor antes de pelearte con unos intrusos"

"Estaba cansada de que todos te manosearan"

"Nadie estaba manoseando. No permito que me manoseen" Root se inclinó y besó la frente de Shaw "A menos que tú lo estés haciendo"

"No te enojes"

"No estoy enojada. Estoy preocupada. Sólo mantente acostada. Vuelvo en un minuto. Si no ponemos hielo en tu rostro, no serás capaz de abrir la mandíbula por la mañana"

"Se ve peor de lo que es"

"Espero sinceramente que sea así, porque se ve mal" Root rió antes que pudiese ventilar a Shaw su ansiedad y miedo. Tal vez Shaw había estado representando un papel cuando había atacado al imbécil que probablemente había dejado marcas de dedos en su brazo o tal vez Shaw realmente había reaccionado por instinto. De cualquier manera, Shaw no podía dejar de ser quien era y amedrentarla mientras estaba herida no era justo "Quédate ahí"

Root llenó la cubeta con hielo de una máquina ubicada en el fondo del pasillo y se apresuró en regresar, temerosa de dejar a Shaw sola por mucho tiempo. Efectivamente, Shaw había logrado sentarse y estaba tratando de quitarse las botas

"¿Qué parte de acostarte no entiendes?" Root colocó la cubeta sobre la caja del televisor con fuerza suficiente como para arrojar cubos de hielo en el suelo. Pasó por encima del hielo y agarró la bota derecha de Shaw "Acuéstate, yo voy a quitarte esto"

"No me gusta sentirme inútil"

"No, me imagino que no" con cuidado Root le quitó las botas a Shaw y se sentó a su lado en la cama "Voy a quitarte el chaleco y los vaqueros. Voy a hacerlo poco a poco, pero creo que va a doler"

Shaw trató de darle una sonrisa, la inflamación en su labio inferior atenuó su sonrisa devastadora, pero no destruyó completamente su atractivo. Aún magullada y maltrecha, era la mujer más excitante que Root hubiese visto en su vida "Tienes que dejar de tratar de protegerme"

"Es mi trabajo. Eres mi vieja"

"No trates de amansarme" Root desabrochó cuidadosamente el chaleco de Shaw y lo abrió. Shaw estaba desnuda debajo de él y tan hermosa como Root recordaba. Un dragón multicolor emprendía su camino hacia su lado izquierdo y terminaba en la curva de su pecho. Root había visto el tatuaje desde lejos, pero ahora el dorso de sus dedos trazó el elegante arco del antiguo demonio guerrero "Esto es hermoso"

"Gracias" Shaw levantó una mano acariciando la mejilla de Root "Tu eres hermosa"

"Voy a sacar esto hacia fuera detrás de ti. No trates de sentarse. Puedo quitártelo" Root se concentró en quitarle el chaleco a Shaw y no en cuan golpeado estaba su cuerpo o cuan electrizante era su contacto. Después de prescindir de él, desabrochó la correa de cuero ancha de Shaw y abrió el cierre. Agarrando la cintura de los vaqueros de Shaw, tiró de ellos por las caderas. Había estado preparada en encontrar nada debajo, pero el impacto del cuerpo desnudo de Shaw aún había sido un golpe. Shaw era hermosa y si no hubiese estado herida, Root no habría resistido la tentación de tocarla. Pero un enorme golpe, tan grande como sus dos manos extendidas, sobre la cadera derecha de Shaw en la parte baja de su abdomen, congeló su deseo. Root acarició suavemente la piel color púrpura "Esto se ve mal"

"No se siente tan mal"

"Es posible que tengas un riñón golpeado"

"No lo creo. Tuve uno antes. Fui lanzada contra un Jeep después de que un artefacto explosivo improvisado estallara justo en frente de mí. Oriné sangre durante una semana"

El estómago de Root se apretó aún más. Shaw era un soldado, entonces y ahora. Ella lo sabía, pero el pensamiento de Shaw herida, verla adolorida, la desgarraba. Apoyó sus dedos suavemente sobre el centro del abdomen de Shaw "Voy a buscarte algo de Tylenol, y luego debes tratar de dormir un poco"

Shaw sacudió la cabeza "Un trago de Jim Beam será mejor y puedes buscarlo directamente en el minibar. Lo lamento"

Root entrecerró los ojos "¿Exactamente que lamentas?"

Shaw sonrió tanto como pudo "Lamento, no haberle regresado el golpe al hijo de puta antes de que me noqueara"

"Eso fue lo que pensé" Root apoyó su brazo en el lado opuesto del pecho de Shaw para mantener su peso fuera de Shaw y se inclinó hasta que sus rostros estuvieron muy cerca "Estamos aquí para hacer un trabajo. Tienes que estar lo suficientemente bien como para ir a ese trato de armas. Tienes que dejar la rutina de macho. Si no hubiese sido este hombre, hubiese sido Ramsey. Has estado retando a todos con una polla durante días"

Los ojos de Shaw se encendieron "Tal vez porque todo el mundo con una polla ha estado tratando de conseguir más de ti"

"Tienes que esperar eso"

"Y tú tienes que esperar que yo los detenga"

"No estoy interesada. Ellos lo saben. Tu deberías saberlo"

"No puedo evitarlo. Me vuelve loca"

"Tú también me vuelves loca" Root rozó su boca con la de Shaw "No quiero que te hagan daño. Así que detente"

"Pensé en algo que necesito, además del Jim Beam"

"¿Qué?"

"Tú. Acuéstate conmigo"

Root rió suavemente "Shaw, bebé. No sé si lo has notado, pero no creo que seas capaz de mover un dedo, así que lo que estás pensando…"

"Estoy pensando en que quiero mi boca y mis manos sobre ti"

Root ardió por dentro, y por un segundo, no pudo pensar. Tomó aire y la razón regresó nuevamente flotando junto con su temperamento "Estás loca. No estás en condiciones para hacerme una proposición, e incluso si lo estuvieras, este es un mal momento y el lugar equivocado y una mala…"

"No está mal y lo sabes" Shaw tosió ligeramente y se estremeció "Está bien, tal vez sea el momento equivocado. Es por eso que sólo estoy sugiriendo que te acuestes conmigo. Para el resto podemos esperar un poco"

"Oh ¿podemos?"

Shaw enganchó un dedo en el cuello de la franelilla de Root y tiró de ella hasta que Root se vio obligada a inclinarse hacia abajo. La boca de Shaw se deslizó sobre la de ella, sorprendentemente dulce y sorprendentemente suave.

"Ya me cansé de esperar" susurró Shaw "Tan pronto como pueda mover más que este dedo, voy a tomarte"

"Tal vez tenga algo que decir sobre eso"

"Dilo ahora Root" murmuró Shaw "¿Qué dices?"

Root se tendió en la cama lentamente, con todo el cuidado que pudo. Apoyó su brazo sobre las caderas de Shaw por debajo del área del hematoma. Debería saber cómo manejar esto, pero tenía que admitir que no lo sabía. Ya no podía manejar a Shaw así como no podía manejar lo que sentía. Lo único que le quedaba era la verdad "Sí"


	26. Chapter 26

_**ADAPTACIÓN. Ni los personajes ni la historia me pertenecen, está adaptado por Martasnix.**_

 _ **Capítulo 26**_

Shaw abrió los ojos al mediodía del Año Nuevo con Root aún dormida a su lado. Se quedó inmóvil, respirando lentamente, con ganas de saborear el peso de la mano de Root apoyada en su pecho. El agarre posesivo de los dedos de Root sobre su piel envió dulces puyazos de placer arrollándola en su interior, preciosas ataduras que temía romper. Algunos detalles de la última parte de la noche anterior estaban un poco borrosos, pero recordaba lo suficiente como para saber que, en definitiva, se sentía mejor de lo que se merecía. Cuando tomó una respiración profunda, un músculo se anudó en sus costillas, pero no era nada que no hubiese vivido anteriormente. Se empujó hasta que logró sentarse, lo que le tomó un poco de esfuerzo y su parte inferior derecha ardió. Sus músculos estaban desgarrados, probablemente un nervio inflamado o dos. Pero estaba moviendo sus cuatro extremidades, su cabeza estaba clara y tenía hambre. Todos eran signos positivos. Ella viviría. Y un poco de dolor era un pequeño precio a pagar por poner a ese imbécil en su lugar. No se arrepintió de golpear su rostro por un segundo. Todo lo que había sido capaz de ver fue cuando sus dedos se clavaron en el brazo de Root como si ella fuese un trozo de carne que pasaba alrededor para quien quisiera un bocado. Los hombres habían estado buscando a Root con ojos codiciosos desde que había entrado en el casino. Al menos en Silver Lake, los Renegados habían aceptado que Root estaba con Shaw y habían mantenido su distancia, pero en este caso, casi cualquier mujer que no estuviese pegada al lado de un motociclista era un blanco legítimo. Y por supuesto, la mayoría de los hombres de otras confraternidades pensaban que Shaw no tenía derecho a reclamar una mujer, por ser una. Debería haber sabido eso y no haber dejado que la actitud de ellos le hicieran perder el control. Debería estar acostumbrada a eso, debería mantenerse fría, mantenerse en un bajo perfil. Pero cuando se trataba de Root, todas las apuestas estaban fuera. Root provocaba algo primitivo desde sus rincones más profundos, despertaba cierta posesividad instintiva desde un lugar donde la razón no tenía ninguna regla. Root podía cuidar de sí misma, ella lo sabía, pero no podía detener su profunda necesidad de protegerla, de reclamarla. Shaw rozó los dedos suavemente sobre las hebras de color carmesí que se aferraba a la mejilla de Root y admitió que tenía un problema. Ella misma se había dicho que no tenía por qué ser conocida por tanto tiempo, no tenía necesidad de ser tocada por alguien que realmente la conocía, en quien había llegado a creer. Había creído que su misión, su objetivo, su deber, era suficiente para satisfacerla. Nunca se había mentido a sí misma y no iba a empezar ahora. Root había cambiado todo eso. Otros sólo veían lo que ella les permitía ver, el soldado, la motorizada, la forajida. Root había insistido en ver más allá de la fachada, estar en su interior, tocar a Shaw sin pretensión entre ellas. Y sin realmente creer que fuese capaz de hacerlo, Shaw se enamoró. Shaw bajó de la cama y se dirigió al cuarto de baño. Una ducha caliente le ayudaría a suavizar los calambres en sus músculos y le daría tiempo de averiguar qué hacer con esta nueva revelación. Enamorarse no estaba en las cartas. No era parte de su plan de juego y desde luego no ahora. Root se iría, necesitaba irse y cuanto antes mejor. De hecho, Shaw tenía que hacer todo lo posible para lograr que Root se fuera. Ahora más que nunca. Por primera vez en su vida, algo le importaba más que la misión. Shaw inclinó la cabeza hacia atrás y dejó que el agua caliente golpeara contra las contusiones en su rostro, ignorando el dolor, dándole la bienvenida a la fuerte claridad. La noche anterior, había estado dispuesta a tomar a Root, había sido consumida por la necesidad de reclamarla. No había pensado, sólo había sido guiada por impulsos tan profundamente arraigados que no había podido contener...no había querido contener. Ahora estaba pensando. Había dejado de ser egoísta. Cada día que Root permaneciera expuesta, el peligro crecería. Cuando la puerta de la ducha se abrió y Root entró, Shaw supo que solo tenía unos segundos de coerción antes de que su cuerpo tomara el control. Le dio la espalda, apoyó los brazos contra la pared, dejó caer la cabeza hacia delante. El agua caía en cascada a su alrededor como una pantalla y trató de fingir que daba la bienvenida a la barrera "Voy a salir de aquí en un segundo y te voy a dar un poco más de espacio"

"No entré aquí para que tú salieras" Root se presionó contra la espalda de Shaw, sus pechos firmes humedecidos eran un tormento. Sus manos fueron a la cintura de Shaw mientras acariciaba el abdomen de Shaw en círculos lentos "¿Cómo te sientes?"

Shaw abrió los ojos y observó las manos de Root moviéndose hacia arriba y abajo de su torso a través del velo de agua. Sus muslos se tensaron y sus pezones se endurecieron. Por lo general, cuando estaba en la cama con una mujer, su objetivo era el placer, obtener satisfacción de su compañero de cama. No era así con Root. Nunca había estado adolorida por el toque de una mujer así como ansiaba el toque de Root. Se estremeció "Me haces sentir tan bien. Me encantan tus manos sobre mí"

"Me encanta tocarte" Root besó la parte de atrás del hombro de Shaw y se presionó firmemente contra su culo "Y no pienso parar, pero todavía tienes que responder a la pregunta Sameen ¿Cómo te sientes?"

Shaw se volvió y sus pechos se deslizó sobre los de Root. Ella gimió, sus muslos temblaron y se apoyó en la pared de la ducha "Como que nunca quiero que dejes de tocarme"

"Oh, sí. Eres tan hermosa" los ojos de Root se abrieron y acarició el rostro de Shaw "Me pones completamente caliente con tan solo mirarte. Quiero tocarte con tanta fuerza, lo he querido desde el primer momento en que te vi"

Un destello de calor rodó a través de la pelvis de Shaw "Nunca me he sentido mejor en mi vida. Y te he querido desde el primer momento en que te vi sentada en el bar como si fueses la dueña del lugar"

Root apoyó las manos en la pared de la ducha y dejó que cuidadosamente su cuerpo descansara gentilmente contra el de Shaw. Tenía que sentirla, tenía que estar conectada más de lo que nunca hubiese necesitado nada "¿No tienes demasiado dolor?"

"¿Para qué?"

Root sonrió y acarició el dragón que ondeaba alrededor del torso de Shaw y la invitaba con cada una de las respiraciones temblorosas de Shaw "Para lo que tengo en mente"

Los párpados de Shaw se entrecerraron y se arqueó bajo las manos de Root "Supongo que tendrás que mostrarme y lo averiguaremos"

Root contuvo el aliento, tomando la mandíbula de Shaw. La besó, saboreando el agua cristalina y el líquido caliente, deslizando su boca sobre la de Shaw, bebiendo su pasión y disfrutando del poder del placer que había necesitado toda su vida. Quería a Shaw débil por la satisfacción debajo de ella "Quiero hacer que te corras. No voy a ser capaz de detenerme"

Shaw la agarró por los hombros, empujándola hacia abajo "Entonces no lo hagas. Por favor, no lo hagas"

Root se puso de rodillas y apoyó la mejilla en el vientre de Shaw, recuperando su control fracturado. No quería apresurarse, temía que no fuese capaz de contener su necesidad. Besó el ombligo de Shaw y los músculos apretados bajo su mejilla. Un tembloroso escalofrío recorrió el cuerpo de Shaw y ella gimió. El deseo eclipsó la razón de Root, bañándola con su ciega necesidad. Sus manos, su boca se movieron por instinto, buscando y dando, deleitándose con el increíble tacto y sabor del cuerpo de Shaw. Presionó las palmas de sus manos en el interior de los muslos de Shaw, abriéndola, deslizando sus hombros entre las piernas de Shaw, sosteniéndola mientras seguía su camino hacia donde quería. Shaw estaba caliente, húmeda e hinchada y lista para ella. Cuando la tomó dentro de su boca, Shaw saltó violentamente contra su rostro. Root agarró su culo con las dos manos, sujetándola firmemente y la poseyó lentamente. El tiempo se detuvo, cada sensación se fundía con puro placer. Probó, jugueteó, acarició y chupó hasta que Shaw gimió y se agarró con el puño de una mano en su cabello.

"Voy a correrme Root"

Root cerró los ojos y esperó el momento que había querido desde la primera vez que había visto a Shaw. Cuando Shaw se corrió en su boca, experimentó la más dulce conclusión con la que nunca hubiese soñado.

* * *

Lexa estaba en el sofá del salón con su cabeza en el regazo de Clarke, disfrutando de la mirada de relajado placer de Clarke. Habían pasado la mañana leyendo los periódicos, hablando de las últimas películas y libros y los acontecimientos actuales. Ninguna de las dos había mencionado el inminente viaje de Lexa hacia la Costa Oeste. Clarke puso a un lado la sección de reseña de libros y pasó los dedos por el cabello de Lexa

"Estás mirando"

"Mmm. Impresionante vista" Lexa frotó su mejilla contra el centro de Clarke "Te ves muy bien"

Clarke rió "¿A pesar de mi avanzada edad?"

"¿Sintiendo tu edad?" Lexa frunció el ceño "Tal vez no debí mantenerte despierta hasta tan tarde anoche"

"Por favor" Clarke resopló "¿Quién se quedó dormida primero?"

Lexa sonrió "Me hacía la fácil contigo. Quise darte un descanso"

Clarke se inclinó y la besó "¿Es así como lo llamas?"

"Me gusta verte feliz"

"Lo soy. En serio" Clarke suspiró, enrollando un mechón de cabello de Lexa en un dedo "Pero sigo esperando esa llamada de Abigail en cualquier momento con una actualización en el itinerario de mi padre y las instrucciones sobre cuándo deberías presentarte para el servicio"

Lexa sonrió irónicamente "Probablemente tienes razón. Es el nuevo año después de todo y el año de la campaña está sobre nosotros"

"Realmente debería llamarla. Desearle un feliz año nuevo. Debería llamarlo, ya que sólo hablé con él anoche por un segundo" Clarke negó con la cabeza "Soy tan cobarde. Sé que si lo hago, ella también estará allí"

Lexa levantó una ceja "¿Eso crees?"

Clarke rió "¿No lo crees?"

"Trato de no pensar en la vida personal de las personas, especialmente no la del presidente de los Estados Unidos"

"¿Aun cuando él es tu suegro?"

"Sobre todo por eso" Lexa se acercó para tomar su último trago de café y tomó un sorbo "No debe ser fácil para ninguno de ellos, si lo que crees es verdad"

"No cuando el público cree que tiene el derecho de saber todo sobre ti" Clarke hizo una mueca "Lo entiendo. Entiendo la necesidad imperiosa de que los funcionarios electos sean responsables, pero los límites entre lo que debería ser privado y lo que debería ser del conocimiento público no parece aplicarse a él. O a cualquier persona cerca de él"

"No tienes que hacer campaña con él" dijo Lexa "No me importaría si salieras de la vista de todos y tampoco a él. Nadie me conoce, excepto por mi relación contigo. Podríamos desaparecer"

"¿Te quejas acerca de ser la esposa de una celebridad?"

"No, en absoluto" dijo Lexa con seriedad "Pero si quieres salir, podemos mudarnos, encontrar un lugar donde puedas pintar y mantener un perfil bajo"

"Créeme, lo he pensado más de una vez. Pero estoy orgullosa de mi padre y creo que lo que está haciendo es importante. Si él cree que le puedo ayudar, entonces voy a hacerlo" Clarke se inclinó y besó a Lexa intensamente "Y a pesar de mis quejas ocasionales, también estoy orgullosa de ti. Lo que haces es importante y no eres reemplazable. Me quedo"

Lexa se sentó y pasó un brazo alrededor de los hombros de Clarke, acercándola hacia ella "Gracias. Sólo recuerda, no importa lo que decidas ahora, en el futuro, si quieres alejarte, hacer espacio para ti, encontraremos una manera"

Clarke apoyó la mejilla contra el hombro de Lexa "Sé que lo dices en serio y eso es todo lo que necesito. Saber que estarás allí, sin importa lo que pase" besó el costado del cuello de Lexa "Lo harás ¿no es así?"

Lexa la besó "Siempre"

Clarke jugó con el botón de la camisa de Lexa "¿Cuándo te vas?"

"A primera hora en la mañana"

"Entonces no hablemos de política o de deber o cualquier otra cosa por el resto del día"

"Muy bien ¿Qué te gustaría hacer?"

Clarke sonrió.

"Además de esto"


	27. Chapter 27

_**ADAPTACIÓN. Ni los personajes ni la historia me pertenecen, está adaptado por Martasnix.**_

 _ **Capítulo 27**_

"Con suerte, podremos salir de aquí esta noche" dijo Shaw "Si llegamos a la carretera antes de la medianoche, podremos estar en casa mañana por la noche"

Root se centró en ella a través el espejo por encima del lavabo del baño pequeño. El aire aún ondulaba con el calor y su piel estaba echando vapor, por dentro y por fuera. La superficie de su cerebro ardía, sus pensamientos se dispersaban como brasas por las sensaciones y el deseo. No era capaz de concentrarse en otra cosa que no fuese la manera como Shaw se había sentido contra su boca, sus manos, tan complaciente y abierta e increíblemente suya. Vio como Shaw sacó una toalla de un estante, frotó su cabello y tiró la toalla a un lado. Los músculos ondeaban en los hombros de Shaw, su cabello oscuro alborotado en mechones sensuales que caían a lo largo de la columna tensa de su garganta. Tragando el repentino nudo de deseo que amenazaba con ahogarla Root dijo "¿Qué?"

La mirada de Shaw se volvió pesada y se acercó más, rodeando el cuerpo de Root para soltar la toalla que había anudado por encima de sus pechos. Se presionó contra la espalda de Root, sus brazos avanzaron lentamente alrededor de la cintura de Root, Shaw susurró contra el cuello de Root "Podemos adelantarnos a los demás yendo a casa. Te quiero a solas por un tiempo"

Root se estiró hacia atrás y entrelazó sus dedos en el cabello de Shaw. No podía tener suficiente de ella. Quería tocarla por todas partes. Quería que Shaw la tocara por todas partes "¿A Ramsey no le importaría?"

"Para esta noche, estará tan metido en las fiestas que no le importara donde estamos los demás" Shaw aspiró el aroma a vainilla del champú y la loción que Root acababa de frotar sobre sus brazos, de esos que siempre se almacenaban en los hoteles, pero que en Root el aroma era tan erótico como el perfume más caro. La humedad bordeaba entre sus cuerpos y cuando tomó los pechos de Root, los pezones se endurecieron en sus palmas "Por otra parte, estamos solas en estos momentos"

"Shaw…" Root susurró un sonido desesperado que podría haber significado _detente o dame más._

"Aquí estoy" Shaw retrocedió girando a Root con las manos en sus caderas y la besó. Root se arqueó contra ella y Shaw llenó sus manos con la carne suave y caliente. Los dedos de Root se deslizaron en su cabello nuevamente, apretando, tirando, telegrafiando urgencia y deseo. Shaw besó la garganta de Root, levantando uno de sus pechos dentro de su mano y metió el pezón de Root en su boca.

"Oh Dios" gimió Root.

La cabeza de Root cayó hacia atrás y sus muslos se separaron. Shaw metió una pierna entre las de Root, un calor acogedor inundó su piel "Ahora"

"Tan bien" Root respiró, sus ojos apenas abiertos, nebulosos y sus párpados pesados.

Shaw tomó sus pechos con ambas manos y la besó entre ellos, lamiendo y chupando, deslizando sus dientes sobre la carne tan sensible hasta que Root gritó. Cuando Root deslizó una mano detrás del cuello de Shaw y apretó el rostro de Shaw fuertemente contra su pecho, Shaw deslizó una mano entre ellas, encontrando a Root abierta y húmeda y la penetró.

"Sí" Root silbó entre dientes, presionando contra la mano de Shaw, atrayéndola más profundamente "Sí. Ahora"

Shaw experimentó una sobrecarga dentro de ella, desesperada por escuchar sus sollozos de placer, desenfrenada por la tensa y resbaladiza invitación para tomarla, para poseerla. Su mente se borró, su corazón latió furiosamente, entregándose a la ciega necesidad de reclamar "Te quiero. Te quiero"

"Oh Dios…" exclamó Root con sorpresa y placer en el timbre de su voz "…estás haciendo que me corra"

Shaw la condujo hacia el orgasmo y mientras Root aún latía y se presionaba contra su mano, se puso de rodillas y la metió dentro de su boca. El jadeo sobresaltado de Root hizo que la sangre golpeara con furia en la cabeza de Shaw y la tomó con su boca y sus manos, una y otra vez en una larga oleada de deseo, hasta que Root empujó débilmente su rostro "Detente, por favor, no más, no puedo"

Shaw cerró los ojos y apoyó la mejilla en el muslo de Root, disfrutando los suaves sollozos de satisfacción de Root. Finalmente, se levantó con piernas temblorosas, la atrajo hacia sí y la besó "Eres increíble"

Root dejó caer la cabeza sobre el hombro de Shaw y se aferró a ella, más que un poco temerosa. Nunca se había entregado tan completamente, nunca quiso ser tomada tan a fondo. Se sintió marcada, sellada con hierro ardiente, una sensación aterradora y estimulante a la vez. El corazón de Shaw latía furiosamente contra su pecho, como si hubiese corrido kilómetros para llegar a ella. Root besó el cuello de Shaw, sabía a sal y a vapor "Tú eres la increíble. Ni siquiera estoy segura de lo que me hiciste"

Shaw frotó su rostro contra el cabello de Root "Eres muy sexy, me matas"

Root rió con voz temblorosa "Mi intención es mantenerte muy saludable para que puedas hacérmelo de nuevo"

"¿Cuándo?"

"Puede que necesite primero un poco de alimento" Root acarició la espalda de Shaw "Y luego voy querer un par de cosas" su mano bajó al culo de Shaw apretándolo "Como esto"

Shaw rió suavemente y apretó la pelvis en el muslo de Root "Funciona para mi"

"Vamos a hacer acto de presencia para que podamos salir de aquí. Pero ¿Shaw?"

"¿Hmm?" Shaw acarició el pecho de Root, pensando en probarla otra vez.

"Estás muy golpeada. Es posible que tengas que usar el asiento de atrás"

Shaw rió "Sigue soñando"

Root la besó, la expresión de sus ojos repentinamente serios "Tal vez lo estoy"

Shaw quería decirle que no se preocupara, quería mantenerla a salvo y sabía que no podía hacer ninguna. Pero podía darle la verdad "Esto no es un sueño. Esto es real"

* * *

El teléfono de Root vibró en el bolsillo delantero de sus vaqueros y buscó en el casino por Shaw. La encontró en el otro extremo de la barra, bebiendo con Ramsey, Quincy y algunos motociclistas que no conocía. La única persona que podía llamarla era Dan. Ella le dijo a Trish

"Tengo que ir al baño. Te veo más tarde ¿de acuerdo?"

"Claro, dulzura" dijo Trish "Que te diviertas"

Root se abrió paso entre la multitud de motociclistas dirigiéndose hacia los baños, pero rápidamente se metió por una puerta lateral antes de llegar a los baños. Algunas personas estaban reunidas cerca de la salida, algunos fumando, otros en diferentes etapas del proceso para llegar al sexo. Ninguno de ellos le prestó atención. Se alejó del haz de iluminación débil emitido por la luz de seguridad por encima de la puerta de incendio y le sonrió a una mujer joven en una chaqueta de cuero corta con imitación de piel de leopardo en la garganta y pantalones que parecían como si estuvieran hechos de látex rojo pintado sobre sus delgadas piernas. Se movía hacia adelante y hacia atrás sobre tacones de aguja, mientras fumaba con furia.

"Hey" dijo Root alegremente "¿Tienes un cigarro que pudiese pedir?"

"Por supuesto" dijo la joven, tirando un paquete arrugado del pequeño bolsillo de su chaqueta. Ella se lo entregó a Root, quien extrajo el filtro de mentol, poniéndolo entre sus labios

"¿Fuego?"

Sin palabras, la chica le ofreció su cigarrillo y Root encendió el suyo con la punta brillante. Se abrazó con un brazo y dio una calada "Gracias. Demasiado ruido allí"

"Sí" dijo la muchacha con aire ausente, con los ojos apagados y vacíos. Drogada o tal vez borracha.

"Bueno, gracias" dijo Root alejándose. La chica no le prestó atención. Siguió caminando hasta que no pudo ser escuchada y devolvió la llamada. Dan respondió inmediatamente "No es un buen momento"

"¿Dónde estás?"

"Fuera de la ciudad"

"Tienes que volver. Pasado mañana, tienes una cita"

Root hizo algunos cálculos rápidos "Va a ser difícil para mí hacer eso ¿Puedes cambiar la cita?"

"Eso sería incómodo. Hay cierta urgencia"

Root suspiró "Haré lo que pueda, pero tengo algunas cosas en proceso que son más importantes"

"No entiendo ese sentido ¡Tienes que estar ahí!"

"Está bien" Root dejó caer el cigarrillo y lo apagó contra el asfalto agrietado del estacionamiento "Te llamaré cuando esté segura. Y vamos a mantener esto en secreto. Ya hay demasiados ojos en esto"

"Sí. No te preocupes"

"No ¿por qué habría de hacerlo?" Root terminó la llamada y guardó el teléfono en el bolsillo de sus vaqueros ajustados. Dan era un tipo decente con quien trabajar, pero era más un administrador que un agente de campo. Le preocupaba demasiado la promoción profesional y los informes de las operaciones. Ninguno de los cuales hacía una mínima diferencia aquí. Encontró a Shaw todavía en el bar, pero Ramsey había desaparecido. Se inclinó hacia ella y la besó "Hey, bebe"

Shaw pasó un brazo alrededor de sus hombros "Hey"

Root acarició con su nariz la oreja de Shaw "Tenemos que irnos"

"Entonces es mejor que hagas que esto se vea bien" Shaw acercó aún más a Root y la besó. Root agarró la parte posterior de los vaqueros de Shaw para mantener el equilibrio y luchó por mantener su funcionamiento cerebral. Este espectáculo era para Ramsey y los demás. Pero, Dios, Shaw sabía besar. Unos minutos después de tener su mente derretida, Shaw la dejó respirar.

"Vamos, bebe" dijo Shaw con fuerza, agarrando su mano y tirando de ella hacia la multitud "No he terminado"

Root la siguió deslizándose con aterradora facilidad a través de la frontera entre la realidad y la fantasía.

* * *

Nia pretendió ver el partido de fútbol en el pequeño salón en el primer piso del cuartel. Tan pronto como había llegado al campamento, se había mudado nuevamente a una habitación de diez por diez, igual a la que había ocupado durante sus descansos en la universidad. Su otra opción era encontrar un apartamento y el gasto y el aislamiento hacían de esta una opción mucho mejor. Aquí, estaba cerca de lo que importaba, su padre, su misión, los hombres y mujeres que compartían su pasión por la justicia y la libertad. Era la única mujer alojada en el cuartel, pero eso no era un problema. Los soldados la trataban con amistoso respecto pero eran distantes. Había bajado a la sala con la esperanza de encontrar algo para desviar sus pensamientos de Echo, pero nada funcionaba. Su culpa le hacía difícil pensar en otra cosa. Estaba aquí, en casa, segura y Echo estaba sola en algún lugar. Imaginar la desolación de su hermana mantenía a Nia despierta, la atormentaba durante el día, aunque sabía que Echo estaba preparada para ello. Todos habían sido entrenados con la expectativa de que pudiesen ser encarcelados, interrogados e incluso abusados físicamente. Echo sería capaz de soportar, pero Nia no estaba segura de que ella pudiera. El dolor en su pecho crecía cada hora. Su teléfono sonó y leyó el número de su padre con una sensación de alivio. Tenía una misión, algo para llenar el vacío que crecía dentro de ella. Se apresuró a salir para responder en privado

"¿Señor?"

"Te necesito aquí ahora"

"Sí, señor. Ahora mismo, señor" escondió el teléfono y corrió a través del complejo, por las escaleras de la sede y nuevamente a la oficina de su padre. Llamó a la puerta y entró "¿Señor?"

Graves estaba detrás de su escritorio, con las manos en sus caderas, su rostro inexpresivo "Tenemos un problema"

El pavor serpenteó a través de las entrañas de Nia "¿Señor?"

"Los Renegados pueden haber sido infiltrados"

El alivio casi la hizo jadear. No era Echo. Echo estaba bien "¿Están comprometidos?"

"Es posible" se acercó a la ventana que daba a los campos de entrenamiento. Su espalda se puso rígida, las manos se habían cruzado detrás de su espalda apretada en puños "Mi información es incompleta. Mi contacto en el departamento del sheriff dice que hay una reunión programada entre un agente del FBI que se infiltró en una de las bandas de motorizados locales y un agente de Seguridad Nacional"

"Seguridad nacional"

Graves se volvió, sus ojos brillaban de furia "Sí. Interesante ¿no es así?"

"No me gusta el momento"

"A mí tampoco"

"¿Cuan expuesto estamos ante esos motorizados?" preguntó Nia.

"No podemos estar seguros de lo que sabe el agente, pero mi contacto dice que el agente de la seguridad nacional está interesado en nosotros"

"Nosotros" Nia respiró "Lo siento, señor, pero no compro que esto sea una coincidencia. No sé cómo, pero tenemos que asumir que esto está relacionado con...la teniente"

"Estoy de acuerdo. Sobre todo tomando en cuenta que el agente es…"

"¿Señor?"

"Lexa Woods"

El aire de la habitación pareció congelarse y la sangre de Nia desapareció de su cabeza. Luchó contra una oleada de mareo y apretó la mandíbula "Woods"

"Sí" su padre la miró fijamente, como si esperara que ella contestara una pregunta que él no había formulado.

Nia sonrió y la esperanza surgió por primera vez en semanas "Esa es una muy buena noticia, señor"

Él sonrió, un gruñido salvaje que le recordaba a un lobo rabioso que había llegado a las montañas cuando ella tenía doce años "Esperaba que dijeras eso, Capitana"


	28. Chapter 28

_**ADAPTACIÓN. Ni los personajes ni la historia me pertenecen, está adaptado por Martasnix.**_

 _ **Capítulo 28**_

Clarke se dirigió con Lexa hacia la puerta y tomó su abrigo del armario. Lo acercó a su pecho como si eso pudiera mantener a Lexa con ella un momento más. Se había despertado con una sensación de pesadez en el pecho, como si el aire se hubiese espesado durante la noche, pulsando a su alrededor con intenciones malévolas. Necio, lo sabía. Ella solo quería que su tiempo privado no terminara y eso era bastante natural. Durante unos días habían estado felizmente solas, incluso Abigail había estado tranquila. Pero el paraíso era temporal

"Llámame cuando llegues allí"

"Por supuesto" Lexa tomó la mano de Clarke "¿Qué vas a hacer?"

Clarke suspiró "Bien podría regresar a DC. Tengo que averiguar qué tiene planeado Abigail" se rió "Es realmente aterrador cuando está en silencio"

"Entonces te veré en un par de días" Lexa la besó "No dejes que te convenza de nada loco"

"Voy a hacer mi mejor esfuerzo" Clarke dobló el abrigo de Lexa en la parte superior de su equipaje "Una cosa más"

Lexa acarició su brazo "¿Qué?"

Clarke pasó los brazos alrededor del cuello de Lexa y se apoyó en ella "No lo sé. Nada. Sólo...te amo"

Lexa la besó "Yo también te amo. No importa dónde esté o lo que estoy haciendo, siempre estás ahí"

"Para mí también" Clarke sonrió temblorosamente. Decirle que tuviera cuidado era innecesario, Lexa iba a hacer lo que tenía que hacer "Así que. Tienes que tomar un avión. Voy a estar esperando"

Lexa volvió a besarla "Bien. Porque cuento con ello"

* * *

Root guardó su teléfono celular y se dirigió al garaje donde Shaw estaba descargando sus cosas de la moto "La reunión está programada para mañana por la tarde en una taberna llamada Timberwolf Bar and Grill ¿La conoces?"

Shaw bajó el portaequipaje que acababa de desmontar de la moto sobre el mostrador "Sí. Es un pequeño lugar fuera de la vía a unos veinte kilómetros de aquí ¿Por qué allí?"

"Dan lo preparó. Se imaginó que sería fácil para mí llegar allí y que no tendría que irme por mucho tiempo. Además, en el medio del día, la probabilidad de que cualquier motorizado esté alrededor son escasas"

"Yo debería estar ahí" dijo Shaw.

Root entendió. Ella se sentiría de la misma manera si la situación se invirtiera y estaría quejándose tan fuertemente como ella. Y Shaw, sin duda, estaría diciendo lo que exactamente iba a decir "No, tú no deberías estar allí. Es que no tiene sentido táctico" Shaw metió las manos en los bolsillos de sus vaqueros y se apoyó en su mesa de trabajo, como tratando de no perder lo que quedaba de su temperamento. Root cogió un trapo de un cubo cerca de la moto y comenzó a limpiar la nieve derretida y la sal del chasis para darle a Shaw unos minutos para calmarse. Al oír lo que sonó como un rugido, suspiró y se enderezó. _Supongo que no_ "Mira. Sabes las razones por las que las dos no debemos estar potencialmente expuestas, es inaceptable. No voy a repetirlas. Sin embargo, la línea de base, soy tu adiestradora y normalmente debo ser la que debe cumplir con este agente de la seguridad nacional. El hecho de que esté aquí no cambia nada"

"Esas son mierdas" Shaw acechó otra vez, tomó el trapo de la mano de Root y lo arrojó sobre el mostrador. Agarró las caderas de Root, su agarre suave a pesar de la furiosa tormenta en sus ojos "Tu presencia aquí lo cambia todo. Eres una policía y si alguien de los Renegados o la milicia o quien los esté financiando obtiene el menor soplo de eso, estás muerta"

"Lo mismo es cierto para ti" Root negó con la cabeza, apoyándose en argumentos de procedimiento con los que no tuviese que admitir lo mucho que la idea de que Shaw desapareciera una noche le aterrorizaba, y eso era exactamente lo que pasaría si la cubierta de Shaw fuese descubierta. Sería ejecutada y su cuerpo enterrado en algún lugar donde nadie pudiese encontrarlo y Root quedaría vacía y buscando el resto de su vida. Esta era la forma más segura de garantizar la seguridad de Shaw y su propia cordura "La probabilidad de que alguien llegue a mí es prácticamente nula, pero incluso si llegara a suceder, tu cubierta estaría protegida. Podría ser extraída y la misión…"

"A la mierda con la misión" dijo Shaw rotundamente. Enredó los dedos en el cabello de Root y la besó "No me importa la misión en estos momentos. Lo que me importa eres tú"

La intensidad de las palabras de Shaw, la fiereza de sus ojos, le quitó el aliento a Root. Quería protestar, quería discutir, pero cómo iba a hacerlo cuando lo único que podía pensar era en que a _Shaw le importaba_. Root se obligó a pensar, poniendo a un lado sus sentimientos "No soy la que importa en este momento"

"Al demonio que no es así. Eres importante para mí" dijo Shaw, acariciando la mandíbula de Root "Y no porque eres brillante en lo que haces y dura cuando es necesario…" besó suavemente a Root "Eres importante porque eres terca y tierna, valiente y confiable. Y porque no dejas que me esconda. Eres importante para mí"

Root presionó su frente contra el hombro de Shaw, sintiéndose nada más que competente y en control. Nadie le había dicho anteriormente las cosas que Shaw le había dicho. Había conocido el respeto y el aprecio, a regañadientes, de otros agentes, pero nunca había experimentado la alegría de ser especial para alguien "No entiendo por qué"

Shaw rió suavemente "Tal vez esa sea una de las razones" besó a Root nuevamente, la fiereza que había estado reflejada en sus ojos no se evidenció en la suave reverencia que emanaba de su boca sobre la de Root "Eres hermosa y confío en ti. Con todo" Shaw hizo una pausa y volvió a besarla "Te amo Root"

Root se sacudió, las palabras le penetraron como una espada "Yo… ¿qué?"

"Lo sé. No me lo esperaba tampoco" Shaw sonrió "Pero lo hago. Te amo" acarició la mejilla de Root, recorriendo con el pulgar el labio inferior de Root "Creo que podría ser feliz contigo en mis brazos por el resto de mi vida"

Root contuvo el aliento, dando un paso atrás "Esto es...no sé lo que es esto"

"No espero que digas nada y sé que es una locura" el fuego se encendió en los ojos de Shaw nuevamente "Pero no importa lo que sea o no sea entre nosotras, sigue siendo peligroso que te reúnas con un agente de alto perfil como Woods en estos momentos. Demasiados ojos en nosotros. Hay demasiadas personas que quieren un pedazo de esta gran compra de armas por venir"

 _Te amo Root. Te amo_... Las palabras sorprendentes, las tiernas caricias, la pasión que ardía en los ojos de Shaw amenazaban con desmoronarla y Root entró en pánico. Por instinto se aferró a lo que era seguro, lo que conocía, la misión, el manto protector del trabajo.

"Creo que podemos confiar en Seguridad Nacional"

"¿En serio? Nunca te tomé por ingenua"

Root rió brevemente, permaneciendo lo suficientemente lejos de Shaw para que no pudiera tocarla. Otra caricia, otra mirada íntima de Shaw y sus barreras se desmoronarían "Muy bien, punto tomado. Pero en este caso particular, no puedo ver cómo podrían tener algún interés en lo que estamos haciendo. Creo que Woods está realmente aquí para obtener información y sin duda puedo confiar en ella. Si sabes algo acerca de ella…"

"¿Quién no?" dijo Shaw con impaciencia "Y no estoy diciendo que no podemos confiar en _ella_. Pero no sabemos quién más podría saber esto"

"Y voy a dejarle eso claro a ella. Sé cómo proteger a mis agentes"

La mandíbula de Shaw se apretó la mandíbula "¿Estamos de vuelta a eso?"

"Eso nunca ha cambiado" Root quería decirle que ahora ella era mucho más que uno de sus agentes, que lo había sido desde el principio, pero el tiempo era tan malo. La vida de Shaw todavía estaba en la línea de fuego, toda la operación era más compleja de lo que nunca hubiese esperado y no podría ser el peor momento para que se involucraran. Y lo estaban, ella lo sabía, pero no podía pensar en ello. En este momento, el éxito de la misión era más importante que nunca, ya que si algo salía mal, Shaw podría pagar el precio. Root no iba a dejar que eso sucediera y si eso significa ignorar lo que quería, lo que necesitaba, lo haría "Sabes que vine aquí porque esta es una misión crítica que he pasado meses, años, supervisando. Esto es más grande que tú y yo y no podemos ponerlo en riesgo por cualquier cosa, incluso un poco de diversión personal. Me voy a reunir con Woods sola y tú necesitas concentrarte en tu trabajo en todo esto"

Shaw se puso rígida "Bueno, supongo que eso aclara las cosas"

"Bien. Ya que tenemos que estar claras"

"Oh, lo estamos. Cristalinas" Shaw cogió su chaqueta y las llaves "Voy al Rooster. No me esperes"

Root había hecho su elección y tenía que jugar su parte ahora. El sonido del motor de la motocicleta, un rugido solitario enojado, murió en la distancia, dejando el garaje en silencio y casi tan estéril como el vacío que llenaba su pecho. Recogió su ropa y algunos objetos personales de la habitación de Shaw y los llevó hasta su coche. Era mejor hacer la ruptura oficialmente, sobre todo porque ella se iría tan pronto como la operación hubiese terminado. Ya que Shaw era conocida por no estar con alguien por mucho tiempo, nadie estaría muy sorprendido de que su relación de corta vida se hubiese quemado a sí misma. Se subió al coche y se sentó detrás del volante sin encender el motor. Había tomado la decisión correcta para Shaw y para la misión y no lo lamentaba. Sólo tenía que aguantar hasta que el dolor cediera lo suficiente como para poder respirar nuevamente.

* * *

Con brazos temblorosos, Nia empujó la barra hacia arriba por decimoquinta vez y la dejó caer en los tacos. El sudor corría por sus ojos y los mantuvo cerrados mientras buscaba a tientas en el suelo, al lado del banco de las pesas, la toalla. Levantó la vista cuando alguien puso la toalla en su mano. Su padre se acercó a ella.

"Señor" dijo Nia, sentándose rápidamente.

"Recibí una llamada. Los agentes federales se reunirán mañana por la tarde"

"¿Tiene el lugar?"

Sonrió "Lo tengo y nuestro contacto local fue capaz de sugerir un punto de encuentro que estará a nuestro favor. Haremos una reunión en mi oficina en treinta minutos"

"Sí, señor" dijo Nia, poniéndose de pie "Voy a estar allí, señor"

Su padre se volvió bruscamente y se fue del gimnasio. Corrió hacia la ducha, Nia miró el reloj grande en la pared del fondo. Menos de veinticuatro horas. Menos de veinticuatro horas y tendría toda la munición que necesitaba para liberar a su hermana. A veces, las guerras eran ganadas sin derramamiento de sangre y si su plan funcionaba, podría evitarlo. Pero nada iba a detenerla de liberar a su hermana.


	29. Chapter 29

_**ADAPTACIÓN. Ni los personajes ni la historia me pertenecen, está adaptado por Martasnix.**_

 _ **Capítulo 29**_

"¿Volando en solitario esta noche, Shaw?" dijo Trish mientras se sentaba en el taburete del bar junto a ella.

"Más o menos" Shaw terminó el sedimento caliente en el fondo de su vaso y se lo tendió a Clyde, el aspirante que había estado manejando el bar del Rooster desde las tres, cuando el personal de plantilla se había ido. Él diligentemente corrió nuevamente hacia ella, tomó su vaso y volvió a llenarlo del grifo.

"Dame un whisky sour (famoso cóctel que contiene Bourbon, jugo de limón, azúcar y opcionalmente, clara de huevo)" dijo Trish cuando Clyde volvió y se apresuró a obedecer. Apoyó el codo en la barra y miró a Shaw con solemnidad "¿Sólo por esta noche o permanente?"

"No estoy segura"

"Es una pena. Como que me gustaba"

"Sí, a mí también" dijo Shaw, fiel a la verdad. Siempre era lo inteligente cuando estabas encubierta, pero no se atrevió a decir nada más. No podía fingir que no le importaba y no podía mentir. No sobre Root. Estaba enojada con ella, pero eso no cambiaba nada. Todo lo que realmente quería era borrar la sensación de malestar en su estómago que surgía cada vez que pensaba en Root en peligro. Ella también lo sabía mejor. Si no podía mantener la cabeza en el juego, iba a ser una carga para Root y eso era lo último que quería.

"Es demasiada mujer para ti, sin embargo…" dijo Trish casualmente y agarró la bebida mezclada que le daba el aspirante. Tomó un sorbo con una expresión pensativa en su rostro. Puso la copa en la barra y lo apartó "…esto es una mierda"

El rostro de Clyde tomó un tono enfermizo de gris "Lo siento, lo siento mucho. Voy a hacerte otro"

"Sí y esta vez trata de poner un poco de whisky en él"

"Lo haré. Lo haré. Sólo un minuto" el chico delgado con mechones de cabello hacia un lado cogió el vaso y salió corriendo alejándose.

"Sigue reventando sus pelotas…" observó Shaw "… y Ramsey no tendrá a quien llevar con él en poco tiempo"

Trish rió "Soy una firme creyente en las bolas reventadas. Te ayuda a averiguar quiénes son los verdaderos hombres" Trish tomó la cerveza de Shaw y se tomó un cuarto de la misma "O las mujeres de verdad"

"No voy a preguntar acerca de los detalles"

"No importa. No tienes que hacerlo. Estoy siempre dispuesta a decir lo que pienso"

Shaw rió "No puedo decir que no me he dado cuenta"

"¿Ves? allí está. Es por eso que consigues todas las chicas. Porque sabes cómo coquetear"

Shaw casi se tragó la lengua. Lo último que necesitaba era que Ramsey pensara que ella estaba coqueteando con su mujer "Yo...uh..."

"Relájate, sé que no lo estabas haciendo. Bueno, a ver, lo _estabas_ pero no lo estabas haciendo en serio y eso es aún mejor. En realidad, hablar con una mujer, jugar con ella, eso es emocionante"

Shaw se resistió a mirar por encima del hombro para ver si Ramsey estaba al alcance del oído. Trish definitivamente tenía algo en mente "Así que, ah, ¿cuál es tu consejo para una indigna como yo?"

"Ahora, Root…" dijo Trish con una sonrisa de satisfacción "…ella es una mujer con clase. Inteligente y atrevida y sexy. De hecho, estuve un poco sorprendida de verla aquí en un primer momento"

El estómago de Shaw se apretó. Esto era de lo que ella había tenido miedo. Los hombres tendían a rebajar a las mujeres a nada más que a un entretenimiento, pero las otras mujeres, estudiaban a las recién llegadas. Root se destacaba y Trish no era la reina del orgullo sólo porque fuese la vieja de Ramsey. Era pícara, inteligente y fuerte.

Shaw tenía que sellar la cubierta de Root y rápido "Root está en una liga propia, a ciencia cierta, pero no es el tipo que se conforma. Podrá ser inteligente pero ¿podrías verla en una oficina?"

"No, pero pensé que era una contadora" Trish se detuvo cuando el aspirante le dio otro whisky sour. Ella lo probó, gruñó y dio una leve inclinación de cabeza "Mejor"

Su suspiro de alivio fue audible "Gracias. Muy bien, gracias"

Trish le despidió con un gesto ausente de su mano y él desapareció "Root trabaja con la cabeza y los números, significa que tienes que ser rápido y fuerte. Eso encaja. Y, bueno ¿trabajarle los números a los nacionales? Esa es una posición de poder. Inteligente nuevamente"

"Sí, ya veo lo que quieres decir" dijo Shaw, una oleada de orgullo reemplazó la tensión que ataba sus entrañas en nudos. Root parecía haber vendido su propia cubierta sólo por ser ella misma. Inteligente y atrevida y sexy. Y mucho más.

Trish inclinó su vaso en dirección a Shaw, como afianzando sus palabras "Así que ella es el tipo de mujer que es bueno conocer. Bueno tener de parte de la confraternidad, si sabes lo que quiero decir"

Shaw asintió lentamente "Es importante tratarla bien"

"Exactamente. Y no te haría ningún daño, tampoco. Ella está a unos cien escalones por encima de la basura con la que por lo general te acuestas"

"Yo no diría que son basura"

"No, no lo harías. Esa es otra cosa que me gusta de ti" Trish tomó un buen trago de su bebida y acarició el muslo de Shaw, una mano persistente que hizo que Shaw quisiera saltar y correr "De hecho, si alguna vez me canso de Ramsey, creo que vas a ser mi próxima elección"

Shaw miró desde la mano en su pierna hacia los ojos de Trish brillantes de malicia "Jesús, Trish ¿Estás tratando de conseguirme un boleto de salida de aquí?"

Trish sonrió dulcemente y deslizó su mano nuevamente sobre la barra "Por supuesto, no te molestaría si estuvieses enganchada ¿sabes?"

Shaw asintió "Creo que estoy recibiendo el mensaje"

"Siempre supe que eras inteligente. Piense en ello" Trish se bajó del taburete y se paseó por la habitación hasta una mesa donde tres polluelos de motorizados se habían congregado con sus bebidas, dejando que Shaw digiriera los mensajes no tan sutiles.

A Trish le gusta Root, pero también le gustaba que Root pudiese ser potencialmente de los Renegados, asumiendo por supuesto que en realidad era la persona que Trish pensaba que era. Y como ella no lo era, la situación sólo significaba que Root necesitaba desaparecer más pronto que tarde. Ya había atraído mucho la atención. Shaw contempló la cerveza y decidió que no quería más. Lo que quería no podía tenerlo. Quería meterse en la cama con Root y pasar el resto de la noche envuelta con ella, inmersa en el calor de su cuerpo y el dulce sabor de su pasión. No quería que la misión creara una brecha entre ellas y no quería ser perseguida por el fantasma de que Root fuese descubierta y eliminada. La idea de que Root desapareciera de su vida dolía más de lo que hubiese imaginado, pero al menos si Root regresaba a Los Ángeles antes de que las cosas se pusieran más complicadas, estaría a salvo. Y sobre todas las cosas, Shaw la quería a salvo. Pero querer no era lo mismo que tener, sobre todo cuando Root quería algo completamente distinto. Pero tal vez no era demasiado tarde. Había cometido un error revelando sus sentimientos, no lamentaba lo que sentía, pero había presionado demasiado fuerte. Tal vez si mantenía las cosas entre ellas estrictamente profesional, tendría una mejor oportunidad para convencer a Root de que se fuera. Shaw salió del bar y se dirigió a través de la noche fría sin estrellas hacia su garaje. Estacionó la moto en la parte trasera para que no despertar a Root elevando las puertas del garaje. Cuando entró, supo al instante que Root se había ido. La sala mantenía un silencio que sólo podía decir que estaba desprovista de vida. Encendió una luz y escudriñó el espacio. Algunas cosas de Root se habían ido. No había traído mucho, pero los pequeños detalles habían hecho que la habitación cobrara vida con una calidez que nunca había tenido. Ahora era de nuevo un lugar estéril, delimitado por concreto y madera. Mucho como ella. Shaw se dejó caer en la cama y se quedó mirando el techo. Todas las cosas que importaban eran las mismas, el trabajo que tenía que hacer, la necesidad de atrapar a aquellos que esperaban destruir las cosas en las que ella creía. Lo único que había cambiado era ella. Oh, ella seguía creyendo, aún ardía con la necesidad de llevar a cabo su deber, pero ahora sangraba en lugares que nunca habían sangrado anteriormente. Root la había tocado donde nadie más se había atrevido a llegar y ahora no podía cerrar las heridas. Necesitaba ser tocada donde solo Root podía, algo más de lo que no se había dado cuenta. Se cubrió los ojos con el brazo y se preguntó cómo había vivido tanto tiempo conociendo tan poco de sí misma y lo que realmente importaba.

* * *

Lexa llamó al apartamento a final de mañana, hora de Clarke. Clarke respondió a la segunda llamada "Hola, bebe"

"Hola" dijo Clarke "¿Qué tal el hotel?"

Lexa rió "Como cualquier otro hotel. El servicio de habitaciones es muy bueno, sin embargo"

"Bueno, eso es importante"

"¿Cómo están las cosas?"

Clarke soltó el más remoto indicio de un suspiro "Tenía razón, Abigail estaba siendo misericordiosa el último par de días ya que era mi cumpleaños y los días de fiesta. Pero ahora está de vuelta a su antigua Abigail. Recibí un texto a las 5 am donde se me instruye que aparezca más tarde para revisar el itinerario, los diversos lugares en los que ella quiere que aparezca con mi padre y los planes de respaldo para tomar su lugar si se desvía por alguna razón"

"Negocios como siempre"

"Exactamente ¿Cómo va lo tuyo?"

"Bastante suave hasta ahora. Sabré más tarde" Lexa no discutía las operaciones en curso. Clarke no le esperaba y había aprendido que lo que más importaba era simplemente conectarse. El sonido de la voz de Clarke, el simple hecho de compartir unos momentos de su día y escuchar sobre los de Clarke le calmaba. Sabiendo que Clarke estaba a salvo y feliz era todo lo que necesitaba para poner sus pies sobre tierra.

"Está bien" Clarke se quedó en silencio por un momento "Espero que todo salga bien ¿Vas a informarme, tan pronto como sea posible?"

"Por supuesto. Trata de descansar un poco entre las sesiones con Abigail. Estarás ocupado muy pronto"

"Lo mismo digo. Y vuelve rápido a casa"

"Lo haré. Te amo"

"Te amo. Hasta pronto"

Lexa desconectó la llamada y empacó las pocas cosas que había removido la noche anterior. Nunca desempacaba completamente, nunca se sabía cuándo tendría que salir a toda prisa. Dependiendo de cómo iba la reunión del día, podría irse la mañana siguiente. Sin embargo, si obtenía del agente del FBI algo concreto que le guiara por el camino correcto, planeaba hacerle seguimiento. El lugar de encuentro era un viaje de dos horas desde su hotel y quería llegar con tiempo suficiente para el reconocimiento. No conocía a ninguno de los agentes implicados y no podía estar segura de lo buena que era su seguridad o su inteligencia. Se lo debía a todos, especialmente a Clarke, ser cautelosa.

* * *

Root durmió a ratos, despertándose casi a cada hora para comprobar el reloj. En el momento en que decidió salir de la cama, estaba andando por la adrenalina. Tenía que resolver, mantener su mente clara para el encuentro posterior. Por desgracia, lo único que necesitaba para poder hacer eso, no lo tenía. Necesitaba a Shaw. No podía dejar de preguntarse dónde Shaw había terminado después de dejar el Rooster. ¿En una de las habitaciones del club en la parte de atrás de la barra con alguna joven promesa para mantenerla caliente? ¿O de nuevo en el garaje a solas en el silencio? O tal vez había regresado y había descubierto que Root se había ido y había decidido que era todo para bien. Tal vez había dormido perfectamente. Ese pensamiento irritó tanto a Root, que arrojó las mantas a un lado y pisoteó hasta el cuarto de baño. La ducha tibia ayudó a despejar su cabeza y se vistió con vaqueros, una camisa de algodón con botones, un suéter negro suelto y botas de motorizado. Recogió su cartera y las llaves y decidió ir a una cafetería para el desayuno. Tenía suficiente tiempo antes de que necesitara salir hacia la taberna. Planeaba llegar a tiempo para ver el ir y venir y tener una idea de quién o si alguien, frecuentaba el lugar. De acuerdo a la inteligencia de Dan, el lugar estaba normalmente desierto, hasta ahora era inusual que tuviese algún cliente, excepto en la temporada de verano. El local no tenían ninguna razón para permanecer en el, ya que estaba en un camino que llevaba de la nada hacia un lugar menos poblado. En general, un lugar perfecto para una cita fuera de la vía y que nadie conocía, iba a encontrarse con una amante en algún lugar que no se pudiera detectar. De todos modos, quería evaluar la entrada y salida de las carreteras del lugar, que tráfico peatonal pudiese haber y planear su propia estrategia en caso de que la cosa fuese mal. La única manera de evitar problemas era ver por sí misma los detalles.

* * *

Nia se estiró boca abajo sobre el piso rocoso a unos cien metros por encima de la autopista y doscientos metros de la desviación a la Timberwolf Bar and Grill y miró a través de los binoculares de alta potencia al edificio donde programaron reunirse los dos agentes federales. Su fusil de asalto estaba a su lado. Su forro térmico, su chaleco de camuflaje Kevlar y sus pantalones de camuflaje la mantenían caliente. Tres horas para el encuentro. Había llegado antes del amanecer y no tenía nada para comer, excepto un MRE (alimentos de raciones de combate) en la madrugada. Las galletas, queso y barras de caramelo fueron suficientes para mantener sus manos firmes y su mente clara. No tenía hambre, no estaba al tanto del frío o el viento. Una pequeña molestia no era nada comparado con lo que estaba soportando Echo, hora tras hora y día tras día. El mundo de Nia se había convertido en una sola tienda, un edificio mixto destartalado enmarcado por un estacionamiento de grava en forma de L. Un hilillo de humo gris brotaba de la chimenea de piedra y el olor a pino ardiendo llegó a ella cuando el viento cambió de dirección. Alguien estaba adentro, aunque el estacionamiento estaba vacío, excepto por un camión destartalado, una oxidada camioneta Ford que presuntamente pertenecía al propietario. No había habido tráfico de cualquier tipo ni dentro o fuera del restaurante en las horas que había estado allí. Un lugar perfecto para llevar a cabo su plan.

"Com chequeando" susurró en su radio.

"Bravo uno, chequeando"

"Charlie uno, chequeando"

Nia asintió satisfecha. Incluso sabiendo que los otros estaban estacionados en la espesura del bosque, no podía detectarlos "Alpha uno, chequeando. Mantengan silencio de radio. Fuera"

Se sentó a esperar. Lo único que faltaba era que la presa caminara dentro de la trampa.


	30. Chapter 30

_**ADAPTACIÓN. Ni los personajes ni la historia me pertenecen, está adaptado por Martasnix.**_

 _ **Capítulo 30**_

Lexa pasó por delante del Timberwolf Bar and Grill sin disminuir la velocidad. El aparcamiento estaba vacío, excepto por una camioneta de diez años de edad, estacionada en el lado del edificio. No sabía que el lugar era en realidad un negocio, habría asumido que estaba abandonado, la madera era gris por la antigüedad y estaba astillada en algunos lugares, el techo tenía huecos donde las tejas se habían volado y el estacionamiento no era más que un cambio de grava de barro. Condujo durante otros tres kilómetros explorando ambos lados de la carretera, las rutas de acceso o desvíos en que los vehículos podrían estar ocultos y no vio nada. Cinco kilómetros por la carretera, un grupo de casas cuadradas de un piso, un garaje con una fila de pastillas de barro al frente y una pequeña tienda que convenientemente señalaba el pueblo de Stromberg. Un cartel escrito a mano en frente de la tienda anunciaba gasolina, pizza, café y gusanos. Siguió conduciendo durante otros diez kilómetros y no vio nada a ambos lados de la carretera, excepto el bosque. Eventualmente, dio la vuelta en U, hacia un camino de fuego estrecho y regresó. Pocos coches pasaban a su lado en el camino. Nadie parecía darse cuenta. Continuó más allá de la taberna, que todavía no daba señales de vida y luego a la ciudad más cercana, a unos veinte kilómetros al sur. Fue a través de la ventanilla de autoservicio en el McDonald's y se sentó en el estacionamiento a beber su café y esperar. Treinta minutos antes de la hora de encuentro, tiró su taza de café en un bote de basura y completó todo el circuito nuevamente, era tiempo de entrar en el estacionamiento de la taberna. Después de estacionar el Pathfinder viendo hacia la carretera frente al bajo edificio, salió y miró alrededor. No había utilizado el estacionamiento de atrás como si no tuviese necesidad de ocultar su presencia y tuviese todas las razones para querer ser capaz de salir rápidamente si algo salía mal. La

carretera de dos carriles estaba vacía, el bosque silencioso. Entró. El bar rancio estaba vacío y silencioso como las montañas de los alrededores. Un hombre canoso, delgado, en una camisa de franela escocesa roja y negra y pantalones de color caqui holgados estaba encaramado en un taburete alto al final de la barra con un periódico extendido hacia fuera delante de él. Él miró hacia arriba y la miró con curiosidad, como si la presencia de un cliente potencial fuese una sorpresa.

"¿Puedo ayudarla?" dijo.

"¿Alguna posibilidad de conseguir un café?"

Él se rascó la barba y asintió con la cabeza "No veo por qué no ¿Quieres algo de comer?"

"Creo que estoy bien por ahora"

"¿Perdida?"

"No que yo sepa, no"

Él asintió con la cabeza, se deslizó fuera del taburete y desapareció a través de un puerta con una ventana de portal lo que Lexa presumía era la cocina. Desabotonó su chaqueta para darse acceso a su arma en caso de que él regresara con más que café para ella. Unos minutos más tarde emergió de la parte de atrás con un tarro de porcelana blanca y una pequeña caja de cartón con la crema. La colocó sobre una mesa redonda de madera cerca de la puerta.

"¿Necesita azúcar?"

"Estoy bien, gracias" dijo ella y le entregó una billete de cinco dólares.

Él lo tomó y caminó detrás de la barra para traer el cambio mientras ella vertía la crema dentro de su café. Crema real. La última cosa que había esperado "Quédate con el cambio"

Él la miró por encima del hombro, su expresión curiosa de vuelta "Gracias"

Cuando él volvió a su periódico, Lexa se trasladó con su café a otra mesa cercana a una ventana desde la que podía ver tanto la puerta de la cocina, que presumiblemente daba al estacionamiento trasero, como la puerta principal. A pesar de que el cristal de la ventana estaba rayado y arenoso, tenía una buena vista de la pequeña parcela en frente del edificio, así como la carretera de acceso en ambas direcciones. Cinco minutos más tarde, un sedán azul oscuro se estacionó junto al SUV que alquiló. Una mujer salió luciendo como la foto que Lexa había sacado de los archivos del FBI cuando había conseguido el nombre del agente con el que se reuniría. Root Groves parecía más joven en persona que lo que mostraba la foto de su archivo, pero actuaba como una agente de campo con experiencia. Groves se había apoyado en su coche y antes de salir del vehículo, exploró los alrededores a fondo antes de abandonar la protección ofrecida por el coche. El propietario levantó la vista de su periódico nuevamente cuando Groves se dirigió hacia la mesa de Lexa y dijo "¿Le traigo algo?"

Groves asintió con la cabeza hacia Lexa "Lo que ella tiene estaría bien"

"En un minuto"

Se deslizó fuera de su taburete y desapareció en la parte posterior.

Groves se sentó frente a Lexa "Este lugar es un poco fuera de lo común"

"Me di cuenta" dijo Lexa "Preferiría tener un poco más de compañía"

"Sí. A veces, posibles testigos son una buena cosa" Groves miró alrededor de la habitación "¿Qué piensa del camarero?"

"Es difícil de decir. Me dio crema para el café"

Groves rió brevemente "Creo que podrían ser algunos puntos para él, pero no estoy segura de que sea una recomendación válida"

"¿Qué tan segura está usted de la persona que creó este sitio de reunión?"

"Totalmente segura" dijo Groves con convicción "He trabajado con el hombre durante años. Él es sólido"

"¿Qué pasa con la inteligencia?"

"No debería haber nadie más en esto. Hemos mantenido el funcionamiento silencioso"

"Está bien, pero vamos a hacer esto rápido de todos modos" dijo Lexa "Lo que estoy buscando es una conexión con alguien en una milicia en este estado, particularmente un grupo bien organizado que está creciendo potencialmente por sí mismo desde cero"

"Bueno, tenemos un montón de grupos paramilitares…" dijo Groves "…pero todo eso está en los archivos de la oficina. No ha venido hasta aquí por antecedentes"

"Lo qué hay allí es muy superficial. Estoy buscando rastrear individuos específicos y tengo que atravesar el camuflaje rápidamente"

"¿Nombres?"

Lexa sacudió la cabeza "Probablemente no son los reales. Los alias son Echo Pattee y Nia Jones ¿No creo que signifique algo para usted?"

Groves sacudió la cabeza "No. Tenemos algunos nombres, pero tampoco podemos estar seguros de que las personas sean reales ¿Cómo ha llegado hasta aquí?"

"Mi instinto me dice que este grupo que educa a sus hijos en los hogares, probablemente los entrenan para infiltrarse en organizaciones para acciones posteriores. Para eso se necesita una planificación sofisticada y de largo alcance y los grupos marginales radicales no son lo suficientemente estables como para llevarlo a cabo. Tenemos que buscar en algunas de las bases paramilitares con el liderazgo y los recursos profesionales"

"¿Poner gente en el interior de dónde?" preguntó Root "¿De qué nivel estamos hablando, en términos de infiltración?" Lexa la miró en silencio. "Así que por eso está aquí, personalmente…" murmuró Groves "…Jesús. Para eso se necesita toda una jodida cantidad de recursos y un líder con carisma y poder" las cejas esculpidas de color marrón de Groves se arrugaron "El grupo más grande que tenemos está aquí en Bitterroots y lo que sabemos, es que aparte de ser grandes, es que están bien establecidos y bien organizados. También tienen dinero detrás de ellos"

Lexa sintió los primeros indicios en sus entrañas que normalmente significaba que estaba en el camino correcto "¿Qué tan grande y que cantidad de dinero?"

"Lo suficiente como para que puedan llegar a un cuarto de millón en un corto plazo de tiempo"

"Eso es un montón de dinero. La cantidad de dinero que necesitaría un grupo para armar el tipo de operación que estoy investigando" Lexa sacó una foto de Echo Pattee y la imagen levemente borrosa de Nia Jones que había estado en su archivo de Eugen Corp y la pasó a Groves "¿Alguna vez has visto a estas mujeres?"

"No" dijo Groves, después de estudiarlas durante unos momentos "Lucen parecidas"

"Jones logró transferir una foto enviada por fax para su aplicación de empleo, por lo que es difícil de decir, pero no me sorprendería si están relacionadas. No podemos conectarlas, pero creo que lo están" Lexa echó un vistazo a su reloj. El dueño de la taberna se había ido hacía rato. El edificio estaba en silencio "Háblame del grupo que estás vigilando"

"El hombre principal de la milicia se conoce con el nombre de Graves. Podría ser real, podría ser una de esas identidades cultivadas desde hace tanto tiempo, que su nombre original sería difícil de rastrear. Sabemos que tiene mujeres en su organización, pero eso es lo mejor que puedo decirle"

"¿Tienes a alguien en el interior?" Groves no dudó.

"No"

"Pero tienes a alguien que pueda estar cerca"

Groves sostuvo la mirada de Lexa por un largo momento, sin mostrar algo en sus ojos. Estaba tomando una decisión y Lexa se preguntaba sobre el origen de su renuencia. Alguien que quería proteger.

Lexa dijo "No voy a poner en peligro a su agente"

"No sé eso" dijo Groves "Sin querer faltarle el respeto"

"De ninguna manera. Tampoco voy sacar el rango de seguridad nacional con ud, porque no tengo que hacerlo ¿verdad?"

Groves hizo una mueca "No tiene que hacerlo. Tengo a alguien que se está acercando. Puede ser que seamos capaces de conseguir algo más de información acerca de los otros miembros del grupo"

"¿Cuánto tiempo?"

"Pronto. Una cuestión de una semana, quizá dos"

"¿Supongo que está buscando quién está detrás de esto? ¿El hombre del dinero?"

"Estamos detrás de todos ellos" dijo Groves, con acero en su voz.

"Necesito que te montes en esto"

"¿Alguna posibilidad de que la información corra en ambos sentidos?"

"No puedo prometer eso. Pero si necesitamos ayuda local, ud va a ser mi primera llamada"

"Me parece justo. Tengo otros contactos que podrían ser capaces de ayudar a investigar a las personas que cumplan con el perfil" dijo Groves "Si son educados en el hogar, finalmente necesitarán un punto de entrada en el sistema oficial y a menudo utilizan infiltrados que les ayudan a allanar el camino. Puede ser que seamos capaces de rastrear eso"

"Bien" Lexa sacudió la cabeza "El café está tomando demasiado tiempo"

Groves se puso de pie "Si. Digo que salgamos…"

La puerta de la cocina se abrió completamente y la mujer que Lexa conocía como Nia Jones, vestido de camuflaje y llevando una Glock en la mano, entró.

"Van a querer poner sus armas en el suelo" dijo Jones casualmente. Le sonrió casi gratamente a Lexa. La automática lucía como una extensión de su brazo, firme y cómoda "Lentamente. Y entonces usted querrá venir conmigo"

"No lo creo" dijo Lexa en voz baja.

Jones disparó y Groves se tambaleó hacia atrás con un grito agudo cayendo al suelo. Lexa sacó su arma y apuntó a Jones, que estaba apuntando a Groves en el suelo, aparentemente despreocupada por la automática en la mano de Lexa.

"Por favor no se resista…" dijo Jones "…o disparo a la cabeza esta vez"

Groves se retorcía en el suelo, la sangre se filtra entre los dedos que presionaban su brazo, y dijo sin aliento "Olvídese de mí. Maldición dispárele"

La puerta de la taberna detrás de Lexa se abrió con una ráfaga de aire frío y supo por la mirada en el rostro de Jones que estaba en inferioridad numérica. Bajó su arma. Jones asintió "Eso está mejor. Ahora, venga conmigo"

"Ella viene también" dijo Lexa, indicando a Groves. Si se iba sin ella, Jones tendría que asesinar a Groves. No habría testigos de esa manera "Si no lo hace, yo tampoco"

"¿Por qué no?" dijo Jones "A lo mejor va a ser útil"

Lexa se inclinó, puso un brazo detrás de los hombros de Groves y la ayudó a levantarse "¿Qué tan malo es?"

"Herida superficial, creo"

Alguien pinchó a Lexa en la espalda con un cañón de pistola. Jones dijo "Vamos"

Lexa no tenía otra opción si quería mantener viva a Groves. Se fue.


	31. Chapter 31

_**ADAPTACIÓN. Ni los personajes ni la historia me pertenecen, está adaptado por Martasnix.**_

 _ **Capítulo 31**_

"Revísenlas" dijo Jones a quien estaba detrás de Lexa.

El cañón de la pistola en la parte baja de la espalda de Lexa se apartó y alguien de forma rápida y eficiente verificó sus piernas y torso buscando un arma de respaldo, luego hizo lo mismo con Groves.

"Están limpias" anunció una voz ruda de hombre.

"Por la parte de atrás" Jones hizo un gesto hacia la cocina con su Glock mientras Lexa y Groves caminaron hacia ella con otro miliciano justo detrás de ellas. Ella abrió la puerta de la cocina y un pelirrojo que no parecía tener más de veinte años, vestido con uniforme de combate y llevando un rifle de asalto, las apuntó por el pasillo de una larga y estrecha cocina. El camarero estaba boca abajo en el suelo delante de una estufa de hierro fundido astillado.

Lexa no podía saber si estaba vivo o muerto. A su lado, Groves caminaba vacilante "¿Puedes hacerlo?"

"Lo lograré" dijo Groves con los dientes apretados.

Se dirigieron en fila india por la parte trasera, a través del porche destartalado bajando tres maderas tambaleantes hacia el estacionamiento detrás de la taberna. Montones de nieve sucia rodeaban la pequeña zona del estacionamiento.

"Hacia el bosque" dijo Jones desde atrás de Lexa y siguieron a la castaña por un terraplén de poca profundidad hacia lo que parecía ser un camino sinuoso establecido entre los árboles, la nieve pisoteada por el paso de muchos cascos. Ni Lexa ni Groves estaban vestidas para escalar. Groves se resbaló en la pendiente de nieve y Lexa la agarró para evitar que se cayera.

"Estoy bien" dijo Groves, pero su rostro estaba blanco como la nieve acumulada circundante.

Lexa no tenía dudas de que si se vieran obligados a dejar atrás a Groves, la milicia dispondría de ella y no tenía intenciones de dejar a una agente caída "Lo lograrás"

Tropezaron con imponentes pinos densos, durante veinte minutos, lo más cerca que Lexa pudo estimar. Tal vez la mitad de una milla. No era de extrañar que no hubiese visto ningún signo de emboscada. No habían llegado por el camino. Otras dos personas, un hombre y una mujer, se encontraron con ellos en el camino con armas automáticas en la mano. No hicieron ningún intento de ocultar sus rostros, lo que significaba que tenían previsto ejecutar a sus cautivos cuando ya no fuesen de ningún valor estratégico, o estaban muy seguros de que su fortaleza era inatacable. Finalmente salieron a un pequeño claro donde una Humvee esperaba. Un gran contenedor de basura con un letrero que decía _Precaución, área de alimentación de osos_ ocupaba el resto del espacio. Habían entrado en la parte final de lo que probablemente era un camping, casi con toda seguridad desierta en esta época del año. La castaña abrió la parte trasera del Humvee y les hizo un gesto para que entraran Lexa medio levantó a Groves hacia el compartimiento y ella se desplomó contra la pared lateral al instante. Lexa se quitó el abrigo y lo tiró adentro antes de subir tras ella. Dos de los cuatro mantuvieron sus armas de entrenamiento ante ellos hasta que Jones llegó por un lado y se metió en el asiento trasero. Tan pronto como se arrodilló en el asiento trasero colocó su arma de entrenamiento ante ellos y los otros entraron apilados y la Humvee se alejó.

"Quiero revisar su herida" dijo Lexa. Jones pareció deliberar. "Ella no tiene ningún valor para ti muerta"

"No hagas ningún movimiento brusco…" dijo Jones en su tono persistentemente casual, "…porque realmente no quiero tener que matarte"

"¿Qué quieres?" preguntó Lexa, agarrando el cuello del suéter de Groves con ambas manos y tirando con fuerza. El material estaba deshilachado alrededor del agujero de bala y fue capaz de romper el material lo suficiente como para ver la herida. Un orificio de entrada del tamaño de una moneda en la parte superior del brazo de Groves sangraba lentamente. El orificio de salida era más grande, estaba en lo alto de la parte posterior de su hombro y sangraba copiosamente.

"Sólo quiero que nos hagas compañía durante unos días" dijo Jones "Hasta que podamos hacer un intercambio"

Lexa la miró por encima del hombro "¿Por Echo Pattee?"

Jones sonrió "Eres rápida"

"Ahora que te veo en persona, el parecido es evidente ¿Hermanas?"

La boca de Jones se endureció "Es uno de los nuestros. Eso es todo lo que importa"

"¿Tienen un botiquín de auxilio en esta camioneta? Dejar que se desangre no tendría ningún propósito"

"Se mantendrá por un tiempo"

Lexa desabrochó su camisa, se la quitó y la plegó como un vendaje improvisado. Lo presionó firmemente en el hombro de Groves "¿Puedes mantener la presión sobre esto?"

"Sí" dijo Groves, agarrando la camisa. Tenía los ojos vidriosos pero estaba sentada por su propia fuerza, que era más de lo que Lexa podría esperar.

La franela de Lexa no proporcionaba una barrera para el frío, pero se apoyó en el lado de la Humvee y cruzó de brazos, contemplando a Jones. No podía ser mucho mayor que Pattee y tenía el mismo fervor ardiente en sus ojos como el de su hermana. Tenían que estar de camino hacia el campamento y una vez que llegaran allí, sus opciones serían limitadas. Pero estarían mejor de lo que estaban en este momento, con ninguna posibilidad de escape. Lexa se sentó a esperar. Serían extrañadas muy pronto. Pero descubrir su ubicación en el corazón de esta tierra virgen podría ser más problemático.

* * *

Shaw no había dormido, repitiendo su conversación con Root una y otra vez. Debería haber insistido en prestarle respaldo. Debería haber mantenido la boca cerrada acerca de sus sentimientos, de todos modos Root no le había dado ninguna razón para pensar que sus sentimientos sobre ella le importaran. Root había venido a hacer un trabajo y que era lo que importaba, lo único que le importaba. Se habían metido en sus papeles, claro ¿y por qué no? No había ninguna regla en contra de la atracción física, o en actuar en función de ella para el caso. Pero Shaw fue la que perdió de vista la realidad. Tal vez había estado viviendo en un mundo de sombras por tanto tiempo, que ya no podía reconocer la diferencia por más tiempo. Y ahora Root estaba allí sola. Había intentado ahogarse en su auto-recriminación con una larga ducha caliente, pero tan pronto como había terminado, había empezado a mirar el reloj. Había esperado que Root la llamara una hora antes. No importaba lo que estaba pasando entre ellas, Root era una profesional y habría mantenido a Shaw informada. Cuando no llamó, Shaw se vistió, se subió a su motocicleta y se dirigió al motel de Root. El coche de alquiler de Root no estaba allí. La reunión había sido casi tres horas antes y Root ya debería haber vuelto. Shaw se sentó a horcajadas en su moto, el motor rugió y consideró las opciones. No podía llamar a Root al teléfono en caso de que la reunión se hubiese complicado y ella estuviese en medio de algo. Podría utilizar el número que tenía para llegar a su adiestrador en caso de problema y pensó que Root podría hacer también lo mismo. Tenía un número de respaldo que nunca había usado y que sospechaba iría a la pareja de Root. Lo intentaría si no recibía pronto noticias de Root, pero primero, echaría un vistazo por sí misma. Giró su motocicleta y se dirigió al Timberwolf Bar and Grill.

* * *

Root cerró los ojos y luchó para mantener a raya las náuseas. El latido de su hombro se aceleraba como una puñalada desgarradora de dolor cada vez que la Humvee caía en un bache, que era cada dos segundos. Su cabeza le daba vueltas y su mente seguía deslizándose hacia una niebla gris, donde el tiempo se transformaba en una larga agonía.

"¿Cómo te va?" preguntó Shaw.

No, no Shaw. Shaw se había ido. Shaw había dicho...que había dicho... ¿por qué Shaw se había alejado, porque la había dejado?

"Groves" dijo la voz nuevamente, ahora más nítida. Una voz de comando.

Root abrió los ojos. Los ojos de Lexa Woods eran como de un gris de invierno, duros como el hielo. La sangre de Root aumentó, su mente se aclaró "Estoy un poco confusa" dijo Groves en un susurro.

"Déjame chequear la herida" Woods levantó el vendaje improvisado de su hombro. Ella era suave pero firme. "Parece que el sangrado se está desacelerando ¿Cómo está tu mano?"

Root flexionó los dedos. El movimiento impulsó ondas abrasadoras a través de su brazo "No tan bien"

"¿Entumecida?"

"Desearía"

"Eso es bueno, entonces. Los nervios están bien" Woods presionó la camisa plegada, empapada ahora con sangre, contra su hombro "Mantén la presión. Y necesito que te quedes despierta"

"Lo haré"

Woods se recostó a su lado. Root se concentró en permanecer despierta. Tenía que permanecer despierta, porque si no lo hacía, se desharían de ella y Woods podría tratar de detenerlos. No iba a dejar que eso sucediera. Tenía que aguantar. No podía dejar que ellos la usaran contra Woods. Tenía que proteger la misión, proteger a Shaw. Shaw la echaría de menos. Al menos Shaw no sabría dónde buscar. Al menos ella estaría a salvo.

* * *

Lexa estimó que habían avanzado una hora cuando la Humvee saltó de la carretera por un camino irregular. Las ventanas se empañaron y no podía ver mucho hacia fuera, a excepción de que estaban en un bosque denso. Parecían estar subiendo y la Humvee estaba fría. A su lado, Groves temblaba "Voy a buscar mi abrigo para ponerlo a su alrededor"

"Poco a poco" dijo Jones.

Lexa puso su abrigo sobre Groves "¿Sigues conmigo?"

"Sí" dijo Groves "Mejor"

"Bien" Lexa se recostó y diez minutos después la Humvee se detuvo. Jones las mantuvo en su punto de mira, mientras los otros salían. La puerta trasera se abrió.

"Salgan" ordenó Jones. Lexa ayudó a Groves a bajarse del vehículo y saltó a su lado. El campamento estaba a oscuras. Lo único que podía ver era un anillo de edificios con pocas luces que salían a través de las ventanas aquí y allá. Podría haber un centenar de milicianos en el lugar, o diez. Jones apareció a su lado y le hizo señas hacia la izquierda con su arma "Por ese camino"

"Si tienes un hospital de campaña, ella…"

Jones pateó a Lexa detrás de la rodilla y se fue hacia abajo, apenas logrando sostenerse a sí misma antes de caer por completo. Las piedras pequeñas cortaron sus manos. Jones se agachó a su lado.

"Harías bien preocupándote por tí misma"

"Si esperas negociar con nosotros…" dijo Lexa empujándose lentamente a una posición de rodillas y tragándose la rabia "…probablemente sería una buena idea mantenernos sanas"

"Yo no he dicho que voy a negociarlas a las dos"

"No pensaba que eras una tonta y dos rehenes son siempre mejor que uno"

Jones colocó el cañón de la Glock bajo la barbilla de Lexa hasta que Lexa tuvo que levantar el cuello para aliviar la presión "Y puede ser más sensato dejar de dar órdenes. No eres nada aquí. No eres nadie"

Lexase quedó callada. Jones parecía racional, pero no quería presionarla. Lo que necesitaba era permanecer sin restricciones tanto como fuese posible y no lo lograría antagonizando a sus captores. Tenía que tener una idea del espacio físico, de cuántos milicianos estaban alojados aquí y encontrar una manera de comunicarse con alguien en quien confiara. Y tenía que evitar que Groves se convirtiera en una víctima "Estás tomando las decisiones aquí. Sólo quiero que reciba un poco de ayuda médica"

Jones se levantó "Llévalas a la enfermería. Pongan un guardia en la puerta y fuera de las ventanas. Estaré ahí en un minuto"

Lexa se puso de pie, satisfecha de haber ganado una pequeña victoria. Groves necesita atención y mientras estuviesen juntas, ella tendría una mejor oportunidad de permanecer viva. Aprendió que con Jones podría razonar. La enfermería resultó ser un edificio de una sola planta, un poco más grande que un garaje, con dos camas estrechas, una única ventana por encima de ellas y un armario cerrado con llave que probablemente contenía los suministros médicos. Los guardias les ordenaron sentarse en las camas. Groves se dejó caer frente a Lexa a través del pasillo estrecho. Las sombras oscuras de dolor y fatiga bordeaban sus ojos, pero su mirada era muy clara. Ella era dura. El guardia en la puerta era una mujer de unos 30 años con el cabello rubio corto y ojos verdes. Sostenía su arma con familiaridad y las miraba con frío desdén. Lexa consideró correr hacia ella y estimó que estaría herida o muerta antes de llegar a sus pies.

Unos minutos más tarde, Jones entró, se dirigió al armario metálico gris, lo abrió y sacó un paquete de campo. Se lo lanzó a Lexa "Debes saber qué hacer con esto. Adelante"

"Acuéstate" dijo Lexa a Groves, quien parecía que iba a resistir "Adelante. Tenemos que limpiar esto antes de que se infecte"

Groves se recostó contra la almohada delgada, haciendo una mueca mientras se inclinaba sobre su lado derecho por lo que el hombro herido quedaba elevado. Lexa abrió el paquete de campo en la parte superior de la mesa de metal plana que se interponía entre las dos camas. El guardia mantenía su arma de entrenamiento sobre ella mientras trabajaba. Jones se puso a los pies de la cama de Groves, con los brazos cruzados, observándolas. Lexa cortó la camisa de Groves hasta su hombro y la levantó descubriendo la herida.

"¿Tienes algún anestésico local?" preguntó Lexa.

"Si lo hiciéramos, no lo desperdiciaría en ella"

"Adelante" dijo Groves, los músculos alrededor de su boca apretados con fuerza "Voy a estar bien"

Lexa abrió el paquete de Betadine y sacó los hisopos "Lo siento" La mandíbula de Groves se apretó mientras Lexa limpiaba cuidadosamente el orificio de entrada y el orificio de salida, pero no hizo el menor ruido. Lexa se detuvo, dándole tiempo a Groves para respirar "Voy a tener que limpiar el interior del trayecto para asegurarme de que no hay material extraño de la ropa en la herida"

"Lo sé"

Lexa empapó el último hisopo con el resto del antiséptico y cuidadosamente trabajó en la herida. Groves se puso rígida, su cuello se arqueó, el sudor corría por las sienes en su cabello castaño oscuro. Al terminar, Lexa descartó los hisopos, aplicó una gasa limpia y la fijó con una venda circular alrededor del brazo de Groves. Se echó hacia atrás sobre sus talones y miró a Jones

"¿Qué pasa con los antibióticos?"

"Tal vez…si cooperas" dijo Jones.

Lexa se levantó "¿Qué quieres?"

"El nombre de alguien con el poder de tomar decisiones y darme así lo que quiero. Alguien que no tenga miedo de romper las reglas"

Lexa casi sonrió "Abigail Washburn"


	32. Chapter 32

_**ADAPTACIÓN. Ni los personajes ni la historia me pertenecen, está adaptado por Martasnix.**_

 _ **Capítulo 32**_

"¿Crees que debería abordar el matrimonio entre personas del mismo sexo en Ohio?" Jake Griffin se reclinó en su silla de cuero detrás de la gran mesa de nogal en la Oficina Oval.

Clarke se encaramó en un sofá antiguo, con una taza de café humeante a su lado. El camarero había traído bocadillos, pero no tenía mucho apetito. Preferiría haber estado en casa, esperando la llamada de Lexa, pero cuando su padre le había pedido que viniera durante una de sus escasas horas libres, ella vino "Creo que deberías hacerlo si plantean el problema. De lo contrario, tan temprano en la campaña, probablemente deberías concentrarte en los principales temas de salud, presupuesto y empleo"

"¿No crees que es un problema importante?" su tono no era desafiante, sólo lleno curiosidad.

"Lo es para mí y otras personas que se verán afectadas por la decisión, pero para el votante promedio, no. En realidad, no piensan en las cosas que no les afectan personalmente y en este momento lo que les afecta es su cheque de pago, el costo y la disponibilidad de la asistencia sanitaria y su futuro económico"

"¿Y la guerra?"

"Los mismos problemas, la guerra afecta en todas esas cosas, pero si puedes mantener la atención en los aspectos positivos aquí en casa, evitarás los temas que terminarán siendo una bandera para que los contrarios ondee, mientras que ellos evitan los problemas reales que enfrentaremos en los próximo cuatro años y medio"

Jake asintió "Creo que tienes razón, aunque a veces es frustrante…" su teléfono sonó, señalando que su secretaria tenía que hablar con él. Rara vez lo interrumpían y nunca lo hacían cuando estaba con su hija, a menos que fuese urgente. Frunció el ceño y cogió el teléfono "Sí Kelly. Por supuesto. Dile que entre directamente" Colgó, todavía con el ceño fruncido.

"¿Debo irme?" preguntó Clarke, suponiendo que había recibido alguna notificación de una nueva emergencia.

"No, es Abigail. Pidió que te quedaras"

"¿Yo?" dijo Clarke, la inquieta agitación que había tenido en su estómago durante todo el día se transformó en ansiedad "¿Dijo por qué?"

"No, pero estará aquí en cualquier segundo" Un fuerte golpe resonó en la puerta que se abría y la secretaria se apresuró hacia un lado, permitiendo que Abigail Washburn pasara. "Gracias, Kelly" dijo Jake, cuando su secretaria lo miró con una pregunta en sus ojos "Nos encargamos ahora"

Obediente, la secretaria cerró las puertas. Abigail se dirigió hacia ellos, con los ojos marrones brillantes como el hielo.

"¿Qué ocurre?" dijo Clarke, sosteniendo la delicada la taza de porcelana, como si se tratara de un ancla.

"Acabo de recibir una llamada en mi línea directa. Una mujer que afirma que tiene a Lexa como rehén"

Clarke sabía que Abigail estaba hablando, pero las palabras eran indescifrables. Lo único que oía era un rugido de mar golpeando en su cabeza. Desde su interior, la ira brotó como un géiser en llamas, mientras que un glaciar tallaba su camino hacia su corazón "Lo siento ¿Qué has dicho?"

"Una mujer dijo que Lexa le había dado mi número, que mantenía a Lexa cautiva"

"¿Qué es lo que quiere?" dijo Clarke, su voz sonaba extrañamente tranquila para sus propios oídos. El corazón le latía con tanta fuerza que le sorprendía que los otros no pudiesen oírlo.

"Quiere intercambiarla por Echo Pattee"

"Trae a Averill aquí y llama al jefe de la agencia" Griffin se sentó rígido detrás de su escritorio, con sus palmas en la carpeta de escritorio, su mandíbula parecía de piedra.

Abigail respiró lentamente "Yo no lo aconsejaría señor Presidente"

Las cejas de Jake se elevaron "¿Por qué?"

Abigail miró a Clarke "¿Danos un minuto?"

Clarke colocó cuidadosamente su taza en la mesa junto a ella, complacida cuando no hizo ningún ruido, preguntándose cómo era posible que la electricidad que le quemaba a través de sus nervios, no hicieran temblar sus manos. Se levantó sobre sus pies los cuales no podía sentir

"No vas a discutir sobre Lexa sin que yo esté presente. Di lo que tengas que decir, Abby"

"Es posible que tengamos que tomar decisiones que no podrán salir de esta sala. No creo que la participación de otras agencias sea sabia"

"¿Cómo planeas traerla de vuelta sin el FBI y la Seguridad Nacional?" dijo Clarke.

"Tenemos algunas opciones, pero si tenemos que discutir la posibilidad de un intercambio, no queremos un registro…"

"No" dijo Clarke "Ningún intercambio. Sabes tan bien como yo que eso no va a garantizar la seguridad de Lexa. Y…" tenía que dejar de tragar los fragmentos de vidrio que acuchillaban su garganta "…Lexa nunca nos perdonaría a ninguno de nosotros por hacer eso"

"¿Te importa, siempre y cuando ella esté a salvo?" su padre le preguntó con suavidad.

Clarke vio simpatía y lo que podría ser miedo en sus ojos. Su padre nunca tenía miedo, incluso cuando era joven y su madre se estaba muriendo, él había sido una roca. Temía por su sufrimiento, lo sabía y ella le hizo ver que ella no se iba a romper "Lexa sabe que yo sé lo que es importante para ella. Ella confía en que yo sé lo que importa. No vamos a comprometerla. Echo Pattee se queda donde Lexa la puso"

"¿Sabes lo que Lexa estaba haciendo ahí?" preguntó Abigail.

"No exactamente. Ella no habla de estas cosas conmigo en detalle" Clarke trató de pensar. Era tan difícil cuando el terror comía los bordes de su mente. Lexa, alguien estaba reteniéndola por la fuerza. Alguien que le haría daño, que quería hacerle daño a todos. Deseaba una pistola. Deseaba un objetivo para su furia. Deseaba hacerle daño a los que querían dañar a Lexa y sabía que no era lo que Lexa necesitaba. Tenía que pensar "Ella tenía un contacto que iba a establecer una reunión con un agente encubierto. Estaba buscando a la milicia...estaba bastante segura de que Pattee tenía vínculos con ellos, Jones también. Tal vez habló con Lauren cuando estaban en Atlanta. Utilizó su teléfono celular, así que no estoy segura de quien la llamó…"

"Puedo conseguir a alguien para acceda a sus llamadas" dijo Abigail.

"¿Puedes?"

Abigail se encogió de hombros "Vamos a mantener esto entre nosotros"

"Hazlo" dijo el presidente.

"Está bien" dijo Abigail "Tan pronto como tenga los nombres de los contactos de Lexa, voy a hacer preguntas personalmente y descubrir con quién se iba a encontrar"

"¿Cuánto tiempo?" preguntó Clarke.

"Debería ser capaz de rastrear sus llamadas…"

"No" dijo Clarke bruscamente "¿Cuánto tiempo nos dan para entregar a Pattee?"

"Doce horas para hacer los arreglos para transportar a la prisionera" los puños de Abigail se apretaron "Me van a llamar de nuevo para los detalles mañana a las 06:30 de su tiempo"

"¿Y si decimos que no?" preguntó Clarke.

"No dijeron…"

"Abby…" dijo Clarke con enojo "…no me puedes proteger de esto. Ella es mi esposa"

La expresión de Abigail se suavizó "Lo sé, cariño. Lo sé. No sabemos lo que van a hacer y suponer o imaginar, no va a ayudar a Lexa. Lo único que podemos hacer es lo mejor para detenerlos. Haremos que sea suficiente"

"Vamos a detenerlos…" dijo Clarke "…pero no va a ser suficiente. No será suficiente hasta que alguien pague"

* * *

Shaw pasó por delante de Timberwolf Bar and Grill, disminuyendo ligeramente cuando sus faros barrieron el estacionamiento estrecho en frente del edificio. Un explorador negro nuevo estaba estacionado al lado del coche azul de alquiler de Root. La señal de carretera de la taberna estaba apagada y no había ninguna luz encendida sino un bombillo de seguridad que parpadeaba en una esquina del negocio destartalado que arrojaba un haz de luz uniforme en la dirección a la calle. El negocio parecía vacío y desierto. En su viaje de regreso, nada había cambiado y se estacionó al lado del coche de Root, apagó el motor y se sentó en la oscuridad. Escuchó por señales de vida y no oyó nada, ni música, ni ruido de voces, ni estrépito o ruidos para indicaran que el negocio estaba ocupado. Y sin embargo, los vehículos sugerían que alguien estaba alrededor. Sus sentidos gritaban problemas. Bajó de su motocicleta y sacó su Glock del bolsillo interior de su chaqueta de cuero, la sostuvo a su lado y subió por el porche de madera. Manteniéndose cerca de la fachada del negocio, se acercó a la ventana más cercana y dio un rápido vistazo hacia dentro. Una luz tenue sobre la barra que provenía de un anuncio de cerveza no revelaba nada más que una habitación vacía. Trató la puerta y se abrió. Con cautela, la empujó de par en par y se agachó en el cuarto, dándole la espalda a la pared y cubriendo el espacio con su arma. Nada. Una señal indicaba los baños al otro extremo de la habitación y se abrió paso en esa dirección. Se asomó en la habitación de un solo puesto para hombres, la puerta estaba abierta, vacío. Lo mismo en el baño de mujeres. La única otra puerta estaba detrás de la barra, probablemente conducía a la cocina. La habitación contigua estaba oscura. Una vez más, abrió la puerta y entró agachada, haciéndose un pequeña objetivo tanto como le fue posible. El lugar era pequeño, lleno de aparatos y algunas cajas de suministros y olía a grasa vieja y café quemado. También estaba vacío, excepto por el cuerpo tendido en el suelo bajo el claro de luna justo dentro de la puerta de atrás. Pasó por encima de él dirigiéndose a la puerta de atrás y no vio otra cosa más que una camioneta. Los dos estaban solos. Se arrodilló y buscó el pulso. La leve ondulación en su arteria carótida le dijo que no estaba muerto, sólo inconsciente. Encontró un paño de cocina sobre la encimera, lo empapó de agua fría, lo escurrió y lo puso en la parte posterior de su cuello. Unos segundos más tarde, se agitó y gimió.

"Sólo quédate quieto" dijo Shaw "No voy a hacerte daño"

El hombre en el suelo no se movió, pero sus párpados parpadearon "¿Fuiste quien me puso aquí?"

"No. Estoy buscando a una castaña que vino antes, probablemente se encontró con alguien"

"No recuerdo mucho" murmuró.

"¿Estás herido en otra parte, además de tu cabeza?"

"No lo puedo decir. Alguien me golpeó por detrás, supongo. Dio la vuelta una vez, la cabeza me duele, voy a volver a dormir"

"Probablemente tengas una conmoción cerebral. Voy a llamar una ambulancia en un minuto"

"No" dijo con una fuerza sorprendente "No hagas eso. Voy a estar bien."

"Puedes estar más lastimado de lo que piensas"

"Me han herido más de esto antes. Ayúdame a sentarme"

Shaw puso la Glock en su bolsillo de atrás, puso las manos bajo sus brazos y lo ayudó a sentarse con la espalda contra el mostrador. Encontró un interruptor de la luz de la cocina y la encendió. Él parpadeó, centrándose en ella.

"¿Quién eres tú?" preguntó.

"Sólo alguien en busca de una amiga"

"¿No hay nadie en la otra habitación?" ella negó con la cabeza.

"No puedo ayudarte. No he visto nada"

"¿Escuchaste algo?"

Él frunció el ceño "Como he dicho, estaba medio desmayado. Creo que soñé que hubo un disparo" se tocó el pecho como si estuviese comprobando si estaba sangrando "Supongo que fue un sueño"

"¿No viste a nadie?"

"La puerta detrás de mí se abrió mientras estaba poniendo café. Antes de que pudiera volverme, alguien me golpeó"

Emboscada, pensó Shaw. El socio de Root la había emboscado o alguien lo usó para llegar a Root. Tenía que hablar con él, saber quién más sabía de esta reunión. Tanto Root como la agente de Seguridad Nacional habían desaparecido. Sólo había una conclusión. Alguien las había tomado por la fuerza.

"Voy a revisar la otra habitación"

"Sí, voy a quedarme aquí"

Encontró un interruptor de luz junto a la puerta y salió a la sala en el bar ya iluminada. Una silla volcada que no había visto en la oscuridad yacía junto a una mesa junto a la ventana. Una mancha irregular de un pie de diámetro empañaba el suelo junto a ella y se agachó para mirar. Supo antes de tocarla lo que iba a encontrar. Sangre. Una de ellas había sido herida, bastante grave y ambas se habían ido. Una tormenta de ira y de auto-recriminación se apoderó de ella. Root estaba en problemas y Shaw debió haber estado allí. Había jugado todo mal y ahora Root estaba pagando el precio. Tenía que encontrarla antes de que el precio fuese demasiado alto para pagarlo.


	33. Chapter 33

_**ADAPTACIÓN. Ni los personajes ni la historia me pertenecen, está adaptado por Martasnix.**_

 _ **Capítulo 33**_

"¿A dónde vas?" preguntó el padre de Clarke.

"No estoy segura" dijo Clarke. Reprimiendo el impulso de correr, necesitaba un poco de aire, un poco de espacio, algo de espacio para recomponerse. Su mente daba vueltas como si fuese a fragmentarse en mil pedazos irregulares de vidrio en cualquier segundo "Probablemente casa. Tengo que moverme, no puedo quedarme aquí sentada"

"Pero Abby podría averiguar…"

"Abby puede llamarme cuando averigüe algo" dijo Clarke. La inactividad iba a volverla loca. Y sabía que si se quedaba, su padre podría sentirse obligado a hacer algo que no debería hacer. No podía ponerlo en la posición de violar la política nacional por ser quien era. Pero no podía mantenerse al margen y no hacer nada y además de la negociación con los terroristas para liberar a Lexa, no había nada que pudiese considerar más allá de la posibilidad "No te preocupes. No voy a hacer ninguna locura"

Él sonrió con tristeza "No te culparía si lo hicieras"

"Quiero que vuelva. No me importa lo que se necesite y yo no voy a hablar contigo sobre esto"

"No voy a pedir que lo hagas. Pero quiero una promesa"

"Si puedo"

"No te cambies por ella"

Clarke sonrió débilmente "Supongo que podría considerar la posibilidad, si no supiera cuanto iba a enojarla"

"Ella te ama. Yo también" él frotó su rostro "¿Cómo puedo ser el hombre más poderoso del mundo y no ser capaz de ayudar a mi propia hija?"

"Porque ser presidente significa que tienes que poner lo personal a un lado"

"Lo siento. Por esto, por todas las veces"

"No lo hagas. No tienes que disculparte por nada. No siempre ha sido lo que yo quería, pero nunca querría cambiar nada. Aún no lo haría"

Él la estudió por un largo tiempo, como si la viera por primera vez "Te amo y siempre has hecho que me sienta orgulloso"

"También te amo. Y tú siempre has hecho que me sienta orgullosa"

Clarke tomó su abrigo, salió de la Oficina Oval y salió sola de la Casa Blanca. Tan pronto como llegó a la calle, hizo una llamada "Necesito hablar con Harper. Ahora mismo"

"Muy bien" Zoe debió oír la urgencia en su voz. No le preguntó nada "¿Es este número seguro para que llame?"

"Sí. Pero dile que es un asunto privado"

"Lo haré ¿Necesitas que haga algo?"

"No lo sé. Supongo que, simplemente mantente cerca"

"Cariño, por ti, siempre estoy cerca. Te amo, mantente a salvo"

"Lo haré" Clarke caminó unas cuadras más y luego llamó a un taxi. Sentía como si se estuviese convirtiendo en piedra en el interior, como si todas sus emociones se estuviesen solidificando en bordes duros y planos frágiles. Si su ira fuese una espada, el mundo a su alrededor estaría bajo un baño de sangre. Y a ella no le importaría.

* * *

Shaw comprobó asegurándose de que el dueño de la taberna estaba estable y que estaba seguro de que no quería que llamara para pedir ayuda. En el exterior, se sentó a horcajadas sobre su motocicleta y marcó el número que nunca había utilizado, el número de su reserva de emergencia, el que se suponía debe llamar en caso de que Root no respondiera. Entró en el correo de voz, se identificó y desconectó. Cinco minutos más tarde sonó el teléfono.

"Soy Dan Bussy ¿Qué necesitas?"

"Necesito saber por qué eligió el Timberwolf para la reunión de Root"

"Yo...yo no entiendo"

"No me importa si entiende o no ¿Quién le dio el nombre del lugar?" si hubiese estado de pie frente a él, habría tenido sus manos alrededor de su garganta. Él era el enlace débil, tenía que serlo.

"Mira, déjame hablar con Root"

"Realmente me gustaría hacer eso, pero no está disponible en estos momentos"

"¿Qué significa eso?"

"Si no quieres que vaya por ahí en tu búsqueda, responde a mis preguntas. Y te prometo que no voy a preguntar amablemente cuando te encuentre"

"No te respondo a ti"

"Ahora sí o voy a empezar a hacer llamadas a personas con las que tal vez no quieras que hable"

"Mira, no sé lo que está pasando allí y no tengo mucho que decirte. Root necesitaba respaldo y lo arreglé"

Shaw se quedó helada "Respaldo ¿Quién sabía?"

"Sólo el sheriff local. Y ellos no sabían quién era ella…"

"¿Qué sabían ellos?"

Suspiró "Que uno de nuestros agentes iba a encontrarse con un VIP fuera de Towner y que queríamos respaldo"

"¿Y se te ocurrió decirle quien era el VIP?"

"Tuve que darles a alguien para identificar. No podía mantenerlo por completo en la oscuridad"

"¡Jesús, cuan estúpido puedes ser! ¿Quién sabía? _Nombres_ "

"Te lo dije, trabajé con el sheriff local. Hemos utilizado sus hombres como respaldo anteriormente. Son fiables y es su territorio. Es bueno para las relaciones públicas"

"Correcto. Sus relaciones públicas comprometieron a Root. Todos podemos estarlo. Descubra lo que le pasó al respaldo, ya que se ve como si no hubiese ninguno" Ella desconectó.

Alguien había emboscado a Root y a Woods ¿Por qué? ¿Quién se beneficiaría? Derribar agentes federales no era poca cosa. El problema era que demasiadas personas se estaban acercando demasiado a la verdad. Alguien en el departamento del sheriff había filtrado la inteligencia sobre el encuentro. Ramsey tenía conexiones en el interior del departamento, sin duda, la milicia también las tenía. Si hubiese sido Ramsey, habría ido tras Root antes del encuentro y lo más probable era que ella y Root estarían muertas. Eso dejaba a la milicia. No querían a Root, ni siquiera sabían quién era. Querían a Lexa Woods. Arrancó su motor y salió a la carretera. En un segundo Timberwolf fue tragado por la noche. Para cuando llegó a su casa, tenía un plan.

Lexa se sentó con la espalda contra la pared, con las piernas estiradas en la estrecha cama, esperando que Jones hiciera su siguiente movimiento. Jones ya debió haber contactado a Abigail y si lo hizo, Abigail estaría rastreándola. No tomaría mucho tiempo averiguar dónde se había alojado y con quien se había reunido. Precisar este lugar iba a necesitar un poco de suerte. Clarke también sabría en este momento. Y eso era lo que más le preocupaba a Lexa, que Clarke iba a sufrir por su culpa. Al menos Clarke sabría que estaba haciendo todo lo posible por volver a casa. Clarke sabría que no le importaba nada más que eso. Estaba preocupada por Groves también. Groves estaba temblando a pesar del calor proveniente de un calentador que ocupaba un espacio en la esquina de la habitación. Lexa se levantó para cubrirla con su abrigo.

"Gracias" dijo Groves vacilante, sus dientes castañeteaban. Lexa puso la palma de la mano en la parte posterior del cuello de Groves y miró por encima del hombro al guardia en la puerta. La mujer había sido reemplazada por un hombre corpulento con barba en traje militar negro portando el omnipresente rifle de asalto

"Hey, ella tiene fiebre. Alguien tiene que desenterrar algunos antibióticos. Deben tener un poco por aquí"

Él resopló "En caso de que no lo hayas notado, esto no es Walter Reed (centro médico militar) y no estás a cargo"

"Entonces llévame a la persona que está a cargo"

"Como dije, no das órdenes aquí"

"Si quieres mi cooperación, tendrás a alguien aquí con la autoridad para abrir ese armario de drogas"

"¿O...?"

"O voy a ser muy pronto poco cooperativa. Y no ocurrirá un intercambio de prisioneros a menos que yo haga que suceda" El guardia lució vacilante por primera vez. Después de un momento, habló en una radio. Lexa se inclinó sobre Groves "Sólo aguanta. Te daremos algunos medicamentos"

Los ojos de Groves estaban vidriosos "No te preocupes por mí. No tomes ninguna decisión por mi culpa. Voy a estar bien"

"Lo sé" Lexa le apretó su cuello con suavidad "Pero te necesito móvil si el tiempo viene tenemos que movernos"

Groves sonrió, una sonrisa salvaje y un brillo fiero en sus ojos "Soy fuerte, lo haré. Sólo dime cuándo"

Lexa asintió. Tendría que confiar en Groves y esperaba que tuviesen la oportunidad de demostrar lo dura que ella era.


	34. Chapter 34

_**ADAPTACIÓN. Ni los personajes ni la historia me pertenecen, está adaptado por Martasnix.**_

 _ **Capítulo 34**_

Abigail respondió a su línea privada, esperando que la llamada fuese del técnico del centro de comunicaciones, respondiendo a su solicitud prioritaria de rastrear las llamadas recientes de Lexa. En su lugar, el operador de la Casa Blanca dijo "Lamento interrumpir, señora Washburn, pero tengo una llamada de alguien que insiste en hablar con el presidente acerca de un asunto de seguridad nacional. Dice que es un agente federal, pero que no me va a dar un número de identificación"

Abigail suspiró "Dile que la vas a conectar al servicio secreto…"

"Sí, señora. Ofrecí hacerlo, pero ella dijo que tenía que ver con la Directora adjunta Woods y yo…"

"Está bien, yo me encargo de eso" Abigail encendió la grabadora conectada a su teléfono "Pase la llamada y codifique la línea, por favor"

"Por supuesto"

Un leve chasquido fue seguido por el silencio.

"Soy Abigail Washburn ¿Quién es?"

"Agente Especial Shaw Sameen"

"¿Por qué llamas?"

"Tengo razones para creer que la Directora adjunta Woods ha sido emboscada y apresada por una organización paramilitar que se conoce con el nombre de FALA y pensé que debía comenzar en la parte superior. No tenemos mucho tiempo para atravesar la burocracia"

"¿Puedo verificar su identidad?" Abigail tomó notas en un bloc amarillo mientras hablaba, a pesar de que la cinta estaba en marcha. Podría verse en la necesidad de borrar la cinta. Ella usó un código abreviado que había creado hace años, uno que nadie tenía la posibilidad de identificar como algo más que garabatos sin sentido.

"Le puedo dar los nombres de algunas personas que responden por mí, pero tomaría algún tiempo…" dijo Sameen "…y no estoy segura exactamente en quién se puede confiar. Woods estaba aquí para reunirse con una agente encubierta, en busca de pistas por algún caso que tenía que ver con las milicias que operan en este ámbito. El encuentro se ha visto comprometido y ambas están desaparecidas. Al menos una de ellas ha sido herida"

"¿Cómo sabes todo esto?"

"Porque he estado encubierta por dos años y medio y mi...adiestradora es la agente que se reunió con Woods"

"Dame tu ubicación"

"Eso no va a ayudar a nadie. Usted probablemente ha rastreado la última ubicación conocida de Woods. Estoy más cerca de ellas que eso, pero creo que sé dónde están recluidas. Por lo menos el área general"

"Dígamelo"

"Aquí están las coordenadas de la última reunión que tuve con los miembros de la milicia. Mi conjetura es que están en algún lugar dentro de un radio de cincuenta millas"

Abigail anotó las coordenadas "Esa es una gran cantidad de área por cubrir"

"Es peor de lo que parece. Está poco desarrollada, la tierra densamente forestada y usted puede estar segura de que han hecho todo lo posible para camuflar su ubicación ¿Cuánto tiempo cree que le llevará obtener algún tipo de vigilancia aérea?"

"No mucho"

"¿Le dieron plazo para obtener lo que sea que quieran?"

Abigail vaciló. El instinto le decía que esta agente estaba siendo sincera. Nadie sabía las cosas que conocía y las personas que habían tomado a Lexa no tenían ninguna razón para intentar un truco. Ya tenían todas las cartas y lo sabían. "Ahora, unas nueve horas. ¿Qué pasa con la agente que fue llevada con la Director Woods?"

"FBI. Root Groves. Probablemente no encontrará mucho de ella"

"¿Cuántas personas saben que se están perdidas?"

"Por lo que sé, sólo yo y su pareja en Los Ángeles. No creo que sea de absoluta confianza"

"¿Nombre?"

"Dan Bussy"

"¿Hay un número donde pueda comunicarme con usted?"

"Espere. Este número estará activo para esta noche"

Abigail lo anotó "La llamaré en una hora. Manténgase disponible y si descubre algo, llámame"

"Bien. Pero escuche, FALA está bien organizada y bien entrenada, pero son básicamente fanáticos. No se puede confiar en nada de lo que te dicen. Si no consiguen lo que quieren o incluso si _piensan_ que no lo conseguirían, no tendrán ningún problema en matar a los rehenes"

"Entiendo"

"¿Hay alguna posibilidad de que usted sea capaz de cumplir lo que exigen?" Abigail se quedó en silencio. "Entonces usted tiene que encontrar a Root y a Woods rápidamente. Tan pronto como FALA descubra que no va a jugar a la pelota, van a hacer una declaración y qué mejor manera de hacerlo que con dos agentes federales muertos"

"Voy a estar en contacto"

La línea se cortó y Abigail cambió para otra llamada. Llegó al director del FBI después de tres repiques "Mike, soy Abigail Washburn. Necesito todo lo que tengas sobre una Root Groves y necesito que saques a un agente de campo y lo traigas para una entrevista. Sin comunicación" esperó por la objeción que sabía iba a venir "Lo siento, no es algo de lo que pueda informarte en este momento. El nombre es Dan Bussy…Tan pronto como puedas, sí…Gracias" Ella vaciló sabiendo que tenía que informar a Jake. Primero hizo otra llamada "¿Clarke? Creemos saber dónde puede estar. Vamos a tener algunas dificultades para llegar a ella, sin embargo"

* * *

"Tenemos problemas" dijo Titus, cuando Pike le devolvió la llamada urgente.

"¿Qué pasa ahora?"

"Graves acaba de contactarme...tienen una situación y ellos quieren el dinero ahora"

"¿Qué situación?"

"No quiso decirlo exactamente, así que me pegué a mi contacto en la oficina del sheriff. Los detalles son vagos, pero parece que hay algún bodrio con un agente federal que falta"

Pike se tensó "No podían ser tan estúpidos ¿Aquí? ¿No pudieron intentar algo como esto en su propia tierra?"

"Si han matado a un agente federal, van a atraer a la ATF, el FBI y la seguridad nacional sobre nosotros como un maldito monzón. Van a estar lloviendo federales"

"Tenemos que distanciarnos y tenemos que acabar con esto rápidamente"

Pike pensó furiosamente. Si Graves y su gente estaban en peligro de ser arrestados, ellos eventualmente entregarían a Titus y estaba demasiado cerca de él para ser tolerado. La única forma en que podía estar seguro de que nadie lo implicaría, era silenciar a quien estuviese en peligro de ser detenido antes de que pudiera hablar "¿Qué pasaría si los Renegados descubrieran que Graves está a punto de ponerles una trampa? ¿Que todo el asunto de las armas no era más que un ardid para atrapar a los Renegados y que Graves estaba liado con la ATF?"

"Los Renegados se pondrían furiosos, irían tras de Graves y quemarían su lugar hasta la tierra" Titus hizo una pausa "Eso podría despejarnos"

"¿Podemos ofrecer a los Renegados el incentivo para que hagan el trabajo por nosotros?"

"Podría ser capaz de lograr que mi chico en la oficina del sheriff cayera por su bar y mencionara un rumor sobre una gran emboscada fabricándose. Algo que tiene que ver con armas de fuego. Eso debería llamar su atención"

"Bien. Dile a Graves que tendrá su dinero"

* * *

Tan pronto como Clarke terminó de hablar con Abigail, llamó al número que Harper le había dado "Abigail ha tenido contacto con una agente que pueda saber dónde se encuentra Lexa"

"Entiendes que no tengo ninguna jurisdicción"

"No me importa acerca de la jurisdicción. Tienes el poder y eso es lo que importa. No me preocupo por romper las reglas. Si alguien tiene que ser responsable, entonces voy a serlo yo"

"Eso no será necesario" dijo Harper "Dame toda la información que tengas"

Clarke retransmitió los pocos datos sólidos que tenía, pero incluso haciendo eso la hacía sentir como si estuviera más cerca de Lexa. Hasta este momento, Lexa podría estar en cualquier parte, en algún lugar fuera de su alcance y la sensación desconcertante de estar desconectada de ella era tan debilitante como si la sangre escapara de su vida. Ahora, el hecho de saber que había algo que pudiesen hacer, un lugar donde podrían comenzar a buscar, le devolvió algo de la fuerza a sus piernas de madera. Se sintió cálida por primera vez en horas.

"Esa es una zona bastante grande para…"

"Una mierda. Puedes encontrar a un terrorista en una cueva, en las montañas de Afganistán. Tiene que haber una manera de encontrarla en un bosque en Idaho"

"Hay cosas que podemos hacer en Afganistán que no podemos hacer aquí"

"Escúchame. No me importa lo que tengas que hacer. Son terroristas y no nos han dado ninguna opción. No podemos negociar con ellos, pero tampoco podemos dejar que nos controlen. Llámalo como quieras, pero encuéntrala ¿Me oyes, Harper? Encuéntrala"

"Si alguien te pregunta, no sabías nada acerca de lo que estaba sucediendo"

"¿Crees que me importa eso?"

"No, no lo creo…" dijo Harper en voz baja "…pero puedo garantizarte que Lexa quiere que estés protegida. Y estoy haciendo esto por ella tanto como por ti"

"Lo sé. Por eso te he llamado"

* * *

Shaw sacó un Buster Brown Ale de la pequeña nevera que guardaba en su tienda, sacó la tapa contra el borde del mostrador y tomó un largo trago. No había comido nada en todo el día y no tenía apetito. No había fumado en una década, pero anhelaba un cigarrillo. Algo que hacer con las manos. Root estaba por ahí, posiblemente herida, sin duda en peligro y no sabía por dónde empezar a buscar. Odiaba depender de los demás cuando algo importante estaba en juego. Y algo muy importante estaba en juego. Cuando había estado en el servicio, había estado cercana a su pelotón, pero nunca había hecho lazos importantes. No porque temiera perderlo, sino porque sabía que podría ser más efectiva si se mantiene apartada, si se movía en las sombras, si se adaptaba a las circunstancias como el camaleón que tan fácilmente se transformaba. Después de un tiempo mantener las distancias no sólo era natural, era esencial para la supervivencia. Todo eso había desaparecido cuando conoció a Root. No había logrado mantener una sola barrera entre ella y Root. Había estado desnuda ante ella, en todos los niveles. Root la había tocado, su corazón, su cuerpo y su alma. La necesitaba de vuelta para evitar que la estructura de su mundo se derrumbara. Tenía que encontrarla. Su celular sonó y comprobó la lectura, la esperanza era un peso palpable en su pecho. Con la misma rapidez, su corazón se desplomó cuando vio el número de Ramsey. No Root.

"Hey, jefe"

"¿Qué tan rápido puedes traer esas armas aquí?"

"¿Aquí?" la mente de Shaw empezó a removerse ¿Qué demonios estaba pasando, cual era la prisa? La milicia debe haber presionado para un intercambio antes de tiempo. De seguro tendría que ver algo con Root.

"¿Sameen?"

"Lo siento, sólo estoy pensando. Puedo hacer algunas llamadas, si montamos muy pronto, seis de nosotros y un camión, podríamos hacerlo de ida y vuelta en seis horas. Pero un equipo tan grande en la carretera sería obvio"

"No necesitas un equipo tan grande. No los recogerás a todos. Sólo una cuarta parte de la expedición"

"Está bien. Entonces quien…"

"Irán tú, Quincy y Armeo. Jetter en el camión. Tomarás las armas en el punto de encuentro original para el intercambio"

Shaw respiro lentamente "¿Arriba en los Bitterroots?"

"Así es" dijo Ramsey "Y vamos a acompañarlos y convencer a nuestros amigos de la milicia para que nos lleven a casa con ellos"

"¿Cuántos de nosotros?"

"Todos nosotros" dijo Ramsey "Ahora mueve el culo hasta aquí y recoger a los niños"

"Sí, señor. Estoy en mi camino" Shaw no tenía tiempo para esperar la llamada de Washburn.

Su sangre corrió con la emoción de la caza. Ahora tenía a la presa en su punto de mira. La milicia la llevaría directamente a Root y a Woods. Entonces todo lo que tenía que hacer era mantenerlas a todas con vida y encontrar una salida. Cogió su chaqueta de cuero y marcó el número de la Casa Blanca.


	35. Chapter 35

_**ADAPTACIÓN. Ni los personajes ni la historia me pertenecen, está adaptado por Martasnix.**_

 _ **Capítulo 35**_

Clarke tomó su celular en el primer repique "¿Hola?"

"Una operación está en marcha para localizar el campamento y ejecutar un rescate agresivo" dijo Harper.

"¿Sabes dónde buscar?" Clarke contuvo la respiración, todo desapareció excepto el sonido de la voz de Harper

"Tenemos un área general y tenemos el tipo de vigilancia que necesitamos para localizar a las personas en el terreno. Los aviones se están poniendo en marcha ahora desde un lugar seguro en Nevada. Deberían estar en posición dentro de una hora"

"¿Cómo vas a sacar a Lexa?"

"Si los terroristas se niegan a liberarla a ella y al otro rehén bajo amenaza de represalia, habrá un ataque coordinado desde el aire liberando a un Equipo delta hacia tierra"

"¿Cómo…?"

"No te puedo decir nada más"

Clarke no presionó para obtener más información, sabía que el tipo de operación que Harper había puesto en marcha sería sancionada por completo, al menos en el territorio de los "Si estás en deuda con alguien, voy a pagar la cuenta"

"Eso no será necesario. Pero gracias"

"¿Puedes llevarme a Idaho?" Harper rió suavemente "Me sorprende que hayas esperado tanto tiempo para preguntarlo"

"No quería estar demasiado lejos en caso de que Abigail me necesitara o algo cambiara. Ahora quiero estar allí cuando Lexa salga"

"Voy a tener un transporte para ti dentro de una hora en Andrews ¿Necesitas que te lleven?"

"No. Reyes puede llevarme"

"No planees ir a la montaña, Clarke"

"No voy a hacer ninguna promesa"

"No, no pensé que lo harías. Ten cuidado"

"Lo haré y Harper…gracias. Más de lo que puedo decir"

"Simplemente no salgas herida. Lexa no estaría feliz"

* * *

Esta vez, cuando Shaw llamó a la Casa Blanca, fue comunicada con Abigail Washburn en cuestión de segundos "Ha surgido algo. FALA quiere armas a toda prisa y los motorizados con los que monto están preparados para la entrega"

"¿De cuánto poder de fuego estamos hablando?"

"No puedo estar segura. Estamos recogiendo de cincuenta a cien armas automáticas, tal vez más. Tiene que entender que tienen otras almacenadas en su campamento"

"¿Cuándo espera hacer la entrega?"

"Si el calendario actual se mantiene…" dijo Shaw "…justo al amanecer"

"¿Y cree que este es el grupo que mantienen retenidas a la directora Woods y a la agente especial Groves?" preguntó Abigail.

"Es lo único que tiene sentido. No sé por qué la milicia apuntaría a Woods, pero supongo que ud lo sabe. Root es probablemente un daño colateral y si ese es el caso, su vida no vale mucho. Si no las sacamos de allí pronto, ambas serán probablemente asesinadas"

"¿Dónde se hará el intercambio de arma?"

"En algún lugar arriba en las Bitterroots. El plan es aparecer en número y fuerza para hacer que la milicia nos lleve de vuelta al campamento. Los Renegados parecen pensar que la FALA está trabajando con la ley. No sé por qué, pero creo que alguien está jugando con los dos grupos para enfrentarlos"

Abigail se quedó en silencio y Shaw casi podía oír los engranajes girando. Por último, el jefe de personal dijo "¿Quién está financiando la compra de armas?"

"Por eso estoy aquí, para averiguarlo"

"¿Mejor conjetura?"

"Alguien de extrema derecho con conexiones. Alguien con partidarios sólidos. Mi conjetura es que el dinero proviene de donantes poderosos con promesas de leyes que les favorezcan en el futuro"

"Hay muy pocas personas que vienen a la mente que tienen ese tipo de acceso"

"Lo sé y es por eso es que estoy en Idaho"

"Sí. Y ojalá yo lo hubiese sabido antes"

Shaw tenía la sensación de que a alguien del FBI le masticarían el culo, pero ese no era su problema. Su cubierta probablemente explotaría antes de que terminara la noche, no que le importara. Root era todo lo que importaba ahora. Washington podría preocuparse por la política

"No fue mi decisión"

"Estoy al tanto ¿Puede evitar ir en esta carrera?"

"No es posible. Yo soy parte de ella" Washburn se quedó en silencio nuevamente, un signo seguro de que había problemas y que estaba tratando de encontrar la manera de abordarlo. "¿Qué está pasando?" preguntó Shaw.

"Estamos comenzando una vigilancia aérea momentáneamente. Tal vez no sea seguro para usted tratar de penetrar en el recinto ahora"

"¿Vigilancia? Algo me dice que no estamos hablando de los ayudantes del sheriff en helicópteros"

"Algo un poco menos obvio que eso"

Shaw debió haber figurado que la Casa Blanca sacaría todas sus paradas por alguien como Woods. Alguien estaba tirando de las cuerdas, tenía que ser así. Sabía que su teléfono estaba seguro y esperaba que la línea de la Casa Blanca lo estuviese también. Seguridad Nacional y Aduanas y Patrulla Fronteriza habían estado haciendo ruido sobre preparar una flota de aviones Predator teledirigidos, no tripulados, capaces de controlar la comunicación por telefonía celular y otras señales electrónicas sobre tierra, así como la discriminación entre las personas que se encontraban armadas y desarmados. Con el reconocimiento facial, podrían ser capaces de dirigirse a individuos específicos en el recinto de FALA, pero al instante en que lanzaran un ataque, FALA contraatacaría. Los testigos potenciales serían los primeros en morir "¿Predators armados?"

"Digamos que tecnología a distancia con la capacidad de identificar a las personas sobre el terreno y dirigir acciones específicas que sean requeridas"

"¿También monitoreo de las transmisiones en tierra?"

"Sí"

Demonios. Sin duda estaban planeando un asalto al campamento "Puede ser capaz de hacer estallar el lugar, pero eso no va a sacar a Woods y a Groves fuera de allí. Necesita botas sobre el terreno para eso"

"Una vez que la zona esté asegurada, vamos a entrar…"

"Será demasiado tarde. A la primera señal de agresión, la milicia va a ejecutarla a las dos. Esta es una gran manera de perder rehenes"

"Ellos no nos han dejado otra opción. La experiencia ha demostrado que cuanto más esperemos, mayores serán las pérdidas. Preferiríamos no perderte también. No puedo ordenarle que…"

"No, no puede. Porque ambas sabemos que esta conversación nunca ocurrió. La voy a llamar con un nuevo número si necesita ponerse en contacto conmigo, pero muy pronto tendrá ojos y oídos sobre todos nosotros" Shaw desconectó, aplastado el teléfono celular con su bota y puso los restos en su bolsillo. Había zanjado con ellos en algún lugar a lo largo del camino para recoger las armas. El chip probablemente sería imposible de rastrear, pero no podía correr ningún riesgo. Tenía que mantener su cubierta hasta que llegara al campamento. Necesitaba subir a esa montaña y unirse a los Renegados cuando irrumpieran en el recinto y tenía que hacerlo antes de que los Predators desataran sus misiles. Si podía llevar a Root y a Woods hacia el bosque, todos ellas podrían tener la oportunidad de salir con vida.

* * *

Ante el sonido de las pisadas que se acercaban a la puerta, Lexa se centró en mantenerse lo más relajada posible. Mantuvo sus piernas cruzadas en los tobillos y las manos entrelazadas con holgura en el regazo, reflejando su confianza y reflejando que ella y Groves no tenían miedo de su situación. Las únicas armas que tenía a su disposición eran las psicológica y la posibilidad de que pudiese incitar a Jones para que le dijera algo útil o distraerla lo suficiente como para que dejara caer la guardia.

Jones entró, todavía en uniforme de combate y se acercó al final de la cama de Lexa, sus ojos brillando con triunfo "Les traeremos algo para comer en pocos minutos. Van a hacer algo de marcha en la mañana, así que será mejor que coman y duerman un poco"

"Necesitamos antibióticos" Lexa señaló a Groves, cuyos ojos estaban cerrados. O fingía dormir, lo que era una decisión inteligente o había caído en un estado de estupor "Ella tiene fiebre"

"He oído. Me ocuparé de ella"

"¿Es tu nombre Pattee como tu hermana?"

Jones sonrió levemente "No necesitas saber nada de mí"

"En realidad, ya lo sé. Sé que tú y tú hermana se educaron en casa, lo que realmente significa que fueron adoctrinadas y entrenadas para infiltrarse en organizaciones de alto nivel como parte de un plan a largo plazo para paralizar el gobierno. Eso es bastante impresionante y un nivel por encima de lo habitual de la capacidad paramilitar"

"No somos una unidad ordinaria. Debería ser obvio" dijo Jones secamente "Pero incluso si tuvieras razón ¿Qué?" agarró al marco de hierro en el extremo de la cama y se inclinó hacia delante "Eres mi prisionera ahora. Si sigues las órdenes, podrás vivir un poco más de tiempo"

"¿A dónde planea llevarnos?"

"No necesitas saber eso" Jones sonrió "Todo lo que necesitas saber es que voy a dejarte ir, tan pronto como dispongamos de mi hermana"

"Washington nunca estará de acuerdo con eso si no han hablado conmigo. Ellos exigen prueba de vida"

"Oh, ellos la han pedido. Y vamos a dárselas. En nuestro calendario, no el de ellos" la expresión de Jones se oscureció "No seguimos sus órdenes"

"¿Los antibióticos?"

Impacientemente, Jones sacó un juego de llaves del bolsillo de su derecho, se acercó a la cabina de drogas, la abrió y sacó una botella de píldoras. Ella se la lanzó a Lexa, que la cogió con una mano "Amoxicilina. Dele dos ahora y otra en cuatro horas"

"Gracias"

"No me des las gracias. Sólo estoy haciéndolo para poder entregarla como parte del trato. Pero no es el elemento crítico. Si no puede hacer la marcha, tendrá que...quedarse atrás"

"Ella lo logrará"

"Eso está en usted, Directora Woods. Porque no podría importarme menos" Llamaron a la puerta y un guardia que Lexa nunca había visto entró, balanceando las bandejas de comida en cada mano. Jones dijo "La cena está aquí. Harían bien en comer. Que tengan una buena noche"

Lexa deslizó las piernas por el borde de la cama y se sentó. Estimaba que Abigail tenía hasta mañana para encontrarlas y poner en marcha un rescate. Una vez que salieran del recinto, sus posibilidades de supervivencia se reducirían cerca del cero por ciento. Un dolor se asentó alrededor de su corazón. Daría cualquier cosa por hablar con Clarke una vez más.

"Es demasiado pronto para pensar en un adiós" susurró Groves, su mirada firme en Lexa.

"Pensé que estabas durmiendo" dijo Lexa.

"Sólo conservando energía"

"Bien ¿Tienes hambre?"

"No" dijo Groves, empujándose contra la cabecera de la cama con su brazo sano "Pero voy a comer. Tengo un montón de razones para salir de aquí" sonrió débilmente "Una es personal. Y quiero la oportunidad de decírselo"


	36. Chapter 36

_**ADAPTACIÓN. Ni los personajes ni la historia me pertenecen, está adaptado por Martasnix.**_

 _ **Capítulo 36**_

Shaw se concentró en la carretera, negándose a pensar en las horas que se le escapaban o lo que podría estar sucediéndole a Root. No podía pensar en Root herida, indefensa, sola y preguntándose si alguien iría por ella. Cuando lo hacía, la rabia y el miedo la inundaban y nublaban su mente. No podía permitir eso, ahora tenía que ser fuerte, era la misión más importante de su vida. Tenía que estar en control como nunca antes. En el pasado, la única persona en riesgo era ella. Ahora Root pagaría por sus errores. Agarró el acelerador, lo sostuvo firme e ignoró el helado viento que arañaba su garganta. Parpadeando para quitar las lágrimas de hielo de sus pestañas, avanzó toda la noche junto a Quincy, Armeo y el camión detrás de ellos. Sólo unas horas más y estaría de regreso en dirección contraria a las Bitterroots y cuando amaneciera, encontraría a Root.

* * *

El avión aterrizó en Mountain Home Air Force Base, a cuarenta millas al sureste de Boise, Idaho, a las 03:00. Clarke, Reyes y Kane bajaron y entraron en la Humvee que les esperaba. Reyes se inclinó hacia adelante, habló con el conductor y la Humvee se dirigió a una puerta a tres metros cercana al alambrado que rodeaba la zona de aterrizaje. Clarke miró por la ventana hacia la noche. Las montañas les rodeaban, firmes y amenazante. Cuando se alejaron de las luces brillantes de la base dejándolas atrás, las estrellas parpadearon en el cielo de terciopelo. La noche hubiese sido hermosa si no estuviese tan llena de terror.  
"¿Cuánto falta para Silver Lake?" le preguntó a Reyes.  
"Alrededor de una hora y media"  
"Quiero hablar con Abigail sobre el calendario"  
"Tan pronto como lleguemos"  
Clarke asintió. No tendrían mucha recepción aquí en medio de la nada y Reyes querría una línea segura. Clarke observó la veta de la noche y trató de dejar que su mente se quedara en blanco, pero no pudo. Las montañas se burlaban de ella con su presencia majestuosa e impenetrable. En algún lugar de las profundidades, Lexa estaba a merced de los terroristas. No podía soportar la idea de imaginar lo que podría estar pasando con ella. Cuando el miedo amenazaba con incapacitarla, se aferraba a la única cosa de la que estaba absolutamente segura. Lexa nunca se daba por vencida. Lexa lucharía con todo a su disposición y ella encontraría su camino a casa. Clarke lo creía con cada latido de su corazón.  
"Quiero saber tan pronto como precisen su ubicación. Quiero llegar lo más cerca que podamos"  
En cualquier otro momento, Reyes hubiese manifestado alguna objeción, pero no lo hizo. En el instante en que Clarke le había llamado y explicado la situación, Reyes había hecho todo lo posible para que Clarke estuviese aquí.  
"Tan pronto como sepa algo, usted lo sabrá también" dijo Reyes "Y tan pronto como tengamos un lugar seguro como base, la llevaré allí"  
El rostro de Reyes era solemne y fuerte ante la luz parpadeante. Todavía tenía los rasgos suaves de la juventud, pero solamente la dura experiencia se mostraba en sus ojos oscuros. El afecto brotó en el pecho de Clarke "No creo que te haya dicho cuánto me alegra que estés a cargo de mi equipo de seguridad. Lexa tomó la decisión correcta cuando te recomendó para el cargo. Confío en ti, como confío en ella"  
Reyes tragó "Voy a hacer todo lo posible para merecerlo"  
"Lo sé. Sólo encuentra una manera de llevarme hasta ella"  
Reyes asintió. Clarke entendió su silencio. Lexa tampoco hacía promesas que nunca pudiese cumplir.

* * *

Lexa dormitaba, escuchando con parte de su mente la respiración de Groves. Los antibióticos parecían estar ayudando. Groves estaba menos agitada, su respiración lenta y constante. La herida en sí no debería ser debilitante a largo plazo, siempre y cuando mantuvieran la infección bajo control, pero había perdido sangre, lo suficiente como para debilitarla y Lexa estaba preocupada de que no fuese capaz de tolerar una larga caminata en el exterior, las temperaturas eran muy bajas. Las 03:30. Los guardias se habían llevado las bandejas de la cena y habían apagado las luces varias horas atrás. Podía oír el murmullo de las voces en el exterior, varios guardias, probablemente más estaban alojados cerca. Su mejor oportunidad de escapar sería cuando se estuviesen moviendo. Jones había indicado que saldrían con la primera luz del día. Habían sido retenidas a la fuerza, aproximadamente nueve horas atrás. Temprano en la mañana, tendrían que dejarla hablar con alguien en Washington DC. No había mucho que pudiese decir para ayudar a las autoridades a encontrarla. Sabía sin duda que Abigail tendría un equipo en busca de ellas, pero no tenía ni idea de que información tendrían que seguir. Estaba ciega. Dado que no podía hacer nada con lo que estaba sucediendo en el exterior, pasaría el tiempo juntando el cómo y el porqué de su captura. Alguien había filtrado el propósito de su reunión con Root Groves y la organización de Echo Pattee se había enterado de ello. Secuestrarla había sido un movimiento desesperado y sugería que estaban seguros de que cualquier tipo de represalias serían mínimas. Eso sugería que tenían partidarios poderosos. Tal vez ese era el origen de la fuga tal vez esta conspiración llegaba hasta el final de DC, a zonas que tenían todavía que considerar. Quería saber quién era su benefactor silencio. No importaba lo que pasara con la FALA, y eventualmente serían aplastados como consecuencia de este movimiento, siempre habría otros. El terrorismo doméstico iría en aumento y sin importar cuántos de ellos destruyeran, hasta que no cortaran la fuente de alimentación, el problema nunca terminaría.  
Desde la oscuridad, dijo Groves en voz baja "Si tienes la oportunidad de alejarte mañana, tómala"  
"Llegamos juntas, vamos a salir juntas. Y vamos juntas a casa"  
"No voy a ser tan rápida como siempre. Es necesario salir de aquí, tienes que averiguar quién está detrás de esto"  
"Lo haremos"  
"Si nos separamos mañana…" dijo Groves "…me gustaría que le des un mensaje a alguien"  
"Si los veo antes que tú, está bien"  
"Hay una agente encubierta con los Renegados, un club de motorizados gestionando armas en esta área. Shaw Sameen. Ella necesita ser retirada. Su cubierta probablemente esté quemada"  
"¿Tu operativa?"  
Groves dio un suspiro audible "Lo era. Ella es más que eso. Necesito asegurarme de que estará bien"  
"Hecho"  
"Algo más. Necesito que le digas que fui una idiota. Ella sabrá de lo que estoy hablando" Groves rió suavemente "Dile que debí haber mencionado que también estoy enamorada de ella"  
"¿Esas palabras exactas?"  
"Sí. Especialmente la parte de ser una idiota"  
Lexa suspiró "Razón de más para que se las digas tú misma"  
"Voy a dar lo mejor de mí"  
"Entonces eso será suficiente. Ahora duerme un poco. Vamos a estar ocupadas cuando llegue la mañana"


	37. Chapter 37

_**ADAPTACIÓN. Ni los personajes ni la historia me pertenecen, está adaptado por Martasnix.**_

 _ **Capítulo 37**_

Ante el sonido de un vehículo de tracción entrando al campamento, Nia se levantó de la silla en la que había estado esperando desde que su padre se había ido para reunirse con Titus para recoger el dinero de las armas. Sus pasos eran pesados y seguros en el porche exterior, tan sólido y formidable como él. La puerta se abrió y él entró en una ráfaga de viento frío, sus lugartenientes detrás de él. Nia saludó.

"Capitán" Augusto Graves hizo un gesto hacia su oficina y Nia mantuvo abierta la puerta ampliamente para que él pasara primero. Como un mandato tácito, los otros se detuvieron en el umbral y sólo Nia le siguió adentro. Cerró la puerta detrás de ella y se puso en posición de descanso, esperando.

Graves bajó la gran lona de nylon negra que llevaba en la mano derecha y luego se quitó la cazadora y la colgó en un poste de la puerta. Sólo entonces la miró. Sonrió "Tenemos el dinero ¿Cuál es tu calendario para las armas de fuego y el intercambio de prisioneros?"

"He dispuesto que Woods hable con Washington a las 04:00. En ese momento, ellos confirmarán que Echo estará en un avión para ser llevada al punto de encuentro a las 06:30. Sólo debe tomar media hora para recoger las armas. Luego me iré con Woods y Groves por el otro lado de la montaña"

"El calendario es apretado"

"Sí, lo sé" dijo Nia, asegurándose de mirarlo a los ojos para que pudiera ver que estaba segura de sus planes "Quería estrechar las ventanas para evitar la movilización de Washington en contramedidas"

"¿Estás segura que Washington tendrá aquí a la teniente Graves para el intercambio?"

"Sí. Parecían muy ansiosos de que Woods regresara"

Él resopló "Sí, me imagino que lo están, tomando en cuenta que la hija del presidente está encariñada con ella"

"Dejé claro que no iba a dejar que hablaran con Woods muy pronto y que una vez que les diéramos una prueba de vida, haríamos el intercambio en el plazo de tres horas. Eso los obligará a seguir nuestro calendario"

Él asintió con la cabeza "Bien. Eso deja el poder con nosotros"

"Sí, esa fue mi conclusión"

Él levantó la lona y se lo dio a ella "Titus me aseguró que había mucho más de donde esto vino"

"Titus ha demostrado ser un activo muy valioso"

"Titus es un mercenario y está jugando a ambos lados de la calle. Él va a aliarse con quien le pague más y ejerza más poder. Los mercenarios como él no confían en los políticos, por lo que su simpatía se encuentre probablemente con nosotros. Por el momento" Graves se sentó detrás de su escritorio y la miró pensativo "Sabes, Titus y tú harían un muy buen equipo. Debemos pensar en ello"

Un escalofrío de miedo atravesó el pecho de Nia, pero tuvo cuidado de no dejar que se mostrara. Había conocido a Titus brevemente cuando le había entregado el virus en Atlanta. Él le recordaba un poco a su padre, grande, agresivo, sexual. Era atractivo de una manera tosca, pero no podía imaginar ser íntima con él. Pero entonces, rara vez considerada la intimidad en absoluto. No tenía tiempo para ese tipo de enredos. Sin embargo, asintió con la cabeza "Es algo a considerar, cuando hayamos alcanzado nuestros objetivos"

"Siempre habrá otra misión. Nunca lo olvides"

Ella se enderezó en atención "No lo haré. Gracias por confiar en mí en esta misión"

"Tan pronto como le hayas dado a Washington su prueba de vida, recoge las armas. Quiero el campamento completamente armado cuando dispongas del intercambio. He llamado a otros cincuenta soldados. Estarán aquí antes del amanecer"

"Voy a informarle tan pronto como tenga las armas"

"Bien. Mantenme informado"

"Sí, señor" Nia saludó, tomó la bolsa y salió del edificio. Después de tirar el dinero en una Humvee, siguió a la enfermería. El guardia de la puerta saludó y se hizo a un lado para que pudiera entrar.

En el interior, la habitación estaba ensombrecida, la única iluminación provenía de una pequeña luz del baño al otro extremo. Ambas cautivas estaban todavía en los catres donde las había dejado la última vez que las vio. Tal como esperaba, Woods estaba sentada, despierta.

"Es hora de tu aparición en la televisión" Nia desenfundó su Glock y la apuntó en Woods "Vamos" Woods se levantó en silencio y se dirigió hacia ella. Sus pantalones oscuros y camiseta mostraban signos de desgaste, con manchas de suciedad y una raspadura justo debajo de una rodilla. Sin embargo, aparte de su cabello oscuro luciendo un poco despeinado, parecía tan fresca como si fuese ella quien tuviese el control. Nia encontraba tan irritante su actitud arrogante, que tenía el impulso irracional de pegarle en el rostro con la pistola, sólo para demostrarle que era ella quien estaba a cargo. El impulso era tan diferente a ella, casi temblaba. Mucho dependía de ella que su plan avanzara correctamente, traer a Echo a casa, demostrarle a su padre su valía, el avance de la causa. Se complació a sí misma empujando con el cañón de su pistola en la espalda de Woods con más fuerza de lo necesario. "Vamos. Y ten cuidado con lo que le dices a tus amigos en Washington. Recuerda, todavía tenemos a Groves y no tenemos que entregarla en buen estado"

* * *

La imagen de circuito cerrado de televisión se estaba transmitiendo a la oficina de Abigail y la Oficina Oval al mismo tiempo. Ella y el presidente eran los únicos espectadores. Precisamente a las 06:00, se conectó al enlace que le habían dirigido a usar y una imagen parpadeó sobre el monitor. La imagen estaba sucia, el fondo sólo una bruma gris, pero Lexa era lo suficientemente reconocible, sentada en una silla de madera simple con una luz brillante enfocada en ella. Aparte del aspecto cansado, parecía estar bien. Ella miró fijamente a la cámara, como si tratara de llegar a Abigail con la fuerza de su mirada.

"Directora Woods" dijo Abigail "¿Estás bien?"

"Estoy ilesa" dijo Lexa, con énfasis en el pronombre.

"Quiero asegurarle que estamos haciendo todo lo posible para cooperar con sus captores"

"No apoyo la liberación de la prisionera" dijo Lexa con calma.

"Lo entiendo, pero éstas circunstancias son atenuantes" dijo Abigail, comprendiendo completamente bien que Lexa sabía que estaba mintiendo. Ellos nunca negociaban con los terroristas, extranjeros o nacionales, por lo que esperaba que Lexa también dedujera que tenían planes alternativos en marcha "Ya hemos acordado el intercambio y la detenida está en camino. Los pilotos tienen órdenes de continuar una vez que estemos seguros de su bienestar"

"Estoy bien hasta ahora. Si el tiempo se mantiene, será un día interesante"

"Sí, bueno, me imagino que nunca se sabe lo que podría estallar en esas partes"

"Se acabó el tiempo" dijo una mujer.

"Dile a Clarke que estoy bien" dijo Lexa rápidamente cuando una sombra pasó a través de la luz enfocada en ella.

"Voy a hacerle saber que estás bien y que te espere pronto en casa" dijo Abigail.

La mirada de Lexa ardía aún más brillante "Dile...dile que la veré pronto"

El video desapareció y Abigail reconoció la voz como la de la mujer que había hablado anteriormente con ella "Ahora ya tiene la prueba. Debe entregar a la prisionera a las 06:30. Las coordenadas son las siguientes" Abigail tomó su bolígrafo y anotó las coordenadas.

"No estoy segura de que tengamos suficiente tiempo"

"Si llega tarde, el intercambio será abortado. Traerá un vehículo con un solo conductor. Usaremos escaneo térmico para asegurarnos de que cumplen. Que crucen por la carretera de incendio en el lugar que le he asignado y permitan que la teniente abandone el vehículo. Ella caminará hacia el norte por la carretera. Una vez que se haya encontrado con nosotros, liberaremos a la directora"

"¿Y la agente del FBI?"

"Sí"

"¿Cómo sé que va a liberarlas?"

La mujer se echó a reír "No lo sabes. Pero le puedo asegurar que si no nos entregan a la teniente, no volverán a ver ni a escuchar de la directora ni de la agente del FBI"

"Entiendo. Si pudiéramos tener un poco más de tiempo, podríamos ser capaces de encontrar un punto en común…"

"No hay puntos en común y el tiempo se les terminó hace mucho. Ahora no tiene opciones"

"¿Dónde puedo localizarla si hay algún cambio…?"

"No habrá ningún cambio. Esta es nuestra última comunicación"

Terminó la transmisión y Abigail se quedó por un momento mirando la pantalla en blanco. Su ira era como una bestia viviente encrespada por devolver el golpe a aquellos que amenazaban todo lo que tenía en gran estima. La violencia podría engendrar violencia, pero en este caso, ellos no le habían dejado otra opción. Ellos no estaban abiertos a una solución pacífica y no se arrepentían de sus decisiones ni por un solo segundo. Aun así, tenía que controlar la furia antes de que pudiera analizar racionalmente el próximo curso de acción. La puerta de su despacho se abrió en silencio y Jake entró. Ella sonrió con cansancio "¿Escuchaste?"

"Lo hice" dijo con gravedad "¿Cuáles son nuestras opciones?"

"Lo discutiré con el comando, pero estoy de acuerdo con nuestras conclusiones anteriores. El intento de asegurar a los rehenes en el punto de encuentro es demasiado peligroso. No podemos llevar suficientes fuerzas sin que ellos las vean antes de que nosotros lleguemos. Un asalto sorpresa antes de que salgan al campo sigue siendo nuestra mejor opción"

"Conmoción y temor" negó con la cabeza "Es irónico ¿no es así? La guerra en el extranjero nos ha preparado para pelear aquí en casa. Aun así, es arriesgado. Si la milicia entra en pánico, podrían matar a los rehenes"

"Sí. Pero el caos también puede darle a Lexa y a Groves una oportunidad de escapar. No tenemos más remedio que jugar a las probabilidades"

Jake se dejó caer en la silla frente al escritorio de Abigail "Si algo le sucede a Lexa, nunca me lo perdonaré. Y Clarke…" sacudió la cabeza "…Clarke estaría inconsolable"

"Vamos a recuperarlas, Jake. Tenemos las mejores personas en el mundo a nuestra disposición. Tienes que creer"

Él sonrió "Siempre me has dicho eso. Y hasta ahora, siempre has estado en lo correcto"

"Confía en mí esta vez" Abigail rodeó el escritorio y le tendió la mano. Él la tomó y se puso a su lado. Ella le beso suavemente "Deberías descansar un poco. Todavía nos queda algo de camino por recorrer antes de que los Predators estén en posición"

"No tienes que cargar con todo esto sola, lo sabes" dijo.

"Prefiero que sepas lo menos que sea posible. Vete ahora. Te diré cuando estemos listos"

Él suspiró y tomó su mejilla "A veces dudo que estaría aquí sin ti"

"Lo estarías. Tú perteneces aquí"

Se fue, cerrando silenciosamente la puerta tras él. Abby se apoyó en su escritorio, pensando en las próximas horas. Si se equivocaban, si esto no funcionaba, se rompería más que el corazón de Clarke.

* * *

Quincy se detuvo en el último desvío antes de subir a las Bitterroots. Mientras esperaban, todos se bajaron para estirarse. Habían estado viajando sin parar durante casi seis horas, con sólo un descanso de veinte minutos para transferir las armas de los rusos al camión. Quincy encendió un cigarrillo y Shaw tomó uno. Él arqueó una ceja mientras encendió el mechero debajo del extremo de su cigarrillo.

"¿Qué pasa?" dijo.

"Sólo tengo frío" dijo Shaw, dando una calada. Treinta minutos hasta el encuentro con la milicia. Treinta minutos y luego todos ellos podrían estar muertos. Esa perspectiva no le molestaba tanto como la idea de que si no podían infiltrarse en el campamento, no tendría la oportunidad de encontrar Root. Encontrarla era todo en lo que podía pensar.

"Ahí vienen" dijo Quincy.

Shaw miró hacia atrás en el camino que acababan de recorrer y vio las luces que se acercaban. Tres vehículos, dos camiones y una furgoneta. Todos se detuvieron en el recodo y se estacionaron. Veinte hombres salieron, Ramsey a la cabeza, mientras se juntaba con Quincy y Shaw.

"¿Algún problema?" dijo Ramsey, mirando a Shaw.

"No. La extracción estuvo muy bien" Shaw levantó la puerta de la camioneta que había llevado Jetter, apiladas hasta el techo estaban las cajas de armas "Podemos descargar la mayor parte de las armas ahora, esconderlas en el almacén y tomar las que necesitemos para armar a todo el mundo aquí"

Ramsey hizo un gesto a un par aspirantes "Ya la han oído. Muevan estas cajas dentro del camión y la furgoneta"

Una vez que el camión de Jetter estuvo casi vacío, apilaron las cajas restantes para formar una barrera, dejando un amplio espacio detrás de ellas para que diez hombres se abarrotaran detrás.

"Yo conduciré el otro con el resto de los hombres" dijo Ramsey. Miró por encima de los Renegados congregados alrededor "Nadie dispara hasta llegar al campamento. Necesitamos que nos escolten hasta el interior ¿Todo el mundo entendió eso?" Un coro de gruñidos respondieron de manera afirmativa. "Una vez dentro, le dispara a cualquiera que se interponga en su camino. Vamos a enseñarles que nadie nos traiciona"

Shaw dejó caer su cigarrillo en la grava y lo apagó "Vamos al rollo, entonces"

Ramsey asintió "Si. Vamos a conseguirnos un poco de justicia"


	38. Chapter 38

_**ADAPTACIÓN. Ni los personajes ni la historia me pertenecen, está adaptado por Martasnix.**_

 _ **Capítulo 38**_

La mujer a cargo de los milicianos que había ido a recoger las armas no quería hablar, incluso cuando Ramsey amenazó con meterle una bala entre los ojos. Su segundo al mando no era tan valiente, sin embargo. Después de mirar el cañón de la pistola por unos escasos tres segundos, derramó sus entrañas. Shaw, sentada en la parte trasera de la camioneta con su Glock apuntaba a la mujer en traje militar, mientras Armeo seguía las indicaciones del sujeto, estimaban que encontrarían en los siguientes diez minutos el campamento de FALA. Nadie había intentado detenerlos y dudaba que la milicia hubiese dispuesto de vigilantes en este camino de fuego estrecho en medio de la noche cuando no tenían ninguna razón para esperar una amenaza desde el exterior. Se acercó a la mujer presionando su arma contra el pecho de la mujer sobre su corazón. Habló en voz baja para que el rugido del motor y la agitación de los neumáticos sobre el terreno desigual, cubrieran sus palabras "Tengo un teléfono celular en el bolsillo. Tienes cinco minutos para hacer un trato conmigo. Dime dónde están los cautivos y puedes hacer una llamada telefónica para advertir a tu gente que la lucha va en camino a menos que se retiren y se reúnan con nosotros desarmados y listos para hablar de paz"

La mujer volvió lentamente su cabeza y miró a Shaw. Incluso en la oscuridad interior de la camioneta, con sólo las luces del tablero que se filtraba hacia la parte posterior para la iluminación, sus ojos brillaron con fuego. Ella no parpadeó. Ni un músculo de su rostro se movió. No llevaba insignias de ningún tipo, pero Shaw reconocía la gente de su tipo, oficiales dispuestos a morir. Oh hurra "Van a matarlos a todos al segundo de salir de estos camiones"

"Tú y tus tropas también estarán en la línea de fuego"

Ella miró al traidor en el asiento delantero como si quisiera dispararle ella misma

"Consecuencias de la guerra"

Shaw sacudió la cabeza "¿Esos dos realmente valen la pena?"

Ella sonrió levemente "No lo entenderías"

"Mira, va a ser un baño de sangre ¿Por qué arriesgarse? Todo lo que quiero es al agente del FBI. No me importa lo que hagas con el otro"

La mujer se echó a reír "Si buscas una, buscas la otra. Y cuando hagan el primer disparo, las dos estarán muertas"

Shaw contuvo su rabia. Estaba tan cerca, pero esta fría soldado tenía razón. Una vez que se desatara el infierno, tendría un minuto, máximo, para averiguar dónde estaban detenidas Root y Woods. Tan pronto como las balas empezaran a volar y la sangre comenzara a fluir, no sabría quién podría entrar en pánico y dispararle a ellas o quien pudiese dar la orden de eliminar a los testigos. Estaría allí y aún no podría salvar a Root, no estaba segura de querer alejarse.

* * *

El teléfono rojo sobre la mesa de Abigail sonó y lo tomó antes de que el primer repique hubiese terminado "Sí"

"Tenemos objetivos a la vista. Recomendamos eliminar el arsenal de armas en primer lugar"

"¿Eres capaz de localizar a los rehenes?"

"Tentativamente. Los equipos están trabajando en las imágenes ahora" un breve intervalo de estática amortiguó sus palabras y luego dijo con claridad "Dos vehículos se acercan al campamento transportando fuerzas armadas, veintiocho en total"

Los motorizados de los que Shaw había hablado. La lucha estallaría en cualquier momento. Lexa y Groves necesitarían toda la diversión que pudieran crear si trataban de escapar "Continúen con el plan de ataque alfa"

"Entendido. Arsenal de armas y objetivos no tripulados prioridad uno"

"Gracias. Espero una actualización pronto"

"Entendido y fuera"

Dejó suavemente el teléfono en su base, considerando a medias sobre quien había decidido que el rojo era el color apropiado para un dispositivo que utilizarían para ordenar la destrucción de la vida, mientras se debatía en cuanto a llamar a Jake. Decidió que la culpabilidad e impotencia que él sentía, era una carga que no necesitaba. Ella no sentía culpa, sólo rabia por no poder hacer más.

* * *

Una explosión sacudió el edificio y Lexa se irguió en la cama.

"¿Qué es eso?" preguntó Groves, su voz sorprendentemente fuerte. Deslizó las piernas por el borde de la cama y agarró el colchón a ambos lados como si tratara de no perder el equilibrio "Maldición. Estoy mareada"

"Eso es artillería entrante" dijo Lexa. Un segundo después, otra explosión cercana desató una serie de estremecedores temblores que sacudieron las puertas y ventanas. Una larga cascada de explosiones secundarias retumbó como fuego de cañón. Lexa se levantó de un salto "Ese fue un depósito de armas. Tenemos que estar listas para movernos. El campamento está bajo ataque"

Groves se puso de pie, dio un paso balanceándose inestablemente. Lexa puso un brazo alrededor de ella, la empujó hacia la puerta y la colocó con la espalda contra la pared. "Vendrán por nosotros en un segundo. Deja que yo me ocupe de ello"

La puerta se abrió de golpe y un hombre entró precipitadamente, barriendo su fusil en dirección de las camas como si esperara verlas a las dos armadas y apuntándole. Lexa enganchó su brazo alrededor de su cuello, lo echó hacia atrás contra su pecho y le rompió el cuello. Él se desplomó, un peso muerto en sus brazos y ella lo bajó al suelo. Agachándose tomó su rifle y lo acunó en una mano, mientras buscaba su pistola. Una riña y un gruñido sordo detrás de ella llamó su atención y se dio la vuelta. Groves lidiaba con otro soldado con ambas manos alrededor de la mano armada del soldado. La automática fue dirigida en algún lugar entre ellos. Lexa estrelló la culata del rifle confiscado en la parte posterior de la cabeza del soldado y cayó al lado del primero en el suelo. Groves se apoyó en la pared, jadeando.

"¿Estás bien?" preguntó Lexa.

"Sí" jadeó Groves "¿Quién es, qué te parece?"

"Esperemos que los buenos. De cualquier manera, es la mejor oportunidad que tendremos ¿Estás lista?"

"Demonios, sí"

"Toma" Lexa le pasó el fusil, agarró el rifle del segundo soldado y colocó dos pistolas en la cintura de sus pantalones "¿Puedes manejar el fusil?"

"Hasta en mis sueños"

"Entonces vamos a salir de aquí. Mantén la calma y quédate cerca de mí. Vamos a tratar de avanzar alrededor del edificio y hacia el bosque"

Habían llegado hasta el porche cuando disparos de armas pequeñas inundaron todo el campamento. Fragmentos de madera llovieron desde la barandilla frente a ellos y acribillaron el aire detrás de ellas. Lexa agarró a Groves y la arrastró por el suelo, cubriendo gran parte del cuerpo de Groves tanto como pudo. Las balas rebotaban desde el techo de metal y creaban astillas a lo largo del edificio, arrojando lanzas de madera como jabalinas mortales. Algo atravesó la pantorrilla de Lexa y lanzó un gruñido de sorpresa.

"¿Te dieron?" preguntó Groves, su rostro ahogado en el pecho de Lexa.

"No ¿A ti?"

"No lo creo"

"¿Puedes arrastrarte?"

"Señálame"

"Sigue recto hacia el lado del porche. Tenemos que salir del edificio antes de que sea golpeado con algo más grande que las balas"

* * *

El fuego comenzó antes de que los camiones se hubiesen incluso detenido. El parabrisas se hizo añicos, cubriendo a los hombres en el asiento delantero y a Shaw y su prisionera con fragmentos de vidrio. Sintió ardor a un lado de su rostro y la sangre corrió por su cuello. Los hombres en el frente gritaron de dolor y el camión viró violentamente, finalmente estrellándose contra algo, probablemente el lateral de un edificio. El impacto hizo que Shaw cayera en el suelo. Se aferró a su arma, pero su presa se lanzó por la parte trasera. Cuando Shaw se puso en pie y saltó al suelo, el campo fue consumido por el fuego. La gente corría por todas partes, gritando y disparando. Varios edificios estaban incendiados. Desorientada, sin saber a dónde ir, Shaw avanzó con cautela, manteniéndose refugiada con los camiones tratando de evaluar dónde podrían mantener a los cautivos. Un zumbido conocido se deslizó por el aire encima de ella y se tiró al suelo. Un misil chocó contra un camión cercano y estalló en una bola de fuego. El olor a goma por el combustible quemado cubrió su garganta y picó sus ojos. Apartó las lágrimas de su rostro, parpadeando ante la luz rojo-naranja producto de la elevación de las llamas, reconoció una figura que corría hacia un bajo y estrecho edificio cruzando el campamento. Shaw se tambaleó sobre sus pies y corrió tras ella.


	39. Chapter 39

_**ADAPTACIÓN. Ni los personajes ni la historia me pertenecen, está adaptado por Martasnix.**_

 _ **Capítulo 39**_

Lexa rodó al otro extremo de la terraza hacia unos arbustos de un pie de altura. Groves se acostó a su lado a los pocos segundos. Las zarzas y las ramas rotas desgarraron su piel expuesta. El asalto continuaba excavando los veinticinco metros de campo abierto que se extendía entre el edificio y el bosque circundante, cubriéndolos con arena y escombros. El fuego ardía por todo el campamento iluminándolo tan brillante como el día, el cielo nocturno rojo como la sangre. La milicia se había dispersado en los pocos edificios que permanecían en pie, disparando a cualquiera que no estuviese en camuflaje. Por lo que podía ver, los disparos que respondían eran de civiles, hombres con sudaderas con capucha bajo chalecos vaqueros y chaquetas de cuero. Quien quiera que fueran, no habían venido a rescatarla ni a ella ni a Groves, pero les proporcionaban una distracción bienvenida. Los Hellfire (misiles aéreos) dirigidos metódicamente a los edificios, tenían que haber venido de Abigail. Sólo Abigail podría haber dispuesto ese ataque, con una muy buena asistencia. Los dos guardias muertos que había dejado en el interior serían extrañados, incluso en este caos. Alguien vendría pronto por ellas. Tenían que irse ahora.

"Vamos a tener que correr" dijo Lexa "Tú primero. Yo te cubro"

"Seré muy lenta" jadeó Groves "Voy a llevarlos directo hacia ti"

"Yo me preocuparé de eso" Lexa agarró su hombro "Mantén tu cabeza hacia abajo y no te detengas…ahora ¡Adelante!"

Groves se levantó, agarrando su brazo herido cerca de su cuerpo y se apresuró hacia el bosque en una media inclinación. Lexa se ciñó al lado del edificio, escudriñando el círculo de oscuridad más allá de la sombra color carmesí, a la espera de seguir una vez que Groves hubiese llegado al refugio de los árboles. Groves casi había llegado, cuando la silueta de un hombre enorme que llevaba un rifle de asalto apareció tras la cortina vacilante de las llamas. Llevaba la cabeza descubierta, sin chalecos antibalas, sólo con uniforme de camuflaje. Casi por casualidad, apuntó su arma contra Groves. Lexa salió a la luz y gritó "¡Agente federal! ¡Suelta el arma! ¡Suéltala ahora!"

Una explosión cercana sacó a relucir su rostro en un relieve brillante mientras se volvía hacia ella, con una leve sonrisa en su rostro. El rifle se dirigió hacia ella y ella disparó.

* * *

Shaw corrió a través del campo, bordeando los vehículos abandonados cada vez que podía, tratando de cubrirse con la esperanza de evitar quedar atrapada en el tiroteo. Ramsey se agachó cubriéndose detrás de una Humvee volcada, disparando su pistola automática en cualquier cosa que se moviera. Cuando la vio, gritó "¿Qué carajos es esto? ¿Esos son unos malditos misiles?"

"No lo sé" le gritó Shaw, en cuclillas junto a él "¡Pero nos está disparando más que la maldita milicia!"

Ramsey se encorvado aún más cuando otra explosión levantó piedras y fragmentos de metal hacia la Humvee "¡Hijo de puta! Estamos superados con esas cosas que caen sobre nosotros. Tenemos que salir de aquí"

"Jodidamente que tenemos que hacerlo" dijo ella aunque dudaba que él fuera capaz de organizar a los motociclistas dispersos para cualquier tipo de retiro. Al menos él no la vería en su búsqueda de Root "Adelante. Yo te cubro"

Él se escabulló de espalda mirándola "Cuida tu culo Sameen"

"Ya lo sabes. Estaré justo detrás de ti" Shaw disparó para cubrirlo y Ramsey desapareció.

Esperó medio minuto y corrió en la dirección que su prisionera había tomado. A medio camino del edificio, en el borde del claro, vio una figura que corría hacia el bosque. Root. Una oleada de enorme alegría le llenó. Root estaba viva. Un hombre apareció con un rifle dirigido en dirección a Root. Ella se detuvo apuntándole, pero antes de que su dedo presionara el gatillo, él cayó. A diez metros de distancia, un aullido desgarrador inundó el aire. Giró, la mujer que había estado persiguiendo quedó iluminada por la llama, su rostro una máscara retorcida de rabia. Apuntó su Glock hacia una segunda mujer que corría detrás de Root.

"Suéltala" gritó Shaw.

La mujer se giró y disparó. Un dolor punzante arrugó el ceño de Shaw y cayó con fuerza sobre su espalda. Trató de concentrarse, luchando para apuntar su arma, pero la mujer ya se había desvanecido en las sombras. Aturdida, permanecía en el suelo esperando que sus oídos dejaran de sonar, mirando las nubes arremolinadas encima de ella en macabras constelaciones cadavéricas de terror y desesperación. No podía quedarse allí. Root estaba esperando. Limpiándose la sangre de sus ojos, se puso sobre sus pies y se tambaleó hacia el bosque.

* * *

Lexa se tambaleó unos metros dentro del bosque, su pierna derecha le ardía y apoyó un brazo contra el tronco de un árbol de abedul. Dirigió su arma en dirección al claro que acababan de abandonar. Alguien en el campamento tenía que saber que se habían ido ya. El sonido de disparos de armas ligeras se estaba reduciendo a explosiones ocasionales. Las municiones se estaban agotando o se habían logrado matar unos a otros. Y no tenía ni idea de si la ayuda estaba en camino "Sigue adelante" le dijo a Groves "Dirígete cuesta abajo lo más que puedas. En la mañana estarán buscándonos"

"De ninguna manera" dijo Groves cubriéndose detrás de un árbol adyacente "Necesitas toda la fuerza armada que puedas obtener"

"Te seguiré tan pronto como esté despejado. Es una orden"

Groves rió "Lo siento, no trabajo para seguridad nacional"

"Todo el mundo trabaja para seguridad nacional"

"No puedo hacerlo, si te dejó aquí tirada mi culo será…"

Una figura se tambaleó desde la oscuridad a quince pies de distancia.

Lexa gritó "¡Suelta el arma, somos agentes federales¡"

"Soy del FBI, soy del FBI" gritó una mujer.

"Sigue hacia adelante lentamente, mantén las manos a los lados" dijo Lexa.

Root empujó a Lexa pasando a su lado con un grito agudo "¡Shaw!" deslizó su brazo alrededor de la cintura de Shaw "Shaw, Dios ¡estas herida!"

"Estoy bien. Estoy bien" Shaw se apoyó en Root "¿Estás herida?"

"No es nada serio"

Shaw miró a Lexa "Shaw Sameen, Directora Woods. Tenemos que mover nuestros culos fuera de aquí"

"Estoy de acuerdo" Lexa hizo un gesto hacia el bosque "Van a estar buscándonos dentro de poco. Si podemos encontrar una posición que podamos defender, podríamos ser capaces de mantenerlos a raya hasta que un equipo de rescate nos encuentre"

"Ya tenemos la vigilancia aérea" dijo Shaw "Pronto tendrás los ojos puestos en nosotras si es que ya no lo tienen y tendrán un equipo Delta en el suelo antes de mañana. Soy la menos lesionada. Avancen ustedes dos y yo protegeré la retaguardia"

"No te voy a dejar" dijo Root.

"Nadie va a dejar a nadie" Lexa puso algo de peso sobre su pierna y apretó los dientes cuando el dolor acuchilló su pantorrilla "Todo el mundo revise sus municiones y luego salgamos de esta mierda"


	40. Chapter 40

_**ADAPTACIÓN. Ni los personajes ni la historia me pertenecen, está adaptado por Martasnix.**_

 _ **Capítulo 40**_

El móvil de Clarke sonó y medio segundo más tarde sonó el de Reyes. Clarke se puso en pie, presiona el teléfono sobre su oreja "¿Sí?"

"Ella está a salvo" dijo Abigail.

Clarke pasó un brazo alrededor de su cintura, luchando contra una oleada de mareo cuando el alivio fluyó a través de ella. Alejándose de Reyes, quien hablaba con alguien en un murmullo, se acercó a la ventana del hotel que daba a la vista nevada. El sol de la mañana era tan brillante, las lágrimas llenaron sus ojos "¿Dónde está ella?"

"Se dirigen en helicóptero hacia la 366th Med Group at Mountain Home base. Podrían estar allí ahora"

Hospital. La palabra le cortó el aliento "¿Está herida?"

"Clarke…" dijo Abigail suavemente "…no tengo todos los detalles. Hay algunas lesiones, sí. Todas ellas han pasado por muchas cosas. Pero están vivas"

"¿Has hablado con ella?"

"No. Todo lo que tengo es la información del líder del equipo Delta que habían hecho contacto y estaban extrayendo a 3 agentes. Lo que importa es que ahora están a salvo"

"Gracias. Gracias, Abby" la mente de Clarke finalmente comenzó a trabajar "Tengo que ir allí"

"Ten cuidado. No sabemos el estado de los secuestradores o cuántos más podrían estar involucrados y que no se encontraban en el campamento"

"Reyes está aquí. Voy a estar bien. Me tengo que ir" Clarke desconectó y deslizó el teléfono en un bolsillo. Respiró hondo varias veces y se volvió a Reyes "¿Cuándo podemos ir?"

"Ya he llamado al equipo. Vamos a tener un coche abajo en el momento en que esté lista"

"Gracias" Clarke lanzó sus cosas en la maleta y estaban en camino en menos de cinco minutos.

Una vez en la carretera, Clarke se acurrucó en un rincón de la camioneta y miró por la ventana. Lexa estaba viva. No podía pensar en una sola cosa que le importaba más que eso. Sólo necesitaba verla, saber que tan mal herida se encontraba, tocarla. Dios, volvería a tocarla.

"Toma" dijo Reyes, entregándole una taza de café "Necesita esto. Si tiene hambre tenemos donuts"

Clarke se quedó mirando la taza para llevar que decía Chrissie en grandes letras de color rosa "¿De dónde viene?"

Reyes sonrió "Una cafetería cruzando la calle. Le dije a Kane que trajera algo cuando traía el auto"

"Realmente vas más allá del deber y te lo agradezco"

"No lo creo" Reyes suspiró "A veces siento que no hice lo suficiente"

"Créeme, no quiero que hagas más, porque sé lo que eso significaría"

"No me malentienda…" dijo Reyes "…no quiero hacer nada más. Es sólo que...quería estar allí buscando a la comandante tanto como ud lo hizo"

"Sólo recuerda que Lexa no tuvo que pasar mucho tiempo preocupándose por mí, gracias a ti. Y eso le ayudó a hacer lo que tenía que hacer"

Reyes se sonrojó "Espero que sí"

El SUV desaceleró en la puerta, el guardia comprobó sus documentos de identidad y luego se trasladó a la base de la fuerza aérea y siguió las indicaciones hacia el centro médico. Otro guardia los condujo a la entrada de urgencias. Clarke salió y rodeada de su equipo de seguridad se dirigió a la sala de emergencias. Un hombre joven con el cabello castaño y corto y brillantes ojos oscuros, vestido con traje de médico, avanzó hacia ella inmediatamente.

"Sra. Griffin…" dijo "…soy el capitán Guzmán. Si me acompaña"

"Tengo que ver a la Directora Woods"

"Sí. Justo por aquí"

El capitán la llevó a ella y a los demás por un pasillo más allá de un laberinto con pequeñas habitaciones cerradas con cortinas, hacia la sala de espera sin ventanas con una máquina expendedora, unos sillones simples y un televisor que permanecía sin imagen en la pantalla y en silencio en un rincón. El médico pareció desvanecerse mientras Clarke entraba en la habitación, pero eso podría haber sido su imaginación. Lo único que importaba era que Lexa estaba allí de pie. Clarke dudó, mientras le miraba. Llevaba una camisa de médico que decía _366_ _a_ _Medical Group_ sobre el bolsillo de la camisa y pantalones a juego. Había hecho un intento de asearse, tenía el cabello húmedo, pero una extensa contusión ensombrecía su garganta y un millón de pequeños rasguños estropeaban el dorso de sus manos y su mejilla izquierda. Alguien le había hecho daño y Clarke los quería muertos.

"Te he traído un cambio de ropa" dijo Clarke finalmente.

"Gracias" Lexa acarició la mejilla de Clarke y la besó "Me alegro de que estés aquí. Estoy bien ¿Cómo estás?"

"Estás cojeando"

Lexa sonrió torcidamente "Eres muy observadora. No fue una bala"

Clarke agarró los hombros de Lexa suavemente, necesitando la forma sólida de ella bajo sus dedos. Besó el ángulo de la mandíbula de Lexa lejos de la contusión "¿Qué fue?"

"Una astilla del tamaño de una secoya (árbol de madera rojiza) Fue directamente y me atravesó. Ellos agarraron puntos. Debo estar bien en una semana más o menos"

"¿Ningún otro daño?" Clarke dejó que sus manos se deslizaran sobre el pecho de Lexa, sintiendo el latido del corazón de Lexa bajo sus dedos. Fuerte. Estable. Su mundo se enderezó. El terror que le había perseguido durante horas se esfumó. Los brazos de Lexa le rodearon y ella se dejó abrazar. Apretó su mejilla contra el hombro de Lexa "¿Y bien? ¿Qué más?"

Lexa frotó su mejilla contra el cabello de Clarke y suspiró "Sólo algunos arañazos, uno o dos músculos contraídos. Hicimos algunas escaladas para alejarnos del campamento"

"¿Qué pasó con la agente Groves?"

"Ella recibió un disparo en el hombro. La llevaron a la sala de operaciones para limpiar la herida. Debería estar bien"

"¿Y los secuestradores?"

Lexa cerró los ojos, aspiró el dulce aroma del champú de Clarke y el aroma de lluvia de verano que era claramente de Clarke "Tenemos agentes barriendo el campamento en todas las direcciones. Hubo un tiroteo entre la milicia y una banda de motorizados local. Hubo una gran cantidad de bajas. No tenemos un recuento aún, no dudo que incluso nos tome varios días identificar a la mayoría"

Clarke envolvió sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de Lexa y se inclinó hacia atrás para estudiarla. Estaba bien, era Lexa, resistente y segura. Y muy cansada. Las sombras profundizaron las depresiones debajo de sus ojos. Tomó la mano de Lexa, la llevó hasta el sofá contra la pared y se acurrucó contra el costado de Lexa. Lexa necesitaba descansar, pero ella también necesitaba sacar el dolor y el miedo. Era fuerte, no inhumana. Y Clarke necesitaba tocarla. La necesitaba por encima de todo "¿Qué pasó con la mujer que te llevó? ¿La única que estaba negociando con Abigail?"

"No lo sé. Podría ser uno de los muertos o heridos. Podría haber escapado. Estoy segura de que algunos lo hicieron"

"Tienes que encontrarla"

"Oh, lo haremos"

"¿Sabes quién es?"

"Tengo una muy buena idea. Sé que es la hermana de Echo Pattee" Lexa acarició el brazo de Clarke, manteniéndola muy cerca "Pero hay muchas cosas que todavía no sabemos. No sé de dónde vienen. O quién es el hombre del dinero que está detrás de todo. No sabemos las verdaderas identidades de los líderes de la FALA. Tenemos mucho por averiguar y después de recorrer el campamento, o lo que quedó de él, vamos a saber más"

"Por lo menos ahora tendrás ayuda"

Lexa suspiró "Una bendición y una maldición. Cuantas más personas participen, más difícil será la seguridad"

"Llamé a Harper"

Lexa rió "Bueno, ahora sé la procedencia de los Predators"

"Le debemos"

"Harper no pensará eso. Pero me aseguraré de que no haya consecuencias"

Clarke deslizó su mano debajo de la camisa del uniforme de médico de Lexa y acarició el abdomen de Lexa. Su intenso calor era suficiente para mantenerla caliente por toda la eternidad "Esto fue aterrador"

"Lo sé. Lo siento"

"No, no tienes que sentirlo. Estoy bien" Clarke besó el cuello de Lexa "Pero estoy muy, muy molesta. Este tipo de cosas no pueden suceder aquí. Tenemos que hacer algo al respecto"

Lexa extendió sus dedos por el cabello de Clarke y acarició su nuca "Va a ser una larga guerra"

"Tal vez, pero es una que debe ser combatida. Tengo que viajar con mi padre durante la campaña. Sabes, eso ¿no?"

"Sí. Tendrás cuidado"

"¿Crees que vamos a ser objetivos?"

El brazo de Lexa se tensó a su alrededor "Probablemente todos lo seremos"

"Bueno, entonces sólo tendremos que estar preparados para cualquier cosa"

"Te amo. Cuando estaba allá afuera, sabiendo que contabas conmigo, confiando en que volvería casa, eso hizo toda la diferencia"

"Yo también te amo" Clarke colocó su cabeza sobre el hombro de Lexa "Y eso es lo que nos permitirá ganar al final"


	41. Chapter 41

_**ADAPTACIÓN. Ni los personajes ni la historia me pertenecen, está adaptado por Martasnix.**_

 _ **Capítulo 41**_

Shaw se paseaba fuera de la sala de operaciones, bebiendo una taza de café de máquinas expendedoras que no podía probar, en busca de alguien que pudiera decirle algo. El personal del hospital que no podía clasificar se movía velozmente, empujando camillas, llevando muestras, hablando en un tono de urgencia. Estaba empezando a sentirse invisible cuando una rubia de ojos verdes en uniforme de médico que parecía familiar le miró dos veces y se detuvo frente a ella. Su ID decía capitana _Gabrielle Hill_ "¿No se suponía que estaría en la sala de emergencias en observación?"

Shaw sacudió la cabeza "Estoy bien. Tengo que estar aquí"

"Por lo menos siéntese. Tiene una conmoción cerebral. Esa es una herida de bala en la frente ¿lo sabe?"

"Apenas me tocó"

La capitana Hill rodó los ojos "Amo tanto tener que cuidar a los guerreros alfa"

Shaw sonrió "Ve mucho de ellos, supongo"

"Todo el tiempo ¿A quién estás esperando?"

"A la agente del FBI con la herida de bala en el hombro ¿Podría averiguar cómo le va?"

"¿Quién es ud?" preguntó Hill.

Shaw no tenía identificación, pero por lo menos estaba usando el uniforme de médico que le habían dado en la zona de recepción y no a su equipo de motociclista. La chaqueta y los pantalones habían sido destrozados por los desgarros, agujeros de quemadura, suciedad incrustada y la arena. Había tenido que entregar su arma a las tropas Delta, pero ya que el lugar estaba en una base aérea siendo vigilada por los federales, no estaba demasiado preocupada por la seguridad. Hasta ahora, había estado volando por debajo del radar oficial y no había sido cuestionada en cuanto al cómo encajaba en el cuadro grande. No estaba exactamente autorizada a estar dentro de esta operación, pero como Woods sabía quién era, suponía que su culo estaría cubierto.

"Esa es una pregunta difícil. Soy federal, pero no puedo demostrarlo. Creo que la directora Woods podrá responder por mí, vine con ella"

"Las vi llegar a las tres" la capitana lucía como si estuviese esperando por más.

"Sin embargo, eso no es lo que estoy haciendo aquí" dijo Shaw "La agente allí adentro es mi amante"

Hill asintió "Espera aquí"

Se puso unos botines desechables y una gorra que extrajo de un estante junto a la puerta del quirófano, entró luego de presionar una secuencia de números en un teclado y desapareció más allá del pasillo. Nuevamente sola, Shaw vio el segundero de un reloj redondo con grandes números negros, visible a través de la ventana de la cerrada puerta de quirófano, dio vuelta tres veces antes de que Hill reapareciera.

Después de botar la gorra y botines Hill dijo "Ven conmigo y trata de lucir como si trabajaras aquí. Deshazte del café" Shaw la siguió, botando la taza de papel en la primera papelera que se encontró. Hill pulsó un botón rojo hacia otro conjunto de puertas marcadas como _recuperación_. "Ella está en el puesto once. Tienes cinco minutos…" murmuró Hill "…entonces necesitas salir de aquí antes de que las dos seamos amonestadas"

"Gracias"

Sólo dos de las camas en la sala de recuperación contenían pacientes y el puesto once, cerca de la puerta, estaba separado con cortinas del resto de la habitación. Shaw entró. Root yacía en la cama de hospital cubierta por una manta blanca y delgada. Parecía estar dormida. Tenía los ojos cerrados, sus párpados con un leve moretón azul. Sus labios estaban pálidos, sus mejillas blancas como la tiza. Los monitores sonaban, un manguito de presión arterial se inflaba y desinflaba de forma automática en el brazo derecho de Root y los líquidos claros corrían por las vías intravenosas en su muñeca.

Shaw se deslizó hacia la cabecera de la cama, se inclinó y besó la frente de Root "Soy Shaw, Root. Ahora estarás bien"

Los ojos de Root se abrieron "Hola"

"Hola" la garganta de Shaw estaba tan llena que no podía decir más. Root estaba viva. No podía pensar más allá de eso.

"¿Estás bien?" susurró Root.

"Estoy bien" Shaw rozó el dorso de sus dedos sobre la mejilla de Root. Todo estaba claro ahora. Root estaba viva y cualquier cosa era posible "Realmente bien ¿Cómo te sientes?"

"Como que esa perra me disparó"

Shaw sonrió "Estás en la sala de recuperación en Mountain Home Air Force Base. Acaban de hacerse cargo de ti. Vas a estar bien"

"¿Qué hay de ti?" las cejas de Root se dirigieron hacia abajo "Recuerdo la sangre. Estabas herida"

El sonido en uno de los monitores se incrementó y las lecturas del pulso de Root y la presión arterial se elevaron. Shaw se acercó acariciando su cabello "Hey, estoy bien. Estoy caminando por los alrededores. Fue sólo un rasguño. Sabes que las heridas en la cabeza siempre sangran mucho"

"¿Estás segura?"

"Sí. Estoy segura"

"Así que..." Root hizo una pausa. Se lamió los labios "Tengo sed"

Shaw miró a su alrededor. Vio un recipiente de espuma de poliestireno con una pajilla junto a la cama. Suponiendo que no estaría allí si no fuese para Root, colocó la pajilla en sus labios "Sólo un poco, bebe"

Root bebió. Dejó escapar un largo suspiro "Gracias ¿Cuánto tiempo estaré aquí?"

"No lo sé"

"No puedes volver a Silver Lake. Es demasiado arriesgado. Tu cubierta…"

"Shhh. No te preocupes por eso. Voy a resolverlo"

Los ojos de Root se afilaron. Trató de incorporarse pero fracasó "Shaw, escucha. Tarde o temprano Ramsey se dará cuenta de que alguien era la fuente de inteligencia de los federales. Él va a rastrearme y descubrirá que no era Root. Y entonces él comenzará a vigilarte. No puedes…"

"Hay una gran cantidad de bajas en la montaña" dijo Shaw "Solo tendré que ser una de ellas"

Los ojos de Root se cerraron. Un segundo después los abrió nuevamente "Está bien. Eso funcionará. Me pondré en contacto con mi gente. Que hagan correr la historia"

"Vas a mantener tu culo en la cama y mejorarte" Shaw se inclinó y la besó "Sólo preocúpate por ponerte mejor"

Root estuvo tranquila por un rato "¿Puedes hacer eso otra vez?"

"Oh, sí" Shaw acarició su mejilla y la besó nuevamente "Root, no voy a ir a ninguna parte. Estaré aquí hasta que salgas" extendió su mano a través de las barras al lado de la cama y agarró la mano de Root "Fue en serio lo que dije. Te amo. Cuando pensé que podría perder allá arriba en la montaña, casi pierdo la cabeza. Nunca había tenido tanto miedo de perder algo y no puedo perderte. Me importas más que nada en el mundo"

"Sabes…" Root entrelazó sus dedos con los de Shaw "…no tenía miedo a morir. Me hubiera cabreado, pero no tenía miedo. Lo único que lamentaba era no haberte dicho cuánto te amo"

Shaw se quedó sin aliento "¿Sí?"

Root asintió "Oh, sí. Te amo con locura. Lamento no haberlo dicho antes"

Shaw se extendió junto a ella, acercando la silla al lado de la cama y besó a Root una vez más antes de sentarse. Agarró la mano de Root nuevamente "Entonces creo que es mejor que duermas, porque tenemos que ponernos al día. Estaré aquí cuando despiertes"


	42. Chapter 42

_**ADAPTACIÓN. Ni los personajes ni la historia me pertenecen, está adaptado por Martasnix. En cuanto podamos comenzamos a subir el libro 10 y último publicado de la saga hasta el momento**_

 ** _Epilogo_**

Pike estaba de pie en el patio al amanecer, viendo el cielo encendido degradándose sobre los Bitterroots. Unos días antes, había observado el aumento de las llamas en la montaña y había visto las imágenes borrosas en la televisión informando sobre un "incendio de origen desconocido" mientras los periodistas ofrecían hipótesis sin ningún tipo de hechos reales. La historia más reciente proponía que un club de armas local había estado almacenando armas y municiones para el día en que el reglamento de regulación de armas se convirtiera en una realidad y su arsenal había explotado. Dudaba de todo el mundo lo creyera, pero el gobierno era muy bueno inventando historias y los nuevos titulares rápidamente suplantarían la historia. Y para sus propios fines, la cubierta serviría. La puerta de la casa se abrió y Derrick cruzó el patio de lajas para reunirse con él.

"Aquí está su café, señor" dijo Derrick, entregándole una taza humeante.

"Gracias" dijo Pike.

"¿Quiere su abrigo, señor?" preguntó Derrick.

"No" dijo Pike "Estoy bien"

Y lo estaba. El frío no le molestaba. Había nacido con el frío en los huesos. Y ahora que había puesto distancia entre él y la organización de Graves, se sentía seguro de que nada se interpondría en su camino a la Casa Blanca.

¿Por qué no iba a estar bien?

El motel no tenía servicio de habitación y el restaurante al final de la carretera estaba lleno de camioneros a todas horas. Una mujer solitaria que parecía haber estado en una pelea podría destacar. Se había quedado en la habitación sencilla y estéril comiendo sus raciones de guerra y limpiando la herida en su muslo tres veces al día con un antiséptico, sacando los trozos de metal que se abrían camino hacia la superficie. Ahora apenas cojeaba del todo. La lona negra carbonizada permanecía en el suelo junto a su cama con fácil acceso. Dormía con una Glock debajo de su almohada. Y planeaba. Cuando vio la pistola de Woods matar a su padre, supo que todo había cambiado. El campamento ya no era un refugio y ahora ella era la responsable de llevar a cabo la misión de su padre. Podría haber ido a las montañas detrás de Woods y Groves, pero la habrían excedido en número y habría fallado, no podía fallarle a su padre. No podía hacerle eso otra vez. Había tomado una decisión rápidamente y corrió por el dinero. El motorizado que la había obligado a entrar a punta de pistola en la parte trasera de la camioneta había llegado allí primero. Estaba saliendo de la misma camioneta con la bolsa en la mano cuando ella apuntó el arma hacia su frente "¿Por qué? ¿Por qué atacar el campamento?"

Él había encogido sus hombros, como si la respuesta hubiese sido obvia. El arma que había sostenido en su cabeza podría haber sido invisible "Siempre es mejor atacar primero cuando estás entrando a una emboscada"

Su dedo apretó el gatillo "¿Cual emboscada?"

"Teníamos que golpearlos antes de que nos golpearan. Tenemos palabra"

"Entonces se equivocaron. Todo lo que queríamos eran las armas" ella señaló con la cabeza hacia la bolsa "Teníamos el dinero"

Su rostro en la luz del fuego era una máscara de color rojo pálido, pero vio sus ojos con claridad y ellos reflejaban confusión.

"Fuiste burlado" la rabia recorrió sus nervios y su mano tembló. Si él y su banda no hubiesen comenzado el tiroteo, ella y el resto de la Fala podrían haber evacuado el campamento a la primera señal del ataque de misiles. Woods no hubiese tenido la oportunidad de escapar. Woods no hubiese tenido la oportunidad de asesinar a su padre. Su padre todavía podría estar vivo "Dame el dinero"

Su mirada parpadeó hacia la derecha y el alivio se reflejó en su rostro, error mortal. Él pensó que el rescate estaba a la mano. Ella le disparó entre los ojos y se lanzó al suelo, girando en el aire mientras ella caía. Le disparó a otro motorizado cuando aterrizó, luego rodó sobre sus rodillas, agarró la bolsa y desapareció en la oscuridad. En el sexto día después del tiroteo, se dio una ducha, se lavó el cabello y se vistió con un uniforme de campaña negro limpio que traía en la bolsa que había tomado de uno de los camiones al salir del campamento. El restaurante estaba lleno de hombres en la barra y las mesas nadie le dio más que una mirada al pasar. Se comió el desayuno, pagó con un billete de veinte del rollo que había tomado de la lona y pidió cinco dólares en monedas. En el exterior, se dirigió a la cabina telefónica. La mayoría de las cafeterías a lo largo de las rutas de camiones donde el servicio celular era vago todavía los tenían. Llamó al número en DC y su hermano contestó al segundo repique.

"Soy yo" dijo.

"Gracias a Dios, pensé...cuando vi la noticia... ¿qué pasó?"

"Alguien nos entregó a los federales. Papá está muerto"

Su hermano se quedó sin aliento. Después de un segundo, su voz volvió, dura, inexpresiva y firme "¿Tú?"

"Estoy bien ¿Todavía estás seguro?"

"Si ¿Qué vas a hacer?"

"Voy a encargarme de las personas responsables. Tengo una lista" Nia observó los camiones que salían del estacionamiento. No debería tener ningún problema para conseguir un aventón "¿Qué hay de ti?"

"Él se está preparando para lanzar su primer viaje de campaña de reelección y yo tengo un asiento delantero en el autobús"

"Bien" Nia sonrió a pesar de que todo dentro de ella estaba tan helado como los picos de nieve de la imponente Bitterroots "Eso hará que sea más fácil para mí encontrar a Lexa Woods"


End file.
